


Fallen Knight (XU)

by Zacchary



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fantasy, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 153,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7437042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zacchary/pseuds/Zacchary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale of Inspiration and Obsession, born of Inspiration and Obsession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fallen Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Warning:  
> > Frisk is a boy. I am not changing it and you are not complaining about it! :D  
> > Events in fanfiction will not match events from game!  
> > Craploads of OCs!  
> > Ongoing project!

####  [Season Menu](http://zaccharytehwyvern.deviantart.com/art/Undertale-Legend-of-the-Fallen-Knight-Season-1-613198105)

 

## Undertale: Legend of the Fallen Knight

#### Inspired from Undertale by Toby Fox

  
  


## Season 1

#### Episode 1 - Fallen Angel 

 

  
[Date: May 15, 2011]  
[Location: Mt. Ebott Summit]  
  
Frisk, a boy of 11 from a village a few stone throws away from Mt. Ebott stood in front of a massive hole inside a vine-covered cavern. He wiped the chlorophyll off his oak sword as he scanned the hole and walls. Frisk neared the hole to find that it was too steep to slide down. Just as Frisk got up to make a vine rope, the edge gave way and fell.  
  
Frisk attempted to catch onto a vine, but his finger merely clipped it. His back hit a vine which snapped and wrapped around him and swung him at the wall. His head smacked the wall and knocked him unconscious.  
  
...  
  
....  
  
.....  
  
Frisk woke up in a large bed of golden flowers, covered in dirty scratches and bruises. His leg felt slightly numb and his head ached as he clambered onto his feet and stared up into the hole he fell in. The hole seemed to stretch into infinity. Frisk could barely see the ceiling of the cavern above, but the light shown through at least.  
  
He limped himself to a dark doorway in slight pain and walked into a dimly lit room with a single flower in the center. Frisk makes his way to the the door, battling the concussion he had. As he walked into the dark hall, he spotted a single flower in the center where the only source of light shown. Frisk glanced at it and continued towards the other end until he heard a small voice.  
  
Flowey: "Howdy, kid!"  
  
Frisk pauses and turns to see the flower had a smile strewn across it.  
  
Flowey: "I am Flowey! Flowey the Flower!"  
  
Frisk: [Oh god don't tell me everything talks down here...]  
  
Flowey: "Golly! You seem new here. Alone in dark cave with just little old me. It's no wonder you look a bit freaked out. But its okay, Flowey here will help you." (winks)  
  
Frisk: (subtly and slowly reaching for his sword)  
  
Flowey: "Hee hee hee. Don't be an idiot and pull that on me. I'm here to help you!"  
  
Frisk: "What are you and why should I trust you?"  
  
Flowey: "Weren't you listening, kid? I am a flower! Flowey the Flower! And I am the only friend you'll find down here. Gosh, if that's how you are going to treat you best friend I guess you don't need my help." (pops into the ground)  
  
Frisk: "Wait!!"  
  
Flowey: (pops out of the ground) "Reconsidering that attitude of your's?"  
  
Frisk: "... You are right I had no idea what to expect down here. I'm sorry."  
  
Flowey: "Much better. Now..." (waves its leaves and forms a bunch of floating seed like objects above it) "The first thing you need to understand when in the Underground is that there are a lot of nasty things down here that will kill you. Paying attention?"  
  
Frisk: (nods) "Mhm."  
  
Flowey: "These floating things above me are called 'friendliness pellets'. Everyone down here will throw them at you. All you have to do is get as many as you can and throw them back! With me so far?"  
  
Frisk: "Um, sure. But what happens if I don't do it?"  
  
Flowey: "What do you think?"  
  
Frisk: "god dammit..."  
  
Flowey: "Look, you can do it the hard way and try to kill everything with that stick... or you can listen to me and do it the easy way! You did come down here to get stronger, right?"  
  
Frisk: "I'm not the first, am I?"  
  
Flowey: "No, you are not. But enough talking. Let's practice a little. I will toss these pellets at you, one by one, and when you catch them I want you to throw them back at me. Ready?"  
  
Frisk: (holds up hands ready to catch) "Yeah. Ready."  
  
Flowey: "Alright here they come!"  
  
Flowey shoots one of the pellets at frisk's hand at high speed, making a popping sound as it hits his hand. Frisk recoils in pain as he finds the pellet lodged into his hand with the surrounding wound bleeding over it.  
  
Flowey: "The other thing you need to learn is-"  
  
Just before Frisk could turn back around, several more pellets hit Frisk hard and floors him. Flowey starts peppering him with the pellets and putting bruises and welts all over his body.  
  
Frisk: (screams in pain as he is bombarded with pellets)  
  
Flowey: "DOWN HERE IT IS KILL OR BE KILLED!! CONSIDER THIS YOUR CRASH COURSE!!! AAHAHAHAHAH!"  
  
A mysterious figure comes from out of the shadows and blasts Flowey away with a magical burst of air. Frisk lays on the floor, bleeding and crying, as the figure rushes to his aid. She knelt down and comforted Frisk in a voice that could only be describes as motherly and warm.  
  
??????: (brushing off embedded pellets) "Oh what a horrible creature, torturing such a poor and innocent youth."  
  
Frisk turns his head to see a fanged goat-like monster tenderly smiling over him. While he is initially afraid of her, her caring smile help keep him somewhat at ease. Mixed thoughts of fear and confusion swam through his mind.  
  
Toriel: "Ah, do not be afraid my child. My name is Toriel. I am the caretaker of these ruins and I come by here every day to see if anyone has fallen through. You are the first in a long time. I do hope that creature didn't spoil any first impressions of this place. Allow me a moment to heal these wounds..."  
  
Toriel rolled Frisk flat on his back and waved her hands over him. A bright light engulfed her hands as Frisk became enveloped in what felt like a comfortable blanket of fire.  
  
Toriel: "Oh pardon my manners! I did not ask your name."  
  
Frisk: "... My name is Frisk, miss."  
  
Toriel: "That is a lovely name. I apologize for such a sadistic introduction to our kingdom in the earth. You see, we've been living in the Underground for a very long time. Many of us have yearned to see the sun rise again. Many are patient while others take a more 'proactive' approach."  
  
The pellets slowly start to fall from Frisk's skin, one at a time, and all the aches on his body slowly melt away.  
  
Toriel: "That thing you encountered has been tormenting everyone who has fallen down here. I cannot imagine what would make it want to hurt a child, though. Do not let his ramblings of death cloud your perception of us Monsters. We live and love like any human can. Ah, just about done."  
  
The light from her hands dissipate and Frisk starts to feel the cold dampness of the cavern again. Toriel helps Frisk up from the dusty floor and guides him through the cavern with his hand held in hers.  
  
Toriel: "These ruins are abound with traps and puzzles. Ancient fusions of diversions and doorkeys. They can be dangerous, but they can also be fun and rewarding once you get used to them. So please, adjust yourself to the sight of them and keep an open mind. You'll be glad you did."  
  
The two pass through a dimly lit room decorated with vines and ancient carvings. Frisk tries to make out the carvings but the complex symbolism stumps him. He continues through the room simply admiring the art. After a while, they come upon a tall pair of stone stairs and in the center, a beautiful water fountain.  
  
Toriel: "Let us rest here, young one. You must have experienced enough for one day. But fret not, we are close to our destination."  
  
Frisk quietly sits on the edge of the fountain with his hands in his lap, swinging his legs back and forth. Toriel sat beside him on the fountain and took a handful of water from the fountain to drink. Frisk watched her as she quietly sipped the water and shook off the excess.  
  
Toriel: "If you don't mind me asking, my child, what made you stumble upon the Underground?"  
  
A brief image of slaughter goes through his mind before it is taken over by a mixture of dread and concern for Toriel. Toriel blinked and tilted her head slightly waiting for Frisk's answer. Frisk puckered and looked away reluctantly.  
  
Toriel: "I understand if you feel uncomfortable talking to me. It must be difficult to get used to talking with a monster."  
  
Frisk: "Oh, no. I... heard stories about the mountain and wanted to see them for myself. But I wasn't careful enough and fell down. I didn't expect any of this to be honest."  
  
Toriel: "You did not expect a Monster to be this kind?"  
  
Frisk: "I don't consider you a monster, Toriel. Flowey is."  
  
Toriel: (smiles brightly) "My child, we who live in the Underground are technically called Monsters."  
  
Frisk: (air quotes) "'Monsters' are nasty, snarling things with claws that attack everything! Like RAWR!"  
  
Frisk imitates a snarling clawed monster. Toriel bursts out laughing at Frisk's example. Her somewhat hysterical laugh made Frisk laugh with her. After a minute, Toriel pinched her nose which stopped her laugh.  
  
Toriel: "While that was an amusing description, I am afraid you may have been misinformed. However, if you insist you may call me a little old lady."  
  
Frisk: "Sure, I'll think of you as a nice little old lady from now on. You are too nice to be a 'monster' anyway, especially since you go around helping dying kids."  
  
Toriel: "Why thank you, Frisk. You know what little one, I have a present for you when we get to your new home. But first there is something I must do."  
  
"Your new home" scraped through his mind. Frisk's spirit sank realizing that his stay might be permanent. Toriel hands Frisk a cellphone who was trying to hold back anguish from her.  
  
Toriel: "I will be gone for a while and I must ask that you stay here until they are complete. If you need to get in touch with me, I have placed my number in this cell phone. I will return momentarily. Please, my child, be good."  
  
Toriel walks up the stairs and through the archway up top, leaving Frisk to his devices. Frisk stares into the ground as the phrase lingers in his mind.  
  
After a while, Frisk pushed the thought to the side and went back to the golden flowers. In the cavern where he first fell, Frisk stared up at the hole and tried climbing the pillars to reach the ceiling where the hole starts. To Frisk's dismay, Firsk and the pillar's combined heoght was not high enough to even reach the stalactites that hung from the edge.  
  
Frisk: [You come down here to get stronger. To get back at everyone. How can you kill her after what she has done for you? This was a mistake... wait.]  
  
Frisk reaches for his sword only to find it is missing. He suspects Toriel took it while she was healing him. Frisk slides down and falls off the pillar before heading back to the room he was asked to stay in.  
  
Everything remained the way he left it. Frisk ran up to the fountain and took a few cupped handfuls of water before setting off into the ruins determined to expedite his journey home.  
  
Frisk heads into a large hallway with piles of leaves all over the place. As he runs down the hallway a frog-like monster jumps at his face from one of the leaf piles. Frisk bends back and slides on his knees to avoid the frog.  
  
Frisk: "Whoa!"  
  
Frog: Ribbit. "Oh come on! Can I please just look at your hair?"  
  
The frog flings it's tongue at Frisk's face, but he blocks the tongue with his arm. The frog pulls himself to Frisk's arm with his sticky tongue and clings to it. Frisk tries to shake the frog off into the leaves but the attempt takes effort.  
  
Frisk: "No! You're gross! Get off!"  
  
Frog: (hops down and turns to Frisk) "That is not a nice thing to say."  
  
Frisk: "And attacking someone's face isn't a nice thing to do!"  
  
Frog: "Oh, you are right... I am sorry."  
  
Frisk glares at the talking frog before remembering the kindness Toriel gave him. Knowing that monsters were capable of the same, Frisk gave the frog a chance to explain itself.  
  
Frisk: (sighs) "Sorry... I have a few issues going on at the moment so I am not in a great mood."  
  
Frog: "Understandable! And I would like to make it up to you for my rude behavior. How about this? I'll do my best to help you with your problem and you help me with my problem. Deal?"  
  
Frisk: "Alright, deal. Let's do your's since its easier though."  
  
Sam: "Sweet! I am Sam by the way."  
  
Frisk: "Frisk, nice to meet you!"  
  
Sam: "Likewise! Onto the point, I see people coming through here all the time covered in hair, or whatever. You are different though since your hair is all on your head and it seems... 'styled'. I want to stand out in the crowd for the ladies and I figured that if I got some of this hair that the ladies would notice me more. So... what do you think?"  
  
Frisk: "Well I am definitely not letting take my hair, but..."  
  
Frisk looks around the hallway, scratching his head for ideas. There were leaf piles all over the ground and cobwebs on the ceiling. He looked at Sam and then back towards the leaf piles. Frisk picked up a leaf and ripped off the stem before rubbing the leaf itself.  
  
Frisk: "Alright, I need you to lick your head. Straight back."  
  
Sam: (slaps his tongue down his forehead) "Lhyk dis?"  
  
Frisk picks up a few undamaged leaves from the piles and sticks them to the monster's head in a way where it looks like a hairstyle.  
  
Frisk: "Yup... Aaaaand...There you go!"  
  
Sam: "Let me check... Wow." (checking his reflection in a nearby puddle) "This is what having hair looks like? I look slick! Oh man I need to test this out."  
  
Frisk: "Hold on! Before you go, I am looking for a giant goat in a blue robe named Toriel. If you've seen her, can you tell me where she went to?"  
  
Sam: "Oh yeah. I saw Toriel headed for the market. Just go down this hallway and it should be the second left."  
  
As Frisk heads off, he could hear loud croaking behind him. The echos subsided as he got deeper and then stopped before he got to a room with 6 pillars and a barred gate. A sign beside the gates read, "there is only one switch".  
  
Frisk: "One switch... huh." (turns around and stares at the pillars) [Jeez Frisk, not even an hour into this and you just give up. I didn't know everything down here was going to be nice!!]  
  
Frisk walks up to one of the pillars to see if there is a switch within the pillars themselves. Before he could reach the pillar, the ground collapsed from underneath, landing Frisk in another leaf pile. He searched around for a switch or exit only to find a ghost pretending to be asleep... very poorly.  
  
Ghost: "Zeezeezeezeezeezeezeezee.....zeezeezeezeezeezeezeezee."  
  
Frisk: "Um.... excuse me?"  
  
Ghost: ".... Zeezeezeezeezee." [please go away]  
  
Frisk: "I don't mean to bug you but I need to find a switch. I was wonderi-"  
  
Napstablook: "Zeezeezeezeezeezeezeezeezee....zeezeezee." [why can't I ever get any peace?]  
  
Frisk: (blank stare) "Alright then. Guess I'll go solve this puzzle myself."  
  
Frisk tries to phase through the ghost but gets ectoplasm all over himself. Frisk backs up and frantically tries to wipe off all of the ectogoo.  
  
Frisk: "OH GOD EWW!"  
  
Ghost: "oh... hey. sorry just... fell down this hole..."  
  
Frisk: "Fall? You're a ghost. You float around and make spooky noises."  
  
Ghost: "hm? oh you're right... i don't know... i come here to be alone... just... kinda in my element right now. sorry"  
  
Frisk: "I assume relaxed?"  
  
Napstablook: "garbage."  
  
Frisk: "What?"  
  
Ghost: "sorry"  
  
Frisk: "No, like, what do you mean garbage?"  
  
Ghost: "i am garbage"  
  
Frisk: "Now don't say that."  
  
Ghost: (tears up) "i can't even be a ghost right"  
  
Frisk: "It's okay! We all have our off days!"  
  
...  
  
Ghost: (gets up) "oh no..." (sheds more ghost tears)  
  
Frisk: "What is it?"  
  
Ghost: "I'll show you the switch... follow me." (phases through the wall)  
  
Frisk: "Wait I am not a ghost! Where are you going?!"  
  
The next few seconds are silent and then a sudden clanking and rumbling sound goes off in the room above. The ghost appears from the wall seconds later.  
  
Ghost: "got the switch... sorry for being a pain... want to see something cool?"  
  
Frisk: "Sure..."  
  
Napstablook starts tearing up again, except this time the tears crawled upwards and formed a ghostly fedora.  
  
Napstablook: "I call it the 'dapper blook'"  
  
Frisk: (giggles) "I like it!"  
  
Napstablook: "heh...I usually come to the ruins... just to get away from everything... nobody comes here... nice to find someone so... nice"  
  
Frisk: (waving salute) "Likewise. Sorry for bumping you. I hope I didn't disturb you."  
  
Ghost: "its fine... maybe you can... come to my house later?"  
  
Frisk: "Sure thing! First I need to get out of this hole and find a friend of mine. By the way my name is Frisk."  
  
Napstablook: "Napstablook..." (tips ghost fedora) "i must go... see you..."  
  
Napstablook fedora-tips his way out of the room leaving a thin ectoplasm imprint on the wall. Frisk rubs his face trying to process the entire conversation that just transpired and then heads out of the hole on the nearby stairwell.  
  
Upon approaching the raised gate, the cellphone Toriel gave to him begins vibrating and playing a generic uplifting ringtone. Frisk pulls the phone out and flips the phone open to see the words "Toriel" displayed on the screen.  
  
Frisk: "Hello? Toriel?"  
  
Toriel: "Hello! Yes, this is Toriel. Apologies, little one, I seem to have taken a bit longer than expected. You have not left the room yet, have you?"  
  
Frisk: "Uh... yes I did. Sorry." (droops head and places free hand in pocket)  
  
Toriel: "It is quite alright. Are you feeling well, Frisk?"  
  
Frisk: "I am. A frog attacked my head to get at my hair, but I used leaves to give him a haircut he liked. I hope he gets the mate he wants. Oh, and I met this nice ghost who helped me with one of the puzzles."  
  
Toriel: "Wonderful! I am overjoyed to know you are making new friends! There are still a few things I must do, little one. I do sincerely apologize for leaving you alone for so long. I've been neglectful of the ruins as of late, seeing as how visitors are so few and far between."  
  
Frisk: "Its fine, Toriel. I wanted to explore the ruins a bit anyways."  
  
Toriel: (giggle) "You were warned about puzzles, my child! By the way, for no reason in particular, would you be so kind as to tell me which you would prefer? Butterscotch or Cinnamon."  
  
Frisk: "Butterscotch sounds good!"  
  
Toriel: "I see. While I understand your preference for butterscotch, would you refuse if cinnamon was presented to you instead?"  
  
Frisk: "Not really. I just like butterscotch a bit more."  
  
Toriel: "Right. I see. Thank you, Frisk. If you happen to run across a large tree, please wait for me there. I will call you when I am almost done. Be good, my child."  
  
Frisk closes and puts the phone into his pocket. Through the doors is a room with 3 other hallways. Frisk passes the first left and continues on into another room with a boulder and sword blades blocking the only exit.  
  
Frisk: "Really? Do these things reset all the time? Toriel must have gone through here at least half an hour ago. Whatever."  
  
Frisk begins pushing the rock towards when he noticed a sign on the nearby wall. As Frisk started walking to the wall to read the sign, he got startled by the rock.  
  
Rock: "If you want to know what that sign says, it says '3 out of 4 rocks prefer to be moved'."  
  
Frisk scanned the rock in an attempt to locate it's face. There was none.  
  
Frisk: "Really? You able to move yourselves?"  
  
Rock: "We could but we are all really lazy. Most of us are really not much for conversation, either."  
  
Frisk: "Well, I am trying to find someone and I believe she went this way. Would you mind if I push you to the switch?"  
  
Rock: "Not at all, sugar! Go right ahead!"  
  
Frisk gets to one side of the rock and pushes it to the switch. The rock squeals with delight as the rock slid onto the pressure plate and the swords drop back into the floor. Frisk jogs out of the room waving the rock goodbye.  
  
Rock: "Thank you! Have a nice day!"  
  
Frisk: "See ya later!"  
  
Rock: "Exercise for the day... done."  
  
Frisk continues on into the ruins weaving through the corridors searching for the second left but could not find it. His stomach gurgles as though screaming for nourishment.  
  
Frisk: "I know you're empty! Hold-... I am talking to my stomach now..."  
  
????: "Stomach throwing a hissy-fit? Come down to the Spider Bakery and get a delicious cupcake! All proceeds go to help spiders in need!"  
  
Frisk spins his head trying to find the source of the voice.  
  
????: "Stop! There we go. I'm hanging from the ceiling."  
  
Frisk: (looks up)  
  
????: "Down."  
  
Frisk looks forward and sees a spider holding a flier advertising a bakery.  
  
Spider: "So, what do you say, kid?"  
  
Frisk: "I don't have any money though."  
  
Lars: "That's okay youngster. I got an idea. We are trying to get the word out as much as we can and so we are going around handing out fliers. There will be a nice treat for ya if you can hand out this stack of fliers for us. You can call me Lars by the way! Pleasure to meet you!" (smiles...?)  
  
Frisk: "Frisk. Sure I guess I could do that. I'm still waiting for a call."  
  
Lars: "Wonderful! After you are done, simply head on back here and the bakery will be on the right just over there. See you soon and good luck!"  
  
Frisk walks off with a stack of 30 bakery fliers, all carefully printed and styled for organization and presentation.  
  
Frisk: "30 monsters. Geez I've only seen like five and its already been around 2 hours." (stomach gurgle)  
  
Sam: CROOAAK! "FRIIIIISK! Where are you, dude?!"  
  
The giant frog from earlier comes frantically hopping out from a nearby room.  
  
Frisk: "Hey! Whats up?"  
  
Sam: "Dude! Oh my god! Everyone is going crazy over my new haircut! Everyone's getting their own now!"  
  
Frisk: "Then it worked?"  
  
Sam: "Yeah! But dude, everyone is trying to be unique but some are fighting over who started what style! I need your help again before they start getting physical, please!"  
  
Frisk: "Show me!"  
  
Frisk and Sam head back through the corridors, back to the area they first met to see turmoil. Frogs were arguing back and forth, fighting over leaves and "leafcuts". Croaks rattled the walls and tensions were high.  
  
Sam: "I can't do anything, Frisk! They won't listen to me."  
  
Frisk: "Yeah..." (nods his head in agreement) "STOOOOOP FIIIIIIIIIGHTIIIIIIING!"  
  
The room falls silent. All the frog monsters stare at Frisk.  
  
Frisk: "This is stupid! You guys shouldn't be fighting each other because someone has the same look at you and you should not be fighting over something trashy like dead leaves. They are everywhere and there is too much for a single frog to have. So instead of jumping down each other's throats about leaves you should take the leaves and make something to help everyone out!"  
  
Other Frog: "Who the heck are you?"  
  
Sam: "The is the guy who had the idea in the first place. If anyone should take the credit it is him. None of you would look this stylish if he didn't have the idea in the first place!"  
  
Other Frogs: (quiet ribbiting among themselves)  
  
Frisk: "What about making a haircut place, like the spiders at the Spider Bakery? 'Leaf-dos' or whatever!"  
  
Other Frogs: (exuberant ribbiting among themselves)  
  
Sam: "Amazing. First you make us look snazzy and now we have a good idea for a business! Frisk tell me you got more genius ideas, kid! I think we should start one. What does everyone think?"  
  
All the other frogs nod their head and start getting excited for a new business opportunity.  
  
Sam: "I believe that is a yes. Man, Frisk, thank you so much."  
  
Frisk: "Hey, I've been helping everyone else out today. It's no big deal."  
  
Sam: "It is a BIG deal dude! You make everyone look and feel amazing in less than an hour and now we have a way to make money. I haven't had lunch yet, either!"  
  
Frisk: "I can also fix that if you do me a favor..." (frisk smirks)  
  
Sam: "Anything, dude. I am your servant." (bows head)  
  
Frisk: (shows Sam the fliers) "I need you to get these guys some business. And please don't eat them, please?"  
  
Sam: "Freaking done, bro!" (turns to everyone) "Hey everyone! Before we get the Leafdo Parlor going, let's celebrate today's amazing opportunity with some donuts at the Spider Bakery! And don't you dare eat them!!!"  
  
The room lights up in a sea of vigorous croaking and hopping. Everyone heads out to the Spider Bakery. At the bakery, the Frogs eat donuts and dance to this major business victory. The spiders nearly run out of supplies and were so pleased with Frisks work that they hand him a card saying "Free donut and drink every day. Good till 5/16/2012." and on the back written in dark web and dust said, "Business has never been this good and it'll only get better. Thank you Frisk! ~ Spider bakery management."  
  
Frisk walked out of the bakery with a free box of a dozen donuts that he was munching on. Sam hopped after him.  
  
Sam: "Hey dude! If you are ever in the Ruins again, stop by our place for a free do. Anything you want!"  
  
Frisk: "Thangz! Want amuhver domut?"  
  
Sam: "Nah, I'm kinda full. But thank you and thanks for everything you've done today. Anyway, I will cya later. Good luck meeting up with Toriel!"  
  
Frisk pulled out his phone and was about to call Toriel for directions when he spotted the tree he was supposed to wait at. Moments after sitting down, loud padding and fumbling came from across the doorway on the other side of the room. Toriel busted through frantically handling her phone before placing it near her ear. Soon after, Frisk's phone rang causing Toriel to look up and see Frisk munching on a silken chocolate cake donut.  
  
Toriel: "Oh dear! I deeply apologize for leaving you for so long! I am so happy you made it here safe. Did you visit the nearby bakery?"  
  
Frisk: (swallows the remaining donut) "Oh yeah! They gave me a free donut card that's good for a year and a dozen donuts for helping them out with their business."  
  
Toriel: "I thought I heard someone say that the bakery was getting good business today... you didn't have anything to do with that, did you?" (gives a warm inquisitive stare)  
  
Frisk: "Maybe you should ask the Frogs, Toriel. Want a donut?"  
  
Toriel: "Thank you, but no thank you. You should not be eating so many sweets so early. Here, let's go get you settled in and get you something healthy for dinner."  
  
Toriel guides Frisk to her house where the inside feels cozy and the inside smells of flowers. She shows Frisk to his room where everything was clean and organized. Toriel excuses herself and leaves Frisk to explore the house for the night.  
  
The spider bakery, which was now bustling with energy, became the place to be in the Ruins and remained that way for a very, very long time thanks to the timing and imagination of Frisk.  
  
While the Ruins' community grew happy, Frisk was still yearning to leave and go back to his home. "Your new home" kept ringing through his head, eating away at his spirit. That night, frisk silently cried himself to sleep. Despite the wondrous adventure he had, all the friends he made, him becoming a hero to the little monsters of the ruins, he wanted out and he wanted to go home. His home.  
  


####  [Season Menu](http://zaccharytehwyvern.deviantart.com/art/Undertale-Legend-of-the-Fallen-Knight-Season-1-613198105)


	2. Determination

**Episode 2 - Determination**

  
After an eventful day of celebration at the Spider Bakery, Toriel escorts Frisk to her home further into the ruins. Through the front door and down the hallway to the right, Toriel guided Frisk to his room. Inside was a fluffy bed, a toybox, a bookshelf with kids books on it and a dresser with an assortment of clothes.  
  
Toriel: "Here you are, Frisk. Your new home. Feel free to explore the house at your leisure. But please avoid going to the lower floor. I store my spare furniture down there and I have not had time to clean it up. You wouldn't want your head to get bumped by a stray desk corner now would you?" (smiles at Frisk)  
  
Frisk: "Thank you Toriel... for everything." (smiles brightly)  
  
Toriel: (sniffs the air) "Oh dear, I believe your surprise is almost done. Pardon me while I tend to it."  
  
Frisk: "Alright."  
  
Toriel kneels down to Frisk's level and tenderly kisses him on the head.  
  
Toriel: "You've done plenty for everyone today. Thank you for being with us, Frisk."  
  
Frisk: "I had fun!"  
  
Toriel walks off to the kitchen to tend to the pie that is on the verge of overcooking. Frisk's expression fell as he grabbed a pillow from the bed. As he started hearing the distant sound of washing dishes, Frisk fell to his knees and buried his face in the pillow to cry out.  
  
He rolled on the floor, muffling his cries of his broken spirit with the pillow and quietly banged on the bed, outraged by his predicament. He fell down a large hole and could not find a way out. He missed his mom and dad. He missed his school. He missed the Orphanage. Everything. All that's left for him from his old life now are the clothes on his back.  
  
The smell from the kitchen wafted into the room and filled the air with butterscotch, apple and a hint of cinnamon. Frisk's agony broke at the first whiff of the scent and hid the tear stains of the pillow. He straightened the pits he made in the bed sheets and then left the room to see what Toriel was cooking.  
  
Frisk peeked into the living room where the fireplace was crackling. More clanking could be heard from the kitchen and the dining table was set up with clean silverware.   
  
Toriel steps out from the kitchen holding a pie way too big for any kid to fathom but just the right size for her. Frisk's jaw dropped at the sight of her culinary giant. She places the pie on a thick decorative doily.  
  
Toriel: "Ah, Frisk the pie is just about done. It is still hot so I shall place it on the table to cool while I finish making dinner."  
  
Toriel walks over to a nearby dial and turns it, making the fan hanging above the table spin. The breeze pushed more of the delicious smell past Frisk which only made his drooling worse.  
  
Frisk: "Don't worry, my parents told me not to eat dessert before dinner! You can count on me!"  
  
Toriel: "Hee hee. It is a bit late for that, my child, with all those donuts you had. But I made something special that both of us will enjoy!"  
  
Frisk: "Besides the pie?" (grins)  
  
Toriel: "Yes, besides the pie. Pardon me, my child."  
  
Frisk: "Gotcha."  
  
Frisk heads over to the nearby bookcase and browses the shelves. He tilts his head sideways to read all of the titles.  
  
-"Encyclopedia A-D" (and the rest of the set)  
-"Snail soup for the SOUL: Gardening"  
-"1782 Snail Facts"  
-"Monster Digest: Limited Edition"  
-"The Baker's Bible"  
-"Deities Among Us: The Annoying Dog"  
-"One Flew over the Hornet Nest by Kirk Vannigan"  
  
Toriel brings out a pot of something gamey and musty with garlic and carrots. She heads back into the kitchen and comes out with a plate of large rolls lightly glazed with butter. Finally, she pulls out a roastpan that smelled like a mixture of turkey and chicken. Frisk's mouth starts watering.  
  
Toriel: "Dinner is ready, little one. Let us wash our hands before we eat."  
  
Toriel guided Frisk into the kitchen. The sink was just a bit too high for Frisk to wash his hands by himself, so Toriel got on a knee and lifted Frisk onto it. They both washed their hands and dried them.   
  
Afterwards, Toriel lifted him into his chair at the table while she placed portions of food on both of their plates before she sat down on the other side of the table.  
  
Toriel: "Now I am of the understanding that some humans have a pre-supper ritual where we give thanks to our house Deity for the meal, is that correct?"  
  
Frisk: "Yeah, but I never did it. I just pretended because it just seems kind of pointless. I mean I have never seen anything that convinced me God is real."  
  
Toriel: "True. But something does not have to be real to exist, little one."  
  
Frisk: "Like a concept?"  
  
Toriel: "Exactly! Imagine that your father told you to go move the crate from the backyard into the dumpster and instead you go to the river to see how far you can skip a rock. Then when you come back and tell your father the task is complete, he claims you are lying even though he has not moved from his spot."  
  
Frisk: "So basically a parent who is constantly watching you?"  
  
Toriel: "Correct. To put it simply Frisk, Gods are the parents that are around when your real parents are not. They praise and scold you through your heart. When you do the right thing, their praise puts you at ease and makes you happy like any child would be. And when you do things you are not supposed to do, their scolding haunts you until you admit your mistakes."  
  
Frisk: "What if I don't believe in that stuff?"  
  
Toriel: "No harm done if you do not believe, my child. It is just a belief after all. However, you can not deny what having an omnipresent parent does for one's character."  
  
Frisk: "You have a point, so long as nobody forces it, though."  
  
Toriel: "Do humans normally force their beliefs on others?"  
  
Frisk: "Only the bad ones. But it really depends on how obsessed they are. I've met a few who were really obsessed and it pushed me away from the idea."  
  
Toriel: "That is a shame."  
  
Frisk: "I am all for it if you want to do it, though. I don't mind."  
  
Toriel: "It's something to pass the time while our food cools down." (warm smile) "The proper thing to do would be to pray to them all and thank them for our bounty. However, it is not really necessary. What is important is that you pray to the one closest to your heart and let them know you love them and thank them for everything. Shall we try it?"  
  
Frisk: "Yeah, sure."  
  
Toriel: (closes eyes and prays)  
  
Frisk: (closes eyes and prays) [Toriel, you've made it clear you want me to stay. You have comforted me and made me feel like I belong here. You've shown me many things and I know you want to show me more.   
  
I want to learn more about the Monsters that live here. How they live and how they go about their day.   
  
My day here has been the best day in my life. I've made so many friends and did so much. But none of that would have happened if you weren't there in my time of need.   
  
You care. More than the kids and people I see everyday back home. I want to stay. You make me want to stay. And I know that you are are genuine. But I cannot stay. We are not the same. I am a human and you are a monster. Not a monster... you are a mother.]  
  
Toriel: (lifts her head from the prayer, tears silently falling from her eyes)  
  
Frisk: (still praying) [I can tell you had a kid once and something happened to them. Even by spending such little time together, as hard as you hide it, I can tell you wish for me to stay. You make me feel like I belong here and you try your hardest to care for me.   
  
But Toriel, something deep in my heart tells me that there is a way out somewhere. And when I find it, I'm taking you and everyone down here to the surface to watch the sunrise. I promise you that. I love you Toriel as a friend... and as a mother.   
  
I am sorry, but one of these days I will leave. I only hope that you will forgive me.]  
  
Frisk lifts his head from his prayer to see Toriel with her usual smile. But he noticed a tiny line of wet fur trailing down her eyes which she was quick to cover up.  
  
Toriel: "That was quite a long prayer. Who did you pray to?"  
  
Frisk: "The Underground God of Friendship to keep all of my friends safe... is something wrong, Toriel?"  
  
Toriel: "Nothing is the matter, but... I prayed to the protector deity of Monsters to keep all of my friends safe as well. But for some reason, I started tearing up. The deity must be really happy to have such good people praying to him for me to tear up so suddenly." (wipes her eyes)  
  
Frisk: [Did she hear my thoughts?] "If you say so..."  
  
Toriel: "Anyway, let's eat! Everything should be at the perfect temperature about this time."  
  
Frisk and Toriel eat and talk about many subjects throughout the night. And when they finished dinner, Toriel cut both of them a slice of the butterscotch pie. It was the best pie Frisk ever had.   
  
Later that night, Toriel sat down with Frisk on her lap and read "1782 Snail Facts". Frisk's mind was blown a few times before it was time for bed. Toriel tucked him in with a glass of water before heading to bed herself. Toriel turned towards Frisk with a finger on the light switch and another on the doorknob.  
  
Toriel: "I have some things planned for us in the morning. Until then, good night and pleasant dreams my little angel."   
  
Frisk: "Good night, Toriel."  
  
Toriel shuts off the light and closes the door, keeping is cracked. Frisk heard her footsteps all the way to her room, waiting for the hallway to become completely dark before he quietly broke down.  
  
Frisk: (silently cries) "Why do you make this so hard... I want to go home... I want to go home and you are making it so hard to go... why..."  
  
Frisk eventually cried himself to sleep.  
  
...  
  
....  
  
.....  
  
wake up...  
  
...  
  
Wake up!  
  
...  
  
Flowey: (distorted) WAKE UP!!!!!  
  
Frisk opens his eyes to find a silent house. Beads of sweat trickled down his forehead and his heart was racing. He looked around to find Flowey, whom he could have sworn he heard, and noticed the door was more ajar than he remembered.  
  
Something deep within him told him to run out of bed into the cellar. Frisk hopped out of bed and crept to Toriel's room. Her covers were thrown and her bed was empty.  
  
Frisk bolted down the stairs and found an open door that led to a dark cave-like hallway. He followed the wall until he got to an opening with Toriel standing before a large door. Toriel's ear shifted as he busted in but she didn't move. Frisk felt the tension in the air stood there silently waiting.  
  
Toriel: (looks over shoulder) "Go back to bed, Frisk."  
  
Frisk: "That is my way out of here, isn't it?"  
  
Toriel: "I said Go. Back. To. Bed."  
  
Frisk: "You've made it subtly clear I am not leaving. But I know there is a way out somewhere behind that door."  
  
Toriel: "There is nothing beyond this door for you."  
  
Frisk: "Why won't you let me leave?!"  
  
Toriel: "Six humans fell down that pit. Six humans left to find an exit. Six humans died. All of them killed by Asgore."   
  
She turns around and glares at Frisk who looked as serious as she did.  
  
Toriel: "I have watch them all come through and perish at his hands. Out of all the humans that have fallen into the Underground, you are the most genuine and innocent by far. If you think I am going to let you go just to be taken by him, you are sorely mistaken."   
  
Her tears were hitting the stone floor but she remained stern. Frisk felt an aura of willpower emanate from her direction.  
  
Frisk: "I understand how much you want me to stay here, Toriel. But I am not your child. I can't be."  
  
Toriel: "But you can! I can take care of you and give you a good life. This can be your home, my child!"  
  
Frisk: "Stop saying 'my child' and 'your new home'! I am not your child and this isn't my home! I can't stay here! I made a mistake coming here and all I ask is that you let me leave! Please!"  
  
Toriel moves her fingers around and conjures what looked like a liquid flame, throwing it at Frisk. The fireball flies at Frisk at high speed and catches him off-guard. He catches the flame and gets knocked back into a pillar bruised and burned. Frisk squeezes his burned hand as he gets up to face Toriel.  
  
Toriel: "If you are so bent on leaving, then you must prove to me you have what it takes to survive."  
  
Toriel pulls out the oaken sword from her robe and tosses it to Frisk. Frisk catches it and hesitates before facing Toriel again.  
  
Frisk: "Please tell me you are joking..."  
  
Toriel: "Do I look like I am in a joking mood?"  
  
Frisk: "Don't make me fight you Toriel! Please!"  
  
Toriel: "Then you flee or perish!"  
  
Toriel throws a barrage of fireballs at Frisk who rolls to the side and evades them. The fireballs explode on the wall and scorch it. Toriel summons a ring of fireballs which drift around her.  
  
Frisk: "Stop it!"  
  
Toriel: "In this place you will come across many who will want you killed! They will strike at you from all corners until you die!" (launches fireballs into the air at Frisk)  
  
Frisk dodges a few but is hit by the rest. The small explosions threw him to the ground. The wooden sword flies out of his hand and into the wall. Frisk rolls back and regains his footing as Toriel prepares another fireball in her hand.  
  
Toriel: "And when you die, Asgore will take your soul to destroy mankind!"  
  
Toriel slams the fireball into the ground which seemed to travel along the ground towards Frisk. The fiery explosions shot to the cieling. Frisk ducked behind a pillar and avoided it.  
  
Toriel: "Everyone you know will burn before your eyes!"  
  
Frisk: "STOP IT, TORIEL!!!"  
  
Toriel: "No... If you cannot best me, then you will never leave the Underground..."  
  
Frisk: (sobbing) "Please, Toriel! I... I don't want to fight you..."  
  
Toriel waves her hand to the side and summoned a rune of fire under him. Frisk notices an intricate rune of orange light underneath his feet and scrambled to his sword.  
  
Toriel: "THEN! RUN! OR! DIE!"   
  
Toriel snaps her fingers to the side and activates the rune. It glowed intensely before it burst into a roaring torrent of flame. Frisk dodged it just time and charged Toriel with his sword at his side.  
  
Toriel summons more fire pillars to stop him but Frisk pummels right through them towards her. The pain Frisk had in his heart as he charged her made the burns he got from the fire pillars insignificant. Toriel's expression sunk into fear as Frisk got close.  
  
Frisk closed his eyes and aimed his sword at her lower stomach. The sword ripped through her clothes and abdomen. Frisk backs up in horror with sword's hilt pushing up against her stomach. Toriel collapsed to her knees and wheezed in pain. Frisk rushed to comfort her. He trembled as he checked for bleeding.  
  
Frisk: "H-old on.. Toriel. I will go find a-a healer and get you all fixed. You've done... so much for m-me... and now... i'll return the favor. I-I am so s-... so..."  
  
Toriel: "You did well, my child."  
  
Frisk: "Shut up. Stay here while I go get someone okay?"  
  
As Frisk tries to leave, Toriel tugs on his arm and pulls him into her chest. She wraps her arms around him and doesn't let go.  
  
Toriel: "No. It's too late."  
  
Frisk: "why did you make me do it..."  
  
Toriel: "Good bye, my child. Be good... always."  
  
Toriel's body turned gray and then to dust in Frisk's arms. Frisk sat there paralyzed from the shock of killing her. His spirit drowning in the despair from the sin he committed.  
  
Shattered by the death of Toriel, Frisk gave up on life. His soul collapsed under the weight of his grief and sorrow and his heart stopped. As he fell onto the ground, his world faded to black. Voices swirled in his head. Frisk's body became numb and he fell to his side. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as his body fell into the ash.  
  
stop[YOU DEMON! HOW COULD YOU!?][She's dead?!]wake up  
[KILL OR BE KILLED][She gave me no choice]fight the pain  
[I can't...][SHUT UP!!][You killed her! Why?!]this isn't the end  
[Be good, my child]  
[This is not the end!]  
[Wake up little one...]  
...  
[Frisk! Wake up!]  
...  
[Don't give up on everyone!!]  
...  
I failed her and myself....  
...  
?????: [STAY DETERMINED!!!]  
[Be good, my child.]

Frisk suddenly found himself standing in the hallway where Toriel left him. He spaced into the stone wall wondering why he is not in the cellar. The sound of the fountain knocked him out of his daze.  
  
Frisk pulled out his phone which showed 4:03pm May 15, 2011, ten hours before he thought he died. He didn't know what to think. He was nowhere near the house nor was there any ash on the ground in front of him. Frisk quickly calls Toriel, frantically awaiting an answer.  
  
(ringtone)  
...  
  
Toriel: "This is Toriel... Hello?"  
  
Frisk: [she isn't dead... i thought i killed her.]  
  
Toriel: "Frisk, my child, are you okay?"  
  
Frisk: "Oh sorry, I was calling to tell you I was going to go explore but got distracted while you answered."  
  
Toriel: "I see. Is everything well, my child?"  
  
Frisk: "Everything's fine, Toriel. Just getting a little bored staying in one spot. I also want to know..."  
  
Frisk desperately wanted to tell her everything but hesitated when he realized that doing so might make Toriel do something drastic.  
  
Toriel: "My child, are you sure you are okay?"  
  
Frisk: "Oh! Yeah I was getting distracted again! Sorry. Um, where do you want me to meet you when I'm done? Or do you just want me to just come back to the fountain?"  
  
Toriel: "Hee hee. Your boredom may be affecting your mind, my child. I, in fact, do have a rendezvous in mind. While exploring Ruins, look for a big tree with no leaves and take note of any directions you take from there. When I am done with my errands, we shall meet at the tree. Just be sure you are careful when you explore. Understand, little one?"  
  
Frisk: (tears up) "I do."  
  
Toriel: "Now I do have one matter that I must settle before I leave you to your adventures. For no particular reason, do you prefer Butterscotch or Cinnamon?"  
  
Frisk: "Hmm... (sigh) I... can't decide which one I like better. I guess I like both about the same."  
  
Toriel: "I see. Thank you, little one. Be good and do be careful."  
  
Frisk: "Gotcha! See ya in a bit!"  
  
Frisk hangs up the phone and holds it to his side. He sits down on a nearby bench and tries to make sense of what happened.   
  
Frisk: [I jumped back in time... The bog is still a mess and the spider bakery is still struggling. I can do it better. I got another chance to do everything right!]  
  
Frisk stands up defiant of fate.  
  
Frisk: [Nobody is dying today. I will make sure of it.]  
  
He bolts to the exit and heads into the hallway up the stairs where all the piles of leaves lay. As he ran through, Sam hopped onto his face and climbed to the top of head checking out his hair.  
  
Sam: "I just cannot understand how you grow fur. Ugh." (hops down)  
  
Frisk: "You could have asked me first before jumping onto my head, you know?"  
  
Sam: "Sorry, that was kind of rude of me wasn't it."  
  
Frisk: "You bet! But we both are kind of have a poor day so I can relate."  
  
Sam: "Either way I am sorry. I've been trying to figure out how to attract the ladies better. I see other monsters with their fur and it all flows through the wind. It's so majestic. But I have no clue how to get some without tricking them into getting a haircut. Amphibians just don't grow hair!... Oh dangit, sorry. I've even neglected to introduce myself. Salutations, I am Sam."  
  
Frisk: "Hello Sam! My name is Frisk." (looking at the leaf piles) "I believe I can help you with your attraction problems. Here, lick your head."  
  
Sam: "Mmm alright then." (slaps his tongue down his forehead) "Lhyk dis?"  
  
Frisk picks up a few undamaged leaves from the piles and sticks them to the monster's head like he did the first time.  
  
Frisk: "Yup... Aaaaand...There you go!"  
  
Sam: "Let me check... Wow." (checking his reflection in a nearby puddle)   
  
Frisk: "Like it?"  
  
Sam: "This is what having fur looks like? I look slick! Oh man I need to test this out."  
  
Frisk: "Yeah! I want to see their reactions when they see it."  
  
Frisk and Sam go to the nearby Frog bog to test his creation. Immediately the other Frogs come to check out his new do. The bog lit up with activity as the Frogs were getting inspiration from the leaf-do. Within an hour, the Frogs were appearing with many different original styles and it became a hotbed of style.  
  
Frisk: "Hey I just got another great idea! What if you guys made this into a parlor or something? I was about to visit the Spider Bakery but then I was thinking, 'What if Frogs did the same thing with these leaf-dos?'. You guys should totally do it!"  
  
Sam: "Oh? Nice idea! Let's see what everyone else thinks." (turns to the bog) "Hey, everyone listen up! This kid thinks that we should turn this into revenue! And I think this will put our slice of home on the map! Who agrees with me?"  
  
The bog turns into an excited rave of croaking and hopping as Frogs leave to gather the leaves and start a business.  
  
Sam: "I hope this works kid. Everyone looks so excited about this. I hope these things are profitable. You don't know how dead and boring this bog is, kid."  
  
Frisk: "Well, there is another reason why I suggested this. See I have no money but I am really hungry. And I was going to go see if I can help the Spider Bakery advertise for some gold or food. I also kinda want to do it because one of my best friends from the surface was a spider. But when you came along and we made your leaf-do, it got me thinking..."  
  
Sam: "That's right, you are a human aren't you? Man, do I feel bad for you. The Royal Guard will be looking for you, ya know?"  
  
Frisk: "The Royal Guard?"  
  
Sam: "Oh yeah. Just a little tip for you, their rank is a good indication of their strength. If you see a captain or higher, run."  
  
Frisk: (gives a thumbs up) "Gotcha!"  
  
Sam: "I really am glad you came along though, Frisk. Ruins is just standing here looking pretty but it has nothing going for it. And Toriel busts her butt keeping this place clean and whatnot. So... we get into the leaf-do business and we can clean the ruins while turning a profit. That's what you were getting at, right?"  
  
Frisk: "Exactly!"  
  
Sam: "And by making a deal with the Spider Bakery we could collaborate and work to make both businesses in top shape. That way there'd be something to look forward to when people visit! Boredom gets replaced by profit, something to look forward to when visiting Ruins and everyone wins in the end! Kid, you are a damn walking miracle. I hope you realize that."  
  
Frisk: "Why thank you!"  
  
Sam: "You must be a real spider supporter to want to pull something like this off. Seeing your determination and imagination has given me the inspiration to support them too instead of eat them."  
  
Frisk: "Yeah, I'd say supporting sounds a lot better than eating."  
  
Sam: "Speaking of which, it is lunch time and I want to buy you something as thanks for making the bog a much better place."  
  
Frisk: "Really? Awesome! Thanks Sam!"  
  
Sam calls out to the rest of the bog and tells them all of his plan. The Frogs see another business opportunity by working with and supporting the Spider Bakery and so everyone heads over to the Bakery for lunch and friendly collaboration.   
  
The events of that day seemed to repeat as if the rise of the Ruins was fate. Frisk couldn't help but wonder what magic could have sent him back. Realizing he was given a second chance, he continued through the day like before with the drive to make it better.  
  
The Frogs started their leaf-do parlor, the Spider Bakery became the place to socialize at lunch and Napstablook even got a few free donuts from a random stranger who just so happened to "trip" into the same hole he fell in. All that was left for Frisk to do was save Toriel from himself.  
  
Later that day, Frisk sat by the large tree munching on the remainder of his favorite Bavarian creme donuts as he waited for Toriel to appear. He stared at the Free Donut card the Spider Bakery gave as thanks for his amazing support.  
  
Soon enough, Toriel arrives with a basket of groceries and a cloth strung over her arm. Frisk put down his things and ran up to hug Toriel.  
  
Toriel: "Oh dear, I hope I was not away for too long, my child."  
  
Frisk: "Your weren't. I just missed you a little bit. I want to show you some awesome things that happened today!"  
  
Toriel: "That might be unnecessary, for I believe I've heard a few rumors that the Ruins has been getting more business as of late. You would not happen to know something about it, would you?" (smiles and winks)  
  
Frisk: (hands behind back) "Mmmmayybe..."   
  
Toriel: "Come. Let me show to your new home and then prepare for supper."  
  
Toriel guided Frisk to her home that was located on the other side of a large hallway. Inside, she put her things down and showed Frisk his room.   
  
Frisk sifted through the dresser to look for new clothes as Toriel was in the kitchen fixing dinner. He found a slightly oversized shirt, however smaller than the rest, embroidered with a winged sphere and triangles below right where the left breast would be.   
  
That and a pair of brown pants that were baggy and a bit too long, again smaller than the rest. Frisk put on the large clothes and tied the pants strings. He then took one of the sashes that were hanging on the side of the dresser and fastened it over the shirt to make it feel more fitted.  
  
Later, Frisk read some of Toriel's books while she finished preparing dinner. The butterscotch pie laid on the table cooling from the spinning fan above.  
  
Toriel: "Dinner is almost ready, little one. I feel you will enjoy what I have prepared." (smile)  
  
Frisk: "Is it okay if I wash my hands? I don't want to get in the way."  
  
Toriel: "By all means, my child. In fact, I shall join you."  
  
Frisk pulls up a nearby stool and washes his hands with soap alongside Toriel.  
  
Toriel: "Green means clean!" (poking fun at the green soap on the counter)  
  
Frisk: "'Green means clean'?"  
  
Toriel: "It is a silly phrase that describes the color associated with healing magic. I could tell you about them all at a later time, granted you are willing to learn."  
  
Frisk: "Oh... cool."  
  
Back in the living room, Toriel lifts Frisk into his seat and brings out the remaining dishes. Frisk left more room for dinner this time around, but before they could eat...  
  
Toriel: "Now I am of the understanding that some humans have a pre-supper ritual where we give thanks to our house Deity for the meal, is that correct?"  
  
Frisk: "Yeah, but I never did it. I just pretended because it just seems kind of pointless."  
  
Toriel: "True. But something does not have to be real to exist, little one."  
  
Frisk: "I don't follow..."  
  
Toriel: "Hmm... Imagine that your father told you to go move the crate from the backyard into the dumpster and instead you go to the river to see how far you can skip a rock. Then when you come back and tell your father the task is complete that he claims you are lying even though he has not moved from his spot. Kind deities expect their children to behave and do the right thing at all times, and that failing to follow their requests are met with consequences."  
  
Frisk: [Just go through with it. Just like before.]  
  
Toriel: (stares at Frisk with slight confusion) "To put it simply Frisk, Gods are the parents that are around when your real parents are not. They praise and scold you through your heart. When you do the right thing, their praise puts you at ease. And you do things you are not supposed to do, their scolding haunts you until you admit your mistakes. So while they are not physically here they are beside you, guiding you through life. Is that explanation sufficient enough?"  
  
Frisk: "Yeah. I guess that means I need to watch what I do so I don't put the Gods in a bad mood."  
  
Toriel: (smile) "The proper thing to do would be to pray to them all and thank them for our bounty. However, it is not really necessary. What is important is that you pray to the one closest to your heart and let them know you love them and thank them for everything. Shall we try it?"   
  
Frisk: "Yeah, sure." (smile)  
  
Toriel: (closes eyes and prays)  
  
Frisk: (closes eyes and prays) [Um... Gods of the Underground, please keep my friends safe and happy. May the Frogs be successful in their endeavors. May the Spider Bakery prosper. May the sad ghosts find a day where they can be happy. May Toriel live her life in happiness until the end of time. Thank you for our food and thank you for all the friends I made today. This has been the best time of my life and I could not ask for anything else. Thank you. Amen.] (raises his head from prayers)  
  
Toriel: "Now then... before we eat, may I ask who you prayed to?"  
  
Frisk: "I thanked all of the Underground Gods and asked them to keep all of my friends safe."  
  
Toriel: "I prayed to the protector deity of Monsters to keep all of my friends safe as well. In any case, let's eat! Everything should be at the perfect temperature about this time."   
  
Toriel and Frisk eat and talk about many subjects throughout the night like before. And when they finished dinner, Toriel cut both of them a slice of the butterscotch pie. It was the best pie Frisk ever had.  
  
Later that night, Toriel sat down with Frisk on her lap and read "1782 Snail Facts". Frisk's mind was blown a few times that night before it became late. Toriel tucked him in after he got ready for bed like before.  
  
Toriel: "I have some things planned for us in the morning. Until then, good night and pleasant dreams my little angel."  
  
Toriel kissed Frisk on the cheek before leaving and shutting off the light.   
  
That night Frisk lays awake in bed, waiting for Toriel to fall asleep. Frisk quietly wrote a goodbye letter to Toriel and sneaked out of his room, dressed in his regular clothes.   
  
Frisk: [This time I am just leaving. No confrontation. No magic. I hope you'll understand.]  
  
He peaked out of his room and quietly crept towards the cellar door. Frisk put his hand on the doorknob and felt a slight shock on his fingers. Inside he quietly made his way to the door and stared at it, imagining what was on the other side.  
  
Frisk: "The moment I leave, my journey begins. But I will be back for you Toriel and maybe we can see the sunrise together."  
  
Just before Frisk could unlock it, a hand grabbed the back of his sweatshirt and flung him halfway across the room. Toriel stood between Frisk and the door. She was acting aloof.  
  
Toriel: "I asked you explicitly to not go to the cellar. You have no clue what is beyond these doors."  
  
Frisk: (gets off the ground) "Yes, well I am about to find out."  
  
Toriel: "You will not leave. I will not suffer another death at the hands of Asgore."  
  
Frisk: "I don't care, Toriel. I am finding a way out, even if it means risking my life. But if you think I am going to fight you, you are seriously wrong!"  
  
Toriel: "You naive child. I have seen six souls come through Ruins. They all would leave, only to die and have their souls claimed by Asgore."  
  
Frisk: "I know how to sneak by."  
  
Toriel: "Then how was I able to intercept you just now?"  
  
Frisk: "When I touched the cellar door, I felt a slight shock. So I am going to assume you put some kind of spell on it to alert you whenever anyone disturbs it."  
  
Toriel: "You are a perceptive child. A bit of history, my child before we continue. Before the War, Monsters would set magical traps to deter enemies. That enchantment is the very same one used to trigger them. Asgore and his Royal Guard liberally use such traps to capture or kill humans who fall into the Underground."  
  
Frisk: "I think I manage."  
  
Toriel: "Frisk... you arrogant fool. Why not stay and let me take care of you? I will protect you and keep you safe! I can give you a happy life, my child!  
  
Frisk: "You call me a fool, but you don't even consider how large the gap is between our life spans. If I stay I may live to 80 if I am lucky and you'll have no choice but to watch me go from healthy to vegetable and finally to a corpse. Do you want that?"  
  
Toriel: "That is not the point!"  
  
Frisk: "Then what is it?! How can either of us know anything if we don't try?"  
  
Toriel: "... Fine. If you are so bent on leaving, then you must prove to me you have what it takes to survive."   
  
Toriel pulls out Frisk's sword and tosses to him. Frisk smacks the sword out of the air and sends it fumbling back to her feet.  
  
Frisk: "NO!!"  
  
Toriel throws a fast fireball at Frisk's chest. The force caused Frisk to fly back and slam against the wall. Toriel noticed Frisk made no effort to avoid it.  
  
Toriel: "What are you trying to prove? What is it that you want from push your way through hell? You will get slaughtered out there."  
  
Frisk: (stands up panting) "I don't care..."  
  
Toriel throws another fireball at Frisk who, again, shows no effort to evade it. He clambers from the ground a second later.  
  
Toriel: "Why do you not avoid my spells? You think I will simply stop just because I am kind?! My child, there will be no mercy for you once you leave!" (throws another fireball)  
  
Frisk takes the fireball again. His arms and legs begin to shake as numbness takes over his body. Toriel summons countless fireballs that orbit her body.  
  
Toriel: "If you do not defend yourself, you WILL die!"  
  
Frisk: "i don't CARE!!!"  
  
Toriel fires off a small volley at Frisk. He stands there and takes a few of the fireballs while Toriel redirects the rest around him. He grunts painfully before he is thrown to the floor again.  
  
Toriel: "Please defend yourself Frisk!"  
  
Frisk: "no..."  
  
Frisk clamors up to his feet only for one of his knees to give out. Toriel throws a weak and slow fireball at Frisk who shows no desire to move. Frisk purposefully lets the fireball hit him once more, using his arm to block it from hitting his face. The small explosion knocks him on his back. Toriel hesitates to fire any more as Frisk gets up and shambles towards her.  
  
Toriel: "Please just go back to bed, my child  
  
Frisk continues shambling towards her, silent and defiant. Toriel realizing her bluffs were having no effect on him took a deep breath and threw a barrage of fire directly at Frisk.  
  
The explosions knock him into the wall and burn him. As the flames dissipate, Frisk slides down the wall collapsing onto the floor and no strength to get back on his feet. But Frisk does so anyway, using the wall to prop himself on.  
  
Toriel: "Fight me or you will die!"  
  
Frisk: "No..."  
  
Toriel: "Then run away!"  
  
Frisk: "NOOO!!"  
  
Toriel: "... You foolish child."  
  
Toriel summons a fire rune underneath Frisk which she immediately activates. She closes her eyes as Frisk gets engulfed in swirling fire. His scream of pain echoed throughout the room. Frisk dropped to the floor covered in scorch marks as the spell ended.  
  
Frisk inched his way towards her, crawling along the ground. Toriel could barely watch this child struggle and stood there consumed with regret.  
  
Frisk: "get it.. through... your head... I.... am not.... fighting.... you...."  
  
He touches Toriel's robe before passing out on the floor. Frisk lies motionless and unconscious at her feet who is now wracked with grief. Her tears slide off her snout and drip onto the back of Frisk's head.   
  
She tenderly picks up and cradles him all the way to his bed, healing him along the way. As she tucks him back into his bed, she runs her fingers across Frisk's cheek and hair, watching over him as he recovers.  
  
Toriel: (closes eyes and tears up) "You are right, little one, about everything. I can not keep you here against your will. I have no right to do so. It feels wrong to let a pure heart such as your's run off into danger. I see too much of my children in you and I let it ruin my judgement. And now I am paying for it."  
  
...   
  
Toriel: "My second son fell ill and died in my arms. Then my other son comes back from the surface and dies in front of me... Then you come along, a very sweet boy who became trapped in an unknown and terrifying world. A child who may as well have lost their parents. And I want so much for you to stay that I was willing to act so drastically just to keep you here.  
  
I felt as though we could both fill the hole in each other's lives if we lived out the rest of our days together. I felt that maybe I could redeem myself for not watching my dear Asriel and Chara closely enough. To redeem myself as a mother by caring for you like I should have before. And yet, all I end up doing is harming the one thing I was trying to protect. I was consumed by desperation and did nothing to keep it in check."  
  
...  
  
Toriel: "There I go... rambling while you are trying to sleep. Frisk... just be good and stay safe for me from now on, okay?" (kisses Frisk's forehead and leaves him to rest) "You look so serene. I will see you in the morning, little one."  
  
Toriel went to the living room and sat down in her chair. But instead of reading, she silently stared at the tiny licking flames sprouting in the fireplace. She spent the rest of the night reevaluating her actions until she nodded off to sleep.   
  
Frisk remained unconscious in his room, but he still knew that he saved Toriel. And so he dreamed of being on top of Mount Ebott, sitting beside Toriel and friends, watching the sunrise.

 


	3. Heart and Home

  
[Season Menu](http://zaccharytehwyvern.deviantart.com/art/Undertale-Legend-of-the-Fallen-Knight-Season-1-613198105)

 

#### Episode 3 - Heart and Home

[Date: May 16, 2011]

Frisk wakes up in his bed covered in bandages. Most of his body feels numb but his spirit is at ease knowing that Toriel is more or less safe. Frisk takes a deep breath and attempts to get out of bed. The burns and bruises that cover him make moving a painful experience but Frisk is determined to see Toriel again. 

As he reaches the living room, he spots Toriel at her chair reading what looks like an informational on cave moss. The air is filled with a murky-like coffee smell. 

She turns to spot Frisk propping himself up on the doorway with an apologetic expression. Her fur seems a little unkempt and her eyes said she just woke up. But nonetheless, she gives one of her signature smiles. Frisk responds in kind.

Toriel: "Good morning, Frisk. I made some herbal tea for you on the table. It is good for you and should help you recover."

Frisk: "What happened to healing magic?"

Toriel: "Hostile magic cancels out healing magic making it ineffective. All I can do is bandage you and do my best to make it up for you."

Toriel tears up and then drops her eyes into her sleeve before she begins to weep. Frisk hobbles over to her and gives her a hug.

Frisk: " I guess we both overdid it last night. Thanks for being such a caring Mom." (hobbles over to the table)

Toriel: "You are very welcome, my- what did you call me?"  
Frisk: "Mom."

Toriel: "What about your parents?"

Frisk: (jumps up onto the chair) "When I told you about the time my parents told me about dessert before dinner, I never told you that those parents were foster. I only really ever considered them friends though."

Toriel: "Oh my! What happened to your real parents?"

Frisk: "My mom died in the winter and my dad was too much of a drunkard to afford me. He put me in a foster home and left me to rot."

Toriel: "You poor child."

Frisk: "It doesn't matter anymore. I am here now and what matters is I do the right thing."

Toriel: "What do you suppose would be the right thing?"

Frisk: "First... a confession."

Toriel: "Mmm. I am listening, my child?"

Frisk: "I have been lying to you on and off ever since I got here. The parents thing is one. But the big lie I want to get off my chest is that... well, the reason I really came here was to get stronger to tell off my dad and everyone who treated me like I was nothing. That wooden sword you handed to me last night was going to be used to kill everything down here. I wanted to slay the monsters down here to become powerful and then go back to the surface and feed everyone their own medicine."

Toriel: "Oh my!"

Frisk: "That plan started falling apart the moment you saved me from Flowey. Falling down here without a legitimate reason... I felt like my life was destroyed. Stranded in a weird place, could barely defend myself against a flower. I was an idiot and I was weak. And I am sorry that I ever lied to you, Toriel."

Toriel gets up from her seat and shuffles over to the table to sit with Frisk.

Toriel: (rubs shoulder) "I do not mean to offend, little one, but you are either a terrible liar or very bad at doing what you say you'll do. If you came here to be a hero and slay monsters, why is the morning paper chanting your name?" (sifts through the paper) "You see? 'Boy Causes Revenue Hike at Ruins', 'Hoppin' Mad Leafdo Parlor - Sign up and get 50% off a Frisk Cut!', [#UndrgrndHeroes](http://www.deviantart.com/tag/undrgrndheroes) Frisk saved Ruins' Spider Bakery! Hug our #1 spider supporter when you see him!'"

Toriel puts the paper to the side and places her hands on Frisk's shoulder.

Toriel: "And secondly, it took much courage and strength to do what you did last night. You struck deeper than any sword could by choosing not to fight, but not backing down either."

Frisk leans over and hugs Toriel, burying the right side of his face into her ribs. Toriel hugs back and pats him.

Toriel: “You did good, my child.”

Frisk: "Don't you ever make me do that again!"

Toriel: "Then I promise, Frisk, that no harm will come to you ever again."

Frisk spent a moment crying into Toriel's robe as she stroked his head and back. Moments go by before Frisk starts settling down.

Frisk: "... Toriel?”

Toriel: "Hmm?"

Frisk: "I was wondering if it would be okay if I stayed with you a little while."

Toriel: “Take as much time as you desire, my child. You are always welcome in my home.”

Frisk: “I want it to be my home too. And I want you to be my new mother.”

Toriel: "... I see. But what about returning to the surface?"

Frisk: "What will be there waiting for me when I get there? I was abandoned by the last bit of family I had left and everyone is too self-centered to care. But you? You are the best person I’ve ever met. You really do care and that means a lot to me."

Toriel: "I see. Then this note you left on your bed means nothing.” 

Toriel pulls out the note Frisk left and set it aflame. It quickly turned to ashes which dispersed into the air.

Toriel: “Come, my son. Let us make up for our mistakes with a fresh day.”

Frisk: (hugs Toriel again) "That sounds nice. And I promise to never lie to you or hurt you like that again. You have my word."

Frisk and Toriel spend the rest of the morning cleaning up the house as mother and child. They go throughout the day poking fun at the parental arrangement, but in the end looked at each other as family. Towards the end of the day, Frisk felt like a real kid. 

Next day, Frisk and Toriel head out to the Marketplace to fill up Frisk's room with nick-knacks and things. They walk through Ruins towards a series of large halls that featured multiple floors of walkways covered in homes. Most of the homes were empty however, as Ruins is the most barren of cities in the Underground according to Toriel.

Toriel: "Have I ever mentioned how I have always wanted to become a teacher, Frisk?"

Frisk: "You haven't told me yet... Oh! Maybe we should go to a book store and see what they have for class material! I don't know much about the Underground except a little about the war and some Monster trivia."

Toriel: "Excellent idea, my son! And I know just the topics we can start on. Would you prefer to study History or Culture first?"

Frisk: "Culture, please!"

Toriel: "A fine choice. Now a question... from teacher to student. Why is it important to study one's culture before studying one's history?" (smile)

Frisk: "Um.... aaaAAAHH (lightly pounds head)... is it because that's what history is based off of?"

Toriel: "Correct! History can be more or less true, but it is usually clouded by bias. In order to find the truth behind history one must study as many sources of history as possible and understand the culture of the authors involved. So for our first topic, we shall be looking for references to culture and then do some Underground history next week."

Frisk: "My mind is going to get ripped."

Later that day, Toriel set up a culture project of the Underground. Frisk spent the day researching up the different monsters and writing commonalities he found between the references within the notes. Toriel examined his work after he finished hours later.

Toriel: "I believe that is enough for one day, my son. My, we must have already gotten through a third of the notebook. Let's review your notes."

Frisk hands her his notebook. Toriel flips through the graphite-covered pages inspecting his work.

Toriel: "Hmm. I see you went ahead and drew a picture for each Monster as part of the references… yes… Mhmm… hmm…These seem thorough. Make sure you study them, my son. I will quiz you at the end of this week.” (hands the notebook back to Frisk)

Frisk: “Yes, ma’am!”

Toriel: “Class dismissed!”

Frisk gathers his school supplies and neatly places them in his room in the dresser drawer. After taking off his school gown, basically a small sleeveless garb with Toriel’s house crest, and heads out into the ruins to explore.

Frisk: “I am going to go to the garden for a brain break and then the Bakery to try out the card they gave me. You want anything, Mom?”

Toriel: “That is kind of you my son, but I will be preparing supper shortly.”

Frisk: “Alright then. I’ll just be in the garden then.”

Toriel: “Play safely and be sure to call me if you need anything, my son.” (holds pinky and thumb up to head)

Frisk: “Yes ma’am. Will do!”

Frisk heads out to the cavern where he first landed. He looked across the garden covered in golden flowers and daisies. The air smelled sweet and was filled with the trickling of a nearby underground stream.

He sat down on a nearby rock and began humming a darling tune. He watched the flowers subtly dance to the breeze that blew in from above. Frisk lost himself in his mind trying to figure out the next steps but was distracted by rusting within the garden. It wasn’t long until Frisk heard a familiar voice that filled him with dread.

Flowey: “You think you are so clever, kid.”

Frisk hopped off the rock and jerked his head around, trying to spot the demonic flower.

Flowey: “I know what you did, Frisk… I watched you kill her in cold blood.”

Frisk starts running for the garden exit but soon hears a pop and feels an extreme pain envelop his leg. He falls onto the floor gripping his knee in pain. Soon enough, Flowey appears in front of his face, mocking him.

Flowey: “’But I SAVED her Flowey!’ You selfish little hypocrite. You really think you are above the consequences, don't ya? 'It's okay if I kill everyone because I'll just kill myself and make it up to them later!'”

Frisk: “SHUT! UP!!”

Flowey: “You know, I used to be able to 'save' anything I wanted. I could play God in my little kingdom in the earth until I got bored and called it a day. Then you came and took that away from me!”

Frisk: “Is that what this is about? You’re mad because I stole your little powers? You couldn't be more petty.”

Flowey: (gets in Frisk’s face) “What makes you so special… HUH?! You think just because you have more Determination than me that you can do what you please? Hee hee hee, that's okay. You still have time to learn. Just realize that this is my world and I am in control.”

Flowey disappears into the ground as Frisk rolls over to get his cellphone out and call Toriel.

(ringing)  
…

Toriel: “Hello? This is Toriel.”

Frisk: (holding back tears of pain) “Flowey shot my leg… its bleeding all over the place.”

Toriel: “Oh dear!! Stay where you are, my son! I will be there as quickly as I can.”

Toriel scrambled over the phone before hanging up. Frisk put his phone away and dragged himself to a nearby wall where he propped himself up. Frisk stared at the blood dripping down his leg. The anxiety it was causing made him giggle a little.

Frisk: "heh man... that's a lot of blood..."

Minutes passed and the bleeding showed little signs of slowing. Frisk was squeezing his leg out of pain and he felt that would slow the bleeding. 

After awhile, Frisk relaxed himself in the silence and waited for the sound of Toriel's footsteps. A slight breeze quietly howled in the cavern. Frisk's slow breathing helped him keep the time as he waited for Toriel to help him yet again.

Toriel: (in the distance) "Frisk, my son! I am coming!"

Toriel soon bursts through the entrance with a small handbag and spots Frisk slowly bleeding out on the wall.

Toriel: "There you are, my son. Please relax your leg."

Toriel puts Frisk's leg in a loose position and begins wrapping above his wound before using a rod to tighten the cloth, effectively cutting off blood flow and stopping the bleeding. She then takes another cloth and some magic-conjured water and cleans the wound to assess it.

Toriel: "Oh dear... this will need more than simple healing magic. The bullet is deep in your leg and must be taken out before my magic will do any good. If you were a monster, this would be much easier. I sincerely apologize, my son."

Toriel puts a wad of cloth in Frisk's mouth and extends a claw that she douses in a sterilizing tonic.

Toriel: "Alright, Frisk. I ask that you close your eyes. I shall count to ten and when I am done you may open your eyes. Be as still as you can, okay?"

Frisk silently nods and closes his eyes. A sharp pain enters the wound and starts scraping around. Frisk, muffled by the wad of cloth, bites down and squeals in pain.

Toriel: "One..."

The pain intensifies as the sharp end of the claw hits the bottom of the wound, fidgeting with the embedded pellet. Frisk squeals even louder and crushes dirt in his hands.

Toriel: "Two..."

As Toriel claws the pellet up the wound, shooting pain causes frisk to squirm and breathe heavily.

Toriel: "Three, almost done!"

The pellet reaches the opening of the wound and Toriel pops it out before embracing and softly rocking Frisk back and forth. She uses her other hand and closes the wound with magic.

Toriel: "Four... five... six... seven... eight... nine... ten. We're done, my son. Come, let us go home."

Frisk grunts as he attempts to stand up and stumbles a bit because his leg is numb. Toriel helps Frisk hobble back home where dinner was simmering. When dinner was ready, they said their prayers and talked about how safe it really is for Frisk out in the Ruins.

Toriel: "I have a special errand to run tomorrow. I ask that you stay here and explore the house to pass the time until my return. There is something I want to make for you so that you can protect yourself from malevolent beings such as that horrible flower. It'll be a gift to you for being such a wonderful son and person." (smiles)

Frisk: (smiles back) "Gotcha. I won't run off this time."

Toriel: "Supper is almost ready by the way, my son. Make sure to wash your hands before we eat."

Later that night, they both sat down by the fireplace sifting through books about humans and monsters. Frisk has been interested in differences between them for the past few days and Toriel was happy to clarify.

Toriel: "... and Monsters are made of magic. The bodies you see are, more or less projections of their soul. And since they are made of magic, 'Monster food' simply breaks down into energy and disperses throughout their body, instead of slowly digesting like human food. In this way, a Monster can easily get their nutrients without the waste."

Frisk: "So, wait I've been eating Monster Food?"

Toriel: "In a sense. But I have been mixing it with a little bit of human food so we can both enjoy it."

Frisk: "So if what I've been eating just turns to energy, it explains why I haven't had to go to the bathroom for days."

Toriel: "We Monsters have to eat Monster food or the Underground would smell dreadful."

Frisk: "Tomorrow can I try some pure Monster food?"

Toriel: "Yes you may, my son. Understand, though, that my palette might differ from your's and so your tummy may not agree with what you eat."

Frisk: "Its fine. I'll have to get used to it if I am going to be down here."

Toriel: "Hee hee. Let's see what else we have here..."

Frisk: [So... if they are made of magic then that explains why my sword killed her so easily... why she collapsed into dust. Wait...] 

Frisk quickly looks over to Toriel and catches her burying her nose slightly deeper into the book. This was the third time he noticed her reacting to thoughts.

Frisk: "You read my mind just now, didn't you..."

Toriel closes her eyes and sets her book down on her lap.

Frisk: "You know everything that has happened, don't you!"

Toriel: "Yes. And I believe it is now time I made a confession." (puts the book aside) 

Frisk: (sigh) "I figured as much."

Toriel: "I have been reading into you since we first met. I did it because I wanted to see if you were truly here to kill us all or if you just made an honest mistake. And for the first two days I was skeptical. I knew you were lying to me and keeping things from me, but it seemed that your deceit was meant to protect me rather than yourself. So when you left to the door underneath the ruins, I followed knowing that I could die. I fought anyway, because I felt this was the final test. To see if everything you've said and done was genuine. But you would not budge from your decision to not fight nor run. It was clear, you had absolutely no intention to harm me or anyone else. You just wanted to go back home."

Frisk: "But then why attack me in the first place."

Toriel: "I wanted to intimidate you so that I could convince you to give me a chance to take care of you. But you wouldn't budge and I couldn't stop you. I should have made my intentions clear from the start instead of keeping silent."

Frisk: "You couldn't trust me. I understand. Maybe some of the other humans that fell down here warranted it.

Toriel: "That is not the entire reason, but then that is no excuse either. I should have kept a clear head and realized you were genuine instead of giving in to desperation. You just... seemed so much like my Asriel."

Frisk: "Ah... I knew it. What happened to Asriel? I mean, if you do not feel up to it you don't have to."

Toriel: "Asriel... was my pride and joy. He was gentle and kind as you are. He had a big heart. When Chara died, Asriel carried Chara himself outside the Barrier. And when he came back... he (sob)..."

Frisk: "Stop-"

Toriel: (sniffling) "No, Frisk. If we are going to open and honest, I must get this off my chest."

Frisk: "Alright then, but stop if talking about it is hurting you too much. Please."

Toriel: "Of course... My son was badly wounded and I could not heal him in time. I knew that the Humans attacked him because his body was filled with metallic bullets. Human souls do not need the qualities Monsters have to exist, meaning that they can lack compassion."

Frisk: "Golly gee! I wonder what that could mean for the human race?"

Frisk made a comical face to match his sarcasm. Toriel looked at him questioningly for a moment before he realized what he did and looked away embarrassingly.

Frisk: "Sorry, that was inappropriate of me. I didn't mean to sound like I was undermining your feelings."

Toriel: "It's quite alright, my son. That response was amusing and managed to wipe away my gloom. Thank you."

Frisk: "If you say so, Mom. So what are they made out of?"

Toriel: "Monsters' souls are believed to be made of mercy, love and compassion while a human's soul is made of things like Integrity, Patience and Determination. Humans can lack compassion or empathy. So your intentions could have been sinister as far as I could know."

Frisk: "Even after reading my mind?"

Toriel: "Yes. You are a very determined child, which can make you really hard to contain. But it took that Determination to convince me otherwise. Although I am a Final Boss, I fear that you could have easily overpowered me even if I truly gave it my all. That is my belief anyway."

Frisk: "'Overpower'? Hehe... Toriel, a Final Boss can take out people like it's nothing! You should use that power to stay alive! You should WANT to stay alive!"

Toriel: "Alas, I do not have your Determination, my son. Your determination makes my firestorms seem like a lit match, after witnessing what I saw last night. I could not hope to match your determination, my son. A Monster's body cannot handle such power, unless such power was contained. The only way I could kill you is if you willingly forfeited or I somehow obtained a human soul. But that is an incredibly dangerous circumstance."

Frisk: "How is that dangerous?"

Toriel: "If I were to obtain a human soul, that power could consume me and make me do things I would otherwise never do. 

Frisk: "Mom, you are too kind and intelligent to let that happen."

Toriel: "Power corrupts, my son. The amount of magic that a human soul produces affects the mind regardless of who they are. A monster would eventually become a danger to everything around them simply because of the sheer overwhelming power. Even someone like me would eventually become a danger to everyone. This was why humans drove monsters into the Underground."

Frisk: "I doubt you would let all that power control you, Toriel. You care too much to do anything that would harm those around you."

Toriel: (warm smile) "Even so, it is forbidden to take in a human's soul anyways. In any case, it is time for bed my son. I shall make sure you are up in time for school."

Frisk got dressed in his sleep clothes and hopped into his warm bed. Toriel tucked him in and comforted him as he settled down to sleep.

Toriel: "My sweet Frisk, stay determined and you will get everything you ever dreamed of." (kisses frisk's forehead) "Goodnight, my son."

[Season Menu](http://zaccharytehwyvern.deviantart.com/art/Undertale-Legend-of-the-Fallen-Knight-Season-1-613198105)


	4. The Heart Locket

[Season Menu](http://zaccharytehwyvern.deviantart.com/art/Undertale-Legend-of-the-Fallen-Knight-Season-1-613198105)

#### Episode 4 - The Heart Locket

[Date: May 18, 2011]

wake up  
...  
waaaaaake uuuup  
...  
Toriel: "Time to get out of bed and get ready for breakfast, my son."

Frisk drowsily lifts his head as the saliva-soaked pillow sticks to his face. Toriel was kneeling at the side of the bed patting him awake. Her smile gave him the determination to fight the drowsiness. Frisk sat up to rub the sleepies from his eyes.

Toriel: "Your morning meal is almost ready. I shall meet you at the table, my son."

Frisk nods as she takes his soaked pillow to the laundry hamper. After a yawn and stretch, Frisk looks around and finds the room gets more and more familiar everyday. It makes him happy to know he had more than one thing to look forward to at the end of the day.

Frisk flops out of bed and shuffles into the dining room before climbing onto the chair. Frisk began dosing off as he teetered on the line of consciousness. His head would slowly droop down and hit the table. Every time his head hit the table he would jerk his head back.

Toriel couldn't help hiding her amusement as she watched Frisk struggle. Frisk kept hitting his head on the table until Toriel kissed Frisk's head. 

Frisk: (rubs eyes) "hmmn! I'm awake."

Toriel: "Our morning meal is ready, my son. I did not make whole monster food, however, because morning nutrition is the most important. I hope you understand and forgive me."

The table was set up with pancakes, scrambled eggs and sausage links. frisk quickly glanced over and eyeballed the sausage before he turned his attention back to Toriel.

Frisk: "It's fine, Mom. Maybe for lunch then?"

Toriel: "Most certainly! And I have some monster snacks and human snacks to keep you occupied until lunch. Feel free to eat what you like."

Frisk nods politely and starts eating the scrambled eggs. The fluffy mound woke him up as the buttery and cheesy eggs swished around his mouth. Toriel began her meal cutting and eating a piece of sausage on her plate. 

...

Toriel: "By the way, Frisk, we are already ahead in our lesson. So today, we shall do an easy project with the notes you've written. Afterwards, I must leave to do a few errands. I ask that you stay here and occupy yourself until my return."

Frisk: "And while you are out, maybe you can stop by the bakery and get a donut for yourself? I've haven't been here for a few days and would like to use it. I hope those spiders don't think I abandoned them."

Toriel: "In that case, I shall."

Frisk: "I'll be right back. Excuse me."

Frisk heads off to his room to get his donut card and heads back to finish breakfast. During school, Frisk and Toriel used the notes to create a collage of culture using a large sheet of paper and a set of colored pencils. 

This was the first time Frisk ever drew anything really significant, but it was very well made nonetheless. This didn't stop Frisk from having trouble deciphering the Underground map. The many zones were not only spread out but stacked on top of one another.

Frisk: "I can barely make heads or tails of this. Ugh, I knew I should have just traced it."

Toriel: "You are doing fine, my son. It doesn't have to be perfect. The important thing from this assignment is that you are learning and having fun at the same time."

Frisk: "Its kinda hard to have fun when you are a perfectionist trying to make Snowdin not look like a dead turnip."

Toriel: "May I ask what is keeping you, my dear?"

Frisk: "Well its either deal with drawing a dead turnip or destroying a third of Mudlake."

Toriel: "... Then I suppose the people of Snowdin shall have to deal with their town looking like a dead turnip!"

Frisk: "... I guess!"

Frisk returns to his drawing with a comically vexed face. Toriel spent a sent a second looking at the side of Frisk's face, which bore an intense pucker and exaggeratedly wide eyes, before she began to giggle.

Frisk turned to her with the same face with crossed eyes when he heard her giggle. Toriel tried so hard to keep her laughter back. After awhile they both settled down. Toriel peeked over Frisk's shoulder and was enamored by his intricate detail.

Toriel: "My, you are a natural artist, my son!"

Frisk: "When you are a foster kid you need something to do. I drew." (modest shrug and continues drawing)  
...  
....  
.....  
Frisk: "Alright so..."

"Here is Greyland where everything it bland and is the greatest producer most of the Underground's tasteless ingredient bases. The residents there don't really do anything during holidays and their art is highly uninspired and boring. Well, maybe not boring. A row of escalating cubes may have some meaning behind it."

"Then there is Hotland. Home of the Core which is the Underground's powerplant. Technology and Magitech there is more advanced than other parts of the ground. Most of the esteemed Colleges are there too and it is apparently always summer. It is also the site for great entertainment. Unfortunately there is only one show that is shot there, but everyone loves it to death. I forgot what it was."

"Finally, Turnipville where everyone is a turnip and sacrifices babies to the- just kidding! Snowdin is the polar opposite (heh cold pun) {haha, keep going, my child} The opposite of the Hotzone where it is always winter. There is a constant snow caused by crystals on the ceiling of the cavern that immediately freeze the moisture thrown into the air from Waterfall. They have an annual celebration based off of the suffering of a single Monster named Santa. They put presents under a decorated tree as a form of apology for decorating Santa's horns when he wasn't looking. Wow. That is totally the opposite of Xmas."

Toriel: "Fine work, my son! May I please see it for just a moment?"

Frisk gives Toriel the drawing. She holds it up to the walls as she looks over the region's various features and cultural depictions.

Toriel: "It is a great drawing, Frisk. I shall find a frame for it to put it up in your room."

Frisk: (points to an empty space on the wall) "What about there?"

Toriel: "Ah! Even better! Here, my son, place it on the table until I return. I shall be back shortly. Be good and stay safe."

Frisk: "You be safe as well, Mom. See you later!"

Toriel: "Oooooh this will look so splendid on the wall!"

Toriel hugs Frisk before she leaves for her errands. Frisk is left to watch the house. He felt like drawing some more but he wanted to do something special for Toriel while she was away. He searched high and low trying to find pictures of the whole family to no avail...until...

Frisk: ['Room under renovations.' huh? They're in here, I bet.] 

He wiggles the knob to find it was locked. Frisk looked through the keyhole only to find darkness. 

Frisk: (sigh) "Guess I'll go find the key then!"

Exacerbated, he left the door to find the key. Frisk searched the house again, looking behind the furniture and feeling the walls for a compartment. To his irritation the house was devoid of keys. 

He thought perhaps she had them all on her which would be counter-productive to making her gift a surprise. So Frisk did the only thing he knew would work... He shook the door by the knob and yelled at it to unlock.

Frisk: "OPEN. UP. YOU. STUPID. PIECE. OF. CRAP."

He backs off and kicks the door. The shockwave shook the key towards the edge of the plant shelf above him, unbeknownst to him. After a minute of catching his breath, he bent backwards and groaned.

Frisk: "Ugh, why can't you be a monster so I can just ask you to open?!"

Frisk leaned forward and lightly banged his head on the door which shook the key off the shelf. The key fell and hit the back of Frisk's head and then slid down his shirt. The cold key sliding down his spine caused him to jerk upright and squirm.

Frisk: "WhoOOoa..."

The key pings on the floor behind his feet. He turns around and leers at it, expecting it to make fun of him.

Frisk: "You did that on purpose!"

Key: (doesn't say anything because it isn't a monster)

Frisk: "Well I forgive you."

Frisk picked up the key and unlocked the door. As the door swung open, light from the hallway revealed a dark and dusty room filled with boxes of neatly organized things. 

Frisk immediately spotted a small box filled with paintings and pictures and started sifting through it. Inside he found a picture of Toriel and her family.

Frisk: "Let's see... there's you... and I am guessing that is Asriel my brother... and Chara, my other brother... but who is this big guy? Man, Chara you could be my twin! Wow."

Frisk propped the picture up against the box and got some paper and colored pencils from the living room. He spent most of his free time drawing the picture as best as he could. When he finished, he noticed he had some time left before Toriel was suspected to be back home.

He continued drawing something special on the back and then put everything away like it was. He locked the room shut and placed the picture on a nearby plant stand with the key on top and a note saying, "I'm sorry."

Frisk: [I hope you like this Toriel. I think I am going to get some extra shuteye.] "Good afternoon, House."

Frisk hopped into bed, still a little drowsy from the morning. The house was silent save for a dull roar from the walls. He figured it was just plumbing and so he continued to try and nod off. A while later, Frisk heard the front door swung open with Toriel happily coming in with her items.

Toriel: "Son, I am back from my- oh! you are sleeping..."

Frisk remained still and pretended to be asleep as she peeked in. Although he figured she already knew he was awake by his very thoughts. Toriel shut the door a little more so that the room darkened.

Frisk mentally hinted towards the locked room. Immediately she pads over and spots the little present waiting for her. He eagerly awaited her reaction.

Toriel: "Oh..." (sarcastically) "I wonder. Who could have left this drawing here? Let me see..."

Underneath the note was a little comic featuring a knight and a mountain. Toriel picked up the comic and quietly read it.

>> Once upon a time, a cold knight came to claim the lives of the Monster Kingdom.

(A knight in black armor carrying a wicked sword and shield heads to a mountain surrounded by forest.)

>> This knight was strong and powerful, able to kill anything that stood in his way.

(The knight hops down a deep hole.)

>> When the knight reached the kingdom, he drew his blade ready to take his first target.

(Side picture of Knight unsheathing his sword)

>> What he didn't expect...

(Knight running off into the dark.)

>> was that there was a family of Monsters so powerful that they struck the knight down in a single blow.

(Knight struck by a massive bolt of lightning.)

>> Weakened and broken, Knight was prepared to die knowing he served his country.

(Knight on all fours with nearly destroyed armor.)

>> But the family spared him.

(Asriel and Chara with hands extended. Knight looks at Asriel.)

>> The family touched his heart and suddenly the black armor crumbled to dust. The knight was defeated.

(Frisk on his knees on the verge of crying. Armor dust around him.)

>> The family took the knight in and saved him from the Human Kingdom's lies.

(Toriel (mom), Dad, Asriel (monster bro), Fallen Knight (Frisk), Chara (Human Bro). Frisk and Chara with similar faces and different shirts, arms over each other's shoulder while they point at the other's face. Both with a beaming smile.)

>> THE END

Frisk starts hearing poorly muffled crying. He laid in his bed wondering if what he did was too deep for her. He felt he must have gone too far with that drawing and turned over in his bed to block the view of the door.

Frisk: [I am sorry, Toriel. I wanted to give you something special from my heart. A made up story about our family, with everyone in it. I never expected you to cry and it just hurts hearing you do so. I just want you to have the happiness I know you deserve, not just when I am around either. Forgive me.]

The door quietly swung open and some light padding stopped at the side of Frisk's bed. Frisk could feel Toriel's breath on the back of his neck.

Toriel: "Once upon a time, a vicious monster terrorized kids by scaring them in their sleep. A young knight sought to capture this monster by setting up an ambush. The young knight would lay in one of the children's beds while they slept with their parents, waiting for the monster to attack. That night, the door slowly creaked open and a dark figure entered the room, standing above the knight pretending to sleep. The knight would have succeeded were it not for one thing..."

Frisk: [Oh crap.]

Toriel magically turns on the lights and turns Frisk over to his back. Toriel had a very sinister grin.

Toriel: "THAT MONSTER WAS ME! AND I KISSED THE KNIGHT TO DEATH!!" 

Toriel throws a part of the comforter over his face and starts viciously kissing him through the covers. Frisk squeals and helplessly squirms.

Toriel: "I SHALL DEVOUR YOUR SOUL!... IN REVERSE!!!"

Toriel throws the covers off and flips Frisk's shirt over his head. She then uses Frisk's stomach to tickle him while she playfully raspberried him. 

Frisk: "NO!!! AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MOM!! STOP!!! YOUR FACE TICKLES!!!" (squealing)

After Toriel was finished torturing Frisk's stomach with her fuzzy snout, Frisk hopped out of bed and followed Toriel into the living room to help with groceries. On the table, there was a large box of assorted frames, a box of donuts, a bag filled with various foodstuffs and a napkin with a half-eaten donut wrapped in it.

Frisk: "Wow. You got a lot of stuff!"

Toriel: "The frames were on sale, my son. Something told me we will need them... Oh! And I did stop by the bakery for a treat. They mentioned you when I showed them your card and asked if I have seen you. I told them that I was here on your behalf since your schooling is occupying your time. It was then the manager came to me with a box of Bavarian Cremes and told me to tell you, 'If you do not visit us soon, we are going to be Baveri angry!'" (giggles)

Frisk: "Hehehe!! Bavarian! I get it!"

Toriel: "And finally, your gift my son."

Toriel pulls out a locket from her pocket. The Monster-sized locket has a heart shaped ruby-like crystal on it and it is thoroughly polished. Frisk takes the locket and pressed the button on the side causing it to pop open. Inside is an engraving:

Hold those closest  
to you within this  
locket, and you will  
 never be alone.

Toriel: "You've brought joy to my life after so many years of isolation. And so I give you this gift, from mother to son, so you may be safe."

Frisk: "This is beautiful..."

Toriel: "That is only half of the gift, my dear." 

Toriel gently places the locket around Frisk's neck.

Toriel: "Now we shall pray to each other."

Toriel places the locket in Frisk's hands and then hold them firmly in her's. Both Frisk and Toriel bow their heads and pray. After a short while, the locket gets really warm before immediately cooling down. 

As they raised their heads and released the locket, Frisk notices there was a very dull light within the crystal. Like a heart within a heart.

Toriel: "This is a Heart Locket. It is simply what us monsters use to keep our friends and family close, like human lockets. Except, we Monsters often enchant them to connect with others. 

When we are feeling sad, we call out with our heart to those who we've connected with. That connection let's us console each other no matter the distance. That is the reason why I wanted you to have this Heart Locket. We've both tried so hard to heal each other's hearts these past few days. With this locket, we can continue to heal even when we are not in the same room."

Frisk: "What about cellphones and talking about everything?"

Toriel: "Unlike a cellphone, I will always answer when you call me with your heart."

Frisk: "Magic heart cellphones are the best gift ever, Mom. Thank you so much!" (cradles the locket)

Toriel: "No gift is better than my comic, my son. Any knight would kill for my gift right about now." (smirk)

Frisk: "Nuh uh!"

Toriel: "Yeah Huh!"

Frisk: (sticks tongue out at Toriel)

Toriel: "Oh, dear Frisk... you would do well to watch how you act around me..." (evil fangy grin) "I might just turn!"

Frisk: ".... please do not do that again, Mom. That was really freaky."

Toriel eyes grow wide with embarrassment.

Toriel:  (looks away) "Oh. My apologies..."

Frisk tackles Toriel to the ground and gives her a large hug.

Frisk: "You fell for my distraction!"

Toriel: "NO!! Not hugs!! Evil monsters can not withstand this much love!!"

Toriel squirms underneath Frisk as she makes what sounds like amateurish dying noises before going limp. Frisk lays his head in her neck and sighs.

Frisk: ".... we should really be going." (rolls off)

Toriel: "You are correct. Let us go visit with friends, my son." (gets up)

Frisk and Toriel head off to the Marketplace to check in with Frisk's friends. As everything is going well in the ruins and the place bustles with visitors, a shadow is looming over him. All eyes are on Frisk as something dark stirs within the Underground. Whatever it could it be will show itself soon enough.

[Season Menu](http://zaccharytehwyvern.deviantart.com/art/Undertale-Legend-of-the-Fallen-Knight-Season-1-613198105)


	5. Within the Shadows

[Season Menu](http://zaccharytehwyvern.deviantart.com/art/Undertale-Legend-of-the-Fallen-Knight-Season-1-613198105)

#### Episode 5 - Within the Shadows

Frisk was making room in the fridge for the groceries and leftovers while Toriel was handling the non-perishables. Frisk bit his lip trying to quickly make room before all the cold air left the fridge.

Frisk: "We are running out of room on the fridge."

Toriel: "Place the leftovers in the freezer, my son. I believe there should be some room in there."

Frisk: "Alright but I am keeping the bird-thing-meat in the fridge. It sounds so good right now."

Toriel: "You are just hungry, my son. We shall get take out for lunch while we visit your friends at the bakery and parlor."

Frisk: "Awesome. Where do you want the deli stuff?"

Toriel: "Middle drawer, if you may."

Frisk heaved the other leftovers in the freezer and placed the containers underneath a frozen meat package. The groceries were then placed in the fridge as neatly as he could manage.

Frisk: "'Kay, there should be enough room now."

Toriel: "Thank you very much, my dear. After we are finished here, we shall leave."

Frisk: "Yes, Ma'am. I am going to go put on some better clothes. I'll be just a minute."

Toriel: "Yes, my son."

Frisk goes to his room to put on his favorite white stripped shirt and pants, grabbing his art supplies as he went out. Toriel was straightening up the living room when he walked in.

Frisk: "Alright, Mom, ready when you are! Need help?"

Toriel: "No, my son. We are about to depart. Thank you for the offer, however." 

Toriel smiles as she goes through her purse. She stops at her card wallet and finds the donut card Frisk gave her.

Toriel: ... "Oh dear, it seems I have forgotten to give you your card back. Here you are, my son!"

Frisk: "Its okay, Mom. You can hold onto it if you want. I think we are set on donuts for a while."

Toriel: "Understood, my son. Let us be on our way."

Frisk and Toriel leave the house, locking the door behind them. As they headed to the Marketplace, they stopped by the bog to see the place has been renovated to accommodate customers. Monsters were relaxing in swivel chairs as the Frogs were on stands carefully placing treated leaves on their heads... or whatever is their head. 

Frisk: "Mom, Leaf-dos are a two-day old concept. How in the world are they already open for business?"

Toriel: "Magic is such a wonderful thing, is it not?"

Frisk: "... Seriously? 'Magic'?"

Toriel claps her hands above her head and draw them to her sides. From her palms sprouted a sparkling rainbow.

Toriel: "Mmmmmagic!"

Frisk: "This is going to become a common reason for everything isn't it.

Toriel merely giggled and patted Frisk's head before they set off again.

At the parlor, they welcomed them and gave Toriel a free do at Frisk's request. They ended up making a mask that made her look menacing when she did her evil face for fun. Everyone nearly wet themselves and a mirror ran out screaming when she did. Masks became a part of their menu from that day on. Go figure.

They soon head for the bakery which also has expanded and renovated. The waiting area was now a lounge and was crowded with customers. The smell of fresh pastries and grilled sandwiches wafted from the entrance. 

The greeter noticed Frisk and immediately notified the staff. Everyone working that day yelled out to Frisk and Toriel from the back and greeted them warmly. There were even new hires shuttling food around the floor.

A reptilian-like waiter, prim and professional, offered to take them both to one of their best tables.

Waiter: "Here you are sir! It is a pleasure to meet you for the first time." (shakes hands With Frisk)

Frisk: "Likewise!" (shakes hands)

Gideon: "I am Gideon and I shall be your waiter for the evening."

Toriel: "It is an honor, Gideon."

Gideon: "Be warned, this is my second day working here. However, I've been waiting for about 5 years now and I know the ropes. So without further delay, what can I get you to drink?"

Toriel: "I shall have a iced tea, please."

Frisk: "Can I get a sweet tea with milk, please?"

Gideon: "Most certainly! Any appetizers?"

Toriel: "I can not think of anything, sir. How about you, my son?"

Gideon: "'Son'?"

Frisk: "Adoptive." (smiles)

Toriel: "Mhmm!" (smiles too)

Gideon: "I see... Oh! Appetizers?"

Frisk: "Let's try snail poppers, Mom!" (biting his lips)

Toriel: "Are you sure, my dear? Snails are not something humans normally eat."

Frisk: "Come on, Mom! We never get to eat things you like!"

Toriel: "Snail poppers it is then. With extra cheese, please." (winks at Frisk)

Gideon: "Alright, then! I'll be back with your drinks in a minute."

Gideon walked off towards the drink dispensers with his spiny tail hovering low behind him.

Toriel: (points at Gideon's tail) "Do you see that, Frisk?"

Frisk: (stares at Gideon's tail) "Why are we looking at his butt?"

Toriel: "He keeps his tail from touching the ground at all times. Why is this significant?"

Frisk: "Dragging your tail on the dirty ground is rude?"

Toriel: "Correct, my son. Dragging your tail shows laziness and a lack of self-esteem."

Frisk: "Do you have a tail?"

Toriel: "I do, my son, but my tail is small and impossible to drag." 

Toriel briefly smiles at Frisk before directing her gaze behind him. Her expression drops to worry.

Frisk: "I wish I had a tail... What is it, Mom?"

????: "Did someone call my name?"

Frisk: "Eyahh!"

Frisk jumped back and stared a stocky grinning skeleton in a blue jacket. They stared at each other for a few seconds. Toriel was still concerned with his presence.

Toriel: "Sans, what are you doing here?"

Sans: "Hm? Oh yeah that's right. Forgot my name was 'Sans' for a second." (looks at Frisk) "Hey, kid. Knock knock."

Frisk: "Who's there?"

Sans: "Tibia."

Frisk: "Tibia, who?"

Sans: "Nice day tibia fan of your's!"

Frisk laughs a little at the joke but Toriel seems to not want any of it. Her piercing shot through Frisk into Sans' eye sockets.

Sans: "I thought that one woulda knocked you dead Tori."

Toriel: "Sans... I am not in a very humerus mood right now."

Sans: (looks away) "Too bad... I have a bone to pick with you anyway. Thought maybe some of my bad puns would've livened the mood a bit."

Toriel: "Sans..."

Sans: "Tough crowd. Nice to meet you, kid. I'd have introduced myself but it seems that was already taken care of." (offers to shake hands)

Frisk grabs San's hand, eager to shake it until he hears a brief fart sound coming from his hand. Frisk gave Sans a blank look.

Sans: "Whoops, forgot that was there. Heheh."

Toriel: "Sans!"

Sans: "Sorry, geez..."

Toriel: "Frisk, my dear... there are some grownup things that my friend Sans and I must discuss. I ask that you please go over to the kiddie table for just a moment. I shall wave to you when we are finished."

Frisk: "Yes ma'am. Sorry our meeting was a 'short' one, Mr. Sans." 

Sans: "Heh..."

Frisk heads over to the kids table where there were some toys available. Meanwhile Sans sat down in Frisk's seat. Frisk pulled out his art supplies and started drawing. Toriel combed the fur on her snout down to hide her lips while Frisk wasn't looking and then cast a localized muffling enchantment.

Toriel: "Sans, I do not care why you are here. You will not have him for any reason."

Sans: "Come on Tori, you know me better than that."

Toriel: "I do, which is why your presence is not welcome here."

Sans: "There is something important you gotta know first."

Toriel: "Be brief, please."

Toriel looks over to the table to see Frisk drawing in his sketchpad. He looked up to see she was looking his way and waved. Toriel waved back with a smile.

Frisk: [Ugh, I wish I could read minds like Mom so I know what they are talking about.]

Sans: "There is nothing brief about what I am about to say. Your 'son' is making too many waves in such a short amount of time. I've spent the last three days trying to keep his more 'caustic fans' from finding him. And it is becoming increasingly harder to distract them the longer you hold onto him."

Toriel: "I do not need your help protecting him."

Sans: "Like you have a choice. Asgore has already caught wind of the human's existence. But that's about it. The Royal Guard is searching for him as we speak."

Toriel: "As I have stated Sans, 'I do not need help.'" 

She looks over to Frisk again who is deeply enmeshed in his drawing.

Frisk: [My ears wouldn't be that big.] (starts erasing)

Sans: "Maybe you can tackle this problem by yourself for the moment... but soon, the Royal Guard will come for him. They will start with casual inspections and then escalate to force. Even Undyne will be personally involved. No offense Tori, but I doubt you can protect him with the whole guard on your tail."

Toriel: "None of them understand how much of a blessing Frisk is. And even then, he is a child."

Sans: "How far will you go to protect the boy? Would you protect him even at the cost of your own life? How about the lives of other Monsters?"

Toriel: "If pushed to that point, I will.

Sans: "Wow Tori-"

Toriel: "If Asgore's heart has grown so cold over all these years that he would send soldiers to kill an innocent child, then so be it."

Sans: "Oh boy. Toriel, I never said it was his decision to kill the kid. This is the Royal Guard's initiative."

Toriel: "Then why doesn't Asgore have them under control? Why doesn't he find another way to get what he needs?"

She looks over to Frisk one more time and sees him hold up a picture of a monster version of him. He smiles when he sees her face lighten up.

Frisk: [Look! It's me!]

Sans: "You have two-plus billion monsters praying that you'll give them freedom and you think he'll spare a single human just because he is your adopted son? Let's not forget who tore his heart out-"

Toriel: "I will not live with the man who smothered... poor little London." (sobbing)

Sans: "That was 28 years ago."

Toriel: "That is not the point, Sans. He killed a child for his own f- damn convoluted reasons... But there is NEVER a good reason to kill a child!"

Sans: "What if that child was a time-eating demon?"

Toriel: "Don't you dare..."

Sans: "Okay then, a different question. How long do you think it will be when the next human comes along? Will you adopt them as well or will you save Frisk by letting the human run off to their death? "

Toriel: "... If Asgore is so bent on this fruitless campaign then he can come and collect Frisk himself. But let's make it clear... I will, without hesitation, destroy anyone who so much as touches him."

Sans: "Face it Toriel, you are pushing it. If the kid stays, his death will be the least of your worries. You need to face reality."

Toriel: "You are asking me... to give up my only son... who I love... and who has given me the most joy I've ever had in 30 years... to my ex-husband, just so they'll kill each other."

Sans: "No... I am asking you to let him go so he can be the 'Angel' he is meant to be."

Toriel: "The Prophecy can go to hell, Sans. We are talking about morals and principles."

Sans: "The Prophesy is relevant and a real part of what's going on here whether you like it or not. Here is the thing... there are these fanatics that have spent their lives searching for signs revolving around the Prophecy. And just recently, they have taken a deep interest in your son... or so I've heard."

Toriel: "Get to the point."

Sans: "Frisk is a powerful being. Eventually, he is going to have to defend himself. And you will have to let him free to do what he needs to do. There is no need to worry, he has more allies than you could imagine and I'll bet he'll have many more by the time all this ends. But you have to encourage him to leave, and soon. Otherwise, you'll have another tragedy to add to your collection before you know it."

Toriel: (gets close to San's face) "You put the word out there, 'Touch the human, and die painfully.' We are done talking."

Sans: "Heh, your call. But I did warn ya."

Toriel removes the enchantment and finds Frisk fast asleep on the couch with his drawing on his chest. Drool dripped from the side of his mouth. 

Toriel whistles loudly, which wakes him up and startles some of the customers. As she signals Frisk to return, Sans stood up and looked at the boy excitedly running up to them with drawing in hand. Toriel fixes her fur before Frisk gets to the table.

Toriel: "We are finished with our business, my son."

Frisk: "You said it was grownup business so I won't ask. But Mom, look and tell me if this looks like me!" 

Frisk holds up his Monster Frisk drawing to Toriel. She compares the drawing to him and gasps in wonderment.

Toriel: "I say this looks exactly like you, my son! I love your work!"

Sans: "Even though you weren't going to ask, its kinda rude to leave family out of the loop. Your mom chewed me out for something I shouldn't have done a long time ago, kid. But all is forgiven. No biggie."

Toriel: "Yes, all is forgiven. And oh do you look so hansom with those horns! Come here you!"

Toriel grabs Frisk and smooches him all over his head. Sans starts heading for the door.

Sans: "Well, gotta get back to work. These two jobs are killing me. Oh wait!"

Toriel: "Hee hee. Be well, Sans."

Frisk: "See ya later Sans! Don't die out there!"

Sans left, waving goodbye to the both of them. Moments later, Gideon comes out with the poppers and drinks. He carefully placed everything in the proper layout and finally placed the cloth wrapped silverware in their proper places.

Gideon: "Please forgive me for taking so long, madame. I noticed you were having a conversation and did not want to interrupt."

Toriel: "It is very much alright, Gideon. You are doing a magnificent job."

Gideon: (bows) "Thank you, madame. My pleasure." (places hand on Frisk's shoulder) "I must say, you really done a lot for Ruins. Back in Sands, I would have thought this place was low-class, you know? Then suddenly I see your name get posted on Chatter and then I find an opportunity to get out of my dead-end job. I never thought I would be serving the little hero of Ruins. And I am honored."

Frisk: "Likewise! Hey Gideon, can you do me a favor?"

Gideon: "Anything, Frisk."

Frisk: "Do that tongue thing!"

Frisk points a finger out from his open mouth and wiggles it up and down. Gideon looks around to make sure everyone is occupied.

Gideon: "Alright, but only because you asked." 

Gideon stood up straight and flicked his tongue. A slight giggling came from a nearby table with a bunch of girls huddled around each other.

Frisk: "Gideon, you just became my favorite waiter."

Gideon: "Hehe. Thank you for that, Frisk. You made my day. Now, what will you two like for lunch?" (has pen and paper ready)

Frisk: "Ladies first!"

Gideon: "Alright, Madame, what would you like?"

Toriel: "I shall have a Surken and Havarti panini with a small house salad."

Gideon: "Gotcha. And what will our hero have?"

Frisk: "What is a 'Carbonara'?"

Gideon: "The Carbonara is a hot sandwich with grilled Surken, bacon, Stone Mushrooms covered in a fancy cheese sauce, served with a side of kettle chisps."

Frisk: "Can I get a kid-sized combo of that?"

Gideon: "Certainly! What kind of chisps?"

Frisk: "Salt and vinegar please!"

Gideon: "Thanks I'll have it out momentarily."

Gideon leaves towards the kitchen before covertly checking his phone. His eyes widened as he stared at the phone and then at Frisk before disappearing into the kitchen.

Toriel: "What is it, my son?"

Frisk: "Adults are weird." (shrugs)

Toriel: "In any case, let us try the poppers. To eat these, You must grab it by the shell and suck everything out."

Frisk picks up a cheesy popper and sucks the snail into his mouth. The weird texture and flavor took a bit to process, but within seconds Frisk's verdict was finalized.

Frisk: "These are really good!" (eats another popper) "Mmm..."

Toriel: "I am happy to see you enjoying yourself, my son. Do save some for me, though!"

Frisk and Toriel had an exciting lunch over Frisk's drawing. To Gideon's surprise, he became a mini celebrity in just a few hours. Someone chirped on [#UndrgrndHeroes](http://www.deviantart.com/tag/undrgrndheroes)...

>> Sheencoat429 FUNFACT: Gideon is Frisk's favorite server at the Dusty Web.   
>> BigsAnto2: Gideon best server 2011!  
>> TunesAddict98: I just tipped him 200g. [#GetOnMyLevel](http://www.deviantart.com/tag/getonmylevel)  
>> hedbangnbrd10: WHERE IS THIS WAITER! I want to shake his hand.  
>> Sheencoat429: Frisk also likes Surken Carbonaras. fyi  
>> ChiziBred: I want Gideon to serve me a "carbonara" in bed.  
>> Tigerstripe1290: LOL!!

That evening Frisk helped Toriel frame and hang up the drawings Frisk made. Toriel was very proud of his works and expressed it. The night was filled with storytelling and playing The Monster and Knight before Toriel tucked him into bed. Frisk laid in bed almost fully covered in his comforter.

Frisk: "Mom, I know what you two talked about was grownup stuff... but you've been a little off since then."

Toriel: (looks away for a moment) "I am... thinking, my son."

Frisk: "It's about Asgore, isn't it? He knows I am here and is sending people to get me, right?"

Toriel: "Sweet Frisk, I want you to promise me one thing. If anyone you do not know approaches you, run. Run and hide and do your best to get in touch with me so I may keep you safe. Promise me, my son."

Frisk: "I promise, Mom."

Toriel: "Thank you. Forgive me for pressing my concerns on you, my son."

Frisk: "Want to talk about them?"

Toriel: .... (sighs) "You are very observant, my son. Yes, Asgore is coming for you. And as time goes on, it will be harder for the both of us. Watching corners, isolation, anything to keep you safe."

Frisk: "Then why not go to Asgore and convince him to stop?"

Toriel: "It is not that simple, my son. Everyone here wishes to see the surface again. But in order to do that, the Barrier must first be broken and for that, seven souls are needed. Asgore has claimed 6 souls already and once he claims your's, the Barrier will be broken and everyone will be free. 

But... then Asgore will use the souls he has collected to destroy humanity. If we were to travel to New Home and confront him, there is no guarantee that he will spare you. And there is no guarantee I will spare him either."

Frisk: "I don't believe it."

Toriel: "That is the reality of the situation, my son. All I can do is protect you. I will protect you. I WANT to protect you. I WANT to keep you safe. And I do this because you are my child, human or not."

Frisk hugs Toriel through the blankets. She pats his head before giving it a kiss.

Toriel: "It is time to sleep, my son. Good night, sweet Frisk." 

Toriel attempts to get up but Frisk continues to hug.

Frisk: "Can I sleep with you just for tonight?"

Toriel: "Yes, you may my son. But first..." 

Toriel flips Frisk's shirt over his head and gives him stomach farts as she carries him all the way to her bed. Frisk screamed and laughed the entire way. They sank into the warm bed and fell asleep with Frisk cuddled in her arms.

[Season Menu](http://zaccharytehwyvern.deviantart.com/art/Undertale-Legend-of-the-Fallen-Knight-Season-1-613198105)


	6. Shining Vanguard

[Season Menu](http://zaccharytehwyvern.deviantart.com/art/Undertale-Legend-of-the-Fallen-Knight-Season-1-613198105)

#### Episode 6 - Shining Vanguard

[Date: May 25, 2011] 6 days later...

Toriel was busy in the kitchen washing dishes and reorganizing everything. She hummed to a miniradio playing soft classical music and placing rarely used cookware on the higher shelves. After a while she noticed the absence of sound and thought in the living room. 

Toriel: "Frisk?..."

Toriel called out to Frisk from the kitchen, but got complete silence. She started panicking, searching the rooms trying to find out where he could have gone. She scrambled to the cellar, slowly getting frantic about losing her child.

Toriel: "Frisk?! Please do not toy with me, my son!"

She checked the large doors to Snowdin to see if they were unlocked only to find that they haven't been touched. She went back upstairs and checked outside the front door. 

Frisk was outside swinging his sword when the door opened. He snapped straight up with his wooden sword behind his back looking like he caught stealing. Toriel put her hand to her chest and breathed a sigh of relief.

Toriel: "Oh, my son! I almost had thought you left or were taken. Please inform me where you are going to before you decide to disappear again."

Frisk: "I am sorry, Mom. I was just out here practicing my swordfighting. I would have run in screaming if anyone I didn't know was coming."

Toriel: "The important thing is maintaining communication, my son. The few seconds you take to tell me where you are going can make a difference in an emergency."

Frisk: (holds up oaken sword) "That's why I am practicing. So if they come I can at least defend myself. Want to see my moves?"

Toriel: "Yes, young knight, I most definitely want to see your technique!"

Frisk: "Alright then."

He flick his sword to his side at waist level and then brings it up to his head in an Ox stance with his palm out and facing up.

Frisk starts off by parrying an attack to the right from the air before bringing it back around in a circular slash. He then takes a step to the side and swings the blade straight up above his head, using the momentum of the blade's weight to twist it around until it was shoulder-level and pointing towards the invisible opponent. He stepped forward into a thrust before lunging the blade further with his arm.

Toriel: "I did not know you used your left hand with a sword, my son. I always watch you draw with your right."

Frisk: "Yeah, don't ask me why. They just feel comfortable that way." (continues to practice)

Toriel: "Well, you do seem experienced with it. Would you like to turn it into an extracurricular activity, my son?"

Frisk: "Like afterschool stuff? It isn't going to involve fireballs, will it?"

Toriel: "Perhaps. But not until I feel you are ready to progress to that stage in training."

?????: "Hello? Excuse me, ma'am."

Frisk and Toriel look over to the large hallway to spot a Monster parent and their child hiding behind him. They were both covered in red feathers and had beak-like maws that extended straight out from their face and ending with a hook-like tip. The plumes on top of their heads fell straight back across the middle of their heads.

Toriel: "Oh! Welcome to our humble home. How may we help you?"

Parent: "I understand you are not officially a teacher, but our family just moved into the ruins and we have been having trouble finding nearby schooling for our son. When we asked around everyone said that you teach the local hero. And so I was wondering if its possible you could take in another."

Frisk: (whispers) "You should do it, Mom."

Parent: "I understand if you cannot. It would have been good for our son, socially. He is a bit shy."

Toriel: "I would be happy to teach your child, Mr. ...?"

Link: "Sorry, ma'am. My name is Link Kaetzil and my son here is named Fen. Say hello to your new teacher and classmate, Fen."

Fen hides behind his dad more, staring at Frisk. Link tries pushing the scared boy towards Frisk but Fen was too resistant.

Link: "Fen, that boy is a hero around here. He is friendly! Go on." 

Fen shakes his head and refuses to introduce himself.

Frisk: "Knock knock!"

Fen: "w-who's there?"

Frisk: "Pecan."

Fen: "Pecan, who?"

Frisk: "I got to pecan we finish this inside?"

All four of them bust out laughing at the same time.

Frisk: "But seriously, I got to go pee. Excuse me."

Frisk sprints inside to the restroom leaving everyone outside to giggle at the joke.

Toriel: "Well Mr. Kaetzil, I am in the middle of History lessons so I won't be able to properly start him off on curriculum. However, I shall have a desk ready for him Monday."

Link: "Thank you very much, Ms. Toriel. We will see you then."

Toriel heads inside the house while Link and his son leave. Inside, Frisk is occupied in the bathroom, washing his hands. Toriel walks over to the locked room and searches the frame for the key. As she is about to unlock it, Frisk comes out of the bathroom and spots her.

Toriel: "Frisk, my son, I believe it is time this room finally gets renovated. But first, we shall organize everything."

Frisk: "Isn't everything already organi- Ohhhh! THAT organization!"

Toriel: (smiles) "Yes. It is time you learn about our family, my son."

Frisk: "YEAH!!!"

Frisk excitedly runs through the hall and into the room only for Toriel to pull him back out.

Toriel: "Hold for a moment, my son. Two things need to happen before you jump in."

Toriel holds out two fingers and slowly swirls it in the air and draws the dust from the room into a ball. After the flow of dust stopped, she flicked the dust ball into the air where it was burned to nothing.

Toriel: "You may now enter the dungeon, brave knight."

Frisk: "YEAH... wait-"

Frisk turns around to find Toriel blocking the doorway with her head brought down to his level. She flicks the light on to reveal an evil grin.

Toriel: "You've been trapped, young knight! Prepare to suffer through dozens of boring photo albums! RRRAAAWRR!!!"

Later that night, Toriel was in her reading chair with Frisk on her lap looking through a stack of old photo albums. She talked about the memories she had when she was a kid and her life growing up. Frisk was in charge of picking out the best ones.

Frisk: "Can I have this picture in my room, Mom?"

He points to a photo of Asriel and Chara.

Toriel: "Ah... that was originally in your room before that night. It would be right to return that to its original home. Don't you think so, my son?"

Frisk: "I'll do that in a bit, then."

Toriel continues to flip through the photos before she paused and bit her finger.

Toriel: "Hmm. This is very troubling. We do not have any photos of you, my dear, and we are running out of spaces for them. In that case, we shall head out to get some pictures of us for the house."

Frisk: "Fieldtrip!"

Frisk hops off her lap and rummages through the boxes of gadgets.

Frisk: "Aaaaaaaand we will do so... with this!" (pulls out a slightly dusty camera) "And maybe some home movies?" (pulls out a camcorder)

Toriel: "This will be the perfect assignment for this week's curriculum! The recording of history in the making! My son, we shall go on our first field trip tomorrow."

Frisk: "Yaaaasss."

Toriel: "We shall continue this tomorrow, my son. For now, it is shower time and then bed time. We will get up the usual time for school."

Frisk took his shower and got into his sleep clothes on. As he jumped into bed, Toriel placed Frisk's "Monster Frisk" drawing in a frame and placed it on the desk next to the one with Chara and Asriel. Toriel stared at the drawing and then at Frisk with a smile.

Toriel: (kisses Frisk's head) "If only I could go back in time before everything, I would have had you and Asriel would have been overjoyed to have a little brother to pick on."

Frisk: "He wouldn't know what was coming to him." (grins and bites his tongue)

Toriel: "Good night and pleasant dreams, my sweet son."

Next morning, Frisk wakes up early and got dressed without the uniform on. Frisk placed the camera and camcorder in his backpack before they both set off into the Ruins. 

Frisk used this opportunity to practice Photography while Toriel used the time to make informational videos. After a few hours, Frisk and Toriel sat down on a bench and reviewed the photos and videos.

Frisk: "Okay let's see what pictures I got...."

"The trader stands..."  
"Gideon being awesome!"  
"A slime parent getting their child an ice creme."  
"A low shot of the Underground ceiling."  
"Toriel getting her snout covered in jelly because she doesn't kno-"

Toriel snatches away the last photo with a smirk. Frisk sticks his tongue out at her.

Toriel: "Give that to me! Silly child."

Frisk: "Hehe, and for the videos we got central plaza, the Dusty Web, hotel, the main gate and miscellaneous parts we accidentally skipped."

Toriel: "Now is a good time to rest and enjoy a snack. The important question is, my son, would you like chocolate-nougat or marshberry-granola?"

Frisk: "Ooooh granola!"

Toriel gave Frisk the granola bar. Frisk ripped open the packaging and bit into the bar of marshberry, granola and vanilla yogurt creme. The bites hit his stomach and burst into energy, giving him a slight tingly sensation all over his body.

Toriel: "They both taste pretty good together, too. So I shall try half of each and save the rest for home.... Mmmm!"

Frisk: "I just remembered. We need more frames."

Toriel: "Oh my! I almost forgot about the extra frames, as well. Well then, I will be but a moment, my son. If you need me, I will be in the thrift store over there."

Frisk: "Yes, Ma'am. And I'll run inside if anything happens."

Toriel: "And I will shield you when you do, my son. Pardon me."

Frisk looked through the photos again and had inspiration for a drawing until...

????: "Knock knock."

Frisk stopped and stared at his notepad thinking it was Sans messing around with his voice. He put the pen he was holding in the binding.

Frisk: "Who's there?"

????: "Dead."

Frisk: "... Dead, who?"

????: "You, if you do not run... right now."

Frisk turned around to find a hulking monster in black armor with a large mace held over his head. Frisk quickly threw everything to both sides and sprinted forward into the market as the mace turned the middle of the bench into splinters.

Frisk: "TORIEL!"

Frisk cried out to Toriel before disappearing into the market. Toriel heard the cry and looked out the window to see a Royal Guardsman chase after him. 

As Frisk ran, a claymore came out from around a corner with the blade aimed at his neck. He dropped to his thigh and slid under the blade. The claymore fell towards his head as Frisk recovered and he rolled to the side to dodge it.

Toriel climbed to the second floor of the market to see where Frisk was so that she could pelt the Guardsmen with magic. When she spotted Frisk, she summoned a fire in her hand and cocked her arm back to throw it. It was instead swiftly snuffed out of nowhere by Sans.

Sans: "Don't mean to ruin your rescue attempt, but he needs this."

Toriel turned and leered at Sans who held her wrist back. Sans had his usual grin.

Toriel: "Are you insane, Sans?!"

Sans: "Nah. We both need this too."

Toriel: "I don't need to see my boy get killed!"

Sans: "What you need to see is that he isn't such a 'little boy'. By the way, it'd be a good idea to watch and wait until he gets in real trouble."

Toriel: ...

Toriel watches Frisk continue to evade the guards. He bobbed and weaved around the four of them, running on walls and taking sharp turns. Some onlooker started cheering Frisk on.

Sans: "Tori, I wouldn't be here stopping you if Frisk was in any real danger."

Toriel: "Four Royal Guardsman with large weapons isn't a threat?!"

Sans: "Your boy's been secretly practicing behind your back a lot more than you think. Rumor has it, the kid is better than half of the RG." (starts fidgeting with his smartphone)

Frisk flys out of a Kiosk as one of the guards barreled into it and damaged it. The other three split up and attempt to surround Frisk.

Toriel: "That does not mean a thing! His technique might be solid, but practice does not translate into practicality or overall skill!"

Sans: "Which is why I am here to prove you wrong."

Frisk stops as he notices he is being closed in on all four sides by the the Royal Guard. Nearly out of breath and fatigued he took his Heart Locket and held it against his chest, calling Toriel for help.

Toriel: "I can not hold back any longer, Sans."

Sans: "Give it a second..." (presses a button on his phone)

>> Zero: He's a lefty.

Frisk called to Toriel with all his might but nothing happened. Suddenly a high-pitched whirring sound came from above. Frisk glanced up to see a sword falling from above and plant itself into the ground to the left of him. On the hilt was a taped note saying "Defend Yourself!".

Sans: "And now we wait."

Toriel: (praying) [Please be safe, my son.]

Frisk pulls the sword from the ground and saw it the blade was almost completely knicked over. This sword was too dull to cut. Nevertheless, he swiped the sword to his side ready for combat. His gaze became calm and focused. His Heart Locket started shining as his spirit filled with determination.

Sans: "Well, that's strange."

Toriel looked up and saw one of the guards charge at Frisk. The Guardsman brought his sword up before swinging it down at Frisk's chest. Frisk stepped to the side and swung his sword upwards aiming just before the hilt. 

The swords connected and dug into each other. The guard's blade snapped completely off and whirled into the ground. The first guard backed up as another guard attempted to impale Frisk with his lance. 

The second guard jumped high and came down on Frisk, aiming for the throat. Frisk stepped back and spun around with his sword extended. The lance head missed and headed for the ground as Frisk aimed for the lance's head. As everything connected, the impact of the sword and the ground made the lance blade shatter. 

The third guard came at Frisk with a mace coming down on his head, but Frisk escaped and charged at the fourth. The mace head slammed into the cobblestone and made the stones explode with a loud pop.

The fourth guard wound back his claymore for a large swing as Frisk rapidly approached him. Frisk ducked as the Guardsman swung and slid between his legs. The weight of the sword made the guard stagger a little giving Frisk the opening he needed to counterattack.

Frisk turned around and threw a side kick into the staggering Guardsman's crotch. He fell down holding his groin coughing in pain. More onlookers started cheering Frisk on as he fought.

The third guard charged Frisk swinging the mace up at his gut, but the attack missed as Frisk leaned back and used his sword to parry it. The parry made him stagger backwards a little bit while the guard swung the mace around his head to smack Frisk again.

Frisk stepped forward and smacked his hand with the sword hilt. The weight of the mace head contorted the guard's wrists and compromised his grip, causing the mace to go flying off behind him. 

The Guardsman became irritated and tried grabbing Frisk throat, but he ducked and swung at the Guard's shins before rolling away. The motion was fluid and powerful as it knocked the Guardsman down without crushing Frisk.

The second Guardsman was charging Frisk with the broken shaft from behind the third Guard. Frisk stepped on the third Guardsman's helm, shoving it into the ground, before vaulting off his rear and into the air.

The second Guardsman took a swing at Frisk to bat him out of the air. Frisk blocked it with the sword and rode it down until twisting the shaft away with the sword's handguard. 

He came down and kicked the Guardsman in his helmet. The force made him bend backwards and smack his head into the street. Frisk rode the   guard's head down and rolled off back on his feet. The guardsman was knocked out.

Frisk walked towards the fist Guardsman who fell on his butt when he realized what Frisk was capable of. Frisk took the tip of his sword and jabbed it into the slits of the helm before taking it off completely. Underneath the helm was a young looking Werewolf who was too scared to move.

Frisk: "Do not come to Ruins ever again."

And with that, the guards scrambled themselves up and left the ruins for good. The whole marketplace lit up in a frenzy of cheers as they witness Frisk quickly beat up 4 Royal Guardsman with the worst sword they ever seen. Gideon ran out of the Dusty Web overexcited and cheering with phone in hand.

Gideon: "Frisk! That was amazing! Chatter is on fire about you right now! Look!"

>> Poptato234 HE FREAKING DID IT! 11 year old  
> 4 ripped guards whatup  
>> VeNuSpHlItRaP OH THANK GOD  
>> LizGiddy928 [#gitrekt](http://www.deviantart.com/tag/gitrekt) RG Don't touch my  
favorite customer! (>.=.<)  
>> Spukez190 omg I can't believ I missed it!  
>> NAPSTABLOOK22 i knew you could do it frisk  
>> KitKatorama99 Whyyyyyyy did I have to be sick  
at home today TwT  
>> dianeOmayguh Hey guys if you want to follow  
Frisk without all the clutter, follow Hero Watch  
at [#HWFrisk](http://www.deviantart.com/tag/hwfrisk). Updates will be posted when they happen!  
Go, Frisk! \o/  
>> Bizskut042 too late, already signed up

As Gideon paraded Frisk around the market, Toriel was beside Sans holding back her tears. The market was chanting Frisk's name which echoed throughout the cavern.

Sans: "Now you can go save him."

Toriel ran down to where Frisk was, fur under her eyes soaked with tears. Gideon took Frisk off his shoulder, who immediately ran to Toriel. Everyone moved out of their way as they ran into each other's arms. The crowd awed.

Frisk: "Mom! Did you see that?"

Toriel: "I did, my son! I am just (sob) so happy you are not (sob) hurt!"

Frisk: "They are gone... I am okay, Mom."

Toriel: "I know... just... don't do that again... at least in my presence. Let us return home, my son. I believe we had enough of today."

Gideon hands Frisk and Toriel the bags and notebook Frisk had before he was attacked.

Gideon: "Here are your things, Frisk. Good job out there."

Frisk: "Thanks, Gideon. They were kind of slow, though."

Gideon: "Either way we are all rooting for you! Keep it up little man!"

Frisk and Toriel left the plaza with everyone clapping and cheering. At home, Frisk and Toriel relaxed in the living room while trying out the old music player. It was playing soft ambient jazz, something Toriel hasn't listened to in decades. Frisk appeared to be redrawing Monster Frisk but with the family instead.

Toriel: (takes off her glasses) "Frisk, my dear, it is time we had another talk."

Frisk stops what he is doing and gets in her lap, sensing the dark topic about to be made known.

Toriel: "You have most certainly shown that you are capable of defending yourself. All of my fears are confirmed, however. At some point, you will have to journey to New Home and confront Asgore. I refuse to let you go, with all my heart. But as with Chara and my sweet Asriel, losing my children has become a fate I must endure."

Frisk: "Well, I am not going to die. If that's what facing the Royal guard is like then it should be a piece of cake."

Toriel: "That is just it, my son. You must know what you will be facing before I am able to release you. The one you seek, Asgore, is your adoptive father and my ex-husband. He guards the Barrier with his six human souls and so the only way out is through him. But you have no desire to leave, my son. You have made that clear. So I ask you, what will you do when you meet him? What will you do knowing that one of you must die?"

Frisk: "Neither of us will die, Mom. I will make sure of that. I promise you."

Toriel: "That may not be enough, my son. Your father is bent on his mission. But... I feel as though you will pull through. You've pulled through on many things and have endured so much. So, my son, whenever you are ready to take the first step you may leave. But do not return once you do leave."

Frisk: "Now THAT I cannot promise. I will return with Dad. But for now I want to stay a while longer. Fen needs a playmate and you still have a math class to teach." (snuggles)

Toriel: "I will pray for you, Frisk, my sweet son."

[Season Menu](http://zaccharytehwyvern.deviantart.com/art/Undertale-Legend-of-the-Fallen-Knight-Season-1-613198105)


	7. Upbeat

[Season Menu](http://zaccharytehwyvern.deviantart.com/art/Undertale-Legend-of-the-Fallen-Knight-Season-1-613198105)

#### Episode 7 - Upbeat

[Date: 5/29/2011]

(creek)  
...  
(shuffling)

Frisk stirs in bed as noises keep waking him up in the middle of the night. He thinks it's Toriel up for a late night snack. Frisk sinks his head back into his pillow and snuggles the blanket deeper into his chest.

Frisk: [Don't mind me, Mom. I am just busy sleeping.] (deep sigh)

...  
(click, drawn out creeking)

Frisk sits straight up and rubs his eyes of the small bits of crust

Frisk: "mmm... geez, what are you doing toriel?

Frisk hops out of bed and was about to head for the door when he noticed all of his picture frames were smashed, save the one with Chara and Asriel. Chara was missing from the picture, however. Disturbed, Frisk crept out of his room to see if Toriel was in bed.

Frisk: "Mom? Are you in here?"

In Toriel's room, the bed was neatly made and the flowers were dead. But Toriel was not found.

Frisk: "Mom? What..."

All of the flowers were dead in the house. Frisk was starting to freak out. He tried turning on the lights but nothing was working. He headed towards his room to get his Heart Locket and search for Toriel, but it was gone too.

Frisk: "No... I put it right here."

(loud slam)

Frisk runs outside his room to see the plaque that usually hung below the peephole of the front door was swinging. Frisk ran outside and saw the front dim and dead silent. Frisk pushed forward through Ruins, which were strangely devoid of traps. Just a winding maze. 

He knew exactly where he was going, though. Frisk ran into the garden ready for Flowey, but instead the garden was partially covered in a deep shadow. There was a figure on the edge of the shadow staring at him.

Frisk: "Toriel?"

As Frisk moves closer, he spots his Heart Locket around the boy's neck. It looked like Chara and he had an empty smile across his face.

Frisk: "Chara? Have you seen Toriel?"

Chara: ...

Frisk: "What did you do?"

Toriel: "My son..."

Frisk turns around to see Toriel on her knees with his wooden sword through her abdomen. Frisk runs to her side and comforts her.

Frisk: "Mom... (sob)"

Toriel's expression left her and she collapsed into ashes in Frisk's arms. Frisk mourned, but he knew it was a dream and stood up ignoring the pile of ashes.

Frisk: "This is not real..."

There was a sudden slight ripping sound and a tickling feeling on his back and then Frisk's body lost all feeling. He fell to the floor face first into the ash. Someone who looked like him walking off with his sword that was now covered in ash. Frisk had a feeling that Chara took his body and was going to kill everyone else. So he called out to the boy.

Frisk: [dont... please stop...]

Chara: (stops) "Why? Since when were you the one in control?"

Chara turns around revealing glowing red eyes that pierced the dark hall. His smile void of all emotion. Suddenly his eyes sunk into his head and he opened his mouth showing a pitch black void. His demonic scream made Frisk feel like his soul was eroding away to dust. The walls started to bleed until everything went dark red and then black. 

Frisk woke up covered in sweat and shivering violently. He jumped out of bed and slammed the picture of Chara and Asriel down hard before backing up to his bed. The bed was dampened with sweat. Toriel burst into the room seeing Frisk hyperventilating on the side of the bed.

Toriel: "What is it, my dear? What is wrong, Frisk my son?"

She places a hand on Frisk's shoulder only to pull it back.

Toriel: "You are soaking wet, my son. Here, let me gather your sheets while you take a quick- what are you doing?"

Frisk frantically takes the picture of Chara and Asriel and shoves it in one of the boxes of pictures in the living room. The glass covering was cracked with one of the cracks going through Asriel. Frisk placed the box under one of the other boxes and then backed up, waiting for it to do something. Toriel watched from the hallway.

Toriel: "Please, my son, tell me what is the matter!"

Frisk starts shaking his head without turning to her. He just silently shakes his head and does nothing else. Toriel rips him away from the box by wrapping him a towel and putting herself between him and the boxes.

Toriel: "That was not real, my son. You are back to the real world."

Frisk imagines Chara coming from behind and stabbing her, turning her to ashes and then him.

Toriel: "What ever demon has been giving you those kinds of nightmares will be dealt with immediately. Come, let us get you cleaned first. A nice, hot bath will wash away your anxiety."

Toriel brings Frisk to the bathtub and starts running comfortably hot water. She walks out of the bathroom to get Frisk some clothes. When she came back, Frisk was on the toilet with his forehead in his hands combing through his hair. Toriel placed his fresh clothes on the sink counter.

Toriel: "Take as long as you need, my son. Do not come out until you feel refreshed and demon free." 

Frisk just nods through his hands. He was still shivering and distressed from the dream. Toriel heads to the living room and puts on warm home music. It was just loud enough for Frisk to hear.

Frisk: [Does she know? Does she know what I have killed her before? She must have. She reads my mind all the time. What if she knows? What if she knows and she is keeping it from me? Why would she keep it from me? 

I killed her... I killed her. She was gone forever. Right there in my hands. But then why was I given a second chance? I wanted to die when I saw her turn to ash. Just...]

(silently sobbing) 

Frisk: [She saved my life. Why would I kill her? I did not want to kill her but... 

Don't blame her for your mistakes! You killed her! Deal with it! Just saying "sorry" isn't going to cut it. She saved you! Now you must save her!]

Frisk imagines his first fight with her where he is about to stab her, another him comes from out of nowhere and tackles him to the side. He rips the wooden sword out of his hand and says, "Don't you dare touch my mother! She just wants to keep you safe! She doesn't deserve to die, for ANY reason! And you'll just regret it if you go through with this! You hear me?!" and he just nods in shock.

Frisk heart slows down to a steady beat as his expression brightens.

Frisk: [Good. You saved her. She is in the living room with a book in her lap right now. And she probably has heard everything you've just thought about. She is probably crying too.... 

You do that alot, you know? Make her cry. Maybe at first you thought they were tears of pain. Like you kept opening up old wounds. But all of those tears she shed... they were tears of joy. Because you know she knows you care about her. You know she knows you want to see her happy. To help her move on with her past before you move on to see Dad. 

But maybe you won't exactly move on. You are going to bring father back home. Perhaps bug them till they get you a new brother. Yeah... that'd be awesome. But yeah, she probably heard that too... 

I hope you heard that Toriel! My loving mother! I am going to bring dad home and you will make me a brother! And this time I will make sure neither of us will die on you!]

Frisk stops the hot water and undresses. As he sinks into the bathtub the music from the other room envelopes his mind and he starts humming along. Toriel hears the soft humming from the bathroom. She lays her open book on her lap and stares at Frisk's family drawing on the counter.

Toriel: [My son... I have always known. When you ran away, I somehow knew you would kill me. But you didn't. You refused. You would not budge from where you were. And then I saw it. Just before I defeated you. It was a flash. But I saw both of us die in that room. I may have shown kindness in my last moment. But you didn't. 

The most serious sin against one's very nature and standards deserves the most serious of punishments. For you, it was dying alone. Your spirit was gone and your world faded to black. And it broke my heart when you punished yourself for killing me. You saved me by holding that demon of despair back. And when I carried you back to your room... you were content. Your face wasn't one of pain or fear, but of relief. It was all over. 

So yes, my dear son, I have known for a while now. You remind me every time I hug and kiss you. You cry in the back of your heart. And then you turn around and make up for it by touching mine. Every single time. And I love it. I make sure you know I know by giving you hugs and kisses. And when you are blue I comfort you until you smile again. Because the truth is... you are my son. Human or not, I love you. 

If only you could read minds as well. Maybe that would break us out of this cycle of pain and happiness we both are trapped in. But then.... why should we stop such a good thing? The deaths of my sons still hurt, but then I know you are here to keep that pain at bay. So when you get out of that shower and start your day with me, I will place you on my lap. And you will sink in. And I will give you a kiss on the head to remind you that I love you.... my dear, sweet son.]

Frisk walks out of the bathroom in his fresh clothes, still humming to the music with a smile on his face. He was still drying his head. Toriel saw him and smiled back. Frisk hopped onto Toriel's lap and snuggled in.

Frisk: "So whats on the agenda today?"

Toriel: "Hmm... let's take a break and enjoy our time together. We deserve it for accomplishing so much over the past 2 weeks. Are the demons gone, my son?"

Frisk: "Yeah. They ran when they saw my butt."

Toriel: "Hee hee! Good." (smooches Frisk's head)

Frisk: "I smell like mint!"

Toriel takes a few deep whiffs of Frisk's hair before she pretends to eat his scalp.

Toriel: "Mmmm human roast."

They sat in the reading chair reading novels as Toriel enjoyed her morning coffee. Frisk dozed off a few times. Toriel figured he was still tired and so she would rub his head with her chin from time to time. 

The easy day went on like normal. Breakfast, lunch and dinner. Frisk drew and played outside while Toriel read and tidied up the house.

Next day, Frisk got ready for class and got in his uniform. This time class was going to be held in the renovated room and with a classmate. 

There was a knock on the door. Toriel left the classroom to answer it while Frisk was getting his school things together. At the door was Link and Fen, happily greeting Toriel. Fen had a backpack filled with basic school supplies and a lunch while Link had a briefcase. Fen peeked in to see if he could spot Frisk.

Link: "I am so glad that my child can get some education in these parts!"

Toriel: "Well, understand Mr. Kaetzil that my curriculum is not tailored so I ask that you sit in with our first class to familiarize yourself with my teaching style."

Link: "I can spare a few hours."

Toriel: "The class should not be long. You will have plenty of time to spare."

Fen: (tugs on Link's pants) "Dad, where is Frisk?

Toriel: "My son is getting himself ready for class. Which reminds me... you need a uniform. It is a simple robe but uniforms teach discipline."

Toriel handed Fen a robe and directed them both to the classroom where Frisk was at his desk with his things to his side. He was drawing doodles in his spare notebook as they walked in.

Toriel: "Frisk... school time, my son."

Frisk: "Right." (switches his sketchbook for his school book)

Fen sits at his desk. Suddenly, another knock at the door...

Toriel: "Oh? Please excuse me while I see who it is."

Toriel leaves the room and heads for the door. Fen and Frisk look at each other and try to peek outside the classroom from their desks towards the front door.

Toriel: "Hello! How are you today?"

????: "We are doing well, thank you! Is this where math classes are being held?"

Toriel: "Why yes, but we have not met before."

Gene: "That is correct. Allow me to introduce ourselves. My name is Gene Silske and this is my daughter Emerald. Emerald, honey, stop puddling and greet your new teacher."

Fen: (taps Frisk on the shoulder) "slimes"

Frisk: "cool!"

Toriel: "It is understandable, Mrs. Silske. There is another student of mine who was shy at first. But then he quickly warmed up to us and is now friends with Frisk. 

Secondly, I must advise that I have a uniform policy. So I ask that Emerald maintain a um... bipedal form until the conclusion of the class. I would also be honored that you join us Mrs. Silske."

Gene: "That is fine, darling. And call me Gene. Formalities are for social events."

Toriel: "Pleasure to meet you, Gene."

Frisk: "Wait we only have two desks...."

Emerald, Gene and Toriel walk into the classroom with Emerald in a sense "trailing" behind Gene. Gene formed herself to look like a beautiful high-class human woman except with blue translucent skin, glowing green eyes and sharp teeth. Emerald did not form yet. 

A moment after they entered, Toriel waved her hands and expanded the room with magic. With a flick of her wrist, she summoned another desk from the floor. Emerald slinked to her desk and formed inside of her uniform. Her face was reminiscent of her mother but her teeth were not as sharp.

Toriel: "Alright class, this week the subject of study will be mathematics. Before we go into lessons, I shall be testing you three on comprehension and aptitude level. Afterwards, I shall determine where we will start in the curriculum. But before I hand the tests out, I must warn you three... I can read your minds."

Fen and Emerald's expression sank while Frisk, Gene and Link smirked.

Toriel: "And if I detect any dishonesty, any attempt to botch the results of the overall test scores, this week will not be a very nice week for anyone. Are we understood?"

Gene: "And I am watching you, Emerald darling. Be a good girl." (winks at Toriel) [She is a slippery child, pun unintentional.]

Everyone nodded in agreement. Toriel snapped her fingers and summoned a small stack of quizzes that she passed around.

Toriel: "Alright everyone, I shall give you three an hour to complete as many as you can, as fast as you can. As this is a test, I ask that you do not copy off other's work and test silently so that others are not disturbed. Testing shall start...." (summons an hourglass and turns it over) "Now."

Toriel sits down at her desk and watches the children as she takes notes. Link looks over to what she is writing and finds that Toriel is taking notes on the children's path of problem solving.

Link: (whispering quietly to Gene) "She is taking notes on our kids. Apparently Fen visualizes each number as a specific item and then counts them really fast. Your girl, Emerald, manipulates her form as a way to process information and then solves it. And Frisk likes to break down equations into simpler form and then solves it in one swoop. The observational abilities of the teacher is amazing!"

Toriel looks over and nods towards link.

Gene: (whispers) "My girl is a worker. She has moments of brilliance but her weakness is jumping before thinking."

Link: "Hmm..."

An hour passed. Frisk and Fen were showing signs of burn out, both with incomplete tests. Emerald completed her test early and was using her hands to make little slime cartoons to pass the time. Toriel was being distracted by the creativity of Emerald's cartoon as she was reading the children's thoughts. The last of the sand in the hourglass finally fell.

Toriel: "Time is up, my students! Please put down your pencils, turn over your tests and pass them to the right. We will take a 15 minute break as I review the tests and then will give the results of all three."

Outside, Frisk sat on the steps massaging his headache. Fen sat beside him silently staring at the walls. Emerald was relaxing in the shade of a nearby bush... as a puddle. 

The door opens up once the 15 minutes are up and Link calls out to the kids to come inside. They all returned to their decks to await Toriel's verdict.

Toriel: "Thank you all for your time. I have finished grading the tests and the results have been written in red on each sheet. The point of this test was to get a feel for the overall skill level of the class. While there are a total of 42 problems, I will only grade the first 32 since the last 10 are extra credit. We shall go over the scores starting from the lowest score to the highest. First.... Frisk."

Frisk: (lightly bangs head on desk)

Toriel: "You scored an A, my son! 98 percentile! That is nothing to get discouraged about."

Frisk: "I tried so hard not to be last..."

Toriel: "You did your best. That is all that counts. In any case, my son, you do not pace yourself very well. While you take a sound method to solving your problems, you tend to complete it too fast. You did very well nonetheless and I am proud of you. 

Next, Fen. You scored an A++. 102 percentile. You use spacial methods to solve your problems. While this does force you into a steady pace, you are prone to more mistakes. You correctly answered more of the extra credit questions than Frisk, but Frisk correctly answered more core questions than you did. If I were to make a suggestion, try applying Frisk's logic of breaking up equations to your methods. Both of you have strengths that compliment each other's weaknesses. And finally, Emerald, who answered every question correct by herself. Good job!"

Everyone in the room claps. Emerald sinks into her uniform.

Toriel: "Perhaps you can help Frisk and Fen with their work. Until then, I have nothing else for you today. I will have a group workshop ready for you three tomorrow. Class dismissed."

Frisk: (taking off his uniform) "Awesome. I am going to go practice out front, Mom."

Toriel: "I will be out there momentarily, my son. I must speak with the parents."

Frisk grabs his Heart Locket and his sword and heads out front. Emerald and Fen follow closely behind. Outside, Frisk begins swinging his sword around, performing random moves and attacking invisible enemies.

Fen: "Hey Frisk, how were you able to beat those guards the other day?"

Frisk: "They were taking giant swings everywhere. It slowed them down carrying those hunks of metal." (spins sword and lunges)

Fen: "Yeah, everyone is saying you are a fast human. It kinda sucks for those guards though. Like, a kid beat them. That's just embarrassing."

Frisk: "Yeah well they shouldn't have attacked me. And I'll be ready if they send more." (steps backwards a little and swings overhead)

Fen: "I doubt it. The four they sent did some damage to the Marketplace which got everyone mad. The Guard will probably wait for you to leave the ruins before they jump ya."

Frisk: "I am just worried about Undyne or whatever her name is."

Fen: "Undyne is the greatest hero of the Underground! You are like a third as popular, but she'll cream you if she finds you! She shoots these spears EVERYWHERE! Like, her most powerful attack is like she jumps in the air, and then she creates a wall of spears that rain down and destroy everything!!... What's wrong?"

Frisk: (sighs) "There is not enough 'nope' in the world to describe how hard I am going to run from her."

Fen: "Frisk, I just said the Royal Guard isn't coming here. Just stay with Ms. Toriel and you'll be fine."

Frisk: "As much as I want to stay, I can't Fen. At some point I need to leave and confront Asgore."

Fen: "Oh man... oh man... Don't tell me you plan on giving yourself up to him."

Frisk: "No, because if I do, he'll wage war on humans and I can't just sit back and let him do that."

Fen begins to freak out, brushing back his plume.

Fen: "Does that mean you are going to kill him then?? He is just trying to free us you know? I've never seen the surface but everyone has been waiting for so long and I..." 

(groans and walks back to the staircase) 

"That is not cool... Mr. Dreemurr is such a nice guy but you are such a nice guy too. Frisk, I do not mean to sound like such a jerk... but I got to be honest about this. I hope Mr. Dreemurr.... nevermind.

Frisk: "Go on Fen, just say it."

Emerald: "Fen wants you to give yourself up to Asgore."

Frisk and Fen stare at Emerald who is puddled under her bush.

Fen: "What?! No!! Also this is the first time you are talking!!"

Frisk: "I told you it was okay, Fen. And yeah, whats up with the silence for the past hour and a half?"

Emerald: "I like to observe others. There is nothing wrong about that."

Frisk: "You make it kinda hard for us to know you because you are always just... puddley."

Emerald: "I have a hard time expressing myself..."

Fen: "Its okay to show your feelings, Emerald. We don't care what you do."

Emerald: ...

Frisk: "What do slimes like to do?"

Emerald: "We like to get in things... like jars, cracks in the wall or whatever. I have a jar at home I like to sit in. Sometimes I take the jar somewhere and just watch the world around me."

Frisk: "That's it?"

Emerald: "Well, we do have hobbies like other Monsters. One of these days I want to be a technician."

Frisk: "You mean electrical stuff? Wouldn't you get shocked all of the time?"

Emerald: "Slimes can take electricity more than humans can. While it can paralyze us for lengths of time, putting even several amps through us won't do anything. There is nothing to fry."

Frisk: "But all those RPGs had slimes and they always melted with magic. Because of 'low magic tolerance' or something like that?"

Emerald: "I've come to understand that you humans have no clue what you are talking about... ever."

Frisk: "I am like the first human you've ever seen, Emerald."

Emerald: "I don't need to see a human to know you all haven't a clue. I've lived in the Garbage Dump up until now. Its where you humans like to throw all of your stuff into. Like I have no clue what made you guys think Slimes had any sort of durability really. 

Like, seriously? It just doesn't work like that. What happens is: Wizard meets slime, Wizard casts Thunder, slime 'dies' by sinking into a crack in the ground because they actually passed out. And by the way Frisk, if you ever cast 'Thunder' on me I will make you hurt."

Frisk: "I don't know magic..."

Emerald: "And don't poke me, either."

Frisk: "... Okay."

Fen: "So... if RPG monsters are based off of real Monsters... what am I?"

Emerald: "You are more like a Roc. Or maybe a Cockatrice that has 'Stone Breath' which can turn people to stone.... no definitely a Roc."

Fen: "What is a Roc?"

Emerald: "It is a giant bird of prey that is big enough to pick up and eat livestock."

Fen: "That is boring."

Emerald: "Be glad you can pick up anything!"

Frisk: "You seem to know alot about videogames, Emerald. I was dumped in a orphanage and we didn't have videogames."

Emerald: "I like using and messing around with electronics. Videogames tend to fit into that category I guess."

The front door opens up and the parents slip outside to watch the kids play.

Link: "Hey, buddy are ya up to staying a little while and watching Frisk practice?"

Fen: "We are doing that already. And Emerald is a huge geek! It's awesome!"

Emerald: "Thank you for using the right term, Fen."

Gene: "Unfortunately for us, Emerald and I must get home. Ta-ta children."

Fen and Frisk: "Bye, Mrs. Silske!!"

Gene and Emerald slithered off into the ruins as Link sits by Fen to watch practice. Toriel comes out and closes the door seeing that everyone is ready.

Toriel: "Are you all warmed up, my son?"

Frisk: "I am. But... can you try to hurt me this time?"

Toriel: "Frisk, my dear, its already difficult for me to even think doing that."

Frisk: "Mom, if I do not learn how to fend for my life there is no way I'll be able to last the real thing."

Toriel: "I do not know, my son. I have doubts."

Frisk: (sigh) [We've already gone through this once, Mom. I trust you. Okay? But I want you to trust me too.]

Toriel: "If you so wish..."

frisk and Toriel get into their positions. Toriel conjures a swarm of fireballs that drift around her. Link was trying to rip his phone from his snug pants.

Toriel: "Alright then, Frisk. Prepare-"

Link: "Hold on let me vid this!... hold on... kay."

Toriel: "Wait, would you like us to roleplay?"

Link: "Um... sure." (signals to start)

Toriel: "Human, you've gone far enough! The time for our freedom is at hand! Give me your soul peacefully, child, and you shall die painlessly."

Frisk: (Heart Locket shines) "I'm not stopping and I WILL NOT SUBMIT MY SOUL!" (points sword at Toriel) "So long as I breathe... so long as I give everyone hope... I will keep pushing on and up till we all see the sky!" (continues to shine brighter)

Toriel: "You fool! You will not see the sky! You will not give anyone hope! Your soul is all we need! And if you won't submit, then you shall BURN!"

[Season Menu](http://zaccharytehwyvern.deviantart.com/art/Undertale-Legend-of-the-Fallen-Knight-Season-1-613198105)


	8. Champion to All

[Season Menu](http://zaccharytehwyvern.deviantart.com/art/Undertale-Legend-of-the-Fallen-Knight-Season-1-613198105)

#### Episode 8 - Champion to All

Toriel ramps up her magic to a noticeable extreme. Fire dances around her as heat brushes across everything causing Frisk to shield his face with his arm. His Heart Locket shines bright as his determination to overcome new challenges grows.

Frisk: [I am ready, Mom. GIVE ME ALL YOU GOT!]

Toriel launches a fireball at high speed. Frisk blocks the fireball with his sword but the force of the magic pushes Frisk all the way to the other side of the hall. Frisk slams against the wall. 

Toriel throws another fireball that seems to be pushing the surrounding air away. Frisk tried to bat it away but it forced him back to the wall and pinned him there.

Toriel: "So much determination... but it all means nothing!"

Toriel directs more magic to the fireball causing it to increase in size and crush Frisk into the wall. Just then the Heart Locket glowed so bright it could be seen behind the fireball. The fireball was being pushed back.

Frisk: "HaaaAAAAAAHHHHH!!!"

Frisk was pushing off from the wall and holding the roaring ball of magic back. Toriel swiped her fingers to the side and conjured a fire rune underneath Frisk.

Toriel: "You believe all this effort worth expending, child?"

Frisk dodged around the fireball and completely avoided the fire rune. Toriel threw a unstable fireball directly at him as he charged forward. Its trajectory was straight but erratic and managed to throw Frisk off as he tried predicting its movements.

Toriel swished her fingers down causing it to slam the ground right before Frisk's feet. Frisk is stopped cold as it explodes and pits the ground, giving Toriel an opening to throw a rapid volley of small fireballs at him. 

Frisk parried and blocked the fireballs but each explosion knocked him back slightly and they were too frequent to time a proper evade. She throws one final, powerful fireball.

Frisk turns his sword broadside and smacks the fireball into the ceiling. Frisk was almost thrown onto his back. Toriel summoned a ring of unstable fireballs around her. They flared in all directions.

Toriel: "All you are doing is delaying your fate!"

The ring of fireballs shot into the air above Frisk's head and onto the ceiling. The fires grew and began showering everything with fireballs. The hellfire kept throwing Frisk off balance as he attempted to weave through them.

Toriel: "Your 'hope' is meaningless to you!"

Toriel put her hands together to summon a sphere of orbiting fireballs around her.

Toriel: "Because there is no 'hope' for Monsters until I pry it out of your chest!!"

The fireballs orbit faster and spray in Frisk's direction. Frisk quickly rolled to regain his balance before he charged at Toriel. Frisk put his sword in front and block the incoming fire.

Frisk: "You are blinded by your desire for freedom!"

Frisk slowly makes his way closer to Toriel avoiding and blocking everything in his path.

Frisk: "There is hope, but you must open your eyes and heart!"

Toriel takes in all of the fire and throws it directly into the ground, causing a maelstrom of fiery tornadoes throughout the room. Frisk evades the tornadoes and gets close enough to hold her up with his sword. 

Toriel becomes weak from exhaustion and staggers back onto her hands and knees, staring at Frisk. The fire in the room dissipated showing a battlefield of soot and damaged stone.

Toriel: "How... What drives you, human? How can you still be alive?"

Toriel was breathing heavily. Frisk got down on a knee helped her onto the steps behind her.

Frisk: "Because I care about my friends. Knowing that I can bring a smile to their face, to make their lives better... to keep them safe. That is what drives me. And I must survive so that I may continue to keep them safe."

Toriel: "Then it was my effort to take your soul, that was for naught."

Frisk hugs Toriel and she hugs back. They comfort each other as Link and Fen sat where they were, jaws dropped at what they just witnessed.

Link: (silently mouthing words) ".... holy s***..."

Fen: "dad... dad (tugging) turn off the phone..."

Fen pressed the red stop button on the phone's screen. It clicked and went to a preview screen.

Frisk: "I think we overdid it Mom... How are you two doing?"

Frisk and Toriel looked towards their spectators to see them consumed with shock and awe. A few seconds past and Link jumped up and screamed for joy. 

Fen got up in his seat and jumped as high as he could, screaming with him. Link caught Fen mid-jump still overstimulated by the battle as both of their cheers echoed well though Ruins.

They looked across the room finding it was covered in burn marks and pits. Frisk's clothes had burn marks and a few holes and Link's shirt looked like it could use some stitching. Some feathers of their's also looked singed.

Toriel: "I believe we have, my son. But now... I am comfortable with you taking the first steps towards everyone's freedom."

Frisk: "Mom, I got to ask you. You really were trying to kill me, weren't you?"

Toriel: "I did. I also placed my full trust in you that you would survive regardless of how severe my onslaught was."

Frisk: "Thank you... That's all I wanted to hear."

Link: "Are you two alright? That was too good for words you two. Frisk, I just want to say it has been an honor to watch you fight. Which reminds me, I am going to post this vid on your Hero Watch page so everyone can see how much of a hero you are."

Fen: "Frisk, when you leave to go talk to Mr. Dreemurr, I will do sword practice with Ms. Toriel so I can help you. We'll get Mr. Dreemurr to think about holding off our freedom."

Link: "Son!"

Fen: "No dad! I'll wait as long as I can for freedom if it means seeing Frisk again!"

Link looks between Frisk and his son, weighing everything he just saw with what he knew of his song. He noticed a confidence in his boy's eyes for the first time in his life. Frisk inspired Fen into action.

Link: "You know what... You're right, Son. I want to see the sky too, but only if our hero was there to see our reactions. Right, Frisk?"

Frisk: "That would be nice." (warm smile)

Link: "Well it is getting really close to dinnertime. So we'll be heading home. Maybe tomorrow you can get started on your 'Hero Training', Son. See ya later guys!"

Link and Fen left the hole-peppered hall to their home while Frisk helped Toriel inside. She felt really weak which worried Frisk.

Frisk: "Are you sure you're okay, Mom?"

Toriel: "That session was too much for me."

Frisk: "Alright then we'll go at your pace from now on. I just don't want you to burn yourself out... heh."

Toriel: "Son there is something you must know about your Heart Locket. When we fought, the enchantment seemed to be going out of control. It did the same thing when you were fighting in the plaza."

Frisk: "Really? What does it mean?"

Toriel: "You carry Determination within your soul. Determination, like I have stated before, is a powerful quality for one to have. It is raw willpower and enough of it can warp reality to the user's will according to Alphys' research. 

The Underground is drenched in magic, and so your Determination will affect everything around you. As such, a being of magic like me can not use it, lest my form degrades. But this session, something happened I did not expect. Can you please hand me my book on souls, my son?"

Frisk pulls the book labeled "Studies on the Soul" and hands it to Toriel. Toriel opens it up and begins flipping through the pages until she stopped at a page with two charts. 

She handed the open pages back to Frisk who saw a "perfect human" and a "perfect monster" both with a circle and square and differing patterns coming from their souls. The human's soul showed a small sphere of interlacing lines where their heart is while the monster had an upside-down heart with lines spanning towards the edges of the square, signifying their radiant magic.

Toriel: "As you can see, my son, the human soul is kept preserved within it's own magic while the soul of a monster projects the magic outwards, leaving the soul vulnerable. 

When a human dies, their soul does not dissipate because the magic shell it produces preserves it. And as such, a monster's soul will immediately dissolve once the monster dies. 'Boss' souls and 'final' souls are more concentrated and can survive outside the body for a short period of time before dissolving. 

Now, when a soul is released it is possible for the soul to travel to another body. This is a survival mechanism for the soul, granted that it hasn't dissolved. Do you understand this so far, my son?"

Frisk: "I understand."

Toriel: "When a monster kills a human, the monster can take the human soul into theirs. This allows the monster control over the soul which grants the monster the benefits of the human soul without the penalties. 

The monster's magical capabilities increase threefold, using the magical energies from the human soul to augment their magic while the shell created by the human soul preserves the monster's own soul."

Frisk: "But you said that was dangerous right?"

Toriel: "Correct. Monster souls are made of things like Compassion and Mercy, passive qualities, which makes for stable magic. Human souls are not. So a human is more likely to be a threat to everything around them. Please forgive me if I offended you, my son."

Frisk: "I understand, Mom. I don't mind."

Toriel: "Thank you, my loving son. Continuing on, if a monster takes in a human soul, that monster will become vastly more powerful.

But let's say the human's will is more powerful than the monster. A human soul, in theory, could control the monster. And since human souls are, again, more likely to be malevolent than monster souls could be it is possible that the human will possess the monster soul and control it. Think if that human soul wished for death and pain..."

Something in Frisk's heart screamed out Chara's name over and over. The feeling could only be described as vengeful. Frisk didn't know if he should be afraid of the fact or that Chara's influence on him from one nightmare was enough to provoke this.

Frisk: "What about a human soul possessing a human soul?"

Toriel: "That would be hard, my son. The human soul being protected by its shell would make it near impossible to protect and control unless one soul was vastly more powerful than the other. This is just a theory, however. A monster soul controlling another monster soul would be impossible because then the souls would conflict with eachother. Again, this is just another theory. If on your travels you meet a scientist named Alphys, this is her book. She can give you a more detailed explanation, my son."

Frisk: "Alright... but what does this have to do with what... wait. Nevermind, I think I understand."

Toriel: "That's right, my child. During our practice session, the connection we have through the Heart Locket allowed me to use magic well past my capabilities. I could have collapsed the hall or turn it into an inferno if I so desired. But I really wanted to make sure you were ready for the road ahead. With your determination enveloping my soul, I was ready to perish if it meant knowing you were ready for the road ahead."

Frisk: "I wouldn't forgive myself if I made you pushed too hard. I am just glad there wasn't enough determination to make you melt."

Toriel: "Frisk, even a tiny amount of determination will do that to any monster. I was consumed by it. I felt your heart beat in my chest, my son. I should be a mass of magic or perhaps completely turn to fire."

Frisk: "Huh... Its like what you said about a monster soul taking a human soul, but my soul wasn't taken. I think its more like your soul borrowed the determination from mine because we were connected in heart and mind."

Toriel: "As though you gave me your soul willingly... Even if it was just temporary, that is a disturbing thought to have, my son."

Frisk: "Disturbing or not Toriel, I stick by what I said earlier. If I die, I will give you my soul. To keep you safe and happy. There is no place I would rather be."

Toriel: "... I understand, my son."

Frisk hugs Toriel firmly and sighs.

Toriel: "Then promise me one thing, my son: do not die... please."

That night as Frisk was getting ready for bed, he went to the boxes he threw the picture of his adoptive brothers into and replaced the frame. As he was about to place the picture down, he stared at it. His soul remained volatile towards Chara and Frisk couldn't figure out why.

Frisk: [That was the worst nightmare ever. But I am ready to forgive him if you are.]

Frisk and Toriel went to bed and slept soundly knowing that they both are willing to move on. As the week went by, the Ruins became a bustle with the news of Frisk's trek to confront Asgore. Monsters came to the house to watch Frisk practice, and all were awed at Frisk's fighting spirit. The night before he left, Frisk went to say goodbye to Gideon and the others.

Gideon was outside near an alley leaned up against the wall. In his forked tongue was a lit cigarette which he would from time to time flick the ashes off. He was tapping on a sleek looking phone. Frisk approached with his newly forged sword and armor, courtesy from the Bog.

Gideon: "Hey, man... You ready for the big push?"

Frisk: "Yeah and no."

Gideon: "I understand. You're just a kid with nobody to care for you but Tori. Well, I was hoping to give you a parting gift but everyone in the damn Underground wants me to serve them now. So I couldn't get a chance to catch you before you left. By the way, you said you were going to name your new sword... so?"

Frisk pulls out his sword from the scabbard belted to the back of his waist. The beautiful blade had no blade at all, but a rounded edge meant for parrying and maximum impact. The nearby lights twinkled off the mirror-like surface of the blade. The tip of the sword, the only lethal part of it, was perfectly edged. A word formed in his mind...

Frisk: "... Mercy."

Gideon: "Perfect name for that sword. It isn't meant to cut anything, but if one is suffering, the point allows the sword to live up to its name by giving those suffering relief... Gosh, I am sorry for being so dark."

Frisk: "That's okay, because nobody is going to die."

Gideon: (giggles and nods) "We'll see, Frisk. Before you start not-killing everyone though, I got a hand-me-down to give you that will aid you."

Gideon pulls out his old phone and hands it to Frisk. Frisk fidgets around with the buttons and touchscreen.

Gideon: "I've taken the liberty of going through the Ruins and getting the phone numbers of every one of your friends, plus a few who would jump at the chance to help you. I have also transferred my account to another phone and created a Chatter account for you so you can subscribe to your channel. 

The reason why this is important for you is because at some point you'll get discouraged or lonely. When that happens, just pull up Chatter and you will see everyone cheering you on. Let's test it. Do that pose for me."

Frisk holds Mercy to his side in his left hand, feet shoulder-width apart and body slightly turned to the left. He looks directly at the camera with focus and determination.

Gideon points his phone at Frisk before snapping a picture. The phone goes off with a camera-like snap.

Gideon: "Nice, now let me just adjust the lighting and contrast a bit... import and send..."

Frisk's phone goes off with a ping. As Frisk checks his new phone, he sees Chatter pulled up and reads the messages filling the blank chat space.

>> Admin)LizGiddy928: <Frisk's Sword.png>  
Guess what Frisk just named his new sword?  
  
>> ChiziBred: bacon because its awesome?  
>> NoMoreMermaids: No it is most definitely  
named Derek  
>> Lynn1294: PURPLE! \o/  
>> DrAmygdala: no name is better than Dr.  
Amygdala  
>> Zap203098: lol wth its shiney but it  
doesn't look it can cut crap  
>> Grace2020: It's not supposed to cut  
anything dumbass.  
>> Lynn1294: purple is better please die

Gideon: "You might want to tell them before they start killing each other."

Frisk types on his phone.

>> Mod)Frisk: Mercy  
>> Lynn1294: OM*G HES ON!  
>> ChiziBred: call your bling bacon so your power can come from bacon  
>> Grace2020: Mercy is a beautiful sword, Frisk! Godspeed on your journey!  
>> Admin)LizGiddy928: Behave and watch your language everyone. We have a kid watching us 24/7 for morale support. I've turned on word filters. You know what the rules are.  
>> ChiziBred: Yes mom.

Gideon: "Ugh... you know what Frisk, if they bug you just ignore them. I'll handle the bad guys on your page. You just get out there and do your thing. Everyone is rooting and praying for you... Oh and one more thing..."

Gideon pulls out the cigarette from his tongue and points at it.

Gideon: "Don't you ever start this crap, ever. Promise me."

Frisk: "Wasn't planning on it."

Gideon: "Good! Well, my break is almost up. Hopefully the next time I see ya we'll be counting stars."

Frisk: "One more thing..."

Frisk hugs Gideon firmly. Gideon drops to a knee and returns his affection.

Gideon: "See ya later, Frisk."

Frisk walked back to the house. His phone pinged again as he was just reaching the main part of the ruins.

>> Admin)LizGiddy928: 2 minutes after I just get done talking with Frisk and I am already having a breakdown.  
>> NoMoreMermaids: Let it all out man...  
>> Admin)LizGiddy928: Boss let me off early. Going to go home and have a quart of ice creme.

Frisk stuffed the phone back into his pocket. His eyes watered a little knowing so many are backing him up. At home, Toriel was cooking up supper. She noticed Frisk was home and smiled to him from outside the kitchen. Frisk sat in front of the fire in the living room, imagining what he will encounter out there.

Toriel: "Have you seen everyone you wanted to say your farewells to, my son?"

Frisk: "Yeah... three weeks. Feels like its been much longer than that."

Toriel: "That is what happens when you do not take your time with others for granted, my son."

Frisk: "Best time I've ever spent with anyone."

Toriel: "There will be more opportunities, my son. I assure you. What did you decide to name your sword?"

Frisk: "Mercy. I call her Mercy, because she only kills as an absolute last resort."

Toriel: "'The True Pacifist's Blade'. One that doesn't cut but still provides relief for those who need it."

Frisk: "Yeah. Gideon said that when I showed him it."

Toriel: "If I didn't know any better Frisk, I would say you were destined for this moment. Since tomorrow is a big day, you may sleep in as late as you want. To cherish the feeling of that warm bed before you trek to Snowdin and onto New Home. But first, a hearty and warm dinner!"

Frisk and Toriel took the rest of their time together slowly. They savored all of the food she had made as though it was going to be his last. Afterwards, Frisk took a bath with Toriel gladly cleaning him. The water got lukewarm before he got out. 

And when Frisk went to bed, Toriel told him a story... about a knight falling into the Underground to slay monsters, about removing the veil of ignorance and about becoming the Champion everyone counts on. In the end, the vicious monster that constantly terrorizes the human village apologizes for her actions and opens up a bakery that sells delicious butterscotch pies.

The next morning, Frisk hears a slight hum which wakes him up. Toriel notices Frisk agitating in the bed and she goes to greet him.

Toriel: "Good morning my son. Would you like a slice of pie before you head out?"

Frisk: (stares and smiles) "Yeah... I would."

Frisk puts on his oversized shirt and regular pants which delicately smell of lavender and basil. He straps on the armor before he covers it all over with his old and repaired lucky sweater. Frisk takes the Heart Locket off the bedpost and puts it around his neck. 

He opens the locket to a neatly folded up drawing of Monster Frisk with Mom and Dad behind him and a picture frame of Chara and Asriel propped up by a vase of flowers. All of them smiling. Frisk places the Heart Locket into the breastplate where it belongs before heading to the table.

Frisk sat at the table silently enjoying his last slice of pie before he set off.

Toriel: "Before you go, you will need money to get by. You will also need something to keep your things in, so I made you an enchanted belt pack. It looks small, but it can hold anything you you can fit through the opening."

Frisk: "A bag of holding?"

Toriel: "Yes, my son. I have already placed 12,000 gold in it. It should last long enough to get you to New Home, lest you decide to be a philanthropist."

Frisk: "Oh I am not going to waste this."

Toriel: "It is quite alright, my son. I have plenty to last me for several lifetimes."

Frisk: "What did you do before you became a teacher?"

Toriel: "Asgore is the King of Monsters..."

Frisk: "Which makes you the Queen..."

Toriel: "I am no longer a Queen. I gave up my title and throne when Asgore declared war on humans. It was not right for innocents to get slaughtered for the sake of freedom and I wanted no part in it. I would go with you, but I fear if I saw him I would beat his face into a damn bowl! And I would not want you to see that."

Frisk: (bursts out laughing) "That's very motherly of you!"

Toriel: "I have said worse." (innocent smile)

Frisk finishes eating his slice of pie and takes Mercy to the cellar. Toriel leads him to the room where they first fought to find everyone waiting on both sides of the room. The large door was waiting for him between the center of the crowd. As he stepped through, the room roared with applause and cheering.

Gideon: "You're gonna do it, Frisk!"  
Fen: "Show us the sky, Frisk!"  
Link: "We got your back, Frisk!"  
Emerald: "You have what it takes, Frisk!"  
Gene: "Good luck, darling!"  
(random cheering)

As Frisk made his way to the door, more and more tears kept falling from his eyes. It was impossible for him to hold the tears back knowing everyone is supporting him and he might not see them ever again. He eventually straightened back up, determined to bring a happy ending to this journey.

Frisk and Toriel stopped before the door. The room fell to silence.

Toriel: "The Underground is as vast as the surface itself, my son. You have been given everything you need to make this journey. Money, protection, support, love... the rest is up to you. We don't expect you to finish or even survive to the end. And we all are desperately sorry we think this way. 

In which case, we would not be letting you step outside the Ruins. But we all understand that it must be done. That nothing lasts forever. And so we will pray for your safety and success."

(few begin to cry)

"We believe in you because you have touched all of our hearts. You have given us hope that just maybe... there is a chance you can free us all and make your father reconsider his declaration of war."

Two monsters from each side of the room open up the large doors. A chilly and snowy wind pushes into the room from the other side.

Toriel: "It is now time to take your first steps, my son. Show us the sky."

Frisk: (turns to everyone and pauses for a moment) "I'll show you the sky. But first I am coming back with Dad and getting a brother. Then I will lead you to the surface. This is not goodbye... I promise you all."

Frisk and Toriel hug one more time before Frisk walked out into the chilly forest. The room roared with cheers again before the doors shut, leaving nothing but silence.

[Location: unknown]

...

????: "He's left the ruins, my Lord."

Asgore: "Are all the checkpoints on red alert?"

????: "Yes, my Lord."

Asgore: "Is our best Guardsmen posted?"

????: "Yes, my Lord."

Asgore: ...

????: "Is something the matter, my Lord?"

Asgore: "Please make his death... as quick and painless as possible."

????: "Yes, my Lord."

Asgore: "After he falls, place his body in the best casket you can find and bring him here."

????: "... It must be hard on you, ordering a swift execution on your ex-wife's adoptive son. You make it obvious."

Asgore: ...

????: "I understand he is not your's to love but you love him all the same. In which case, I will leave the subject alone from here."

Asgore: "It's fine.... I need to return to my studies."

????: "I'll keep you informed..."

Asgore: "No need, I have a Chatter account. Just make sure those are done."

????: "And what will you do if and when it becomes apparent the Royal Guard can not kill him?"

Asgore: "That is what I am working on, General."

????: ...

Asgore: "what is it?"

????: "How badly do you not want to kill the kid?"

Asgore: ...

????: (places hands in pockets)

Asgore: (sobbing)

????: "Don't worry. I'll handle it for ya."

[Season Menu](http://zaccharytehwyvern.deviantart.com/art/Undertale-Legend-of-the-Fallen-Knight-Season-1-613198105)


	9. First Steps

[Season Menu](http://zaccharytehwyvern.deviantart.com/art/Undertale-Legend-of-the-Fallen-Knight-Season-1-613198105)

#### Episode 9 - First Steps

Frisk pushed through the snow, using his sweater's long sleeves to keep the snow from hitting his face. The forest was thick and the trails were buried a foot deep in snow. 

It was a silent, yet serene scene. Snow was delicately falling from the ceiling. Frisk looked up and saw the soft glow of the crystals from above. He might as well have been on the surface during winter.

Frisk: "Ugh... how far have I gone already?"

Frisk turned around to see the wall of the cavern disappearing behind the treetops, connecting with the beginning of the ceiling. Frisk's eyes lowered to the trail... there are two sets of tracks.

Frisk unsheathes Mercy and throws it over his shoulder, looking around for signs of trouble. Nothing.

Frisk: "There's no use hiding. At some point we'll meet." (continues walking) "And what happens will be up to you."

The snowfall became thick as Frisk walked deeper into the forest. He came upon a narrow rope bridge but could not tell how far it stretched. The snow was too thick to see anything. Before Frisk stepped out on the bridge, he looked down into the large hole. The pit looked bottomless.

Frisk: "... not even one hour and my life is at stake." [Its okay, man. Just run across as fast as you can and tackle anyone at the other side.]

Frisk psyches himself up before he sprints across the bridge. The bridge shook and wobbled from each step he took. He could see a silhouette of someone on the other side of the bridge through the dense snow. Thinking it might be the Royal Guard about to make him fall, Frisk sped up and put his sword shoulder out front for a tackle.

Frisk: "Get out of the way!"

As he near the end, a snow-veiled Sans awaited him. Frisk attempted to stop but the slush on the bridge cause him to slip backwards onto his head. The bridge shook as he hit his head on the planks.

Frisk: "AHH-OW! MGHHH!!" (grabs his head in pain and curls up)

Sans: "Damn kid, don't kill yourself over me."

Sans grab's Frisk by the boot and drags him to the edge. Frisk is putting pressure on the back of his head.

Frisk: "But concussions are a healthy way to start the day, Sans. Didn't you know?"

Sans: "Yeah, no thanks." 

Sans extended a hand to lift Frisk up. Frisk quickly sheathed Mercy before grabbing for Sans' hand. As he started pulling himself up, the whoopee cushion in Sans' hand went off. Frisk ignored it.

Frisk: "Please don't tell me you are part of the Royal Guard, Sans."

Sans: "Sorry kid, but I am."

Frisk: "Yeah well I am not fighting you." 

Sans: "What do you mean 'fighting'? I was told to stand in THAT box and report any human sightings." (points to the checkpoint)

Frisk: ... 

Sans: ...

Frisk: "Are you going to report me, then?"

Sans: "Hero Watch got that covered."

Frisk: "No, I am talking about the Royal Guard."

Sans: "Nobody cares about the Royal Guard."

Frisk: "NO! I mean are you going to report me to the Royal G- forget it..." (pinches bridge of nose)

Sans: "How about this, Frisk. Let's get out of this snow before you have a meltdown."

Frisk: (blank stare) "seriously..."

Sans guides Frisk to the Checkpoint house and plops him in a comfy chair. The space heater hummed as it blasted hot air into the shack. Sans pulled out two instant hot cocoa cups and pulled the strings on them. They made a slight pop and then sizzled.

Sans: "So... rumor has it you are going to go see the King." 

Frisk: "I got to. Otherwise the Guard will just destroy Ruins looking for me." 

Sans: "Yeah that really sucks. Did you know after your little duel in the market, Undyne was coming to kill you herself?"

Frisk: (chokes on his cocoa)

Sans: "Yeah. And she would have if it weren't for top ordering her to stand down. Otherwise, Ruins would have been uh... ruined. hehe"

Frisk: "So who is the big cheese of the Royal Guard?"

Sans: "Nobody knows. Nobody has even seen him. All we know is that orders come from him."

Frisk: "Well, if I ever get the chance to meet him, I will thank him."

Sans: "Before or after he kills you?"

Frisk: (sarcastic) "Oh, I don't know Sans. Maybe after."

Sans: "Heh... have fun with that."

Frisk: ... "So sitting here is your job?"

Sans: "Yup. One of my jobs."

Frisk: "What is your other job?"

Sans: "Sitting somewhere else."

Frisk: ...

Sans: "I have double guard duty. One here. The other in Waterfall."

Frisk: "How do you get to your other job?"

Sans: "I know a shortcut."

Frisk: "'Shortcut'? Waterfall is WAAAAAY down that way! Like straight that way." (points towards waterfall)

Sans: "Oh that's right... I forgot, heh."

Frisk: "Won't they figure out you are not at your other post?"

Sans: "Doubt it. Too busy looking for you, I guess. And even if they did, I got labor laws on my side."

Frisk: "Wait, isn't having double shifts at the same time illegal?"

Sans: "Documentation error isn't. But not giving me extended breaks is."

Frisk: (combs his hair with fingers) "This is amazing. I was expecting to get in at least one fight before I saw another building. Instead I'm having a cup of cocoa in a shack with the Royal Guard."

Sans: "Beat's dying. Cheers!"

Frisk: "... Cheers."

They both tap their cups together.

Frisk: "So what about your orders at the other job?"

Sans: "Kill on sight."

Frisk: ".... soooo?"

Sans: "Heh. That's the other job, kid. If they want me to be the runner out here, then they can give me a third paycheck." (sips his cocoa)

Frisk: "I am starting to think you are not doing your job on purpose."

Sans: "Nah. I am just lazy."

Frisk: (gives Sans a thumbs up and sips cocoa)

Sans: "Man Frisk, you need to relax. Like... everyone wants you dead but they kinda don't. Don't get so worked up over it."

???????: (from outside) "SAAAAAAANS!!!!!"

Frisk: "Who is that?"

Sans: "Heh... that's my brother, Papyrus. He isn't Royal Guard... yet. But he's been trying to get in for ages. He figures that if he caught a human that Undyne will let him in."

Frisk: "Should I worry?"

Sans: "Nah. He is a big softy.... well on second thought, maybe you should hide."

Frisk: "Where?"

Sans: "Behind the chair and keep quiet."

Papyrus: "SAAAAAAAAANS!!!"

Sans: (opens the door) "Hey bro, whats up!"

Papyrus: "HAVE YOU FOUND A HUMAN YET?!"

Sans: "Nope. But I found my humility." (winks)

Papyrus: "HOW CAN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, CATCH A HUMAN WHEN ALL YOU DO IS NOTHING AROUND HERE?!"

Sans: "Hey, I do more than nothing around here."

Papyrus: "LIKE WHAT?"

Sans: "Chill." (winks again)

Frisk: (silently snickers)

Papyrus: "YOU ARE JUST.... WHATEVER I AM FREEZING OUT HERE!"

Papyrus and Sans walk into the shack and close the door. Papyrus is the God of being loud as all hell (HOLY CRAP).

Sans: "Gee bro, thanks for the cold shoulder. I don't get a hug or what?"

Papyrus: "STOP PLAYING AROUND, SANS! SERIOUSLY. GUARD DUTY SHOULDN'T BE THAT HARD. LIKE, ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS SIT AND WAIT. BUT KNOWING YOU, YOU'DE SLACK OFF AT THAT TOO!"

Sans: "Its called 'meditation'."

Papyrus: "YEAH, SURE."

Sans: "Whatever, bro. I am the one with the paycheck."

Papyrus: "SANS... JUST... TELL ME YOU'VE SEEN A HUMAN."

Sans: "I have no clue. Maybe this chair can help you."

Papyrus: "HOW IS A CHAIR SUPPOSE TO HELP?!"

Sans: (shrugs)

Papyrus: "DAMMIT, SANS! UGH! I CAN NEVER UNDERSTAND WHY YOU INSIST ON JOKING AROUND!"

Sans: "Someone's got soften up all the seriousness."

Papyrus: "IF THINGS ARE NOT TAKEN SERIOUSLY, NOTHING GETS DONE! I HOPE YOU LEARN THAT SOON." (sits in chair)

Frisk: "mmph!"

Papyrus: "WHOA WHAT THE HELL!"

Papyrus jumps up from the upholstery and turns around to the chair. Frisk is behind it silently freaking out.

Papyrus: "WOWIE! THIS CHAIR TALKS! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME, SANS?"

Sans: "I told ya it could help. Maybe you should ask if it saw a human."

Frisk: (girlish voice) "Hi! I am a chair! Please sit on me, but not too hard!"

Papyrus: "FINE! CHAIR, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS, DEMAND DIRECTIONS TO THE NEAREST HUMAN!"

Chair: "I have seen a human not too long ago. You must have past him already since he was heading in the direction you came from."

Sans: "There ya go."

Papyrus: "SO I AM LOOKING FOR A HUMAN BOY! THANK YOU, CHAIR! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL TRACK AND CATCH THIS BOY ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

Sans: "Good luck with that. See ya, bro."

Papyrus leaves and runs back the way he came, disappearing from sight. Sans closes the door.

Sans: "Great brother, huh?"

Frisk: "His voice gave me a migraine."

Sans: "Yeah... well, he's actually been in the gutter lately. Papy really has been trying to join the Royal Guard for ages but never seemed to be able to get in... Hey, I think I know how to get him out of his rut."

Frisk: "You want me to just let him capture me?"

Sans: "Not exactly. Just make it realistic or something... never mind. I got a better idea but we'll do it later. Anyway, I gotta get back to work. I'll be seeing ya."

Sans opens the door for Frisk who steps out with his cup of cocoa. 

Frisk: "Hopefully, we won't have to fight next time."

Sans: "No promises there. Don't die out there, Frisk."

Frisk: "No promises there. See ya later, Sans!"

The door shuts as Frisk's boots hit the snow. He headed along the main road tracking the fresh footprints. He came upon a fork and took the other road which climbed higher into the snowy area.

Frisk walks a distance before finding an opening  near some cliffs and scattered trees. As he walked out into the clearing a snow mound shifted. Frisk grabbed hold of Mercy's hilt, anticipating an ambush. The creature hiding in the snow stood up to reveal a snow-white dog slightly shorter than Frisk. 

It was clad in armor and held a sword and shield with the same crest that littered Toriel's house. The dog looked excited to meet Frisk with all of it's panting and tail wagging.

Frisk: "Um... It's an honor to meet you too." (bows)

The knight's expression dropped into seriousness. His open stance and friendly demeanor quickly changed to hostility as he dropped into a tail guard before charging Frisk. Frisk was caught off-guard and parried the knight's first attack with Mercy while unsheathing it.

The knight used the momentum from the parry to spin himself and the blade around, lunging the sword's tip at Frisk from the other side. Frisk spun around and swept his blade over his back, parrying the lunge. 

The knight attempted to lunge with the shield and bash Frisk to the ground, but Frisk saw it coming and leaped back with Mercy hanging well over his shoulder. This evasion staggered the knight a bit and Frisk used this moment to counterattack.

Frisk paused and held his fingers out as though aiming his attack. The Heart Locket glowed bright as Frisk was pumped with determination. The knight knew the next strike would be unavoidable and attempted to knock it away with his shield.

Frisk swung hard. The blade connected with his shield and followed through. Sparks flew everywhere as the tip of the blade dented and ripped a tear in the center of the shield. The force of the blow sent the knight flying backwards and rolling into the snow. He stood back up and shook the snow off his head.

Frisk: [Man 'serious' is an understatement.]

The knight threw his shield into the ground looking agitated. Frisk swings sword around behind his head and into his normal stance)

The knight charges Frisk again in a windowed stance and lunges. Frisk sidesteps to the right and swings Mercy around to trip him. But the knight notices this tactic and does a circular strike to Frisk's neck. The knight was copying his style! 

Frisk quickly spotted the attack and shifted momentum, stopping the powerful circular attack with an equally powerful disarm. Both attacks were halted. The knight switched direction and swung upwards at Frisk, carefully mimicking his usual disarming attack with a twist of his own.

Frisk: "What..."

The knight stepped towards Frisk, turning Frisk's disarm into an upward cleave. Frisk rolled forward left of the attack and managed to completely avoid it. 

As Frisk recovered from the roll, the knight came up close and assaulted him with a graceful combo of lunges and swipes. Frisk expertly blocked and parried them but each hit kept staggering him backwards. Bits of snow was getting thrown up in the air from the knight's attacks.

The knight knocked Mercy above Frisk's head before shoving him to the ground. Frisk quickly recovered but could not avoid the knight's oncoming disarm. It connected right near the hilt and sent Mercy whirring up in the air above him. Frisk quickly glanced up before catching the knight attempting to lob off his head again.

But Frisk caught the blade at the hilt, shoving and headbutting the knight into the ground. With the knight's sword in Frisk's hands he pointed the blade at the knight's throat. The knight was finished.

Mercy stabbed herself into the ground just behind Frisk. Frisk pulled Mercy out and sheathed her, still holding the knight's sword to his neck. 

The knight's ears were folded back as he whimpered under his breath. He shifted onto his knees and gestured for forgiveness. Frisk bent down and pet the knight on the head.

Frisk: "You are a good swords... dog. But not good enough."

The knight perks his ears and stares at Frisk as he walked past. Frisk picked up the shield and held it under his arm.

Frisk: "Come on, lets go fix your shield."

The knight follows after Frisk. They trek through some more woods before it started clearing up.

Frisk: "So... whats your name?"

Knight: (barks and then pants)

Frisk: "In human?"

The knight signals Frisk to stop and starts drawing in the snow. In the snow is the name, "Beck". Beck looks at him and wags his fluffy tail.

Frisk: "Nice to meet you, Beck. Let's go find a smithy."

Beck: (whines for his sword)

Frisk: "No. You'll just turn around and stab me with it."

Beck: (whines louder and longer)

Frisk: "When I feel I can trust you won't turn around and stab me I'll give you your stuff back."

Beck: (annoyed groan)

Frisk: "I know. But that's what happens when you attack people out of nowhere. You kinda mess up their trust."

Beck: (apologetic whimper)

Frisk: "And that's why we are going to gain that trust back."

Frisk and Beck walk into a small village overlooking Snowdin. The villagers peak outside their windows to watch Frisk escort a Royal Guard knight. They spot the Smithy and head into the large cabin. 

Inside was a large dragon donning coveralls that also covered his wings, a pair of goggles and a large hammer. The smithy paused his hammering to heat up the metal bar with his breath. The flames were concentrated and turned the metal hot almost instantly. 

The smithy greeted the two while continuing his work. His voice was deep and growly, the kind expected from a dragon.

Ghemal: "Welcome to Cliffside's smithy! How can Ghemal assist you, today?"

Frisk: "Hi. My name is Frisk and this is Beck."

Beck: (pants and wags tail excitedly)

Frisk: "We got into an argument and I accidentally ruined his shield. We were wondering if we could get it repaired."

Ghemal: "HAHAHA! 'Argument' the lad says! Ye know who this knight really is, right?"

Frisk: "Someone sent to kill me?"

Ghemal: "Someone sent to outright annihilate you! AAHAHAHA!"

Beck: (quietly whimpers and motions to cut it out)

Ghemal: "Ahem. My apologies. Where are Ghemal's manners? Sir Beck is among the most elite of dog knights within the Royal Guard. Maternal son of Hati, daughter of Baron Siff. 

Sir Beck comes from a long line of noble dog knights, all of them great swordsmen in their own rights. He specializes in single target combat and has shown to possess a 'fluid' style of combat and instincts so sharp they would rival Siff himself!"

Frisk: "So I should be grateful I didn't get my butt handed to me."

Ghemal: "Boy!! Ye should be grateful ye have the skill to beat a descendant of Siff! Many a lad dare dream of such a feat! Ghemal 'ad a dream of being a Guardsman to the former King of Monsters when Ghemal were just a whelp. Alas, the poor King fell during the War. But enough talk! Let Ghemal see the shield."

Frisk hands Ghemal the shield. Ghemal takes off his goggles and pulls a magnifying glass from his toolbelt. Puts the glass up to his eye and fidgets around with the shield.

Ghemal: (silently grunts) "Mm... hmph... paddn'... huh?..." (checks pliability) "Aye Sir Beck, ye be overdue for new gear for 'bout a decade or so. The Royal Guard are doing their soldiers a disservice by reissuing hand-me-downs."

Beck begins taking off his armor and hands it all to Ghemal. The smith takes the armor and sets it off to the side. Beck pants and wags his tail. Frisk noticed Beck sported a long sleeve undershirt and jeans under his armor.

Ghemal: "So besides a courtesy reconditioning, seeing as Sir Beck is Royal Guard, is there anything else Ghemal can help ye with?"

Beck: (pulls out Mercy and hands it to him panting and waging his tail harder)

Frisk: "Hey!"

Ghemal: "This be the blade that defeated ye? HAHA! It has been too long since Ghemal seen such an unorthodox design! Let's see..." 

Ghemal takes out a magnifying glass and inspects it.

Ghemal: "The bloody... Boy if Ghemal didn't know any better, this blade is made of the same metal used in the very same sword wielded by the Lich General of the Former King Baelgore! (gauges the weight) 'Bout the same weight too... (holds up Mercy) Where did ye get this?"

Frisk: "Someone threw it at me when I was trying to escape some guards."

Ghemal: "Aye, the metal used in this blade is an alloy of Orichalcum and Silverite with certain trace minerals added for durability. Both metals are only obtained through Alchemy and a few of the materials are rare. 

Good news, Alchemy is Ghemal's main trade. Bad news, the total cost of this order will be... mmm 7950 gold. Ghemal doubt ye both are anywhere near drowning in coin. So Ghemal will give you a 'questline'."

Frisk: "Um... actu-"

Ghemal: "A 'questline' my boy! Ye know? Ye talk to useless civilians who dump their problems on you for free stuff?"

Frisk: "Yeah I know of those."

Beck: (super excited noises)

Ghemal: "Great! Ghemal needs you to take this list and bring me back all of the items!"

6 Pales of iron  
 2 Pale of coal  
1 pale of dark coarse rocks  
5lbs of dittany (use gloves)  
 2 bars of soap  
20 logs of firewood (footlong halved)  
5 Footlong Carni-combos with  
red onion, basil and vinaigrette (BBQ chips)  
3 unicorn tears

Frisk: "Well Beck... let's get to it."

Beck: (barks once and pants)

[Season Menu](http://zaccharytehwyvern.deviantart.com/art/Undertale-Legend-of-the-Fallen-Knight-Season-1-613198105)


	10. Generiquest

[Season Menu](http://zaccharytehwyvern.deviantart.com/art/Undertale-Legend-of-the-Fallen-Knight-Season-1-613198105)

#### Episode 10 - Generiquest

Beck and Frisk walked through the small, quiet town looking for places that sold the items Ghemal requested. Beck was mindlessly panting as he followed Frisk.

Frisk: "Okay, so I spending my money is not going to happen and you already owe me some reason to fully trust you. So we'll just have to get this all done together."

Beck: (barks)

Frisk: "Which one do you want to get done first?"

Beck: (points at Carni-combos)

Frisk: "Easiest first? Knock the list out as fast as possible?"

Beck: (barks twice)

Beck and Frisk look for a sandwich shop in the town and come across a simple deli. Inside had a bat-like youngster with baggy clothes and a cap on nose-deep in Furious Birds, and behind the counter, a Unicorn sandwich maker chopping up more veggies for the trays. 

As Frisk and Beck walked in, the kid turned and spotted them. He seemed surprised to see them. Frisk waved to him and smiled. He the boy hid hid face with his phone and started fidgeting with it. 

Soon after, Frisk's phone pinged. Frisk looked at the kid like he  expected it and then pulled out his phone...

>> IMDnite23: Frisk @ deli in Cliffside! Becks here 2!  
>> ChiziBred: Did he name his amulet bacon yet?  
>> IMDnite23: lemme check

'IMDnite': "Hey um, Frisk. Do you have a name for your, uh... (pointing) neck thing?"

Frisk: "Yeah I named it 'bacon'." (jokingly smiles)

>> IMDnite23: yah  
>> ChiziBred: BY THE POWER OF BACON  
>> OrianG0002: /facepalm  
>> Grace2020: lol No he didn't... Did he?  
>> IMDnite23: BY THE POWER OF BACON  
>> DrAmygdala: BY THE BACON OF BACON  
>> Mod)Frisk: lol!  
>> Grace2020: How are you holding up, Frisk?  
>> Mod)Frisk: Sir Beck attacked me on the  
way to Snowdin. I won though. We are trying  
to get his stuff fixed.  
>> Grace2020: That is awesome! Would have  
expected you to win, though. That training  
session with Tori looked brutal.   
>> Mod)Frisk: Thanks! I gotta go get some  
stuff done before I head to Snowdin.  
>> ChiziBred: Tell us when you get there! o/

Frisk looks up from his phone to find the deli guy awaiting to greet them. His name tag said "Hello! I'm Eric!"

Eric: "How are you two doing? What can I getcha?"

Frisk: (reads the note) "I need 5 Carni-combos with red onions, basil and vinaigrette and... um...

Frisk spaced out into the spinach trying to explain what he was trying to do or if he should. Eric's face grew sour as he waved off Frisk's reluctance.

Eric: "You know what... don't tell me. I already know. Now if you'll get me a sec, I got to make a call."

Eric heads to the back room and starts tapping on the deli phone. After awhile a deep voice could be heard on the other side. And then a very irritated, very hoarse voice bellowed from the back.

Eric: "THATISNOTFUNNYDERRICK!!!" (slam, crash)

'IMDnite': (chuckles quietly)

Eric walks out of the back composed as a deep and hearty laugh was heard in the distance. Eric picked up his notepad and pencil ready for the rest of the order.

Eric: "Sorry for that, Frisk. Sometimes I get the impulse to just... never mind. Would you like anything else in your order? 10 6-foot longs with everything on them? The entire store? Its all going on his tab, you know."

Frisk: "I guess two more carni-combos for us with drinks..."

Beck: (wags tail)

Eric: "Would Sir Beck like a bowl or cup?"

Beck: (points to Frisk with his usual expression)

Eric: "Cup it is! I am going to get you two squared away first before I get the rest of your order. They'll be ready in a few. Here are your cups." (hands Beck and Frisk a cup for drinks) "And get as many bags of chisps you want... Seriously."

Frisk takes a bag of salt and vinegar chisps and fills up his cup with iced tea. Beck gets all the cheesey nacho chisps and happily follows Frisk to the table. The kid gets up from his table and walks over to where Frisk and Beck are enjoying their drinks.

'IMDnite': "Hey, is it okay if I sit with you guys?"

Frisk: "Sure! Want some chisps?"

Beck: (holds up one of his bags of chisps)

'IMDnite': "Thanks!"

The kid seemed a little ecstatic to be sitting with them. He took the bag of chisps from Beck and popped it open with his long clawed thumbs on the top of his wings. Frisk scooted over in the booth and gave the kid a place to sit.

Frisk: "... Soooo, what's your name?"

'IMDnite': "Um..."

The kid stared at Frisk and looked down at the table. 

'IMDnite': "Nobody you should worry about. Just a fan." (smiles and starts swinging legs)

Frisk: "I doubt you want us calling you 'IMDnite'. That's kind of cheesey, considering you are a giant bat."

IMDnite got up from the table and dramatically spread his wings, nearly knocking over some decoration. He was blocking most of the light from the door.

'IMDnite': "But... I. AM. THE. NIGHT!... Just kidding. I'm kinda useless."

IMDnite brought his wings down timidly and sat beck down. He looked a little embarrassed. Beck and Frisk gave him slightly irritated stares which made him uncomfortable. 

Warrek: "Warrek, geez! The name's Warrek!"

Frisk: (cheerfully smiles) "Now was that so hard?"

Eric came up with two baskets of sandwiches.

Eric: "Sorry to interrupt, here you go! I put bacon and then doubled all of the ingredients for ya. Extra charge! Derrick is such a philanthropist, dontcha think?"

Frisk: "Thanks Eric!"

Eric: "Enjoy!"

Warrek: "Sorry, I am kind of a recluse. I have a hard time 'connecting'."

Frisk: "But you connect with your family at least, right?"

Warrek: "If by 'connect' you mean let them tailor me into the perfect trophy child, then no. They can go suck it!"

Frisk: "Well be glad you have parents."

Warrek: "What are you talking about? You got the King of monsters and a master sorceress as your parents, dude."

Frisk: "My real mom is dead and my real dad abandoned me for booze..."

Warrek's jaw dropped at the news. He looked at Beck who still was panting idly and then started getting up out of his seat.

Warrek: "What? Oh crap... I am sorry I-I'll stop bugging you..."

Frisk sighs deeply and grabs Warrek's tail. Warrek subtly squeaks before he is yanked back to his seat.

Frisk: "Sit back down..."

Warrek turned back around, ashamed at himself. Frisk started eating his sandwich to calm his slightly pricked nerves. He calmed down when he noticed Eric toasted it enough to get the toast flavor and crunch. Warrek occasionally glanced at Frisk as he ate trying to think of ways to apologize.

Warrek: ... "You know... when that vid was posted, all of the Undernet started freaking out about you. Like, everyone is writing fanfics and designing videogames using you as, like, inspiration. I did some art of you and Toriel doing training but they all mostly suck."

Frisk: (sips his tea) "I draw when I have the freetime."

Warrek: "Really? You have any samples?"

Frisk: "Yeah. Hold on."

Frisk pops open his heart locket and gives Warrek one of his drawings. Warrek opens up the folded paper to reveal a well-done pencil drawing. The picture showed Toriel holding a newly born child as Asgore put his right arm over her and his left hand on Frisk's as he stood right in front of Asgore. Frisk was wearing his usual shirt and school uniform. 

Warrek: (hands the picture back) "That almost looks realistic! You probably wouldn't like my paintings."

Frisk: "And here I thought you said you weren't good at 'connecting'."

Warrek: "Huh? No, I am most definitely not... well I'm not good at connecting with people that don't click, you know? Or maybe you are just good at connecting? I don't know. Just a bunch of normal crap- oh! Excuse my language!"

Frisk: "It's totally okay Warrek.

As Eric makes Ghemal's sandwiches, he spits in them and haphazardly slaps the top bun onto it when he is finished.

Frisk: "You know how to connect. But you don't really think about what you say before you say it. I'm fine with it though. There are worse things than bad manners, specially in my world. Crap just happens sometimes, you know?"

Warrek: "'Crap happens' and 'It is what it is' piss me off. Things always happens for a reason."

Frisk: ...

Warrek: (sigh) "Okay maybe I am just being a bit insensitive. Life screwed you over and here I am talking about my personal issues."

Frisk: "I am fine with it, Warrek. I've dealt with worse."

Warrek: "It shouldn't be like that, though. You are a cool kid who does cool things for people. And then you beat up the Royal Guards who were messing up the market! I really admire you for that!"

Frisk: "Thanks, Warrek. Its people like you that make my journey better. It takes my mind off of my eventual duel with Asgore. It makes journeying an okay deal."

Warrek: "'Okay deal'? Frisk everyone is holding a knife to your throat. How can that be okay?"

Frisk: "Gotta make sacrifices to get good things."

Warrek: (fur stands on end) "Don't say that Frisk! Your only parent left you! You are trapped here! The whole Guard wants you dead and at some point you'll have to kill 'Dad'! How can you sit there and think all that crap is okay?! You should be PISSED! Pissed at everything screwing you over!"

Frisk: ...

Warrek: "Maybe that's why you connect so easily... you are completely empty inside. Everything that has happened made you completely numb to life. And so you try to fill other's lives just so you can feel again."

Frisk: "Maybe..."

Warrek: "I wouldn't take that crap. I couldn't. But you? You have to kill someone you haven't even met, yet but still call him 'Dad'. Someone who is trying to kill you to destroy your own people. How can you still push on knowing that?"

Frisk: "Because it has to be done."

Warrek: (shakes head) "You humans are something. The world is against you and you just do whatever you feel like anyway... You know what, you need help. You really don't deserve to deal with all that on your own."

Frisk: "What kinda help you have in mind?"

Warrek: (checks Ghemal's note) "Let's start off with the logs! I knock down large branches, you cut them?"

Frisk: "Alright. Deal."

Frisk and Warrek shake hand to wing and finish their lunch. They take the sandwiches and chips to Ghemal who is still reeling from the phone call he received from Eric.

At the tree line, Frisk and Beck drag a large tarp through the snow with a few logging axes resting on their shoulders. Beck looked excited to take a break from his job as his wagging tail and lack of attention to anything indicated. Warrek flew into the treeline and rested on a large branch.

Warrek: "Alright so I am going to fly around and break some of these branches. Since you only need 20 split logs, I think i'll just knock down around 6 or 7 and then help you cut the rest. The kindling and leaves should probably be taken back too."

Frisk: "Ghemal is a fire-breathing dragon, though. Aren't the logs and kindling a bit pointless?"

Warrek: "Well, knowing Ghemal he can find uses for the sap in the leaves and twigs, being an Alchemist and all. And then there is a difference between dragon fire and wood fire. Maybe when you get the chance, you can ask him to give you a few lessons. Alchemy is interesting."

Frisk: "So how are you going to break the branches?"

Warrek: "Watch. Also you might want to keep your distance."

Warrek jumps and gets a good flap in before dropping onto the branch with a strong stomp. The branch cracks and swings downward but does not break off. Warrek grabs onto the branch with his claws and uses his weight to completely break off the branch. The branch crashes down into the snow. Warrek flies to a nearby branch and perches on it.

Warrek: "And before you ask, cutting down a whole tree will just kill it. So, we cool?"

Frisk: "Yeah! Ready when you are!"

Warrek: "Awesome! We will get that list done in no time!" (smiles)

Frisk and Beck head to the first branch and chop into the branch as Warrek goes around breaking off more branches. In the span of an hour, most of the branches were cut into logs. All that was left to do before hauling them off was to split them in half.

Beck chopped at the small twigs on the smaller parts of the branches while Frisk split the logs. Warrek helped Frisk out by setting up the logs on a stump he split them on.

Frisk: "Hey Warrek?"

Warrek: "What's up, Frisk?"

Frisk: "You were right. When I am not hanging out with someone down here I feel kinda empty."

Warrek: "I was just being emotional. I didn't really me to be so blunt."

Frisk: "You were being realistic. In the end, when the time comes, its going to be him or me."

Warrek: "Then just quit."

Frisk: "I can't just quit. If I didn't leave Ruins, the Guard would come for me and Toriel would probably kill them just to protect me."

Warrek: (growls under breath) "... nevermind."

Frisk: "Warrek... sometimes things happen that you can't control. Or you make mistakes that punish you forever. And if you don't push forward and do what you need to do, you wither."

Warrek: "It isn't right..."

Frisk: ... (leans on axe and thinks)

Warrek: "Is there any way I can help?"

Frisk: "Just promise me that after my business is done here that you'll connect with your parents."

Warrek: "You'll come back right?"

Frisk: ...

Warrek: "Right?!"

Frisk: (closes eyes) ...

Warrek: "... let's take a break. We got most of this crap done anyway."

Warrek takes the small pile of split logs and throws them haphazardly onto the canvas before storming off to Cliffside. Frisk sighed and gathered up the ones Warrek missed. Beck was still hacking away at the branches.

Frisk: "Hey Beck, we are going to go get some of the other stuff done. You okay with that?" (pets)

Beck: (excited everything)

Frisk: "Alright, we'll be right back."

Frisk runs after Warrek who stops as he approaches. Frisk remained silent.

Warrek: "This is ridiculous, Frisk! It is really irritating watching you bust your ass and risk your life all because something needs to be done! But then why do good people like you need to die?!"

Frisk: "Life sucks, Warrek. I grew up around self-absorbed humans for so long that I learned that I can really only rely on myself to get things done. And since this has to get done, I have to do it. You are not going to convince me to stop."

Warrek: ...

Frisk: "Why are you so concerned about my well being?"

Warrek: "Why aren't you?! You know what, screw this I am done talking." 

Frisk pinches the bridge of his nose in irritation as Warrek flies off to Cliffside. There was a sudden loud pop and a sensation in Frisk's temple which caused him to black out.

Frisk woke up some time later in a small wooden shack with a dog bowl and a tattered dog bed. There were bars that were too wide to be practical. 

Frisk easily walked out of the 'cage' and to the door on the left. He cracked the door to see he was in a decorative town covered in snow. He opened the door just enough to peek to his left and right before booking it behind the house.

Frisk hopped over the cellar door behind the house and ducked under the windows. He attempted to cross the street before being spotted by a couple of Guards that were about to pass by. The crunching of frost and clanking armor passed by barrel Frisk was hiding behind. 

Suddenly Frisk's phone pinged, making him freeze in place. The Guards heard the ping and walked around to see what made it. Frisk knew he didn't have anywhere to run from his position and took a deep breath before sprinting past them.

Frisk: [I need to get to Cliffside quick.]

Frisk weaved in and around alleys and streets trying to shake the Guards. Few monsters stuck their head outside their houses to see what the ruckus was. Frisk's phone started pinging like crazy. He ignored it and figured one of his adoring fans accidentally blew his cover making everyone else yell at them. 

Frisk started seeing Monsters discretely point him the way back to the town center. He followed the directions until he found himself in the town square, surrounded like he was in Ruins. Frisk darted his eyes around and checked their weapons.

Frisk: [Left one closer. Sword. Lefty. Probably going to stab first. Back hammer. Large and strong. Watch him. Archers... Crap.]

Frisk heard a door open and a pan fly at one of the Guards heads. The Guard fell and clanked as they hit the ground. A giant rat in a hoodie was standing in the doorway ready to throw some more things.

?????: "Leave that kid alone and get the HELL outta Snowdin before you break everything!!"

The other monsters rallied and started throwing snow and other objects at the Guards, scaring them away. Everyone warmly greeted Frisk to Snowdin as he was motioned inside the rat guy's house. Frisk was still breathing hard from the escape.

?????: "Looks like no flying sword this time, eh?"

Frisk: "Thank you so much for that, Sir! I owe you!"

Kilik: "You don't owe me a damn thing boy. I am one of your biggest fans and I have been nolifing your page since it started. I am Kilik, by the way. You can also call me 'ChiziBred'." (politely bows)

Frisk: "Yeah I know who you are!"

Kilik: "Come on do it!"

Frisk stood there for a second before he realized what Kilik wanted. Frisk popped the Heart Locket out of his chest piece and held it up in the air as though he was summoning power from the Heavens.

Frisk: "BY THE POWER OF BACON... I SHALL TRIUMPH OVER EVIL!!!"

Kilik dropped to his knees and raised his fists as though offering himself to a god.

Kilik: "BY THE POWER OF BACON!!"

????????: "KILIK!!! WE HAVE NEIGHBORS!!! SHUT UP!!"

Kilik: "That's just my wife, Rosemary. She is doing laundry upstairs. Why don't you sit down and chill for a bit. Here."

Frisk sees the pillow covered sofa in the slightly unkempt living room and seats himself near one of the arms. Kilik was tapping on his phone.

Kilik: "Feel free to spend the night, man. Its late as hell and I doubt you have a safe place to crash at the moment."

Frisk: "Thanks, Kilik."

Kilik: "Anytime! Pull out your phone, you need to see this."

Frisk pulls out his phone and reads the Chatter conversation...

>> LilQueshe: Frisk is in Snowdin hiding from  
the Guards!  
>> LilQueshe: .... /facepalm his ringer is on  
>> Grace2020: Ooh tactical espionage!  
>> ChiziBred: Good job...  
>> Grace2020: Lol Well that didn't last long.  
Run Frisk!  
>> LilQueshe: I didn't know!  
>> DrAmygdala: Best infiltrator \o/  
>> TickleBot9: Wow that sucks lmao  
>> ChiziBred: Quesha start calling your friends.  
We got to get Frisk near the fountain. Tell  
everyone to come and bring a bunch of random  
crap with them.  
>> LilQueshe: K  
>> DrAmygdala: Best savior \o/  
>> Admin)LizGiddy928: We got your back Frisk!  
Thanks Chizi!  
>> VeNuSpHlItRaP: He finally left Ruins?  
>> DrakeNBake42: Almost there, just ran past me  
>> LilQueshe: Dad just knocked out one of the  
guards with a pan.  
>> DrAmygdala: Double tap just to make sure.  
>> DrakeNBake42: Package confirmed recovered.  
Mission complete.  
>> ChiziBred: Frisk is going to stay at my  
house for the night. We ordered pizza!  
>> DrAmygdala: Pizza is God's gift to Monster-  
kind.

Kilik: "I just wanted to show you this to know we are rooting for ya."

Frisk: "What about-"

Kilik: (put hands up) "Nope! Don't want to hear it. You do too many nice things for everyone and quite frankly it is time we return the favor."

Frisk: "Its like everyone is telling me that today. But it just never feels like I do anything."

Kilik: "You give everyone hope and entertainment. You are a kickass- sorry, amazing swordsman who takes down enemies without harming them. And best of all, you are a really nice guy! It makes everyone feel bad that you can go throughout life just giving all the time without any reciprocation."

Frisk: "I guess that means I can't give you money for having pizza then, huh?"

Kilik: "And you have precog! Simply amazing! Dinner should be here in about 30 minutes. I'm taking a shower."

Rosemary: "Hello Frisk! You doing okay?" (peeks out from the stairs and smiles)

Frisk: "I have a slight headache and I have no clue what the date or time is."

Rosemary: "Okay deary, just sit still and let me see what could be the problem."

She pulls up a chair and places two fingers on his neck to check for pulse. She checks the coffee table for a virtual thermometer that was tucked inside the pen organizer. It had some whiskey in it for sanitation.

Rosemary pulled out the thermometer and shook off the whiskey before holding it up to his mouth. Frisk placed it under his tongue and held it there. After a minute she took it out and wiped it on her clean shirt before putting it back in the whiskey.

Rosemary: "98.9, a little bit higher for a cold climate than it should be. Let me see your eyes."

As Rosemary places her hands on the side of Frisk's head, Frisk screamed in pain and fell to his left side. Rosemary noticed there was some sticky blood on her finger and she inspected the partially scabbed wound on the side of Frisk's head. Rosemary tried soothing Frisk who was tearing up.

Rosemary: "Its okay, Frisk. I will get it cleaned and dressed and then I will go kill whoever did this to you."

Kilik: (scrambling downstairs in a bathrobe) "What happened, what's going on?!"

Rosemary: "Go put some damned clothes on! We're not animals!"

Kilik: "Is Frisk okay?"

Rosemary: "NO! GO GET DRESSED!"

Kilik: "For f- sake..."

Kilik rushed upstairs and into the bathroom. Rosemary stayed with Frisk and comforted him. 

Rosemary: "Frisk, sweety. I am going to get the peroxide and the med kit. Stay right here and try to breathe okay?"

She runs up stairs to fetch the medical supplies. There was some shuffling going on in multiple parts of the house.

Rosemary: "Put on your shirt and help me with Frisk."

Kilik: "Dear, what happened to him?"

Kilik and Rosemary scuffled downstairs with medical supplies in hand. He inspected Frisk who was in the fetal position on the couch protecting his wound. Kilik pulled his hand away to reveal more blood covering the area around the wound and his hand. Kilik cringes at the amount.

Kilik: "God..."

Rosemary: "Hold him. Please, dear."

Kilik sits on the couch and holds Frisk's arms and legs.

Rosemary: "Now Frisk... I am going to disinfect and then place a bandage over that wound. When I splash you, you are going to feel extreme pain. 

If the clinic wasn't so far away, I would have put you on anesthesia. But the wound reopened so we have to get it cleaned and wrapped before infection sets in. Bite this."

Frisk: (bites a wad of cloth she shoved in his mouth)

Rosemary: "I need you to close your eyes, breathe and count to ten when you start feeling it. Can you do that for me?"

Frisk: (closes eyes and nods)

Rosemary pours a little peroxide on the wound and the solution bubbles up violently. Frisk screams through the cloth and squirms in Kilik's arms. Rosemary wipes away the used solution and splashes it again. Frisk squeals and sobs through the cloth as the solution bubbles up and dribbles over his scalp. 

Rosemary wipes away the solution again and places a gauze pad with ointment over wound before taping it up. Frisk was shaky and close to hyperventilating and Kilik and Rosemary comforted him until he calmed down.

Kilik was pacing the room tapping on his phone again. Both Kilik and Rosemary looked not far from hellbent as they informed Frisk that he's been unconscious for over a day. Frisk took it like it wasn't a big deal but Kilik wanted so badly to start a manhunt.

>> ChiziBred: Frisk is on the couch with  
a bandage taped to his head. There is  
an open welt the size of a gold piece on  
the side of his head and we just took  
care of it.  
>> ChiziBred: The wife found signs of  
concussion and skull fracture. I just  
want everyone to know that I am going to  
kill whoever did it to him. I hope you  
are running right now.  
>> Grace2020: Oh no!  
>> Admin)LizGiddy928: Please do not make  
death threats, ChiziBred. The important  
thing is he is alive, yeah?  
>> ChiziBred: yeah  
>> IMDnite23: where is he  
>> ChiziBred: 120 Plaza Ct. in Snowdin.  
>> IMDnite23: omw

Kilik: "Looks like a concerned fan is visiting. We have room to spare for this sleepover so don't worry."

Kilik sat down in the couch and turned on the TV. A few minutes went by before there was a knock at the door.

Kilik: "Pizza!"

Kilik hops off his sofa and runs to the door to find it wasn't the pizza man. Warrek was standing outside trying to find Frisk in the house.

Kilik: "Hah! 'I am the night'. I totally get it."

Warrek comes in with frost covering his face from nose to ear. He was shivering and staring at Frisk like he did something terrible to him. Warrek got to his knees and buried his face into the couch cushion near Frisk's chest. Suddenly he burst out sobbing, but his voice seemed softer than normal.

Frisk: "Warrek, its fine."

Warrek: "No its not. Don't you tell me that crap. I abandoned you out of frustration because... I don't... want to see you hurt. At all."

Warrek drove his head into Frisk's chest and stained his shirt with tears. Frisk took his hand off of the bandage to pat his back.

Frisk: "I'm alive, Warrek. Kilik and his family got me covered. You can stop crying."

Warrek: "My name is not Warrek..."

Warrek takes off his cap to reveal a bun of hair held together by a bobby pin. Warrek throws the cap to the side and pulls the bobby pin out, letting the soft dark brown hair fall to it's natural position.

Pensha: (crying) "its Pensha. I-I lied to you a-about myself..."

Kilik: (whispers to himself) "Come on girl you can say it."

Pensha: "I left... because I was just getting... so... pissed. At everything. And then you were gone... and I searched for you but couldn't find you. And I thought you continued onto Asgore to get killed. and... and I wouldn't forgive myself... if..."

Pensha started crying uncontrollably and curled into a fetal position. Frisk pulls her head up and stares into her tear-soaked eyes.

Frisk: "You love me don't you?

Pensha: "...yes. and i don't want to see you suffer anymore."

Frisk pulled Pensha into a kiss. She closed her eyes and wrapped her wing around him as they continued to kiss. Pensha timidly pulled away and looked into Frisk's eyes.

Pensha: "You pity me, don't you... I am acting so pathetic."

Frisk: "No, you genuinely care for me. You show that through action and I feel it in my chest."

Pensha: "It's just so awkward though. We are so different."

Frisk: "I am the only human down here and there is a good chance I'll die anyway. What are my options? heh"

Pensha: "Point taken..."

Frisk sits up and seats Pensha beside him. They cuddle into each other's neck as they watched TV. Kilik is still fidgeting with his phone.

Kilik: "Congrats kid."

>> ChiziBred: Frisk found his love.  
>> DrAmygdala: no ******* way  
>> Grace2020: IMDnite? She is a bat  
isn't she...  
>> DrakeNBake42: I thought that kid was a  
dude! >o<  
>> ChiziBred: IMDnite is a girl. And  
Frisk deserves someone like her.  
>> Admin)LizGiddy928: It hasn't even been 2  
days lol!  
>> DrAmygdala: Well if they swing that way  
I guess I have no objections.  
>> Lynn1294: d'awwww

Kilik: "I'll leave you two alone."

Kilik climbed the stairs and left Frisk and Pensha on the couch. They started making out, missing dinner the pizza that Kilik bought. Both ended up passing out on the couch with Frisk wrapped up in Pensha's wings. 

That night, their hearts reached out and completed each other. Pensha's heart filled Frisk's emptiness. Frisk's heart tamed hers. They lay on the couch watching Kilik passed out on the couch

Frisk: "It took awhile to put into words."

Pensha: "Hmm?"

Frisk: "Why I kissed you."

Pensha: "Why did you kiss me?"

Frisk: "You were all over the place when we first met. From what I know, that usually what happens when you expect rejection and get acceptance. I tripped you up. That's a sign that says you are wearing a mask. And while you were masking yourself, you also showed a genuine desire to help me."

Pensha: "Was I that obvious?"

Frisk: "No, I am just good at reading people. After watching them my entire life you pick up on patterns. Anyways, it wasn't until you opened up that I just realized the love of my life was standing there in front of me. Never has someone give so much of themselves to me. And considering my chances of surviving down here, It was now or never. And I chose now."

Pensha: "To be honest, I couldn't help myself Frisk. You don't deserve to suffer. You are too good of a person to risk your life for the sake of everyone. I want to help you. I really want to be with you till the end."

Frisk: "I would like that. And while you fill my life with joy, I'll help you connect. Okay?"

Pensha: (nuzzles into Frisk's neck) "Alright. Deal."

Frisk and Pensha finally dozed off not knowing that Frisk's Locket was glowing. Within it's soft light danced Red and Yellow. The delicate union of Determination and Justice intertwined as Frisk and Pensha's hearts fell into each other.

[Season Menu](http://zaccharytehwyvern.deviantart.com/art/Undertale-Legend-of-the-Fallen-Knight-Season-1-613198105)


	11. Sincerely, A Fan

[Season Menu](http://zaccharytehwyvern.deviantart.com/art/Undertale-Legend-of-the-Fallen-Knight-Season-1-613198105)

#### Episode 11 - Sincerely, A Fan

[Date: June 5, 2011]  
[Location: Cliffside outskirts]

On their way to Cliffside from Snowdin...

Sans: "This isn't such a great idea, bro."

Papyrus: "NONSENSE, SANS. I AM AN EXPERT WITH THIS THING! WHY, I AM PROBABLY A BETTER SHOT WITH THIS SLINGSHOT THAN MOST OF THE GUARD AND THEIR BOWS!"

Sans: "I still think we should do my method, but whatever."

Papyrus: "COULD YOU STOP WORRYING? SLINGSHOTS CANNOT PRODUCE ENOUGH FORCE TO KILL ANYTHING! YOU'D KNOW THAT IF YOU HAVE EVER USED ONE!"

Sans: "Yeah, well if this goes south I am going to laugh."

Sans and Papyrus work their way to the edge of Cliffside and hid behind a row of bushes. Papyrus scoped out the village for signs of Frisk, only to find nothing.

Sans: "So, uh... what makes you so sure he is here?"

Papyrus: (whispers loudly) "IT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, BUT I GOT THE INFORMATION FROM A RELIABLE SOURCE."

Sans: "A talking flower?"

Papyrus: (whispers loudly) "NOW I GUESS YOU'LL MAKE FUN OF ME LIKE LAST TIME..."

Sans: "Maybe later..."

They waited for an hour watching the town and only was able to spot one or two people walk to Snowdin. Sans was getting bored and started playing games on his phone. 

Eventually, Papyrus spots Frisk and Beck heading towards the smithy. Papyrus was grinding his teeth a little.

Sans: "What are ya waiting for Papyrus? Go ahead and pop him."

Papyrus: (whispers loudly) "YOU CRAZY?! I AM WAITING TILL FRISK IS ALONE BEFORE I FIRE! WHAT IF THE DOG ATTACKS ME OR SOMETHING?"

Sans: "I think he is Royal Guard, Papyrus. If you kill the kid you are doing the dog's job anyway. So by all means, do it."

Papyrus: (you know what he is doing :I) "AND LET HIM TAKE CREDIT?! YEAH NO."

Sans: "Your call."

Papyrus and Sans wait another hour as they watch Frisk and Beck get lunch and then walk out with a large bat in baggy clothing.

Papyrus: "GREAT NOW I HAVE TO WAIT FOR BOTH OF THEM TO LEAVE!"

Sans: "Told you this wasn't such a great idea."

Papyrus: "EVER HEARD OF THE HUMAN SAYING 'PATIENCE IS A VIRTUE'?"

Sans: "Whaaaatever."

Another hour passes. Sans is leaned up against the tree with his head in his hands, dozed off. Papyrus is motionless, patiently waiting for the opportune moment. He spots Frisk cutting logs with the gangsta bat who was setting them up for him. Papyrus hits Sans' leg and wakes him up.

Sans: "What?"

Papyrus: "SOMETHING IS HAPPENING SANS."

The gangsta bat throws stuff on the ground and storms off. Frisk puts some logs on the pile before running off after the gangsta bat. Papyrus loads his slingshot in anticipation.

Papyrus: "THIS IS IT. WATCH A TRUE MARKSMAN'S WORK, SANS."

As the gangsta bat flew off, Papyrus steadied his aim and fired. 

Papyrus: "NYEH HEH HEH!" (releases shot)

The rock zinged through the air very fast, making a slight whistling sound. In fact, the trajectory seemed almost flat as the rock ripped a hole in the falling snow.

The rock hit Frisk's temple in a small explosion of tiny ice crystals specked with blood. The rock ricochets off Frisk's head and continues traveling onward as Frisk ragdolls into the snow. Papyrus' jaw dropped as he saw the blood-flecked ice fly from the impact.

Papyrus: (high-pitched whispering) "OH CRAP!!!"

Sans: "Exactly how 'not lethal' did you say a slingshot was?"

Papyrus frantically sprints towards Frisk and gathers his body up before booking it back to Snowdin.

Papyrus: "RUN SANS! BEFORE THE DOG KILLS US!" (sprinting away)

Sans: (casually walks out of the bushes with hands in pockets)

Beck spots a glimpse of Papyrus disappearing behind the snow and Sans leaving at his own pace, but thinks little of it. He looks around to see where Frisk went, but finds nothing. Beck finishes up the logs and begins dragging the canvas to Ghemal's house. Beck gets a whiff of blood in the air and starts sniffing around the area where Frisk was.

Beck: (whimpers, looks around and then briefly howls)

No response. Beck continued on pulling the logs towards Ghemal's house as Papyrus and Sans headed towards theirs. 

Papyrus panicked as he sprinted through the streets trying to get to his house. Frisk was still unconscious and bleeding but not enough to leave a trail. Papyrus put Frisk over his shoulder and reached into his pocket for the keys as he approached his storage shack.

Papyrus: (fumbling with keys and lock) "CRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAP."

(door unlocks)

Papyrus: "OHHHHH CRAP WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?!"

Papyrus carefully laid Frisk down on the dog bed and paced the room. Sans comes up behind him and checks for a pulse.

Sans: "Oh look, a pulse."

Papyrus: "I WAS GETTING TO THAT!"

Sans: "One minute."

Papyrus: "WHERE ARE YOU GOING SANS!?! WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE HIM LIKE THIS!!"

Papyrus looks around the barren makeshift cage and comes up with an idea. After a few moments, Sans walked into the shack to see that Papyrus has set Frisk up to look like he fell asleep reading a book. Papyrus was still pacing back and forth, lost in thought.

Sans: "Heh, he looks better already..."

Papyrus: "HE IS STILL BLEEDING!"

Sans: "Why are you so freaked out, bro? The kid is still alive."

Papyrus: "EVERYONE IS GOING TO KILL ME!"

Sans: "A bit late for that."

Sans cleans the wound and places a folded piece of gauze with ointment over the wound.

Papyrus: "YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN, SANS!"

Sans: "Just chill, bro. I got this covered." (winks)

Papyrus: "FINE... I WILL HOLD OFF ON GETTING THE GUARD UNTIL HE IS AWAKE."

Sans: "What's the point of waiting when the Guard will kill him on the spot anyway?"

Papyrus: "I JUST... WANT TO MAKE SURE HE SEES WHO CAPTURED HIM BEFORE HE'S TAKEN AWAY!"

Sans: "That sounds like a totally legit reason..."

Papyrus: "EVERYONE WILL KNOW I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE CAUGHT THE FINAL HUMAN WE NEED FOR OUR FREEDOM! NYEH HEH HEH!"

Frisk's head slips through his hands and hits the floor. After a moment of silence, Papyrus and Sans head into their house to start dinner and watch TV while they wait for Frisk to heal and wake up.

 

[Location: Cliffside]

Pensha was back at her grandparents house hanging from the ceiling in her room. She was brooding over Frisk's stubbornness and the injustice that surrounded him. Her grandpa steps in to find her in a sour mood.

Grandpa: "Everything okay in here Pensha? You are awfully quiet."

Pensha: "No..."

Grandpa: "I do hope it gets better."

Pensha: "It's not. I know its not."

Grandpa: "Well, take it from me. Sometimes you just can't force things. Otherwise, you'll get swept away with the current."

Pensha: (tearing up)

Grandpa: "Must be pretty serious. Tell me what's the matter."

Pensha: "Why do bad things happen to good people, Grandpa?"

Grandpa: "The most tempered of metal requires the most brutal of improvement. If a good person is truly among the most noble, then life will further temper them through painful trials. One of those trials is enduring all of the nonsense that gets thrown at them ad Nauseum."

Pensha: (looks away and tightens her wings around her)

Grandpa: "Who is this particular individual you are so concerned about?"

Pensha: "It isn't that important, Grandpa."

Grandpa: "Well, it would be a good idea to tell them how you feel before you lose them forever."

Pensha: "But how do I tell them?"

Grandpa: "You could always try through painting. You are pretty good at it."

Pensha drops to the floor and starts setting up her easel and palette.

Grandpa: "Atta girl. Dinner will be started a bit late, so feel free and take your time expressing yourself. That is the most important thing."

Pensha: "Yeah..."

Pensha sits on a nearby stool and starts dabbing her brush in the paint. She pauses to form a picture in her mind and starts painting. 

Outside, Beck travels south towards Fields to find a botanist to help him gather fresh Dittany. Fields was quite a way from Cliffside but at least the path was laid out plain as day. 

Beck traveled a few hours before nearly reaching a village named Walking. The Guards posted at Walking scrambled as they saw Beck approaching in civilian garb. A small escort soon came out of the village heading towards him. Within minutes a tall knight with a broad greatsword on his back and two knights with standard issue sword and shield walked up to him and ordered him to halt.

Sergeant: "Lieutenant Beck, sir, although it is a pleasure to meet you I must ask why you are so far outside your jurisdiction, sir."

Beck: "And why must I answer to you? Why doesn't your commanding officer come to greet me?"

Sergeant: "Sir, Lieuten-"

Beck: "Tell your commanding officer that if he is not a Captain or higher that he will come greet me personally as per regulation. Is that understood?"

Sergeant: "Yes, sir!"

Beck: "Dismissed."

Beck continued to walk towards Walking as the escort ran to their HQ. As Beck past the Guard Post, a Gnoll clad in Officer armor came out and confronted him.

Lieutenant: "Explain to me why my Sergeant reported back with you telling him to piss off?"

Beck: "Since when did you outrank me, Lieutenant 2nd grade?"

Lieutenant: "Since you are out of bounds and in my Post."

Beck kicks the officer's legs out from under him and pins him down by the scruff.

Beck: "THAT'S 'IN MY POST, SIR'! Next time, if someone who outranks you approaches, give them the proper respect and get up off your fuzzy ass to greet them yourself!! Are we clear?!"

Lieutenant: "Yes, sir!"

Beck: "Dismissed."

Beck releases the Gnoll and heads to a hut with a plaque showing a clover, indicating a botanist. Inside was a earth elemental spritzing some potted herbs with water.

Botanist: "Ah! Welcome back Sir Beck! How can I help you this fine day?"

Beck: "Hello, Mr. Gants. I am doing a favor for a blacksmith who is repairing my armor in Cliffside. I need five pounds of Dittany."

Mr. Gants: "Oh! So old Derrick is running low on 'fire' isn't he? We'll unfortunately I only have a pound left and it will take me a half day to get the rest. What baffles me is why he hasn't sent in an order."

Beck: "If you haven't heard already, another human has fallen into the Underground most of my men were ordered on the roads to intercept him."

Mr. Gants: (gathering the pound of Dittany in a specialized sack) "Hmm... maybe we'll get our freedom soon. Have you seen him yet, my boy?"

Beck: "He beat me in a duel and destroyed my shield."

Mr. Gants: "Well I'll be... and you managed to escape with your life, I take it?"

Beck: "The boy spared me. He kept my things, but he gave me a nice pet and offered to repair my equipment."

Mr. Gants: "So he is that boy everyone was talking about? I thought the boy might have been a lad trying to take after you!"

Beck: "The child has no kills under his belt yet he fights as though he's been through multiple wars. As much as I want to dismiss him as a threat I have my orders."

Mr. Gants: "It is unfortunate, Beck. A child marked for execution is unthinkable."

Beck: "The proper thing to do would be to let the boy grow up so that killing him wouldn't seem so.... ugh whats the word."

Mr. Gants: "Well at any rate my boy, I suggest you rest at the Inn. I shall have your Dittany ready by tomorrow around noon."

Beck: "Thank you. What is the price if I may ask?"

Mr. Gants: "Free. Since you are on a mission for a repair service I can consider this as a service order for the Guard."

Beck: "Thank you."

Back at Cliffside, Pensha was nearly done with her painting. Upon the canvas was Frisk and Pensha laying on grass with a hand and wing on each other's right shoulder. They both were sleeping peacefully, legs intertwined in a way that made the space in between them form something of an elongated heart. It was late by the time she finished and so she eventually fell asleep.

Next day, Pensha wakes up and heads out to search for Frisk. She searched Cliffside asking where he and Beck went but found nothing until she hit up Ghemal's smithy.

Ghemal: "Aye Sir Beck went to fetch the dittany at Walking. Ye figure it wouldn't take longer than a day to get these things."

Pensha: "I guess I'll just have to get Beck then. Ugh, I hope I didn't piss either of them off. Thank you for the help."

Ghemal: "Anytime, Warrek!"

Pensha flies off in the direction of Walking. As she is gliding above, she spots Beck leaving the botanist with a sack. She swoops down at the gate in front of Beck, surprising him.

Pensha: "Beck! Is that the Dittany?"

Beck: (nods and reveals the pounds of dittany)

Pensha: "Let's hurry. I need your help."

Beck hops onto Pensha's back who lifts off and grabs the dittany with her clawed feet. She flies off toward Cliffside in a hurry.

Pensha: "Frisk is missing, Beck. I need you to help me find him."

Beck: (confirming bark)

Pensha: "I have already looked around town and nothing. He disappeared after I flew off. I also wanted to apologize for being a jerk for leaving you two."

Beck: (holds a thumbs up before Pensha's eyes)

Pensha: "Thanks, man!"

 

[Location: Snowdin]

Back at Papyrus' and Sans' house, Papyrus was making some spaghetti in the kitchen. On the TV was a game show where two groups of five contestants vie for the prize of 5000 gold by giving the correct survey answers. A black bear host in a suit keeps it real throughout the entire show.

Papyrus: "HEY SANS, CAN YOU GO CHECK ON FRISK FOR ME PLEASE?"

Sans: "Yes." (continues watching Feuding Families)

Papyrus: "NOW??"

Sans: "Now what?"

Papyrus: "UGH! MAY YOU PLEEEEASE CHECK ON FRISK FOR ME?"

Sans: "Kay. Be right back."

Papyrus: "THANK YOU."

Sans heads outside to the space heated shack beside their house. Frisk was still in there in the same position they left him in hours prior. Sans stared at Frisk before checking his pulse, temperature and breathing, laying his head on the dog bed.

Sans: "I gotta say kid. You are tough. I hope those fanatics are right about you and we can end this without spilling innocent blood. Because if not, we will all die. So, I am gonna root for you till the end. Just wanted you to know. Let's check Papyrus' mistake."

Sans carefully pulls off the bandage to find it had a large red stain on it. The wound looked like it was having trouble scabbing up.

Sans: "I'll be right back with a replacement. Don't move, kid."

Sans walks out to the house and throws the bandage in a nearby dumpster. As he walks in, Papyrus pops his head out of the kitchen with a chef's hat on. Sans headed to the closet to fetch ointment and another bandage.

Papyrus: "HOW IS FRISK DOING?"

Sans: "I put a giant red check on his forehead and he didn't punch me. All is well."

Papyrus: "NYEH. HEH. HEH. REAL FUNNY SANS."

Sans: (digging in the closet) "Replacing the kid's bandage."

Papyrus: "GOOD! DINNER IS ALMOST DONE."

Sans takes the bandage and ointment from the closet and shoves them in his jacket before he steps outside into the cold. He unlocks and enters the shack only to find Frisk is gone.

Sans: ".... well ****."

(shuffling armor outside)

Back at Cliffside, Pensha was on a bench downtrodden and assuming Frisk left her out of frustration. Beck was inside the smithy polishing his newly repaired armor. Her phone started vibrating in her pocket. She pulled it out to see a thread updating Frisk's whereabouts  on his Chatter page.

>> LilQueshe: Frisk is in Snowdin hiding from  
the Guards!  
>> LilQueshe: .... /facepalm his ringer is on  
>> Grace2020: Ooh tactical espionage!  
>> ChiziBred: Good job...  
>> Grace2020: Lol Well that didn't last long.  
Run Frisk!  
>> LilQueshe: I didn't know!  
>> DrAmygdala: Best infiltrator \o/  
>> TickleBot9: Wow that sucks lmao  
>> ChiziBred: Quesha start calling your friends.  
We got to get Frisk near the fountain. Tell  
everyone to come and bring a bunch of random  
crap with them.  
>> LilQueshe: K

Pensha: "no..."

Pensha wings began shaking as she witnessed what she thought was Frisk's final moments. Minutes stretched into hours.

>> DrAmygdala: Best savior \o/  
>> Admin)LizGiddy928: We got your back Frisk!  
Thanks Chizi!  
>> VeNuSpHlItRaP: He finally left Ruins?  
>> DrakeNBake42: Almost there, just ran past me

Pensha: "Come on Frisk... get out of there."

...  
>> LilQueshe: Dad just knocked out one of the  
guards with a pan.  
>> DrAmygdala: Double tap just to make sure.  
...

....

.....  
>> DrakeNBake42: Package confirmed recovered.  
Mission complete.  
>> ChiziBred: Frisk is going to stay at my  
house for the night. We ordered pizza!  
>> DrAmygdala: Pizza is God's gift to Monster-  
kind.

Pensha puts the phone to her chest and cries her eyes out.

Pensha: "Oh thank you God! (sob)"

The phone pings again moments later. This time, her joy returns to despair.

>> ChiziBred: Frisk is on the couch with  
a bandage taped to his head. There is  
an open welt the size of a gold piece on  
the side of his head and we just took  
care of it.  
>> ChiziBred: The wife found signs of  
concussion and skull fracture. I just  
want everyone to know that I am going to  
kill whoever did it to him. I hope you  
are running right now.

Pensha fumbles the phone out of panic and it drops into the snow beneath her. She picks it up and frantically asks for his location, getting a reply just a second later. 

Pensha flies and tears through the air on her way to Kilik's house. Her incredible speed was causing the snowflakes in the air to cover her face and wings with biting frost. Her tears were freezing up as they crawled to the back of her face.

Pensha: [You left him to run off and die!! How could you?! You yell at him!! Treat him like crap!! Abandon him!! He listened to you!! Cared for you!! Cared for EVERYONE!! Now he is suffering BECAUSE OF YOU!! He won't forgive you for this... Abandoned all his life. You're the same as everyone else. Uncaring. Self-centered. Cold. Just like every worthless pile of trash. Now you'll pay for it with his life. Tell him you lied to him before he goes into shock and dies in your arms.]

Pensha lands in front of the door and knocks on it. After a few seconds it opens up. Pensha looked inside and saw Frisk's shoulder popping out from behind the sofa arm.

Kilik: ...."Ha! 'I am the night.' I totally get it."

Pensha runs to Frisk and comforts him for the rest of the night.

Meanwhile...

Papyrus: "I AM A DEAD MAN SANS!!"

Sans: "Told you it was a bad idea. But look on the bright side: I am not laughing like I said I would."

Papyrus: "I AM NOT IN THE MOOD FOR FUNNY SANS... I SHOULD HAVE LISTENED TO YOU BEFORE."

Sans: "Maybe we are thinking about this too much. How about you just ask the kid next time you see him?"

Papyrus: "YOU MEAN ASK TO CAPTURE HIM? YOU REALLY THINK HE'LL DO IT?"

Sans: "Worth a shot. Worst that could happen is he says no."

Papyrus: "HHMMMMM.... THEN TOMORROW I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL POLITELY ASK THE HUMAN INTO SUBMISSION!!"

[Season Menu](http://zaccharytehwyvern.deviantart.com/art/Undertale-Legend-of-the-Fallen-Knight-Season-1-613198105)


	12. Final Boss

[Season Menu](http://zaccharytehwyvern.deviantart.com/art/Undertale-Legend-of-the-Fallen-Knight-Season-1-613198105)

#### Episode 12 - Final Boss

The next morning, Kilik slinks downstairs in a white A-shirt and pajama pants. The staircase creaks and bangs as Kilik's tail lazily falls off each step. 

Pensha opens her eyes to see her nose comfortably tucked into Frisk's neck. A pillow was shoved underneath them and a blanket was thrown over them while they slept. She wraps Frisk tighter and closes her eyes again. Kilik makes his way to the kitchen where he starts coffee and microwaves leftover pizza.

Frisk: (shifts) "Mm... hmm? Oh."

Pensha: "how is your head, frisk"

Frisk: "bandaged"

Pensha: "yeah funny funny"

Kilik: (whispers softly) "Morning. When you are ready for breakfast, there is leftover pizza in the fridge."

Frisk: "that sounds good..."

Pensha: "mmm"

Pensha kisses Frisk's neck and returns to her cuddling. Kilik turns on the TV and hits the volume to turn it down low. The news comes on and the caster's voice drops from booming to almost audible.

Frisk: "hey pensha you want to get some pizza?"

Pensha: "you're so comfy though"

Frisk: (turns around and smooches her nose) "please?"

Pensha: "okay but get pizza for me"

Pensha opens up her wings and lets Frisk plop to the floor. He gets up and throws his arms up and back to stretch.

Frisk: "mmm how many do you want"

Pensha: "twos fine"

Frisk: "kay"

Frisk drowsily shuffled off to the kitchen eyes barely open. Pensha sits upright and stretched her wings out. The ends of her wings were scraping flat against the ceiling. Her hair and fur were ragged from sleeping on the couch.

Kilik looks over to Pensha to see her enormous wingspan which covered most of the stairs behind her.

Kilik: "Damn Pensha, that is some wingspan."

Pensha: (places wings in lap) "Hmm? Yeah. About four feet more than it should be."

Frisk: "That's kinda cool, Pensha."

Pensha: "Its harder to flap but I can lift more and reach top speeds faster. My punches hurt more too."

Pensha flexed her wings revealing that her biceps were ripped as hell, effectively emasculating both Kilik and Frisk. They were both in slight shock and returned to what they were previously doing to try and keep their minds off of it.

Pensha: ".... what's wrong? A girl can be buff too ya'know!" (crosses her wings and pouts)

Frisk comes out with 2 plates of pizza, both with a couple of slices on it. Frisk sits down beside Pensha as she wraps her wing around him. She messes with him by tapping his back with her bicep. Frisk looks over to see her smirking.

Frisk glares at her with what little energy he could muster. Pensha smooches him on the forehead and grins.

Pensha: "Okay I'll stop."

Frisk: "Heh. Remind me never to piss you off, I guess."

Pensha: "Don't worry, Frisk. You don't piss me off."

Frisk: "Not a lot anyway."

Pensha: (smooches Frisk's cheek) "Shut up and eat your pizza."

Quesha comes down from her room in her pajamas. She rubbed her eyes and sat on the arm of the couch watching the news. She seemed exceptionally clean for a giant rat. 

Quesha: "You are so lucky to have him, Pensha. I bet everyone at school will get so jealous of you."

Pensha: (eating pizza) "Maybe they'll stop talking so much crap behind my back."

Quesha: "Yeah but they only do that because you act like a guy most of the time. Everyone thought you were a lesbian. Did you know that?"

Pensha: "Little do they know I am Bi."

Kilik: "HEY! There is an 11 year old in the room! No sex discussion."

Frisk: "Um, I turned 12 six days ago. And I don't mind if they talk about this."

Kilik: "That doesn't make it okay. But whatever, corrupt him." (waves them off and watches TV)

Pensha: (nuzzles and sighs) "Four more years and you'll be illegal."

Kilik: "Not that much!"

Quesha: "Oh my God, Dad! She wasn't talking about that!"

Kilik: "Then what the-" (rubbing his face) "It's too early for this crap..."

Quesha: "Look Pensha, maybe you should take him out on a date. Take things slowly. Like you barely know him."

Pensha: "I know him a little..."

Quesha: "You can't just have a relationship with a random stranger, though. You might find things you hate about him, yeah. But it's better to know beforehand than wait until it comes out of nowhere and slaps you in the face."

Pensha: "You have a point. We could go back to the Ruins and meet all of your friends, Frisk."

Frisk: "Its like a..." (calculating) "8 hour walk, though."

Pensha: "Who said anything about walking?" (sly smirk)

Frisk: "Exactly how much can you lift?"

Pensha: "380 on the ground and 160 flying easily."

Quesha: "Holy crap, Pensha. You really are a d-"

Kilik: "Quesha...."

Quesha: (sticks tongue out at Kilik)

Pensha: "Let's finish up with Ghemal's list first, Frisk. Then we can head out to Ruins."

Frisk: "Right!"

Kilik: "But FIRST you two need a shower. I can smell you all the way over here."

Pensha and Frisk smelled each other and cringed at the bad odors. Kilik sent them up to take a shower, allowing them to use both he and his wife's spare robes to stay in while Rosemary washed their clothes. 

Frisk and Pensha avoided eye contact while robed and took their turns using the shower and after they were finished. They sat on the bed on opposite sides while the dryer was still tumbling.

Pensha: "I've never been like this with anyone, Frisk. You know... so close?"

Frisk: "It feels so liberating having someone who cares as much as you do."

Pensha: "You're okay with your girlfriend being a giant fruit bat?"

Frisk: "You're okay with kissing a human?"

Pensha: "I'll have to unless I can find some way to stuff you inside a bat body. Heehee"

Frisk: "But then I won't be able to do all of those cool sword tricks and dodges you like to watch so much. Those wings would just get in the way."

Pensha: "I guess we'll just have to deal with the differences then."

Frisk: "Yeah I guess." (sigh)

...

Pensha: "Hey Frisk?"

Frisk: "What's up?"

Pensha: "YOU MAKE OUT WITH BATS! YOU'RE GROSS!! EWW!!"

Frisk: "I'M TELLING EVERYONE YOU LIKE HUMANS!!"

Frisk and Pensha laugh and then make out before settle back down.

Pensha: (sighs) "You know Frisk, at some point I will want kids of my own. And when that time comes, I will have to find someone else. I love you and it would tear me apart to make that choice. I may decide against it... You never know. I just... don't want you to feel like I am abandoning you when it happens, if it happens... Ugh this is awkward. Sorry."

Frisk: "It is okay, Pensha. I understand that this won't work between us but at least we can try to make it work. We are too young to think about these things anyway." (smiles)

Pensha: "Some other time then?"

Frisk: "Yeah. When we are like 20 or something."

Pensha: "Heh... Yeah."

Frisk: "Just promise me this... don't leave whoever you end up with."

Pensha: "Alright... but if they piss me off too much I'm leaving them bleeding on the floor."

Frisk: "Fair enough, but don't do it for my sake. Deal?"

Pensha: "Deal."

(dryer still tumbling)...

Frisk: "You know, Pensha.... You are the most beautiful bat I have ever seen. I just want you to know."

Pensha: "Yeah, when I am not being a dude!"

Frisk: "Sure! Make this conversation even more awkward!"

Pensha laughs and seats herself next to frisk before wrapping a wing around him and cuddling into his neck.

Pensha: "You never know, maybe I'll say 'Screw it.' and stay with you. I mean why change something that works?"

Frisk: "Well, what if it could be better?"

Pensha: "'Better' is relative."

Frisk: "I guess you're right. I like your neck poof anyway. It makes everything you wear look like a winter jacket."

Pensha: "Neck poof?"

Frisk: "Yeah all that fluffy fur around your neck?"

Pensha: "Oh that... yeah I guess it does make everything I wear look like a jacket." (tighten's robe collar around 'neck poof')

Pensha pulls Frisk down on his back and slightly cuddles with him on the bed. Frisk strokes her neck as they enjoy their quiet moment together. The dryer buzzes minutes later, jolting them upright.

Pensha: "I got it!"

Pensha hops out of bed and heads to the dryer. Frisk slips off the bed but stop as he sees Pensha dig into the dryer. She comes back with a small load cradled in one of her massive wings. Rosemary was about to head up the stairs when she saw Pensha with the clothes.

Rosemary:  "Oh! You got them. I'll leave you two alone."

Pensha throws them on the bed and spreads them out. Frisk and Pensha sort through the pile and pull out their clothes. She pulls up Frisk's sweatshirt and looks at it for a little bit, feeling the material.

Pensha: "This is a nice sweatshirt Frisk."

Frisk: "Yeah, it's a little old. My favorite one, though."

Pensha: "I didn't know you were okay with pink."

Frisk: "That actually was a blue and white sweatshirt."

Pensha: "Aaah someone mixed it in with reds didn't they?"

Frisk: "Yeah. But I am okay with it. Makes it unique."

Pensha: "I'll say. Maybe one of these days I could get you a new one with the same colors."

Frisk: "No need. This is my lucky sweatshirt."

Pensha: "Oh! Alright then i'll find something else for you.

Frisk pulls out Pensha's sports bra from the pile. It looks more like Frisk's chestplate except made of cloth and elastic.

Frisk: "What the heck is this Pensha? Looks like battle-ready armor."

Pensha: "Yeah that's what BRA stands for!"

Pensha rips it out of his hands with a sly smirk and tosses him his sweater. Frisk giggles and takes the rest of his clothes out of the pile.

Frisk: "You want the bathroom?"

Pensha: "Nah, you can use it. I need some room to get dressed."

Frisk: "Alright..."

Frisk gives Pensha a smooch before heading off towards the bathroom. Before he could do anything, however, Pensha pulled him back for some more tender smooching. She pulls away with a pop.

Pensha: "I truly am happy you think that way, Frisk."

Pensha gives Frisk a hug and then lets him go to get dressed. Afterwards, they both left Kilik's place to get back to Ghemal and his list. It was going to be a few moments before they get to Cliffside by air. Frisk was occupied battling height anxiety and snowflakes hitting his eyes.

Pensha: "You okay, Frisk?"

Frisk: (hanging on firmly) "Y-yeah..."

Pensha: "If you need break from this just say so, okay?"

Frisk: "I'll just close my eyes until we get there, how about that."

Pensha: "Whatever makes you comfortable. I'll glide most of the way so there isn't so much shaking."

Frisk: "Thank you, Pensha." (steadying breathing with his eyes closed)

Pensha: ... "Maybe if we are all on the surface, we could try some flying together."

Frisk: "Yeah, but first I got to find a way to break the barrier without dying or killing Asgore."

Pensha: "You'll find a way. And I would like to help you."

Frisk: "What about school?"

Pensha: "I got a G.E.D. Besides, it isn't right you have to do this alone."

Frisk: "You sure?"

Pensha: "Yeah. I'll just study up later."

Frisk: (kisses Pensha's head) "Thank you..."

The two were approaching Cliffside on a slow decent. Pensha spotted a couple of skeletons in the middle of town, recognizing them from Snowdin.

Pensha: "Hey Frisk, a couple of skeletons I've seen in Snowdin are looking for something down there."

Frisk: "Describe them."

Pensha: "Ones in a yellow and white suit and red cape. The other is wearing a blue jacket."

Frisk: "That's probably Sans and Papyrus. Sans is cool sometimes but Papyrus is trying to get into the Guard by catching me."

Pensha: "... Well then let's go meet them..."

Pensha swoops down in front of the skeletons and lands feet first. Frisk, freaked out by her abrupt flying maneuver fell from her back and landed on his butt. 

Sans: (elbows Papyrus) "Hey bro, there he is. Now's your chance."

Papyrus: "WHER-"

Pensha: "Were you the one who put a hole in Frisk's head?!"

Pensha scowled and curled her wings. Her biceps and shoulders bulged a little.

Papyrus: "I UH... YES. I DID. BUT I DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT HIM THAT MUCH!!"

Pensha: .... 

Papyrus: "UM..."

Frisk caught Pensha's feet as she tried flying towards Papyrus.

Pensha: "you bastard I'LL KILL YOU!!!"

Frisk: "PENSHA STOP! WE'RE PAST THAT!!"

Frisk struggles to keep Pensha from killing Papyrus and is slowly dragged across the ground. Papyrus cowers behind Sans who is somehow maintaining a calm demeanor. Frisk's grip slips and he falls to the ground getting snow on the back of his head.

Pensha: "Come here you piece of crap!!"

Pensha flaps around Sans to try to get to Papyrus. Papyrus circled around Sans to keep himself away from her before running into the woods.

Papyrus: "NO! DON'T! AAH!!!"

Pensha tackles him out of midair and pummels him with a curled up wingfist.

Papyrus: "OW!! OW!!! I'M SORRY OW!!!"

Frisk: "Pensha that's ENOUGH!"

Frisk and Sans tear her away from Papyrus. Pensha clung to Papyrus and tried beating him some more.

Frisk: "Come on! We are on a date! STOP!!"

Pensha faces Frisk breathing hard and completely furious. Frisk tried combing her riled up fur down.

Papyrus: "WOWIE THAT IS SOME PUNCH!"

Sans: "I believe my brother suffered enough. Don't you think?"

Pensha: "WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!"

Sans: "Papyrus misjudged a shot. So he freaked out and took him to our house.  My bro was worried about Frisk for the past few days. But we did give Frisk a heated room with liquid food, water, a soft bed and a little entertainment just in case he woke up before the Guards came. After I bandaged him of course."

Frisk: "Yeah Pensha, let's be a bit more civil than that."

Pensha: "How can you be okay with that Frisk?! He could have killed you!"

Frisk: "But he didn't and now he is going to make up for it.... Right?"

Sans was helping up and brushing off Papyrus.

Papyrus: "YEAH-OW! I WOULD ALSO... LIKE-OW A FAVOR. BUT FIRST, AN APOLOGY!"

Frisk and Pensha place their full attention on Papyrus.

Papyrus: "HUMAN!! I, THE GREAT AND HUMBLE PAPYRUS, GIVE MY SINCEREST APOLOGIES FOR HARMING YOU TWO DAYS AGO. I HOPE THAT THIS TRANSGRESSION OF MINE HAS NOT SULLIED OUR EXTREMELY BRIEF RELATIONSHIP."

Frisk: "Apology accepted, Papyrus."

Pensha: "...Now what's the favor?"

Papyrus: "I UH... WOULD... LIKE YOU TO LET ME CAPTURE YOU. AGAIN. WITHOUT TRAUMA."

Pensha: (puffs up)

Papyrus: (cowers again) "J-JUST UNTIL I GET INTO THE GUARD!! I SWEAR!!"

Frisk: "Sure but not right now. Pensha and I have some things to do and people to visit. Maybe another day?" 

Pensha: "Are you two serious?!"

Frisk: "It'll get him off our backs, Pensha."

Pensha: ... (sigh) "Alright, fine."

Papyrus: "NYEH HEH HEH!! EXCELLENT! WE SHALL WAIT FOR YOUR RETURN!"

Pensha: (glares at Papyrus) "But if you hurt him again, I'll turn your skull into POWDER!!"

Sans: "Don't worry. I'll make sure he's straight."

Pensha: "Damn straight!"

Frisk: "Come on, Pensha. Let's go to Ghemal's and see what's left of the stuff off his list."

Frisk and Pensha head for Ghemal's as Sans takes Papyrus back to Snowdin. Pensha was still angry with Papyrus. Her fur was still on end and she wouldn't unfurl her wings. Frisk sat her down and tried calming her down.

Frisk: "Hey Pensha..."

Pensha: "How can you just let him get away with hurting you like that?"

Frisk: "Does it matter anymore? What he did was two days ago and it was accidental."

Pensha: ... "Out of everything you do Frisk, this is the one of those things that really pisses me off."

Frisk: "Then think of it this way. If he didn't nearly kill me with a rock, you would have never had the motivation to tell me how you feel. I probably would have gone to Asgore and gotten killed. You would have never had the chance to express your feelings to someone you cared about. And then you would have lived the rest of your life thinking what would have happened if you did."

Pensha: (sigh) "You're right, Frisk. In that case maybe I should cool it from now on. I am sorry for acting so rabid around you." (hugs and nuzzles Frisk) "It isn't cool when your girlfriend is going around punching everyone."

Frisk: (hugs back and giggles) "We'll work on it. But first, Ghemal's."

They step inside Ghemal's shop to see the blacksmith sleeping on a pile of hay. Puffs of smoke flew out of his nose with each sigh and his snores sounded like low guttural roars. Frisk and Pensha remained silent and still as the both understood the saying "Let sleeping dragons lie".

Frisk: "... crap."

Pensha: "yeah you should never wake a dragon up. bad mistake."

Frisk: "let's stay at your grandparent's place till he wakes up."

Pensha: "'kay..."

Frisk slowly turns the knob so that it doesn't make noise. But as the latch clicked and the door slipped from it's frame, the noise caused Ghemal to wake up in an outburst of flames and roaring. Frisk and Pensha sprinted out of the smithy and to her grandparent's house.

Ghemal: "AAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHH!!!... Hey! Where ye two going?! GHEMAL WAS ONLY KIDDING!!!.... Bloody hell."

Frisk and Pensha, realizing it was a prank, walked back to Ghemal's smithy to see the old dragon still reeling from it.

Pensha: "You having a nice chuckle, buddy?"

Ghemal: (smirking) "Aye!... wait ain't ye that Warrek fella?"

Pensha: "Yes, I am."

Ghemal: "Aye. That explains why your grandparents refer to you as a lass. Well, I can tell ye that the entire order is complete and I can return Mercy to you."

Ghemal pulls Mercy from the shelf and flips in the air before catching it by the tip and handing it to Frisk.

Frisk: "What about the iron and coal?"

Ghemal: "That is already taken care of."

Frisk: "Huh... I guess Beck got everything without us." 

As Frisk was about to wrap his fingers around Mercy's hilt, Ghemal quickly pulled it away.

Ghemal: "PSYCH!! You took way too long to complete the first task I gave you!! And now you will do fetch quest after boring fetch quest FOR ALL ETERNITY!!! AAAHHAHAHAHAAA!!"

Frisk: (roleplays) "Not anymore, Ghemal!! Your reign of terror is at an end!"

Ghemal lowers his head to Frisk's level and leers at him with an evil, toothy grin.

Ghemal: "And what power, pray tell, do ye possess that can possibly stop Ghemal?"

Pensha: (barely roleplays) "How about some 'Friendship' to the face?" 

Pensha curls up one of her wings and bops Ghemal on the nose. Ghemal roars and thrown his head back and his nose into his claws.

Ghemal: "GOD-...Yeah! That'll do it! Here is your blade, lad."

Ghemal hands Mercy back without any horseplay. Frisk picks up his scabbard and places it on his belt. Frisk shoves mercy into it afterwards.

Ghemal: "Aye Frisk... ye need to keep her by ye at all times. That punch is murder. And on that note, Ghemal is sorry for those rude pranks."

Pensha: "As long as you know when to stop." (warmly smiles)

Ghemal: "Aye. And Beck wanted me to hand you this note upon your return."

>> Dear Frisk and Warrek,

I have completed Ghemal's tasks and repairs on my gear are complete. I understand that you were absent for a time and I will not question the reasons nor will I seek them. I write to you to thank you for the mercy you gave in our first duel. You are an excellent swordsman and an even better friend. 

It is unfortunate that I must return to my post, and so I hope that we do not meet again with blades drawn. But if we do, understand that I will not hold back. 

Thank you for having me.

Sincerely,  
Beck

Frisk: "It looks like Beck and I will have to fight again, one day."

Pensha: "Nothing personal, huh?... Wait he can write?!"

Frisk: "Nothing personal. I am still going to win though. He knows my moves but I know how to counter them." (confident smirk)

Pensha: "Got to give him credit, though. He is one brave mutt."

Frisk and Pensha head over to her grandparent's house after saying their goodbyes to Ghemal. At the house, lunch was being made. Grandma was at the stove molding small meatballs. The air was filled with seasoning and another smell Frisk did not recognize.

Pensha: "Hey Grandma! Frisk and I are going to go visit his mom in Ruins. Just stopped by to tell you guys."

Grandma: "Oh dear! You sound more energetic than you usually do! Is this the boy you've been worrying about?"

Grandpa: "Let me get a look at the boy!"

Grandma: "Ooooh! You look handsome for a human!"

Pensha's grandma pinched his cheeks as her grandpa shuffled in from the other room.

Grandpa: "My boy it is nice to finally meet you! I've seen your name on the telly a few times but I never would have thought to meet you in person!"

He shook Frisk's hand with his wings.

Pensha: "Grandma! Grandpa! He just been through a major ordeal. Give him a little room to breathe."

Grandpa: "Bah! Every friend has to get swarmed. It's a rite of entry into our family."

Pensha: "But Frisk doesn't know that!"

Grandpa: "He's a good kid if he can get our darling granddaughter out of a rut."

Frisk: (bows head) "Pleasure to meet you guys!"

Grandma: "Honey, I suggest you stay for lunch. I am making some homemade spaghetti with three-bug meatballs."

Frisk: "Oh, so that's what I was smelling!"

Pensha: "Grandma, do we have anything in the fridge a human could eat?"

Frisk: "Actually it smells really good, Pensha. If its okay with you guys, do you mind if I try a plate?"

Pensha: "You'd eat it?"

Frisk: "I've had snail poppers at the Dusty Web. They are so amazing!"

Grandma: "I would be happy if you tried some."

Frisk: "Thank you very much." (bows again)

Grandpa: "Pensha! Show the boy your artwork!"

Pensha: "Alright Grandpa! Come, Frisk. Let me show you..."

Frisk follows Pensha to her room on the third floor. There was paint and canvases everywhere. The dresser seemed a little messy with a few specks of red paint on it. The ceiling had beams across it with claw marks all over them.

Frisk: "Wow. These paintings are amazing. And... what's this?"

Pensha: "That's us. I was having an emotional crisis when I painted that. Grandpa told me that if I can't express my feelings through words, that I should try through painting. As you can see, this is what I feel when I am with you."

Frisk: "This gave me an idea... you mind if I use one of your canvases?"

Pensha: "Sure, go ahead. I'm kinda curious of your skills."

Frisk: "Got colored pencils?"

Pensha: "There are some pastel crayons in the drawer over there." (points to a cabinet)

Frisk gathers up all of the pastel crayons he could find and starts drawing. Pensha looks over his shoulder, watching him quickly draw up frames for his work. Frisk was only drawing on one side but Pensha could see that he was drawing her. Within a span of 30 minutes, Frisk created a great likeness of Pensha laying on some grass with a contented smile.

He started working on the rest of the grass when Pensha started painting her side of the canvas. Time passed by as Frisk and Pensha were getting the details done on each other. 

Grandma brought them each a plate of spaghetti which brought warmth to their spirits. Frisk and Pensha decided to delay their departure and hang out with her Grandparents.

This was the first time Pensha felt like her real self in ages.

[Season Menu](http://zaccharytehwyvern.deviantart.com/art/Undertale-Legend-of-the-Fallen-Knight-Season-1-613198105)


	13. Homesick Already

[Season Menu](http://zaccharytehwyvern.deviantart.com/art/Undertale-Legend-of-the-Fallen-Knight-Season-1-613198105)

#### Episode 13 - Homesick Already

Frisk and Pensha were propped up on the wall, observing their work. A painting of them laying on the grass, contented, laying in opposite directions. It was their heart-to-heart in a painting. The smell of delicious bug spaghetti clung to the air as the two were snuggled into each other's necks.

Pensha: "I can't believe you ate bug meat, Frisk."

Frisk: "It was good though! Your grandma is a great cook!"

Pensha: "Weirdo."

Frisk: "Yeah, but I'm your weirdo."

Frisk snugged deeper as Pensha pecked him on the cheek.

Pensha: "I love my weirdo."

....

Frisk: "Your grandparents are friendly."

Pensha: "Oh yeah, forgot to mention my family and kin tend to give what I like to call 'swarm welcomes'. Everyone comes and welcomes you to death, swift and viciously. You got very small old fart version this time."

Frisk: "Yeah kinda like in a video game how you take one step in a cave and then suddenly ALL THE BATS!!...?"

Pensha: (giggles) "As much as I hate that stereotype, its mostly true. It's okay though. I'll swat them away for you." (blepping)

Frisk: "I don't mind them swarming. I like meeting new people here in the Underground."

Pensha: "Yeah there are many different species of monsters in the Underground. Like maybe a few thousand. You planning on meeting them all?"

Frisk: "Yeah, actually."

Pensha: "What do you know about Monsters?"

Frisk: "They're not really 'monsters'. They are like humans except nicer... They care more. Made of magic instead of mostly water. People down here know how to make disgusting things taste amazing... That's pretty much it."

Pensha: "What about humans? I keep hearing that they are horrible- no offense to you, of course."

Frisk: "They are. Before I came here I did some research on the war centuries ago. Humans attacked because they were fearful of 'Monsters' and the power they could get from a single human soul. Instead of a democratic approach, they just started killing everyone! At first I thought there was something to it. But then I actually get down here and the first 'Monster' I met saved my life."

Pensha: "Toriel?"

Frisk: "Yeah."

Pensha: "The plan wasn't to come down here and make everyone happy, was it..."

Frisk: (shakes head) "No. It wasn't. I..." (rubs his face) "I came here... to kill everyone. So that I could come back a hero and tell my dad off or something. Everything went to hell after Toriel though."

Pensha: "Well..." (pats Frisk's shoulder) "You are doing a great job, Hero!"

Frisk: "Oh shut up Pensha..."

Pensha: "Worst hero ever!"

Frisk: "I'll show you 'worst hero ever'!"

Frisk turns around and tickles Pensha to death. She squirms and tries to brush away Frisk's hands.

Pensha: "Ah!! Dammit, Frisk!"

Frisk: "I changed my mind! Time to slay!" (continues tickling)

Pensha grabs Frisk and pins him to the ground by the legs and arms.

Pensha: "It'll take more than that, Frisk. You know it."

Pensha leans into Frisk and the two start kissing each other. A few moments pass by before Grandpa walks in on them. Frisk and Pensha scramble to stand up as Grandpa catches them by surprise.

Grandpa: "Ah... I remember doing that with June just before we had your mother."

Pensha: "Oh God, Grandpa! I don't want to picture that!" (rubbing her eyes of the images)

Frisk: (cracks up)

Pensha: (hits Frisk's side)  
Frisk: "Hehe ow!"

Grandpa: "AAHAHAHAH!! (heavy coughing) One day you'll be where I am, Pensha. And you are going to do the same thing to some other poor youngster."

Pensha: "Can I think about that stuff later? Frisk and I need to get going before it gets too late."

Grandpa: "Sure thing Pensha. It was a pleasure meeting you my boy!" (shakes Frisk's hand warmly) "Keep my granddaughter safe. You already make her happy."

Frisk: "Yes sir!"

Auron: "You can call me Auron, my boy." (nods)

Pensha and Frisk got their things and headed towards the door. They both hugged and kissed Auron and June goodbye before setting off towards Ruins. 

Pensha stayed high above ground and glided softly through the air as she tried to keep her movements smooth for Frisk's sake.

Pensha: "I saw you and Toriel do training on your Chatter, Frisk. I told you that right?"

Frisk: "Yeah and how everyone was freaking out over it."

Pensha: "I was wondering if you could give me front row seats for a session when we get there."

Frisk: "I'll see what I can do. That reminds me, a friend of mine named Fen was starting on the same training before I left. I hope he hasn't left school yet."

Pensha: "Is he any good?"

Frisk: "No clue. But I am interested to see."

Pensha: "Hey, Frisk. That's the door right?"

Frisk: "Yeah." (holds on firmly)

Pensha: "Alright then. Hold on."

Pensha dives and swoops in just above the trail. She lands just before the door as a startled Frisk slid off onto his butt. Pensha pulls him up out of the dirty trail.

Frisk: "This is the door to Toriel's cellar."

Pensha: "Its pretty big for a cellar door."

Frisk: "This used to be an entrance when Ruins used to be called Home. Then it was expanded and fitted with a bigger gate near Plains."

Pensha: "Oh

Frisk takes his phone out of his pocket and dials Gideon.

...  
....

Gideon: {Hey, Frisk whats going on?}

Frisk: "Hey Gideon, are you working?"

Gideon: {Nah. Its my day off today. How's your head buddy?}

Frisk: "Not as messed up as it was."

Gideon: {Awesome! You need any kind of help, buddy?}

Frisk: "Yeah I need a small favor. Pensha and I want to see how Toriel and everyone else is doing but she locked the back door."

Gideon: {IMDnite's name is Pensha?}

Frisk: "Yeah."

Gideon: {Let me get a look at her! Aim the camera at her and let me turn this into a video call.}

Frisk turns towards Pensha who had a wing on her hip. The screen blanked out as Frisk aimed the front camera at her and then flicked back on showing Gideon's face.

Gideon: {Gotta say, she is hot for a bat. She looks a little ripped too. You work out Pensha?}

Pensha: (tilts her head for a second) "A little..."

Gideon: {At any rate, congratulations on your relationship! May you two have many human-bat abominations in your future.}

Frisk: (flips phone towards himself) "Eww Gideon! Too early!"

Gideon: {Haha! I'm messing with ya! (sigh) Alright, I'll call Toriel and tell her someone's been waiting for you to open up.}

Frisk: "Thanks man!"

Gideon: {Anytime, little bud! See ya.} (hangs up)

Frisk: "That was my favorite waiter at the Dusty Web. He is a cool guy."

Gideon: "He seems nice. We gonna go meet him?" (puts other wing on hip)

Frisk: "Yeah, at least once before we go.

There was some padding on the other side of the door. The lock was being fumbled with.

Frisk: "Here we go!"

The door unlocks with a loud click and slowly swings open. Warm air hit Frisk and Pensha as they see Toriel on the other side of the doors pushing them apart. Frisk runs in and hugs Toriel warmly to Toriel's surprise.

Toriel: "Oh! My son, I did not expect to see you back so soon!"

Frisk: "I was feeling a bit homesick. Wanted to see how you were holding up before I did anything else. There is someone I want you to meet."

Pensha: (courtsey) "Nice to meet you Ms. Toriel! My name is Pensha."

Toriel: "It is a pleasure, my child. Please, come in. I was just about done with Fen's training before Gideon called. I thought I was leaving a postman out to freeze and I came as fast as I could."

Toriel pulls the door closed and shoved the latch closed. Frisk escorted Pensha to the house with Toriel trailing behind.

Toriel: "I shall be honest, my son. I half did not expect you to come home. Not because you were not ready to endure what's out there, but because I felt that you were grown and could handle yourself. I did not want to place worry on either of us. Forgive me."

Frisk: "Well I should have called you to make sure you weren't an emotional mess. Guess we're even then." (beaming smile)

Toriel: "I believe we are, my son." (smiles back)

Pensha: (giggle) "You two are adorable. If I didn't know any better Frisk, I think Toriel really rubbed off on you."

Frisk: "I guess. But I am a much better person because of it!"

Toriel: "Did you tell her, my son?"

Frisk: "Yeah, she knows."

Pensha: "He told me, Ms. Toriel. Your son is the worst human hero ever!"

Toriel: "I know right? He has been here for almost a month and hasn't killed a single thing!" (jokingly smiles)

Pensha: "Yeah I would never want to read 'Frisk, The Monster Slayer'. What's the point in writing a story when the plot is, 'Once upon a time, The End'?"

Frisk: (grumbling)

Toriel: "Oh cheer up, my son. I bet the book would still get New Home Times Bestseller."

Pensha hid her muzzle in her wing and snickered audibly. Toriel patted Frisk's back as he simmered. Pensha wrapped her wings around him and snuggled as they walked

Pensha: "Oh come on, Frisk. We still love you." (smooches)

Frisk, Pensha and Toriel reach the house through the cellar door. The placement of everything did not change. Slight nostalgia washed over Frisk as he walked around the house. 

The classroom had 4 more desks and a closet with spare school gear and lockers. There was a bookshelf with plenty of reading material on it. The house had smelled of home cooking and golden flowers. Frisk was happy to be home, even after such a short time away.

Toriel: "Fen has been doing well, my son. In fact, he has greatly improved from his first few days of training."

Frisk: "I would expect as much. He seemed really eager to start."

Toriel: "Yes, my son. I feel that watching him practice will give you some entertainment while you take a break from your travels."

Pensha: "I want to see mini-Frisk in action as well!"

Toriel nodded and swung the front door open. Frisk saw Fen outside doing strengthening exercises with his proportionally large practice sword. 

It was as long as Fen was tall and sported a highly polished blunt edge. The tip was round to avoid serious harm from stabbing with it. 

Fen was slinging it over his shoulder before taking a step and swinging it across. His form showed discipline and control as he stopped it before it hit the ground. Frisk noticed that Fen was wearing a set of armor similar to his, complete with a purple Heart Locket as well.

Link and a few other parents were watching their kids practice. Fen noticed Frisk stepping outside and his face lit up.

Fen: "Frisk!"

Frisk: "Hey Fen! Mom said you are becoming a real swordsman!"

Fen: "I try. Its really fun dodging fire, though. I am not going to lie there! You want to hang out after practice?"

Frisk: "Sure! Maybe we can spar or something. Got any extra practice swords?"

Toriel: "I, in fact, have collected an arsenal of practice weapons of every kind you could imagine! I believe you have an affinity towards short swords do you not, my son? You shall find them on the rack I have set up over there." (directs Frisk to the weapon rack)

Frisk: "Sweet!"

Frisk places Mercy and her scabbard on the rack and pulls out a practice short sword. It looked exactly like the practice sword Fen was using except much smaller.

Toriel: "Now Fen, we shall do one more exercise and then I shall give you a trial to overcome."

Fen: (gulp) "You're going to make me fight Frisk, aren't ya..."

Toriel: "Frisk shall be the 'Boss' who determines if you progress to the next step in your training."

Fen: "Don't be too hard on me, will ya Frisk?"

Frisk: "Not a chance!"

Toriel: "Your exercise will be simple. Evade and counter. Evade the Runes that appear in direction commanded. Immediately attack the pillar of fire that appears before it disappears. This exercise shall be your warm up for your 'Boss Encounter'. Are you ready, Fen?"

Fen: "Yes, Ma'am!"

Frisk and Pensha sat on a nearby bench to spectate Fen's practice session. Fen slung the sword over his shoulder and got to his starting position as Toriel readied her magic. Mystic fire engulfed Toriel's fingers as she crossed her arms, palms facing out towards Fen. 

Link started recording the session with his phone, excited to add to his collection of training videos.

Toriel: "Let us begin, then." (summons a rune) "Left!"

Fen dodges to his left and bats through the piller.

Toriel: (summons another rune) "Forward!"

Fen evades forward and spins the sword around, ripping it across the pillar.

Toriel: "Back!"

Fen jolts forward and pushes the sword in the opposite direction with his left hand. The sword swipes through the third pillar.

Toriel: "Right!"

Fen dodges right but notices a delay in the summoning. He rolls to evade and then swipes up using the momentum from the dodge roll.

Toriel: "Forward!"

Fen steps towards Toriel but notices that the rune she placed was farther away than normal, just out of reach. Fen lunged with the sword as quickly as he could, driving the end of the sword into the pillar just before it dissipated.

A rune appeared under Fen just as he recovered from the attack. 

Frisk realized what Toriel was doing now. As Fen was struggling to keep up with rune placement, Toriel was tactically placing the runes to continue tripping him up. Fen missed attacking his 12th and 17th rune. By the 23rd rune, Toriel began summoning multiple runes at a time until the 31st where the frequency of summons were too much for Fen to handle. Fen desperately tried to evade the runes but eventually got hit.

Frisk was concerned for Fen when he got hit by the pillar of fire. However, he noticed that the pillar did not singe his feathers at all. Both Frisk and Pensha breathed a sigh of relief knowing the fires were harmless.

Toriel: "Exercise complete! Congratulations Fen! 24 out of 20! Excellent work, my child!" (clapping)

Everyone present applauded Fen for his skillful evasions and counters. Fen leaned on his sword catching a breather.

Fen: "I should have tried a smaller sword."

Frisk: "Nah Fen! You did pretty well with something so big! I don't think I could have done that with a greatsword, to be honest."

Link: "Yeah, Son! Its better to practice with what you are used to rather than with what the situation calls for! It's how you master using a weapon."

Fen: "If you say so..." (sits beside Link on the bench)

Toriel: "Alright everyone! We shall take a slight break before the 'Boss Battle'. Make sure you are thoroughly hydrated, especially you Mr. Kaetzil."

Fen: "Yes Ma'am."

Toriel walks over to Frisk and Pensha who were touching noses and talking amongst themselves.

Toriel: "Ah, I see you found someone to share your time with. I am happy for you, my son."

Frisk: "Thanks, Mom. We haven't really been together for long."

Toriel: "I would be wary not to get too deep into the relationship, my son. What do you know about, Pensha?"

Frisk: "We talked a bit at her grandparent's house. Her family is wealthy and she has six other siblings. She doesn't like being at her parent's house. And she also told me about her kind and how they live in Ceiling. Oh and I tried some of her Grandma's spaghetti!"

Toriel: "That is a good start, my son. What about you, Ms. Pensha? What do you know about Frisk?"

Pensha: "There isn't much history-wise... He is an orphan that ran away. Mom is dead. Hates his dad and other humans in general. Orphanage was not a great substitute for his parents. Talks wonders about you..."

Toriel: (looks and smiles at Frisk)

Pensha: "Aside from drawing well and practicing sword moves in his head... we just 'click'. Its really hard to explain.

We meet at a time where I was just a fan. He walks into the room and out of curiosity we started chatting. And he seemed like a tryhard nice guy at first. I kinda felt bad for saying a few things when I did. 

But after a few hours of hanging out and talking, while he did kind of annoy me I... felt like he genuinely cared. And I wanted to return the favor. But then he just disappeared and I was so worried about him!"

Toriel: "'Disappeared'?"

Frisk: "Someone knocked me out with a slingshot and put a hole in my head. See?"

Toriel: (covers her mouth in shock) "Oh! That needs tending, my son! Who would do such a thing?"

Toriel sits down beside him and places her palm over the scabbed wound. Her hands glowed white while the side of his head grew warm.

Frisk: (sits still) "Will you promise me that you won't kill him if I tell you?" 

Pensha: "Yeah, don't kill the guy so I can pay him back the four beatings I owe him."

Toriel: "Then do not bother, my son. The point is you are alive and healthy as when you left."

Pensha: "I am now fully convinced that you really are her son, Frisk. You should have been born a goatbunny. Like seriously."

Frisk: "I... actually have a drawing of that."

Frisk pulls out his heart locket and pops it open. He pulls out his Monster Frisk picture and unfolds it.

Pensha stares between 'Monster Frisk', Toriel and Frisk before becoming flabbergasted. Frisk and Toriel gave similar smiles which left Pensha speechless. Frisk pulls her into a cuddle as Toriel finishes up with her healing.

Toriel: "There we go, my son! All finished! It will take a while for your hair to grow back. In the meantime, you must tolerate having a bald spot until then. Forgive me for not fully restoring it to normal, my son."

Frisk: "Thanks Mom! Its going to feel weird but it can't be as bad as hellfire now, can it?"

Toriel: "Hehe! You have a point, my son. I believe... it is about time we start Fen's 'Boss Battle', don't you think?"

Frisk: "Hey fen!"

Fen brings his head up from the back of the bench and looks at Frisk.

Frisk: "You ready?"

Fen sighs and gets into position.

Fen: "Let's get this over with..."

Frisk: "Alright then!"

Frisk and Toriel head to their positions as everyone else finds a seat on the benches.

Toriel: "Alright everyone! This shall be the final event for the evening, a duel between Fen the Rising Star and Frisk, Champion to All! In this 'Boss Battle' Fen and Frisk shall attempt to bring the other's Health Points down from one-hundred to zero. Grazing will deal five points of damage. Clean hits will deal a basic ten points of damage. Cleaves and impalement will deal twenty points of damage." 

Toriel summoned an earth rune to the side of the small arena. A stone slab shot up from the ground near Toriel. On it was shifting sand that read the names Frisk and Fen. Underneath each of the names was '100' indicating the amount of life points each of them have. Both Fen and Frisk's Heart Lockets flashed, as Toriel magically connected them to the board.

Toriel: "This scoreboard will keep track of your Health Points throughout the trial. Are you two ready?"

Fen: "I can't believe I am doing this, but yeah! Ready."

Frisk: "Hey Fen, just focus on the end goal and don't stop until it ends. Got it?"

Fen: (breathe deep) "Yeah! Got it!"

Toriel: "Great words of encouragement, my son. On my mark!" (raises hand)

...

Fen: (glares and drops lower in his stance)

Frisk: (tightens his grip and confidently nods)

...

Toriel: (drops hand) "Begin!"

Fen and Frisk charge each other, both readying an attack. Frisk lunged quickly, forcing Fen to abandon his attack and block with the broad side of his sword. Fen deflected the lunge to the side and set up a stab of his own. 

As Fen drove the blade forward, Frisk stepped to the left and swung his sword around in an attempt to get the first hit. Before Frisk could attack, Fen twisted his sword into the ground and blocked Frisk's attack.

Link was on the edge of his seat watching his son taking his chance against Frisk. 

Fen stepped towards Frisk and swung up and round before swinging at Frisk again. Frisk avoided both attacks and spun around before slashing Fen in the back. Fen staggered from the surprise attack and glanced at the scoreboard to see his HP dropping. 

Frisk hopped back a bit to put some distance between them. Fen returns to a defensive stance.

Frisk: 100  
Fen: 90

Fen: "oh man..."

Frisk: (smirks) "I told you I wasn't going to go easy on you Fen."

Link: "Don't let that get you bummed little man!"

Pensha: "Don't beat him up too hard, Frisk!"

Frisk: "Look Fen... don't be afraid that you won't win. That's not the point of this duel. I am dueling you because you have potential and everyone here knows it.

You got to take the steps to get better and accept your failures along the way. Otherwise you'll never reach it. One of those steps is to face me without fear, Fen. Believe me Fen, if Toriel didn't offer I would have challenged you anyway and we'd still have this talk!"

Fen: "I admire your concern, Frisk, but I just don't feel ready to face you yet. That's all."

Frisk: "You want to be a great swordsman, right?"

Fen: "Yeah..."

Frisk: "You want to do good things and make others happy, right?"

Fen: "Yeah!"

Frisk: "Then defeat me!" (Heart Locket shines) "Prove to me you want these things by giving me your all!"

Fen: (heart locket flares)

Frisk: (points at Fen with his sword) "Now is your chance! Defeat me and show us the sky!"

[Season Menu](http://zaccharytehwyvern.deviantart.com/art/Undertale-Legend-of-the-Fallen-Knight-Season-1-613198105)


	14. Perseverance

[Season Menu](http://zaccharytehwyvern.deviantart.com/art/Undertale-Legend-of-the-Fallen-Knight-Season-1-613198105)

####  Episode 14 - Perseverance

Fen and Frisk were in the training grounds outside Frisk's house, minutes into a duel set up by Toriel. Fen was becoming distraught and so Frisk inspired him to push forward.

Frisk: "Now is your chance! Defeat me and show us the sky!"

Fens Heart Locket sparked purple light as he charged forward. Frisk stayed still and confident as Fen threw a wildly unpredictable windup before actually attacking. Fen swung across attempting to cleave Frisk, but Frisk evaded the attack and spun around in an attempt to impale Fen in the back. Fen used the momentum from his attack to sweep his back and parry away Frisk's stab. 

Fen attempted the same strike again as he continued the momentum from the parry. Frisk noticed Fen's Heart Locket was glowing slightly brighter than before as he dodge-rolled backwards to avoid the cleaving attack. As Frisk recovered, Fen swings the blade around before throwing it over his shoulder.

Frisk: "Heh, almost!"

Fen: "I'm not done."

Link: "Son! Use your special attack!"

Frisk: "'Special Attack'?"

Fen: "Something cool that I've been working on. Have not really had a chance to test it yet." (scratches head)

Frisk: "This ought to be good..." (braces for oncoming attack)

Fen throws his sword in front of him with the tip pointing straight up. He slowly runs his hands along the broad side of the sword as though he is building up his focus.

Pensha: "Frisk! Don't just stand there!"

Frisk: "I want to see this, though!"

Fen drops the sword to the left and holds it at waist level as he charges Frisk again.

Pensha: (facewings) "Ugh, men..."

Fen stops just before Frisk and pushes on the blade to drive it up and across before swinging it around and bringing it down from the same direction. 

Frisk stepped back a bit to avoid the attack, but Fen's assault continued as he swung the blade around his back. Frisk gets clipped by the sword. It's unpredictability is causing him to stagger.

Frisk: 95  
Fen: 90

Fen's Heart Locket was now shining as his assault grew longer. The air even felt as though it was part of the blade. The force from the attack's momentum was enough to negate Frisk's parries and too fast for him to properly avoid. 

Fen kept stepping forward as the buzz-saw-like attack progressed. Frisk started losing his balance and kept getting hit despite his efforts to evade and block.

Frisk: 75  
Fen: 90

Pensha: "You're getting your butt handed to you, Frisk!"

Frisk: (evading and blocking as he stumbles backwards) "I got it!"

Frisk: 50  
Fen: 90

Pensha: "No, seriously..."

Frisk: (slowly getting his butt handed to him) "No, seriously!"

Fen's continuous attack dropped Frisk down to half before his attack patterns changed to a more graceful type of buzz-saw-like dancing. Fen swung from below before jumping up into the air. He hovered for a split second as he spun the sword above his head, coming down into a powerful spinning attack.

Fen: "RED..." (lands and swings) "TEMPEST!!!"

Frisk blocked Fen's final attack which hit like a truck. The impact cause the edge of the swords to shatter into splinters. Frisk flew back and tumbled into a wall. Dust swirled around Fen and spread outward.

Frisk: 40  
Fen: 90

Pensha: "Hey, Frisk! You're almost dead! Guess who's fault that is!"

Fen: (giggle)

Fen slings the sword confidently over his shoulder as Frisk gets back on his feet. He looks at the pitted edge of his shortsword and brushes off the splinters with his shoulder.

Frisk: "Holy hell, Fen! I lost the attack count almost half way through!"

Fen: "Yeah... that. I didn't mean for it to be that long. Its really just supposed to be use-"

Frisk: "SOUTHERN CROSS!!"

Frisk was right up underneath Fen, striking across his stomach from an unsheathing position. After swinging it around his head and across Fen's chest, Frisk swung down forming a Southern Cross. The attack was too quick for Fen to counter and he took all three hits before tumbling back.

Frisk: 45  
Fen: 30

Pensha jumps off the bench screeching and cheering Frisk on. Link is on the edge of his seat watching the fight.

Pensha: "YEAH! THAT'S HOW YOU DO IT, FRISK! WOOOOOO!!"

Link: (gets up) "Come on, Son! You aren't done yet!"

Fen: "Three crits in a row!? Even your special attack sounds cooler! What the hell!"

Frisk: "Not going to lie to you, I really did want to see that attack but that doesn't mean I am just going to let you get free hits in without some retaliation."

Fen: "That was cheap though!"

Frisk: "I am a 'Boss'. Cheap power attacks is what I do."

Fen: "Rrgh, fine... Guess we finish this then."

Frisk: "Yup."

Fen swipes at him in a wide arc as Frisk charges in close, but Frisk ducks under it and swings upward. He merely grazes Fen who backs up enough to avoid the majority of the attack.

Frisk: 45  
Fen: 25

Fen spins around and attempts to cleave Frisk's midsection. Frisk blocks the attack and slides to the left a little from the force. Fen reverses direction and tries sweeping Frisk onto the ground with a very low attack. Frisk dodges it but gets clipped by a momentum-chained attack from above.

Frisk: 40  
Fen: 25

Frisk stumbles back as Fen goes for another cleave from below. Frisk has trouble avoiding it and gets hit on the arm. As Fen recovers from the attack, Frisk manages to poke Fen in the leg.

Frisk: 30  
Fen: 15

Fen glanced at the Scoreboard and then back at Frisk. Frisk saw the inevitability in Fen's expression. But Fen suddenly became focused, understanding that he was going to lose regardless. Fen dropped the sword to waist level, preparing for one final strike. Frisk nodded and responded in kind. The two quickly charged at each other and drew.

....

Frisk: 25  
Fen: 0

Frisk stood up and took a deep breath. Fen sat down and laid his sword across his lap as he combed his plume in slight frustration.

Toriel: "And the winner is... Frisk! Excellent fight you two!" (claps)

Everyone present gave the two a standing ovation, including Gideon who showed up halfway through the fight. Pensha ran to Frisk and bear-hugged him as she screeched for joy.

Pensha: "You sucked, Frisk. But I still love you!"

Frisk: "Maybe I should listen to you more."

Frisk and Pensha take turns playfully smooching each other on the head. Fen was sitting on the floor with his legs crossed and the training sword on his lap.

Pensha: "Nah, I like watching you pay for your mistakes." (smirks and bites tongue)

Link: "Hey, Fen. How you feeling?"

Fen: "Wrecked..."

Frisk: "Don't be so bummed, Fen. You managed to get in a few hits, at least!"

Fen: "You let me hit you..."

Link: "Looked like real hits to me."

Frisk: "You and I both know that is a lie, Fen."

Frisk hold out his hand to pull Fen onto his feet. Fen looks at his hand and then at him with a soured expression.

Frisk: "Come on man... I'm sorry. I don't want practice to end with you feeling bad."

Fen: "Alright."

Frisk pulls Fen to his feet and helps him brush off.

Gideon: "Hey, Fen! You are on Hero Watch!"

Frisk: "Yeah let's see what everyone else has to say!"

Fen: "I'm on hero watch?!"

Frisk pulls out his phone to see his page light up with Chirps and shows it to Fen.

>> CrimsonPlume34 <vsFrisk.mov> My son dueling  
Frisk during practice. He lost 25-0 but I am  
so proud of him right now. TvT  
>> GooglyEye998 Wow 75 points?? Either Frisk  
let himself get that low on purpose or your kid  
is a BEAST!  
>> ChiziBred Fen just needs a bigger GS and  
he'll become a god in no time.... Or dual wield  
GSs!   
>> PrncPumkn123 triwield greatswords  
>> Grace2020 "Red Tempest" looks impractical at  
first, but God have mercy if you pull it off.  
>> VeNuSpHlItRaP I'll be honest here, I know  
Frisk was holding back since he's like the best  
dodger and everything but Fen did managed to  
hit Frisk and I REALLLLY believe that Fen could  
be as good as Frisk one day.  
>> DrAmygdala Fen should name his Locket  
'Waffles'.  
>> Grace2020 Didn't Frisk use 'Southern Cross'  
on Sir Beck and busted his shield? Looks deadly  
even with Mercy.  
>> PrncPumkn123 I don't know about you guys but  
I think Fen should get his own page on Hero  
Watch. jus sayn

Fen: ... "You know what, Frisk? Even if you did hold back, I do appreciate you giving me the chance to gauge my skills. That speech was inspiring and gave me the motivation to persist through it all. I probably would have given up if you didn't encourage me."

Frisk: "I would not have let you give up the match. Besides it was all for fun anyway!"

Fen: "I guess."

Toriel: "That was a splendid performance, Fen! You have been showing steady improvement since we started over a week ago! Everyone is proud to witness a hero in the making. I do hope you know how much of a pleasure it is watching you grow as a swordsman, my child."

Fen: "Thanks Ms. Toriel."

Frisk: "Hey Fen, do you think it'll be okay with your Dad if we hang out for a little bit?"

Link: "Sorry, little man. That fight ate into our free time. The missus already sent me 3 texts and voicemail telling us to get home. We'll make time for tomorrow though!"

Frisk: "That sounds good! You okay with that, Fen?"

Fen: "Yeah! Maybe we can make up some more cool attacks and kill each other with them!"

Pensha: "And what will the girls do, huh??"

Frisk: "You can talk behind my back with Toriel while I make stupid decisions."

Pensha: "Oooooh she can tell me all your little secrets!"

The children left with their parents one by one. Everyone said their goodbyes and parted ways. 

It was starting to get late and Frisk and Pensha wound down to stay for the night. Toriel was fixing dinner in the kitchen and left the two in the living room to fend for themselves. Frisk pulled out the book on Souls as Pensha was flipping through the old encyclopedias.

Frisk: "Hey Pensha, did you notice Fen's Heart Locket shining during our fight?

Pensha: "No, I was too busy watching Fen whoop you."

Pensha grinned as Frisk stuck his tongue out at her.

Pensha: "Really though, what does that light mean? I know your's glows red from time to time."

Toriel: "Frisk holds Determination within his soul. I've noticed that whenever he is sure of something or he becomes very focused on a task, his locket glows. And I can only suspect that he is channeling his Determination through the Heart Locket when this happens."

Pensha: "What about Fen? Why doesn't it shine red as well? Or does it depend on the crystal?"

Toriel: "I made his Heart Locket the same way, my child. But the color of crystal should not matter what shines forth. The important thing is that it shines at all. The simple enchantment I have placed on those Heart Lockets are only meant to keep connections between loved ones. They should not be conduits for any form of magic."

Frisk: "So if red is Determination, what does purple stand for?"

Toriel: "Perseverance would be my guess, my son. I have noticed that Fen does progressively better when his train of thought is uninterrupted. 

Perseverance produces a type of magic that becomes stronger the more one pushes themselves. For example, Fen's special attack was one long continuous attack, but became more dangerous the longer it progressed."

Frisk: "Makes sense. At some point even the bursts of air from his sword started hurting."

Pensha: "So that means Fen has Perseverance in his soul?"

Toriel: "We can only assume, my child. All we know is that Fen has potential within himself. I feel he will grow to do great things and give Mons- (smirks) I mean everyone another thing to feel hopeful about. 

For now, my son, you are home once more. Let us prepare for supper. We shall be having a simple beef stew with crackers and chopped vegetables. Would ranch dip be alright, my son?"

Frisk: "Yes, please!"

Toriel: "What about you, Pensha? Is there anything special you want?"

Pensha: "Nothing off the top of my head... do you have anything for dessert?"

Toriel: "Leftover butterscotch pie, I'm afraid. Ever since Frisk left I become a bit lazy with my cooking. Watching my son eating and enjoying the meals I cooked for him was a joy I looked forward to each day. Forgive me."

Pensha: "There is nothing to apologize for, Ms. Toriel. Frisk tried some of my Grandma's spaghetti. Now its my turn to try some of his mom's stew!"

Toriel: "Then I shall make it the best stew you've ever had my child!" (warm smile)

Toriel returns to dinner prep as Frisk closes up the book on souls and places it back on the bookshelf. Pensha was reading the titles on the top shelf and began using the tip of her wing to knock it down. She got on to tips of her feet and angled the tip of her wing to inch a book out titled "Monster Compendium".

Pensha: "Watch out, Frisk."

Frisk: "What's that?"

Frisk backs up as the book tips over the edge and falls into Pensha's wings. She hands Frisk the book.

Pensha: "Something to help you with getting to know us better."

Frisk opens the book and thumbs through the compendium. He quickly looks for "Giant Bat" in the Compendium and sits in his chair at the dining table.

Frisk: "Alright so this is what the book says on you, Pensha. The classification 'Giant Bat' is one given to any Monster who's physiology and behavior mimic that of regular bats. 

Like a normal bat, they dwell in large caves and prefer to remain in darkness. (Pensha: That's false.) While their diets mainly consist of bugs, fruit and sometimes fish as their animal counterparts eat, they will not hesitate to drain a wandering merchant of their blood. (Pensha: What the hell?!) Regular bats can grow almost to the size of an adolescent with a wingspan of up to 8ft. while Giant Bats' wingspan can be much more. The easiest way to tell the animal from the Monster is their eyes and bloodlust-"

Pensha rips the book from Frisk's hands. Frisk turned around and tried to contain his laughter.

Pensha: "Who the hell wrote this load of crap?! 'by Dr. Landon Crusher'.... 'in rare instances can turn a victim into a vampyre'? Whoever this Dr. Landon Crusher is, I am going to find him and I am going to slap him."

Frisk: "Human bias, Pensha. Don't let the good doctor's idiocy get to you."

Pensha: (flips through the pages) "Lets see if we can find you in here Toriel."

Toriel popped her head in from the kitchen, she was trying to get silverware stacked for the table.

Toriel: "Are you two perusing Emerald's book? That is a fascinating read. However, I must agree, the human race takes an antagonistic and ignorant approach when describing us."

Frisk: "Emerald gave you that book?"

Toriel: "Of course, my son. She said she was going to write and publish a more accurate version in her spare time."

Pensha: "She should be a sociologist."

Frisk: "I agree with that. But she said she wanted to become a technician."

Pensha: "Oh! What is she? I want to look her up!" (blep)

Frisk: "Emerald is a Slime."

Pensha flicks through the book to the S section and flipped page after page until she found 'slimes'. Pensha's expression went from amusement to full blown gut-wrenching laughter. She covered her face with the book and rolled around on the floor as she couldn't contain herself.

Frisk: (giggles) "What is it?"

Pensha: "She... look at all these notes!... They bleed fury!"

Frisk looked at a hot mess of scratch-outs and corrections before a giant page-damaging scribble and a wall of side notes destroyed the original notes and the remainder of the page. Frisk burst out laughing at the colorful terminology and the gradual instability of her handwriting. Toriel starts cracking up watching Frisk and Pensha fall all over themselves as she places the stew and vegetable platter on the table.

Toriel: (giggling) "Alright children, time for supper. My son would you like to do prayer before we eat?"

Frisk: "Only if Pensha is okay with it. You want to do pre-dinner prayers with us, Pensha?"

Pensha: "Um... sure. What do I have to do?"

Frisk: "You put your hands... uh, I mean wings together like this-" (cups hands together) "and then close your eyes and talk to whichever deity comes to mind."

Pensha: "Oh I know what you are talking about. Grandma and Grandpa do that sometimes. So yeah, I'll do it with you guys!"

Frisk, Pensha and Toriel all sit at the table and bow their heads in prayer. After a few minutes of silence, they lift their heads and begin serving out portions to each other. Later that night, Frisk and Pensha got ready for bed. Toriel magically modified a pair of pajamas for Pensha to wear to bed.

Toriel: "Pensha, I understand that your kind sometimes sleep on the ceiling. May I ask which you prefer when you sleep? Would you like a bed or a post to hang from?"

Pensha: "Is it okay if Frisk and I share his bed?"

Toriel: "Are you sure, my child? Frisk tends to drool throughout the night."

Frisk: "It's okay if you don't want to, Pensha. I do drool a lot."

Pensha: "Mmm I guess I'll take a post. As long as its right next to Frisk so I can give him a smooching when I feel like it."

Toriel: "I see..."

Toriel summons a tree from the floor that grows into the stone ceiling and then produces a branch just above Frisk's headboard.

Toriel: "There you go, my child. Pleasant dreams, you two." 

Toriel turns off the light and heads off to her room as Frisk hops into his bed.

Frisk: "Tomorrow we are going to go around the Ruins and see everything while everyone is at school."

Pensha: "That sounds good. You said Gideon works at the Dusty Web? Is that a club or something?"

Frisk: "Its a bakery and sandwich shop. It was just a bakery until the Frogs and Spiders became business partners."

Pensha jumps up to the branch and hangs on it with her claws. She swings down and carefully scoots over near the side of Frisk's bed.

Pensha: "Yeah, Ruins did become busy over the past few weeks. People started moving here expecting it's fresh economy to grow. I can't believe how much of an impact you made here, Frisk. It's almost like it got over a family member's death and is ready to get on with life."

Frisk: "All I did was give them a few ideas. Opportunities to make things better arose and I figured I would just help them."

Pensha: "You felt you could return the kindness given to you. That is noble, Frisk."

Frisk: "Maybe if the human race was like this, giving each other help and kindness on a whim, there would be no War or Underground."

Pensha: "Perfect lives require work, though. You kinda taught me that."

Frisk: "I did?"

Pensha: "You did. A kid with barely anything left to him sacrifices and does everything he can to make it right. He pushes forward regardless of the pain that stands in his way. It is what I admire about you the most."

Frisk: "That means alot to me, Pensha."

Pensha: "I hope so. Its hard watching you go through all of this, though. I mean you're just a kid. You have decades of life to live ahead of you."

Frisk: "Hehee... You sound like a mother."

Pensha: "I guess. Still it wouldn't hurt to have some backup."

Frisk: "Yeah I see that now. We'll work on that in the morning."

Pensha: "Good night, Frisk."

Pensha wraps herself in her wings and shuts her eyes. Frisk grabs a talon on her wing and pulls her in for a kiss and then snuggles into his pillow and comforter.

Frisk: "Good night, Pensha."

[Season Menu](http://zaccharytehwyvern.deviantart.com/art/Undertale-Legend-of-the-Fallen-Knight-Season-1-613198105)


	15. Noble Hearts

[Season Menu](http://zaccharytehwyvern.deviantart.com/art/Undertale-Legend-of-the-Fallen-Knight-Season-1-613198105)

#### Episode 15 - Noble Hearts

[Location: Royal Gardens]

Asgore was kneeling down near the bed of golden flowers with a watering can. The gentle trickles of water fell from the spout and jostled the flowers' petals before soaking the ground. Asgore was humming to himself.

The Royal Guard General walks into the garden and waits just past the threshold. Asgore continued to water the garden without batting an eye at him.

General: "You summoned me, my Lord?"

Asgore: "I did."

...

General: (sigh) "If you want to know about Frisk, he is back in Ruins."

Asgore: "The boy is taking his time. Understandable."

General: "Heh... I see... Did you summon me because you require emotional support?"

Asgore: "I do. I want to enjoy this fine day, but you know how it is."

General: "Ah... If that's the case, do you know Frisk has a love interest?"

Asgore: "Really?"

General: "Yes... a Pensha Lucille Bernham. Daughter of Mr. Dennis Bernham, owner of our main salt plantation."

Asgore: "He fell in love with a bat?"

General: "Yes. For his sake, I believe she will do well to stay with him. She's already assaulted a civilian for purportedly knocking him out with a rock."

Asgore: "Hee hee... I am happy to know that Frisk is able to maintain a life down here. Mmm" (smiles)

...

General: "May I make a suggestion, my Lord."

Asgore: "You may..."

General: "I suggest we hold off hunting for his soul until he is mature and has had a full life... approaching him directly with the news of amnesty."

Asgore: "The people cannot wait a few more decades for freedom. And neither can I."

General: "Even if he gives the people hope?"

Asgore: "We only need a single soul before we may leave this place forever. If Frisk lingers for too long, the people's restlessness will just grow until it breeds turmoil."

General: "That is not the hope I was talking about."

Asgore: "Hm?"

General: "What do we know of Humans, my Lord? We know they are capable of great and terrible things. For example, Cassandra, the dancer who was k-"

Asgore: "Please!... Do not remind me."

General: "Then perhaps someone who deserved it... Miles Bastion. Came to the Underground and killed many before he eventually succumbed to his wounds. 

At least he admitted to his ignorance, saying he was attacked first and thought he was simply defending himself. His words felt sincere, but he did commit mass murder. And so I made sure his death was swift that day."

Asgore: "Yes... as terrible as it was, it was sad. Inexcusable, but sad."

General: "This hope I am talking about... Frisk gives everyone hope because he is living proof that humans are capable of as much compassion and mercy as Monsters are. And so I ask you, exactly what would the people think if that hope was suddenly taken away. No more impact on the lives of others, or warmth brought on by a boy who suffers through trial after trial with nothing but his sword, skills and a forgiving smile strewn across his face? I'll tell you... utter despair."

Asgore: "Which is why the best course of action we can take at this point is to coax him to me. I must bear the burden and responsibility alone if everyone is to come out of this intact as a race. This means subdual, non-lethal action."

General: "Three steps ahead of you, my Lord."

Asgore: "Thank you..."

...

General: "Do you need help tending the garden, my Lord?"

Asgore: "I am nearly done, but thank you regardless. Tell me, General. What are your impressions of Frisk?"

General: "Do you want a professional assessment or blunt honesty?"

Asgore: "If you met him in person, what would be the first thing you would say to him?"

General: "I believe I would say... 'Knock knock'."

Asgore: "... Who's there?"

General: "Tibia."

Asgore: "Tibia who?"

Sans: "Nice day tibia fan of your's. Heheheh."

Back at Waterfall, Undyne wakes up in her bed and stares at the ceiling. She forced herself to breathe steadily trying to ignore the severe irritation caused by the news she was given yesterday.

...

....

Undyne drags herself out of bed and shuffles to the bathroom. She goes through the motions of taking a cold shower, fixing hair and then brushing her teeth. Her mood sank deeper and deeper into aggravation over Frisk's, albeit unintentionally, stagnant trek until...

Undyne breaks her toothbrush from gripping it too hard.

Undyne: ...

...

Undyne punches a hole through the mirror mirrorand wall. Both halves of the toothbrush were split further and flipped onto the carpeted floor.

Undyne: "This is the last time you visit 'mommy', Human. I am done playing patty-cake with my ass waiting around for you."

Undyne walks into her kitchen in her robe heading towards the coffee maker. She dried the last bit of her hair with a towel before throwing it at the floor. 

She lightly slams the mug into the single-serving slot and inserts a donut shop keurig into the slot on top, smacking the top shut. She hits the start button and leans up against the counter as she waits for her coffee. 

Undyne begins tapping her finger impatiently. She looked at the clock and saw only a minute has passed. She glares at the coffee maker, still tapping her finger twice the rhythm of the ticking clock.

The coffee maker hisses from time to time as it heats the water. Undyne's impatience continues to grow. Her tapping became more intense. The coffee maker, distressed by Undyne's concentrated fury, wet itself and filled up her cup with coffee.

Undyne takes her coffee, black and scalding, and chugs it. Afterwards, she threw the cup into the sink, shattering it and a couple of other unwashed dishes. 

She grabs the remote from the coffee table and falls into her chair. Upon turning on the TV, she flips the channels to the News, ignoring the infomercials and a few kids morning shows.

Weatherman: "-and a slight drizzle sweeping across Plains which means Bouquet sales coming really soon! Be sure to order your bouquets at your local florist so you can get that special someone a gift to remember or possibly eat."

Anchorwoman: "Speaking of special someones, our favorite rising star seems to have a significant other. 

We go to our top story of the morning. The last human, a human boy in his preteens who fell into the Underground about a month ago, has become the subject of controversy as citizens question whether his life is worth total freedom. Laurissa is on the scenes at Ruins' central plaza with the populous' opinion. Laurissa?"

Laurissa: "Yes, Megan. We've been going around talking to the townsfolk to determine what the general feeling towards Frisk is and his doomed fate. Here are but a few interviews we've done the past 3 hours."

Old Kobold - "The moment Frisk stepped foot in Ruins everything grew. The boy is a miracle. (What about his soul being the last key to our freedom?) A child should not have to die to appease the masses! I will not accept Freedom covered in an innocent's blood and stay here should it be offered."

Large Roach - "As much as the kid has done for us... I hate to say it but one kid verses two billion... At some point we all gotta bite the bullet and accept that the kid's dead. I'll most certainly miss him."

Cyclopian Imp - "(So what do you think of Frisk and the fact that his soul is the last one needed to break the barrier?) Here's what I think-"

Undyne: (breaks the power button on the remote) "Nothing but crap on..."

Undyne gets up and walks outside to destroy the morning paper when she spots Papyrus standing outside in the position of attention. Papyrus confidently and correctly saluted her which made Undyne raise an eyebrow.

Papyrus: "CAPTAIN UNDYNE, MA'AM! I HAVE COME TO INFORM YOU I HAVE ALMOST CAUGHT THE HUMAN, MA'AM!"

Undyne: "... Could to move two steps to the left?"

Papyrus: "YES MA'AM!"

Papyrus scrambles to the side and returns to his position of attention.

Undyne raises her lightning covered hand and makes a spear of blue energy. She throws it at the newspaper that had Frisk's name all over it causing it to blow up on the spot. A tiny pit was left from the explosion, but the paper itself simply stopped existing. Papyrus' bones chattered a little.

Undyne: "Alright now what were you talking about Papyrus?"

Papyrus: "MA'AM! I-"

Undyne: "And speak normally, please. Just pretend you're off-duty or something."

Papyrus: (relaxes) "UNDYNE, I AM IN THE MIDST OF CAPTURING THE HUMAN FOR YOU!"

Undyne: "Pray tell exactly HOW you will manage to catch him?"

Papyrus: "NOW, UNDYNE. IF I TOLD YOU CLASSIFIED INFORMATION, I'D HAVE TO KILL YOU!... WAIT-"

Undyne bursts out laughing and starts banging on the door.

Undyne: "AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!! That made my day, Papyrus!!! Oh... oh God."

Papyrus: "EH... GLAD TO HELP, I GUESS."

Undyne: "No but seriously, what is your plan?"

Papyrus: "I UH... GOT HIS PERMISSION TO CAPTURE HIM."

Undyne: "'Permission'?"

Papyrus: "EH YEAH. WHEN THE HUMAN COMPLETES HIS DATE WITH HIS GIRLFRIEND, WE WILL MEET UP AND I WILL CAPTURE HIM."

Undyne: "You know what Papyrus... good luck on that! Just unbelievable."

Papyrus: "YEAH SO UH... CAN WE GET STARTED ON MY COOKING LESSONS?"

Undyne: "Yeah. Come in bonehead."

Papyrus followed Undyne into her house to start his biweekly cooking lessons.

At Beck's home, he was laying on his bed cuddling with his pups for their midday nap. They were all sleeping soundly and made subtle snoring noises as he quietly hummed a lullaby to them.

Beck: [Frisk... what makes you tick? Why spare me when I could have taken your blade and killed you right there. You knew I would. And yet you continued on as though we were friends... You could have killed me. I should be grateful that I can still see my children.]

Beck nuzzles his three pups and carefully gets off the bed. In the living room, Beck's wife, Lily, was clearing the table of papers and other objects. Beck headed to the calendar and ran a finger over the days, planning for whats to come.

Lily turned her head and noticed her husband's expression didn't improve after spending time with their pups. She threw her ears back.

Lily: "Are you okay, my dear?"

Beck: "I can't say I am."

Lily: "You have not been yourself. The pups even notice you slinking around the house in your offtime."

Beck: ... "They have me killing a child. A child, Lily, and an innocent one at that. I have to choose between duties and morals. And this decision is wearing me down."

Lily: "Then do what your heart wants. You are a good husband and father. People look to you as a protector. You are the only knight to fearlessly challenge your grandfather and everyone holds you in high esteem because of it. You're doing something right at least, right?"

Beck: "Lily, if I follow my heart..."

Lily: "If you follow your heart, I will do everything within my power to accommodate. You've obviously made great choices and worked hard to get where you are at. And so whichever choice you make between helping the boy, or your comrades, I will be there for you."

Beck: "But then what if I do not come home? What if I die?"

Lily: "Then I will only assume that you died an honorable death."

Beck: "What about the pups?"

Lily: "They will grow up knowing you did the right thing. You always do. But please, keep being that energetic and loving mutt I fell in love with, whatever you do."

Lily takes the Mercy copy off of the wall, and hold it before Beck.

Lily: "Why did you want this sword? Is it a memento? A trophy? Or did you see another path when the boy spared you, one with greater perils and reward. If your heart cannot decide, then I ask what would your grandfather do?"

Beck: "He'd... probably protect the boy. Protest against the orders to kill the child. And who would push the issue lest they face the greatest swordsman in the land? Heh."

Lily walks up to Beck and places the sword in his paws.

Lily: "Then go do what's right, Beck. I am sure such a kind boy will keep you safe, just like I know you'll keep him safe in his journey ahead."

Beck: "Yes... It does feel liberating to have the better path shown to me. But then why allow this choice when I could very well never come home again?"

Lily: "Because your heart was already decided. If I went against it, and convinced you to stay, it would only eat away at you. Your mother would be proud and your grandfather would be ecstatic for choosing moral integrity over duty. So, I will not stop you, but I will wait for you to come home."

Beck: "I believe you thoroughly convinced me, Lily. But given absolute choice, what would you want?"

Lily: "I would want you happy. Tail wagging and all."

Beck: "Then it is settled. I will keep a close eye on Frisk and make sure no harm comes to him until journey's end."

Beck wags his tail and gives her a kiss on the nose.

Back in Ruins, a secret meeting was being held by small group robed in black hooded sheets. The room they were holed in was dark and out of the way, somewhere in an uninhabited part of Ruins. 

The leader was looking through papers in a separate room as a majority of the group were discussing plans to monitor and guide Frisk down the right path. The door to his office opens. In steps one of his direct assistants with a small stack of folders.

??????: "Mmm it is nice to know the Angel is safe and sound. Wouldn't you agree?"

?????????: "Aye. Poor child losst a lot, but it truly iss a blessing to ssee him maintain ssome form of a normal life down here."

??????: "I just hope that the human race will take us with open arms, once we are free."

?????????: "There iss a ssection dedicated to ressearch into current human affairss in Garbage Dump. They are alsso ussing what they find to determine the general mentality of humanss towardss monssterss."

??????: "What of their progress?"

?????????: "Inconclussive. What sstopss them from produssing ressultss iss the inssident with the Crown Prinsse 30 yearss ago. Asriel took the human adoptive brother's corpsse outsside of the barrier and came back with nothing but woundss before collapssing and dying in front of the King and now former Queen of the Underground. We could only assume that Asriel wass attacked by humanss during hiss tassk. What sstumpss the ressearcherss iss 'Why'."

??????: "And we can only assume so much. I have talked with those who've personally met Asriel. They all say that the boy was nothing less than a 'sweetheart'. So Asriel could not have given them any reason to attack. The most likely reason would be through misunderstanding. Which is a shame."

?????????: "Can we assume that humanss sstill fear uss?"

??????: "We can easily assume that is the case. But at least we know humans are capable of as much compassion and love as monsters have. Frisk proves that."

?????????: "You think maybe Frissk iss a monsster at heart? Perhapss it'd be ssomething worth looking into."

??????: "Yes. It would, actually. Go through Gaster's research and see if there is any possibility a human can be born with a monster's soul."

?????????: "Ah... the 'Hybrid' notess. That wass not a pleassant tassk. The theoriess ssurounding the possibility of humanss bearing the ssoulss of monssterss wass dissturbing enough."

??????: "Nevertheless, the information will be useful."

?????????: "Sspeaking of Gaster's research... there iss something a bit troubling that hass come to mind."

??????: "What is it?"

?????????: "Do you remember the notess from the exsperiment 'Blacklight'?"

??????: "The one where elemental darkness and light was distilled into solutions? Yes I do. It was fascinating."

?????????: "Gaster reported a change in the liquid darkness the day before Chara fell into the underground and again when Chara woke from unconsciousnesss."

??????: "If I know anything about elemental energy, they react more to those attuned to said elemental energies. Light and Dark are within us all, even monsters. Humans tend to contain more of the 'ego's push and pull' since they are highly capable of good and bad. 

This push and pull tends to confuse the soul and opens the human soul to corruption. Whereas monsters, being more attuned to the neutral elements of earth, fire, etc.; are less corruptible and thus keep their soul in a more purified form. 

This purity is why 'The Eyes of God' are almost exclusive to children. Immediately assuming everything in the world is good before realizing through experience that is not the case. Knowing that humans resonate better with the elements of light and dark, it would be no surprise that the two liquid elements would stir at the presence of a human child."

?????????: "The problem iss that when Gaster analyssed the vial of liquid light, it'ss contents were mosstly sstagnant. And we can only assume volumess about who Chara really wass, knowing thiss."

??????: "Then why is this troubling you? Chara had no record of violence, only a few easily forgivable mistakes."

?????????: (gives him two pictures) "What iss troubling me, iss that Frissk could be Chara'ss Doppelganger. Their characterissticss and preferenssess match, almost down to the T. Almosst like Frissk wass meant to take over Chara'ss life. What'ss more, when we went back to the vials the light was sstirring."

??????: "If that is the case... Frisk is most definitely the very angel the Prophesy foretold."

?????????: "Then Chara must be the Angel of Death, if that were the case."

??????: "It doesn't make sense, though."

?????????: "It doess. When we did a psychological analysiss on Chara, based off of his actions while in the Underground, we found there wass a sslight chansse Chara could be diagnossed ass a ssychopath. Frissk may alsso possess ssychopathy as well."

??????: "Psychopaths have no regard for the social aspects of life."

?????????: "But he does possess the ssame level of calculation capabilitiess as Chara, assuming Chara really wass a ssychopath. Some of uss believe that Frissk is waiting until hiss fame reachess a peak before confronting the King. And when he doess confront Asgore, he will mosst ssertainly usse the people to achieve hiss goalss. What iss important here, iss Frissk's intentionss."

??????: ...

?????????: "Ssir?"

??????: "Assuming.... all this is true... It means that there are two possible outcomes. One of true freedom and one of condemnation. Either Frisk is genuine and frees us all or he plays our heartstrings like puppets and lets us rot down here for decades more without a king."

?????????: "While it iss a bit more complicated than that, I agree. If it meanss anything to you, he iss on the newss now. Ratingss appear to have increassed for all of the newss channelss by about 9% ssince hiss name firsst appeared in paperss. Undernet ssearchess that contain the term 'Frisk' are steadily rising. And there iss talk of a new ssport in the workss bassed off of Frissk's duel with Fen. Have you sseen the video of it yet?"

??????: "Not yet. Who won?"

????????: "Sstarting at 100 health each, Frissk won with only 25 pointss left. Many believe he wass eassy on Fen."

??????: "I should get to watching that. Perhaps on my next break. Anything else I should know?"

?????????: "Ssero made contact with uss and ssuggessted that we try to coaxs the child towardss Asgore."

??????: "That would be difficult to do. We do not have the manpower or resources to do anything beyond simple favors and talking with him directly. Secondly, we must direct resources to recruiting and monitor Frisk before we can do said favors."

?????????: "I will notify Ssero." (leaves the room)

...

??????: "Chara... hmm."

[Season Menu](http://zaccharytehwyvern.deviantart.com/art/Undertale-Legend-of-the-Fallen-Knight-Season-1-613198105)


	16. Fever Pitch

[Season Menu](http://zaccharytehwyvern.deviantart.com/art/Undertale-Legend-of-the-Fallen-Knight-Season-1-613198105)

#### Episode 16 - Fever Pitch

[Date: September 27, 1972]  
[Location: Village Schoolyard]

Chara was on the sidewalk in front of the orphanage drawing on the concrete with a rock. A child from the school he goes to comes up and stands right in front of Chara. Chara ignores the child and continues drawing until the child spits on his work.

Chara slowly lifts his head and stares unfazed at the child. He drops his head and continued on with his drawing. Chara drew through the saliva, ignoring it and the child who spat it.

Child: "... Did anyone tell you you suck at drawing?"

Chara: "Better to suck at drawing than suck at everything, right !%!^@%...?"

The child's smile turned sour. He shoved the back of Chara's head into the saliva and walked off to the school bus. Chara sat back up to wipe away the gravel and saliva as he watched the child walk away with his hands in his pockets. 

[Date: October 10, 1972]  
[Location: Birthday Party]

The entire orphanage was at the child's birthday party to celebrate the recently adopted child's birthday. Everyone was having a ball except for Chara who sat in the corner and stared at the birthday boy. He was talking about everyone behind their backs with his small group of friends. 

Suddenly, there was a subtle but high pitched squealing from upstairs. Chara made a very slight smirk knowing exactly what it was. The boy went upstairs in a hurry to find the source of the sound. Chara's eyes followed the boy, focusing on his confused and worried expression. 

Child: ... (frantic screaming) "MOM!! MOMMY!!! SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH MY HAMSTER!! HELP HIM!! PLEASE MOMMY!!" (loud sobbing)

Everyone went upstairs to find a hamster on it's side with foamy blood in it's mouth. It's eyes were clouded white and it's body was convulsing. The child was traumatized and sobbing uncontrollably as he witnessed his pet hamster die a painful death. Parents turned their children away from the crime scene and everyone slowly went back downstairs. 

Later, Frisk sat in his chair drawing with a crayon. Most of the partygoers were out and about talking about the events that just happened. The rest were trying to console the boy. 

While nobody was looking, Chara left a somewhat poorly done pair of stick figures of the boy and his hamster on the table and left the house with a smile. Across the page in purposefully bad handwriting were the words "Happy Berth Day".

Chara: (quietly) "Happy birthday. Hyeh heh heh heh."

Frisk woke up in the middle of the night entirely disturbed from the dream he just had. He looked over to see Pensha fast asleep, nuzzling into her wings. Frisk shifted to his side and closed his eyes with a sigh. His shifting caused Pensha to wake up.

Pensha pulls herself over and kisses Frisk on the forehead. Frisk turns around and kisses her on the nose.

Frisk: "did i wake you"

Pensha: "nah i am still dreaming" (kisses Frisk on the lips) "see you in the morning"

Frisk and Pensha quickly fell back asleep.

Next morning, school kids quietly slipped into the house under Toriel's request. Most of them peeked inside Frisk's room and saw both Frisk and Pensha were sleeping. After a few moments of silence a knock came to the front door.

Toriel: "Oh!"

Pensha opens her eyes and stares at the door to Frisk's room. Through the crack, Pensha saw Toriel scramble to muffle the door with a spell before opening it. 

Parent: "Hello ma'am. I know-"

Toriel: "sorry for interrupting, kind sir, but my son and his friend are sleeping in his room. are you here to enroll your children?"

Parent: "yes ma'am."

Toriel: "excellent! would you like to sit in with us for today's lesson?"

Parent: "unfortunately, no. i have a meeting to get to."

Toriel: "i see. well, i shall take good care of your children while you are away. we do two to three lessons throughout the day, each lasting 2 hours with a break in between. after classes, we do extra curricular activities which are entirely optional. please be sure to return here before extra curricular activities conclude."

Parent: "gotcha! thank you and be good your two!"

Pensha spots two young eyeball imps peek into the room as they walked past. One noticed Pensha was watching and hurried to her seat in the classroom. Toriel peeked in and noticed Pensha was awake. Frisk was fast asleep and drooling on his pillow.

Toriel: "apologies for waking you, my child."

Pensha: (smiles and nods) "its alright toriel. I think its almost time we got up anyway. Isn't that right, Frisk?!"

Pensha shakes the bedframe, josting Frisk awake. He rubbed his eyes as the pillow peeled off his face.

Frisk: "MMN!!... yeah..."

Toriel: "Understandable. There is coffee ready if you desire. Leftover breakfast is cooling down in containers on the kitchen counter."

Pensha: "Thanks Toriel. Come on sleepyhead. Time to get up."

Pensha climbs down from her branch and helps Frisk slink out of his bed. Frisk yawns and drags his feet to the kitchen with her assistance.

Pensha walks Frisk to the table and makes a cup of coffee in the kitchen. She sniffs the cup and dresses it up with sugar and cream before bringing it to him.

Pensha: "You might not drink coffee, but you should. Really wakes you up."

Frisk: "... I guess."

Frisk sniffs the coffee before taking a taste. He cringes at it's bitterness.

Pensha: "Tastes too bitter?"

Frisk: "Yeah."

Pensha heads to the kitchen and fetches the milk and sugar. She heads back to Frisk with the ingredients in hand and begins putting small dashes of them in Frisk's cup. Frisk takes a small sip.

Pensha: "How about now?"

Frisk: "Better but I don't like the flavor very much."

Pensha: "Let's see if there is anything in the fridge that'll help." (rummages through the fridge) "Mmmm... nope. Nope. Ooooh what about butterscotch?"

Frisk: "Oh! And cinnamon! We'll make a Butterscotch pie coffee!"

Pensha: "Oh. My God. That sounds delicious!" 

Pensha grabs butterscotch and cinnamon sugar from the kitchen before heading out to the table. Frisk was as pumped as Pensha to wake up to specialty coffee.

Frisk: "We should make a new one if we're going to do this. But first I'll take a little butterscotch, please."

Pensha: "Yeah! Oh my god I am going to so love this!"

Throughout the two hours of the first class, Pensha and Frisk tirelessly worked to make a cup of Butterscotch Pie coffee. Many cups were tested. Many measurements were had. The scent of coffee began filling the house. 

Toriel and the class started losing concentration as the coffee smell became a bit too potent for them. At the end of the first lesson, Toriel found Frisk and Pensha still in their pajamas, bug-eyed and covered in ingredients. Frisk's hair and Pensha's fur looked really ragged but their expressions were nothing less than "hyper".

Frisk: "We didit Toriel... we madepiecoffee..." (hyperactive grin)

Pensha: "Youshould really tryacup, Toriel. Italmosttastes likeyour amazing pie." (slightly twitchy grin)

Toriel: (a little shocked) "May I ask exactly how many cups you two have consumed?"  
Pensha: "Seven." ... (twitch)  
Frisk: "Five." ...

Toriel: "Oh dear. You two should not drink so much coffee. Not only will it dehydrate you, but the combined amount of caffeine will eventually cause nausea."

Pensha: "Thenhowdowe getit outofour system?" (twitch)

Toriel: "Exercise it out and drink plenty of water."

Frisk: "Okaybut firstyouneed totry piecoffee!"

Frisk heads off to the kitchen and makes a quick cup of butterscotch pie coffee.

Toriel: "Alright, my son. I will try a cup but you and Pensha must promise to get to exercising immediately afterwords."

Frisk comes out of the kitchen with a cup of pie coffee. He carefully balances the cup as he makes his way to Toriel and hands her the expertly brewed cup. It had some whipped creme and a light sprinkle of cinnamon on top.

Toriel: (slowly wafts the smell to her nose) "This smells about right. It almost smells like Butterscotch Pie but not so much that the coffee is misrepresented.

(blows on and sips coffee)  
...  
(slips into ecstasy) 

Oh my...

(sips again)

I feel like a child again...

(sips again and smacks lips)

All ingredients are accounted for and compliment one another. A delicate balance that seems to reach back in time to my childhood days. Oh my mother's pies were always something I looked forward to coming home from school." 

(takes a gentle sip)

And yet the simple act of drinking coffee keeps me rooted in reality.

...

This feels like a treasured gift, my children. I am reluctant to finish it."

Pensha: (twitch) "Well, wedid write downtherecipe soyoucan makeit wheneveryouwant!" 

Pensha hands Toriel a slip of paper with extremely delicate and flowing handwriting on it.... and then twitches.

Toriel: "Why thank you! Both of you!" (sips) "I shall keep this in a safe place."

Frisk and Pensha high-fived one another as Toriel was finding a nice place for the recipe in one of her cookbooks.

Toriel: "I shall set up a few practice dummies for you two. Running laps around the hall will also help metabolize the caffeine. But first you two must get out of your pajamas."

Frisk: "Right."  
Pensha: "Right."

Frisk and Pensha head into Frisk's room and the bathroom to change as Toriel walks outside into the large hall. The stone scoreboard still there and the children from class were taking their 15 minute break and messing around.

Toriel: "Alright everyone, your break will end in a few minutes the second lesson will start momentarily! If you would all please head back to your desks, we may start on our Literature class!"

After the children ran inside, Toriel placed her open palm out at the large hall and slowly waved it around. A soft yellow glow enveloped it and left a slight trail of light as she moved her hand. 

Earth runes shined forth all over a majority of the hall over the span of a minute. With one stomp, Toriel summoned a jogging track, a large fountain with drinkable water and a slew of striking dummies for them both.

Toriel heads to Frisk's room and knocks on the door. Frisk and Pensha seemed to already be dressed as they came out immediately afterwards. 

Toriel: "The hall is ready to use at your leisure, my son."

Frisk: "Thanks Mom! We'll besure togetall the caffeine outofour systems by theendofthe day."

Frisk and Pensha head out of the rooms and swiftly head towards the front door. Toriel finishes her coffee and heads to the classroom.

Toriel "Ah, the power of coffee. Tee hee."

Frisk and Pensha messed around outside. Pensha was boxing a dummy while Frisk was developing sword attacks. She eventually attempted Rapid-Fire punches to see how many she can do without hurting her wings or getting tired. Frisk was messing around with all-encompassing attacks.

Pensha: "One hundred... thirty seven. God my wings hurt..."

Pensha took a second to catch her breath and massage her wings. She noticed Frisk viciously flailing his practice sword a distance away. The chaotic brandishing of her boyfriend made her giggle.

Pensha headed to the fountain to get a drink of water. Frisk takes a break from swinging wildly with his left arm and switches over to his right. Pensha splashes herself with water heads to the running track.

Frisk: "Ffffvvvvvvvvvvvv!!!!" (all-encompassing attack)

Pensha: "I'm going to try running!"

Frisk: "Not flying?"

Pensha: "Nope!"

Frisk: "Alright then, but make sure you stretch first."

Pensha: "Stretch what?"

Frisk: "Your leg muscles... Alright do what I do."

Frisk places his hands on his hips and takes a step back. He lowers himself into a calf stretch. Pensha copies him and immediately flinches in pain.

Pensha: "Okay... OH my god my leg burns...."

Frisk: "That's what happens when you fly all the time." (switches to other leg)

Pensha: (copies) "Bats don't run, dummy."

Frisk: "Well they're running today!" (smiles and switches back)

Pensha: (copies) "I can already tell this is going to suck-ow..."

Frisk did a series of thigh stretches that Pensha struggled to copy followed by glutes. Her groans of pain made Frisk smirk a little. After the stretches, he got up only to see Pensha still stewing pitifully on the ground.

Pensha: "I need help..."

Frisk: "I think you should walk a lap and warm up before you jog."

Frisk walks over to Pensha and helps her up. She stumbles a little and catches herself before wobbling off to the track.

Pensha: "Good idea. I'm flying if my legs hurt too much, though."

Frisk: "Yeah, it'd suck to have to carry you back to the house from all the way on the otherside of the training hall." (smiles)

Pensha starts walking the ring as Frisk stays behind to keep a close eye on her. After a lap, she starts at a light jog and then stop halfway to massage her legs. Frisk looked across the track to see her sitting on the side of the track with her wings on her legs.

Frisk: "YOU OKAY, PENSHA???"

Pensha: (shakes her head)

Frisk: "ALRIGHT, I'LL COME AND GET YOU!"

Pensha: (waves him away and gets back up)

Frisk: "YOU SURE??"

Pensha holds her wings out wide and somewhat flat as she pumps her legs. The lift from the air under her wings pushes her off the ground just enough for her to claw herself forward. What Frisk noticed the most was she was having fun doing it.

Pensha makes her way near Frisk and catches a breather.

Pensha: "What are those things called that make the 'BRBRBRBRBRBR' sound?"

Frisk: "Airplanes!"

Pensha: "brbrbrbrbrbr~" (airplanes)

Frisk: "NyOWwww brbrbrbrbr~" (airplanes with Pensha)

Later, the class ended and everyone caught Frisk and Pensha sitting on the fountain kissing. Emerald silently slithered near the two lovers and surprised them.

Emerald: "THAT'S DISGUSTING!!!"

Pensha screeches and falls into the fountain as she pulls Frisk in with her. The splash drenches the side of the fountain.  
Frisk: "HOLYCRAP!"

Emerald: (turbulent) "Oh god! I'm so sorry! Are you two okay?!"

Pensha: "The hell was that for?!"  
Frisk: (squirts out water)

Emerald: "It was a joke! I said sorry!"

Pensha: (shakes off) "That wasn't funny you ass!"

Emerald: "Lighten up, Wonderbat."

Toriel: "Both of you will stop immediately! Pensha, it was a harmless prank gone wrong. Emerald, next time a couple is occupied a simple 'knock knock joke' will suffice. Do we all understand one another?"

Emerald: "Yes Ma'am."  
Pensha: "Yes Ma'am."

Toriel: "Excellent!" (turns towards everyone) "Now, my children, we are done with classes for today. I have contacted your parents stating so. For those of you who are interested in the art of combat, we will be doing lessons for the next 2 hours and you are welcome to join in. Feel free to spectate as you wait for your parents."

The children split into their groups. A few joined Fen in practice while the others sat around and played. Pensha, meanwhile, was drying off Frisk with air blown from her wings.

Emerald: "Hey, Pensha.... I really am sorry for making you and Frisk fall into the fountain."

Frisk: (turns around) "At least we are hydrated now. HA!"

Pensha: "You're a doofus, Frisk!"

Emerald: "I just hope we can still be friends."

Pensha: "We can still be friends, Emerald. I shouldn't have yelled at you anyway."

Emerald: "It's okay. I deserved it."

Pensha: "No you didn't. It was wrong to yell at you especially after I promised Frisk I wouldn't attack anyone. I should have handled it like an adult."

Frisk: "You know if you really want to make up for it you can come with us to the Dusty Web, Emerald. We're going to meet up with Gideon there."

Pensha: "You mean that guy who called me hot?"

Emerald: "I've met him once. Gideon is a nice guy and a better waiter. Everyone wants him to serve them though. It is so cool that you get priority though, Frisk!"

Frisk: "He told me he is off today and was going to pick us up in a little bit. I already told Toriel about it too so we can just leave when he gets here."

Pensha: "When?"

Frisk: "After we sat down for dinner yesterday."

Pensha: "No you didn't. We sat down and did prayer."

Emerald: "Ms. Toriel can read minds, Pensha."

....

Pensha squats down into a fetal position and covers her head with her wings. Toriel starts hysterically laughing from the other side of the hall. She walks towards Pensha realizing the seriousness of her distress and pinched her nose which instantly stopped her laughter. A giant smirk was pinned across her face.

Pensha: (internal screaming)

Toriel: "Oh dear! Pensha, my child... It is perfectly fine to have those thoughts.

you are not the only one. (subtly hints towards Frisk) i would ask you not to get any ideas, but you understand the dynamics of telepathy and appropriate ages. do you not?"

Pensha: [I'll keep our pants on, Ma'am.]

Toriel pats Pensha's shoulder and walks back to the group practicing sword techniques. Pensha, meanwhile was still screaming. For the hour they were there, the school children messed around all around the hall. Gideon showed up later in a brown fleece jacket and jeans.

Gideon approaches Frisk and friends who were conversing near the fountain.

Gideon: (waves) "Hey Frisk! You and Pensha ready?"

Frisk: "Yeah! Is it okay if we bring Emerald too?"

Gideon: "Sure thing, buddy!"

Emerald: "Hi Gideon!"

Gideon: "Hey Emerald!"

Pensha: "Who is paying?"

Gideon: "Toriel. She pays the bill whenever Frisk eats there. And it applies to anyone eating with Frisk who's on the registry. I am on it as well as you two and Fen."

Emerald: "What if we are not with Frisk when we eat there?"

Gideon: "You get a discount at the manager's request. So it really depends. Come on, let's get going."

Frisk: "We'll be back later, Mom! See ya!"

Emerald: "See you tomorrow Ms. Toriel!"

Toriel: (waves) "Have fun, my children! Be safe!"

Gideon: "Frisk and I got it covered! Be back soon, Tori!"

The four head on over to the market and then to the Dusty Web, waving Fen and the classmates as they leave. 

The central plaza seemed crowded but there were signs of expansion. New businesses were opening up and new faces started becoming common. 

In the Dusty Web, the Head Waiter working that day sat the group down and got their orders. Emerald politely formed up into her little girl shape. They all talked as they waited for their food. The Dusty Web was experiencing a bit of a lunch rush.

Gideon: "You know... as much as I love being your server Frisk, taking a day off and just hanging out is a nice change."

Frisk: "I'll agree to that. I wish I could just hang out with friends but I can't stay in one spot for too long."

Gideon: "Well Pensha can fly you all the way to New Home if she wanted to, right?"

Pensha: "Yeah, but we are trying to get as much time together as we can before Frisk confronts Asgore."

Emerald: "Just because Frisk meets him doesn't mean either of them will be killed, you know? Rumors are the King Fluffbutt won't touch him and since Frisk refuses to hurt anything it'll be the most uneventful fight of his journey."

Gideon: "Rumors are rumors though, Emerald. Everyone's waited years for another human to find their way here."

Emerald: "But everyone loves having Frisk around! Even the King watches Frisk on his channel!"

Pensha: "Oh? What is his Chatter ID?"

Emerald: "I don't know. Nobody does. But an entry on his blog personally thanked Frisk for revitalizing Ruins a few weeks ago."

Pensha: "You don't need to follow Frisk's Chatter to know this place is becoming popular. People are moving here in droves for two reasons. One, being Frisk, and the other is Leafdos' being exclusive to Ruins."

Emerald: "What are leafdos?"

Gideon: "Check your two o'clock, Emerald. Left of the back corner."

A group of business executives dine on their lunch break at the table. One of the women had a do made in the shape of fern leaves that draped down her back.

Emerald: "That looks so nice. Too bad I have no hair..."

Gideon: "Just a fun fact, they also have the same registries as the Dusty Web. Speaking of which. They are planning on building one over in Hotland and splitting this Dusty Web into a bakery and fancy sandwich shoppe."

Frisk: "This place becoming a franchise?"

Gideon: "More like a brand name but yeah. Probably will turn into "Dusty's <whatever>" once that kicks off."

Frisk: "What about the spiders? Wasn't this place contributing towards spiders in the Underground?"

Gideon: "Twenty percent of whatever you pay goes to spiders as far as I know. Tips are mine though!"

Emerald: "I know this place was Frisk's doing, but I am curious. Frisk, do you really like spiders? I always thought you liked doing nice things for people in general."

Frisk: "I do. Before I came here I had a pet spider. Well not exactly a pet, just a spider I found and fed bugs I caught. Like every day I would catch a bug or two and throw it into its web. But then one day there was a storm and the entire web was gone by the time morning hit. I don't know what happened to it but it liked me, I can tell you that. I would let it crawl on my arm and everything."

Pensha: "What kind of spider?"

????: "I'll tell you what kind of spider she was..."

Frisk: (turns to the left and spots a spider on the wall)

Lars: "She was a very grateful and happy wolf spider to have a kid like you care for her."

Gideon: "Whoa, Lars? What brings you here?"

Lars: "Was here doing district stuff. Coming to inform you all that your meals are being prepared and to apologize for the delay. Rush and all, you know? Then I heard Frisk's story and I couldn't believe he was the one Great Grandma always talked about."

Frisk: "What do you mean?"

Lars: "You want to know what happened to your spider, Frisk? That storm blew her and her eggsac away. She ended up in the Underground with nothing but her children. Eventually she found her mate, my great Grandfather Ichabod, and he more or less civilized her from her wild upbringing."

Frisk: "Wow. For the longest time I thought she might have died."

Lars: "No, she was taken away. But she did learn to talk eventually. When she did she would not stop talking about you, Frisk. She praised you like a messiah and used you as an example for her brood to follow. She even spun a picture of you so we would know who to look to for guidance. 

She didn't know your name though so she'd just called you the Human... It's been about 2 years since I last saw it but looking at you reminded me of it. Hearing that story, however... Well you do not know how honored I am right now just talking to you. I mean its already an honor to talk to you for everything you've done for us."

Frisk: (nods) "Is she still with you?"

Lars: "Actually, she passed away almost a year ago. She said that one of the things she wanted to do was show you her children. Most of them are pretty old but I doubt you'd want to meet them all. Heh."

Frisk: "Oh... well tell all of them I give them my best wishes." (sigh) "It would have been awesome to meet her one last time. Perhaps talk a bit."

Lars: "I'm sure she would have loved to see you. At any rate, your food should be out here any minute. Thank you for dining with us." (crawls back into the kitchen)

Frisk: (drupes head) "That really sucks..."

Emerald: ... "Frisk, let me tell you something... You are sitting in a product of your own doing. You just talked with someone who has never met you, yet acts like they owe you their lives. You sleep in a growing city that has broken centuries old economic records overnight. And pretty much everyone notices this. You make everyone around you happy by making their lives better. There are those of us who will support you, even if you end up fighting King Fluffybuns. And if what I've been hearing is correct, King Fluffybuns will not lay a claw on you."

Frisk: "I barely did anything to be treated like that, though. Its nice that they give me free things but sometimes it's a little overboard. I actually had to get Toriel to scare them into accepting payment!"

Emerald: "You shouldn't be so modest, Frisk!"

Gideon: "You got Ruins out of a rut. Stagnation breeds depression which stifles creativity and one's spirit. Ruins was in a serious rut and the rest of the Underground wasn't any better either. 

That is until you came along and gave everyone something to do. Not only that, you brought opportunities to light that motivated and inspired everything you see here."

Emerald: "And then you beat up those Guardsmen in front of everyone which is the first bit of entertainment Ruins has gotten in awhile."

Pensha: "And then the combat practice videos that made a lot of your fans flip out. Everyone's talking about you over social media."

Emerald: "Defeating and sparing the Grandson of the most powerful knight in history is a testament to you abilities and chivalry. Everyone loves that. What if you took on Siff himself? You probably could!"

Frisk: "I just defended myself! That's sad, not exciting!"

Gideon: "Criminy... Look Frisk, there has been talk. Many who follow your Chatter feel outraged that you have to die for our freedom. I've had to break up fights and ban people from your Chatter page because it got out of hand. 

People you don't know, and probably will never know, will risk their lives for you. Not because you're some kickass 11 year old, but because you've reciprocated to a great extent. 

Everyone down here are nice folk. Monsters-kind never experienced Civil War while Civil Wars appear all over human history texts. It proves to us that humans are capable of reciprocating even if its a rare commodity. 

If we all become freed of this place, the next step is dealing with the human race. And you Frisk are proof that what awaits us past the barrier is nothing less than paradise. It will require work, but it'll be paradise nonetheless. 

We will most likely look to you to bridge the gap between our worlds. But that won't happen if you die. So after all that... are you really going to tell us you haven't done anything? Come on..."

Pensha: "I am really lucky just sitting at the same table as you. Even being your girlfriend is like the wetdream of every girl at school."

Emerald: (raises hand) "Guilty..."

Pensha: (leers at Emerald)

Gideon: "You are the local hero Frisk. Without you, Ruins would still be dead. Everyone who has lived in Ruins is grateful you are still with us and are all honored to call you neighbor. Even if it was all because you glued a leaf to a frog's head. So there. I've said my piece."

Gideon sits back with an arm over the seat, confidently sipping his soda. Pensha leans over and kisses Frisk on the side of the head.

Pensha: "Yeah, Frisk. Stop being so modest."

Frisk: "Okay! Okay! I get it!"

Frisk kisses Pensha back and lays his head into her neck.

Gideon: "I think we've grilled Frisk enough for today." (smiles) "And speaking of grilling, here comes lunch! Awesome!"

The waiter came up with a giant platter of food. The rest of the day was filled with face stuffing and crappy jokes until everyone went their separate ways. Everyone tipped generously. 

Emerald left with Gene who showed up just as they were finished with their lunch. Gideon walked Frisk and Pensha back to Toriel's home. Tired from the events of that day, they all had Butterscotch Pie coffee with decaf after dinner and went to bed. Pensha snuggled with Frisk in the bed this time.

[Season Menu](http://zaccharytehwyvern.deviantart.com/art/Undertale-Legend-of-the-Fallen-Knight-Season-1-613198105)


	17. Relapse

[ Season Menu ](http://zaccharytehwyvern.deviantart.com/art/Undertale-Legend-of-the-Fallen-Knight-Season-2-616672115)

###  Season 2

**Episode 17 - Relapse**

****

[Date: June 13, 2011]  
[Location: Flower Fields of Plains, outside of Walking]

Frisk slowly walks along the bed of white lilies, fingers delicately brushing up against them. News reached Pensha that Auron, her grandfather, fell into a coma. This devastated the two and temporarily cut their time together short. 

Frisk left the front gates to Ruins and traveled to Walking to buy flowers for her and her grandpa. Frisk was not in the best of moods. A knight clad in dark armor and a sleek matching greatsword on his back approached Frisk. Frisk ignored him and kept staring at the flowers.

....

Frisk: "... now is not the best of times."

Sergeant: "I am not here to fight you, Human, only to advise you that your bouquets are ready."

Frisk: "And you are going to ambush me the moment I get back to Walking, right?"

The Sergeant took off his helmet revealing the face of a black-furred minotaur. He shoved the helmet under his arm and sighed.

Sergeant: "You make this really hard on us."

Frisk: "Yeah? Well your timing sucks."

Sergeant: "I see those are lilies I am sorry for your loss, my boy. When you are ready, I'll be waiting on the road."

Frisk: "Don't you mean 'we'll'?"

Sergeant: "No, just me."

Frisk: "Why not just take me out right here?"

Sergeant: (grunts) "I see I am wasting my time consoling you."

Frisk: "You think?!" (turns around) "The moment I step away the first thing that will happen is someone's weapon flying at my head! I am NOT in the mood to fight anyone today!"

Sergeant: "Then by all means, Take. Your. Time. We shall go when you've calmed down."

The Sergeant turned around and spotted the Gnoll Lieutenant briskly walking up to the two. The Sergeant snaps to attention.

Lieutenant: "Sergeant! Get back to your post! Now!"

Sergeant: "Sir, th-"

Lieutenant: "Did I ask for your input?!"

The Gnoll gets up in the Sergeant's face bearing his teeth.

Lieutenant: "I have had it with your pacifism, Ross. Nothing important ever gets done around here because soldiers like you act like a bunch of PANSIES! So from now on, when I give orders they get done. And everyone will pay if I have to do them myself."

The Gnoll pulls out one of his swords and points it at Frisk, motioning for him to move to the road. 

Lieutenant: "Walk, meat!"

Frisk slowly rose and turned around only to be grabbed by the shirt and thrown towards the road. He stumbled through the flowers and accidentally crushed a few.

Lieutenant: "I SAID WALK!"

As Frisk was being escorted to the road, the Lieutenant pulled Mercy from her Scabbard and handed it to Ross. Ross particularly felt disgusted holding her but did his best to hide it.

Lieutenant: "There'll be none of that, boy. Ross, hold this until I kill the boy. There will be no 'Mercy' to be had today."

Ross: "Yes, sir..."

The three make their way to the road where half of the guard waited with halberds. They were in an arena-like formation, circling area where the Lieutenant and Frisk were to do battle. The lieutenant tosses Frisk into the road and walks to the other side of the 'arena'.

Lieutenant: "Gentlemen! It is time for our freedom! For three weeks this little shite evades the Royal Guard. We have waited decades, patiently biding our time for the seven human souls needed for our insurrection. Today his complacency becomes his downfall and our boon."

Frisk got to his feet imagining the various methods of pain he could inflict on this Gnoll. His expression was very antipathetic. 

Ross: "Sir, this is not right!"

Lieutenant: "SHUT UP! We've done it your way for too long! We are soldiers! Sworn to protect the king and carry out his orders and that of the General! Those orders being the death of any Human what finds their way into the Underground!"

Ross: "He is just a CHILD!"

Lieutenant: (grins) "Not anymore. He is dead. A ****ing cadaver."

???????: "Not before my business is done, darling."

Everyone looks towards the woman standing a ways behind the Lieutenant. Frisk pulled out his phone and used the camera to get a profile on her using the Pocket Bestiary app Emerald put on his phone for him. 

The screen flashed and showed a picture of a Wendigo, a snow beast of lore covered in white fur known for its highly carnivorous and violent nature.

This Wendigo was sporting a fashionable suit of high quality black leather that covered everything except for her long tail and stopped just at the top of her shoulders. Her long hair was put up in a stylish updo laced with delicate silver chain and somehow made her sharp horns stand out. The sleek black rimmed shades could not hide the glowing red eyes behind them.

Lieutenant: "And who the **** are you?"

Madam Wendigo: "My, your manners! Is that anyway to speak to a lady?"

Lieutenant: "And? In a few seconds the only thing that is going to matter is my Medal of Honor and our liberation."

The Gnoll pulls out his other sword and turns towards Frisk ready to strike.

Madam Wendigo: "Ooh!"

She pulls out a fairly large pistol from her back and pushes up her glasses. Her gaze falls on Frisk who was just putting his phone away.

Madam Wendigo: "Oh, little one! Be a dear and cover your ears. You might want to turn around as well."

Frisk, having no clue what she was planning pushes his palms against his ears and turns around. The Gnoll's fur stood on end as he turned around towards her furiously gritting his teeth.

Lieutenant: "You two are really starting to PISS ME OFF!"

Madam Wendigo: (smirks) "You know... my mother always considered being on one's high horse a disease. Such unfettered pride only serves to compromise one's being and the lives of everyone around them, like any disease. And like any disease, she always had a home remedy to cure ailments such as high-horsery."

The Wendigo quickly points her pistol at the Lieutenant and fired. The bang it made was so loud it made everyone jump and cause all the birds in the field to fly off.

The Gnoll grabbed his crotch and fell face-first into the blood-strewn sand. The Wendigo circled around the screaming lieutenant with a hand on her hip.

Lieutenant: "F*****CK! GOD DAMMIT!!"

Madam Wendigo: "It's called humble pie, love. Very exquisite."

The Gnoll stops rolling around and curls up on his side. The Wendigo stamps on his tail with her high heel and applies pressure. The Gnoll wails in pain.

Madam Wendigo: "Oh come on... It isn't like you need your tail for anything."

Lieutenant: "Y-YOU ****!"

She drops her head and puts a finger on one of her pointy ears.

Madam Wendigo: "Oh? Another slice of pie, you say?"

The Wendigo jolts straight up and turns her heel to stretch out the Gnoll's tail. She immediately cocks her pistol and points it at the tail's base. The Gnoll's ears flew back.

Lieutenant: "No! No. Please stop."

Madam Wendigo: "Wonderful! Let this be a lesson to you then."

The Gnoll was whimpering and crying as her heal was slowly crushing his tailbone.

Madam Wendigo: "Fun fact, that phrase 'Lions, Tigers and Bears. Oh my!' is a modified saying that humans adapted into their movies. Do you know what the real saying is?" (waving her magnum around)

Lieutenant: (still crying) "no..."

Madam Wendigo: "The real saying is, 'Manticores, Wendigos and Dragons. Oh my!' and the reason why it is so is because... you don't **** with them. Savvy?"

She releases his tail and walks towards Frisk who was still covering his ears. The Gnoll Lieutenant was trembling from all the pain. Ross walked by him and looked down upon him without pity.

Lieutenant: "R... ROSS! F-****ing... d... DO SOMETHING!!"

Ross: "Private, come here."

Private: "Yes, Sergeant!"

The private stands at parade rest in front of Ross. Ross directs the private's attention towards the Lieutenant.

Ross: "It seems our Commanding Officer is incapacitated. Don't you agree?"

the hell are you doing...

Private: "Yes. He does, Sergeant."

Ross: "And according to the standard directives given to each unit of the Royal Guard, that the highest ranking NCO in the post may act as the post's Commanding Officer upon the event the assigned CO becomes incapable of fulfilling his duties. Am I correct?"

Private: "Yes, Sergeant! That would make you our acting Commander."

WHAT THE **** ARE YOU DOING?

Ross: (smirks) "Thank you. As you were, Private."

Private: "'Sir!'"

Ross: "Don't worry, Lieutenant. Your post is in good hands. I'll be sure to file a nice, detailed report of how you nearly gutted the human child during a 'Swift and painless kill' directive. Like a good soldier would do... Squad Leader, get Victor to a medic and clean this up."

Ross waved over the bloody mess on the ground and walked towards Frisk.

Squad Leader: "Yes, sir! Everyone get limb! Private, you go inform the medic!"

The squad lifts the maimed Lieutenant and heads towards Walking.

Frisk held his head tight and heard his heartbeat. The exchange of words was so muffled he could not make out what they were saying. Suddenly he heard a loud bang which made him jump followed by some screaming. Frisk figured she shot him but with the lengthy screams of pain Frisk figured that she was aiming to hurt. 

Another scream and the conversation continued before he could hear the crunching of rocks behind him. A pair of gloved hands covered his.

Madam Wendigo: "Fret not, little one. It will be over soon."

After a minute, she took Frisk's hands off his head. Frisk was a little sweaty around his ears and hand prints covered the sides of his head. He looked back to see what happened but was quickly turned forward by the Wendigo.

Madam Wendigo: "Now that's settled. Are you alright, little one?"

Frisk: "What happened to that guy?"

Frisk tried to look over her shoulder but was jostled away as she brushed him off.

Madam Wendigo: "He's been taken care of. Hopefully he's developed some manners after this. My you really are a very forgiving child. Are you still concerned about his welfare? Even after he threatened you like that?"

Frisk: "Well after everything that everyone down here has done for me, I just don't want to see anyone get hurt, you know?"

Jasmine: "Ah you truly are what everyone says. My name is Jasmine Caldwell, fashion and entertainment extraordinaire, little one." 

Jasmine takes Frisk's hand and delicately shakes it.

Frisk: "Pleasure! I'm-"

She puts a finger up to Frisk's lips and shakes her head.

Jasmine: "Introduction isn't necessary, little one for I already know who you are and am honored to meet you. I've tracked you here because I need your help testing a new system I've been working on."

Ross: "Pardon me, Ms. Caldwell. I apologize for my C.O.'s rudeness."

Jasmine: "It's perfectly fine, my darling. His reputation preceded him, so I simply came prepared." (shakes her magnum and holsters it)

Ross: "Don't you think that was a bit overkill?"

Jasmine: "The main problem has been solved, has it not? The tyrannical Lt. Victor is out of a position he should have never been in in the first place. I'm sure you'll be able to handle the rest, Mr. Ross?"

Ross: "Thank you, Ms. Caldwell. As for you Frisk, I apologize for that display of brutality."

Ross bows and hands Mercy back to Frisk. Frisk bows in return and puts Mercy back in her scabbard.

Frisk: "I was going to hurt him anyways."

Ross: "How exactly?"

Frisk: "Several kicks to the balls." (smirks)

Jasmine: "I am starting to like this child! A little too tame for my tastes, however."

Ross: "Ahem... Unfortunately for you Frisk our capture attempt will have to wait till after the bouquet season ends. My men and I must make sure these fields remain pristine and blood-free. As such, I ask that both of you have a pleasant day."

Ross bows again and then heads off to Walking with the rest of his soldiers. Jasmine waves him goodbye and turns to Frisk.

Jasmine: "Ta, darling! Come, little one. I shall take you to the place we will be testing my new toy."

Frisk: "But first, can we drop off some flowers I ordered? My girlfriend's grandfather is dying."

Jasmine: "Oh, alright then. But we head to the site afterwards. Got it?"

Frisk: "Yes, Ma'am!"

Frisk and Jasmine headed for the Botanist in Walking. The guards in town were at their posts and nodded towards the two with subtle smiles. Frisk felt like the Guardsmen at Walking were not going to confront him ever again. 

At the Botanist, Frisk waited in a seat as Mr. Gants inspected the bouquets. Jasmine, meanwhile, was pleasantly admiring the selections of potted plants on display. She was particularly loving the Daylilies.

Jasmine: "Mmmm it has been a while since I've been to a flower shop... Ooh this lavender is so fragrant! If only I could buy the whole shop."

Jasmine bunches up the lavender and buries her face in it. 

Frisk: "Hey Ms. Caldwell?"

Jasmine: "Call me Jasmine, darling."

Frisk: "Jasmine, what is it we'll be testing."

Jasmine: "It is something I like to call, Witch Hunt. A game I am working on based off of your little duel with Fen. Two contestants enter an arena and fight each other until one player runs out of Health. 

But unlike your simplistic game with items nobody feels like lugging around each player will have magically materialized armor and weapons specific to their registered 'accounts'. And oh will the gear and skill customization be grand!"

Frisk: "That sounds like a lot of fun actually!"

Jasmine: "Unfortunately, it won't be for another year before this becomes the sport I want it to be."

Frisk: "Like a real life esport?"

Jasmine: "Exactly, little one."

Frisk: "So why do you need me exactly?"

Jasmine: "Because you, my dear, have experience in both fast paced combat and Witch Hunt's core combat system. This test is meant to check it's responsiveness to commands and actions while collecting data on field stability. I also want to use you as an icon for Witch Hunt when it goes live."

Frisk: "You putting me on the cover of this game?"

Jasmine: "Yes and no. You will be playing the character whom I will be putting on the cover. The system will cover you in a magical veil to make you appear as a valiant knight locked in combat with an extremely powerful witch. The reason for this is to make the character ambiguous but someone potential players can relate to. This avoids sullying your reputation as the second coming of Siff and keeps my product unique."

Frisk: "Whatever works I guess."

Jasmine: "Indeed."

Mr. Gants: "Excuse me, young Frisk. Your bouquets are ready. Give her family my best regards."

Frisk places 48 gold piece on the table and grabs the two bouquets, one of sweet pea and the other of white lilies. 

Frisk: "Thank you very much, Mr. Gants."

Jasmine: "Right then. Shall we be off?"

Frisk: (nods) "Let's."

On their way to Cliffside, Jasmine offered to hold the bouquets. The White Lilies were held in her tail which Frisk noticed had a surprising amount of flexibility. Jasmine held the Sweet Pea in her hands and smelled them the entire way.

Jasmine: "Ah Frisk, darling, you have excellent taste in gifts. I simply must have this wonderful fragrance for my perfume line."

Frisk: "You really think so?"

Jasmine: "I'll say. The fragrances drive me bonkers. It is the only reason I am holding your flowers for you. Sweet pea is sweet and delicate, yet very charming flower. I assume is going to your girlfriend?"

Frisk: "Mhmm. How did you know?"

Jasmine: "Because the Sweet Pea is your very essence. You are a kind and delicate child as everyone has been saying. And you are presenting it to her as a gift.

These lilies, however, are a common flower used in funerals. They are for her grandfather who has 'fallen'. These lilies are a parting gift for departed reminding them and those dear to them that there are better times ahead."

Frisk: "That's what I figured when I first ordered them. I had no clue what the etiquette was for either so Mr. Gants made a few recommendations."

Jasmine: "You are beyond your years, Sweet Pea."

Frisk: "Hehe, you upgraded me to Sweet Pea?"

Jasmine: "Are you surprised?"

Frisk: "A little. You are very kind lady and we just met."

Jasmine: "Why thank you! Normally everyone I work with calls me an uncompromising 'witch'. Quite refreshing to hear something new for once."

Jasmine looks at her watch and then Cliffside which was off in the distance.

Jasmine: "Sweet Pea. Hold the bouquets. I am going to expedite this journey."

Jasmine takes the white lilies from her tail and hands both bouquets to Frisk. Frisk carefully grabs them and tucks them gently in his arms.

Frisk: "Alright but- Whoa!"

Jasmine wraps Frisk in her tail, lifting him from the ground. She begins to sprint at a fast pace towards Cliffside.

Frisk: "Wow! How strong is your tail?"

Jasmine: "Strong enough to break weapons, darling. Speed and near infinite amounts of stamina comes with being a Wendigo too."

Frisk: "Do you even sweat?"

Jasmine: (smirks) "I never sweat, Sweet Pea."

Within an hour and a half, Jasmine reaches the outskirts of Cliffside and kept her sprinting pace the entire time. Frisk would be floored by now if he wasn't being carried.

He directed Jasmine to Pensha's house who stopped just before the door. Jasmine put Frisk on the ground who ran up and knocked. Pensha opened up and freaked when she laid her eyes on Jasmine.

Frisk: "He-"  
Pensha: (screeching) "OHMYGODSNOISHERE!!!"

There were multiple interested voices coming from inside the house followed by a sudden rush of giant bats. Pensha spread her wings to stop them from trampling Frisk and Jasmine.

Pensha: "Hey! No! You all can meet them one by one! Mom and Dad first!... GO AWAY DAMMIT!" (turns around) "I am so sorry for my family Ms. Sno. 'Swarm Welcomes' and all. As for you..." 

Pensha pulls Frisk in for a kiss and wraps her wings around him. Frisk carefully put the bouquets around her shoulders and kissed her back. Jasmine stood outside fanning her head.

Jasmine: "My, great tastes in gifts and women, I see."

Younger Sister: "Women not so much."

Pensha's sister came out with a mocking smirk and took the flowers into the living room.

Pensha: "I am going to bury you one of these days."

Brother: (from the livingroom) "It's getting COLD!"

Pensha: "OKAAAYY!!!... Let's get inside."

Frisk: "Great idea."

Inside, everyone greeted Frisk and Jasmine, all with varying reactions. All of the younger siblings nearly pissed off Pensha with a few rude remarks. 

While this amused Jasmine, Pensha retaliated later that day. Pensha took Frisk around the house, snogging in her sibling's vicinity and interrupting whatever they were doing.

Later that night, they all sat in the living room and watched Monster adaptations of some famous human movies. All 10 giant bats, a Wendigo and a human. Frisk ended up telling everyone about the human versions of the movie.

Jasmine: "Sweet Pea, it seems we have spent too much time having fun with Pensha's family."

Frisk: "Oh crap! I totally forgot about the testing!"

Pensha: "Testing what?"

Jasmine: "A project I am working on, darling. While I was planning on testing in Valley, seeing Cliffside for the first time has me looking for alternative settings."

Frisk: "You mean you're thinking about testing here? There is a clearing not too far away from here that would be perfect for it."

Jasmine: "Excellent! In that case, Sweet Pea, we shall stay the night."

Father: "We would love that."

Mother: "I just hope we have room."

June: "Its okay sweetie. I have spare mattresses ready just in case."

Pensha shrieks at the news with joy and hugs Frisk and a pillow. Jasmine stands up and faces the family with a popped hip.

Jasmine: "Then it is time for a change of garb. Graa Qaa de Dosig!"

With a snap of her fingers, a void appeared below her with a strange glowing outline. Immediately after it opened, the void covered her in long black licking finger-like flames that covered most of her body. 

As the flames got sucked back into the void and the void closed, Jasmine's leather attire turned into an ornate and flowing robe. Everyone in the room clapped at the magic trick.

Pensha: "That's so cool! What kind of magic is that?"

Jasmine: "A very special magic that I will reveal to you at a later time, darling." (winks)

Oldest Brother: "Next time do it without the portal! HahahaOW!"  
Oldest Sister: (smacks the back of his head)

Jasmine: "It is time for this girl to get her beauty rest. Ta Ta and pleasant dreams."

Jasmine walks off to bed growling a yawn out. Everyone else agreed about bed time and bid each other goodnight. 

Frisk and Pensha set up a large bed for themselves on the floor in her room while the rest of the family hangs in the spare bedrooms. Jasmine walks in to Pensha's room, knocking prior.

Jasmine: "Deary, I just wanted to say how much of a ball your family is. I've nearly forgotten how much fun siblings are."

Pensha: "Where are you sleeping? If you have nowhere to sleep, you can be in here with us. Its roomy."

Jasmine: "Ah but couples must have their time alone. You wouldn't want anyone nosing in your personal life, would you deary?"

Pensha: "Good point."

Jasmine: "At any rate, you two must rest. We have a big day tomorrow."

Frisk: "Yeah. Good night Jasmine!"

Jasmine headed downstairs quietly. There was some subtle creaking in the steps.

Pensha: "Her name is Jasmine? It suits her."

Frisk: "If you are talking about being soft and delicate she is anything but delicate. She lifted me with her tail and sprinted here from Walking. Sprinted, Pensha."

Pensha: (jaw drops) "In high heels?"

Frisk: "The whole way."

Pensha: "Whoa! What kind of monster is she?"

Frisk: "Wendigo. Very strong, very fast monsters. And the app Emerald gave me said they can also be very mean."

Pensha: "Wendigos are rare. She's so nice though."

Frisk: "Well we first met when I was about to get gutted in Walking. But she told me to cover my ears and turn around. And then the Officer who was going to kill me was being hauled off to the town. No clue what happened."

Pensha: "She messed him up. That's what."

Frisk: "I figured as much. We should get to bed. I don't know how early we will be getting up."

Pensha: "Yeah. Good night, 'Sweet Pea'" (giggles and kisses)

Frisk: "Good night, Wonderbat. kekeeke-ow"

[ Season Menu ](http://zaccharytehwyvern.deviantart.com/art/Undertale-Legend-of-the-Fallen-Knight-Season-2-616672115)


	18. Gambit

 

[ Season Menu ](http://zaccharytehwyvern.deviantart.com/art/Undertale-Legend-of-the-Fallen-Knight-Season-2-616672115)

**Episode 18 - Gambit**

[Date: December 22, 2003]  
[Location: Town near Mt. Ebott]

It was a dim snowy day. Frisk was outside in the Orphanage's playground with a sweatshirt, pants and jacket on. This was his third day being there.

His dad brought him there and told him to wait for him until he picked him. Frisk could not figure out why. He could not understand why he was not allowed to see his mom. And so he sit on the bench outside, drained of emotion and energy... and watched.

One of the Keepers walked out of the Orphanage and noticed Frisk idling on the bench. The young man straightened his jacket and sat sat next to him, relaxing a bit before speaking.

Keeper: "I know this change is hard for you, Frisk. I used to be a foster kid after my parents got in trouble."

Frisk: ... (agitated sulking)

Keeper: "Just want you to know we'll take care of yo-"

Frisk stomps off to the bench on the other side of the playground and resumed his wallowing. The keeper rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Keeper: (sigh) "-you."

Later, when everyone was inside waiting for dinner, Frisk stayed on his bunk staring at the ceiling. He barely ate when dinner came around. The nighttime was just as emotionally empty. He couldn't sleep with "why" swimming around in his head. It consumed him.

Next morning, Frisk slinked out of bed. He spent the day in a corner, staring out into a treeline. Kids avoided him throughout the morning, noticing his aura of hatred and dispirit.

A child slightly older than Frisk approached him rubbing his hands. Frisk heard him, but did not avert his gaze.

Child: "Hey, are you okay?"  
don't bug the weird kid  
Child: (turns around) "shhh"

Frisk: ...

Child: "You've been scaring everyone. I wanted to help you so you'd stop being so scary."

Frisk: ...

Donny: "I'm Donny. What's your name?"

Frisk: "frisk..."

Donny: "You have any friends?"

Frisk: "no."

Donny: "You want to be my friend?"

Frisk: "no."

Donny grabs Frisk's hand and tugs.

Donny: "Well too bad-"

Frisk rips his hand away and drops it on the table, right were Donny took it from.

Frisk: "i'm not in the mood"  
harsh...  
Donny: "Well maybe next time?"

Frisk: ... (sigh)

Donny walks away from Frisk and mingles with the group he broke from. The Keeper from before, meanwhile, watched the event between Frisk and Donny from the stairwell. He went to the Head of the Orphanage to talk about his growing concern with Frisk.

Keeper: "Mr. Reynolds, we made a mistake accepting that kid here."

Reynolds: "And where is he going to go? His family has been whittled down to a few members. His father who is the only one available to care for him is incapable because he is a known alcoholic with depression."

Keeper: "What about putting him at the top of the list?"

Reynolds: "We can't do that. You know our first in, first out policy, Jonathan. Its unfair to give up kids who've been without parents less than those who've been here longer."

Jonathan: "The kid is suffering here."

Reynolds: "Do you even know why he's here in the first place?"

Jonathan: "I read the report."

Reynolds: "But not the whole predicament."

Reynolds puts on his glasses and pulls out a file from the cabinet behind him. He opened up the organizer and flipped through the pages until he landed on one of the reports.

Reynolds: "His mother has an aggressive form of cancer and is on the brink of death as we speak. His father was diagnosed with depression early in life which was kept in check by drugs and then moderated drinking when he turned 18 before becoming symptom-free after he married. After the mother's cancer became unmanageable the father fell back into depression which forced him to give up his child to us."

Jonathan: "So we are just going to wait it out until the father can take care of him?"

Reynolds: "Can't say. Why are you so concerned?"

Jonathan: "Frisk has cut himself off from everyone. Yesterday I tried to console him but he just walked away. Today, Donny offered to be his friend. But he refused. He's been like a damn zombie ever since he came here."

Reynolds: "I am well aware of his depressive state. Staff has already been asked to watch him and monitor him throughout the day."

Jonathan: "He doesn't belong here, Craig."

Reynolds: "Where. Will. He. Go?"

Jonathan: ...

Reynolds: "I know being concerned is your job, Jon. But understand that sometimes life just screws you over. You don't know why. You might not understand why you are suffering or why 'God is punishing you'. Things just happen. Frisk will eventually get over it. And if he doesn't, we have pills for that."

Jonathan: "You think pumping him full of antidepressants is a fix?!"

Reynolds: "No, but it's the best alternative we have available. Also you need to calm down. I understand how much you are against using pharmaceuticals on kids. I do. But if his father had chronic depression there is a good chance Frisk has it too. That will be unhealthy for all of us."

Jonathan: "ugh" (sits back and crosses arms)

Reynolds: "Crap happens. Lesser of two evils. Don't worry about things you can't fix. Take your pick, Jon."

Frisk ducked behind the Orphanage near a hose, leaving the kids to play. The snow in the back of the Orphanage was mostly melted, leaving  bare dirt. Frisk sat down near the hose which was slowly dripping.

He messed with lumps of dirt by softly crushing them in his fingers. Suddenly his fingers touch a web causing him to yank his arm away. He looked back to find a messy web that spanned along the underside of the wall where the concrete base was. It lead to a web hole where Frisk spotted a spider peaking out.

They stared at each other for a split second before the spider popped back inside it's tiny lair. He scooted over and continued to crush dirt clods.

A few moments later, Frisk noticed a swarm of tiny gnats dancing around the water pipe. He got up and cupped a few of them tightly in his hands before throwing them at the web. Two out of three got stuck and the third one flew off.

The tiny spider peaked its head out of the lair and tended to the gnats. Frisk scooted over and sat back down, crushing more dirt clods.

Frisk: "sorry for breaking the web."

Frisk looks over and sees the spider frightened by his sudden movement. But it goes back to the bugs while still keeping an eye on him.

The back door unlocked and opened. Frisk looks over to see Jonathan walk out and spin around trying to find him.

Jonathan: "Hey what are you doing back here? You need to be inside and out of the cold."

Frisk: "It isn't that cold out here."

Jonathan: "You know we have to keep an eye on you guys. Well at least I know you're okay."

Jonathan sits beside Frisk along the wall, kicking some dirt up. Frisk continued crushing dirt.

Jonathan: "So... you want to talk about stuff?"

Frisk: "Like what?"

Jonathan: "Like what's bugging ya."

Frisk: "Why?"

Jonathan: "Because when you keep your feelings locked up inside they eat away at you until they come out in a bad way."

Frisk: (sigh) ... "Dad's not coming back for me like he said, is he?"

Jonathan: "I can't really say. Right now he is going through a tough time and he can't bear you seeing him like he is right now. But he'll get better and then you can go home."

Frisk: "So he lied to me!"

Jonathan: "It's not that."

Frisk: "Then what?! I want to see Mom! If Dad didn't make her so sick I wouldn't be here!"

Jonathan: "You'll know when you get older."

Frisk propped his elbows with his knees and cried into his hands. Jonathan sighed and consoled Frisk by rubbing his back.

Jonathan: "This is a rough time for everyone. It'll get better before you know it. Until then you should look at the good things in life. Hobbies usually help."

Frisk: (sniffles) "What's a hobby?"

Jonathan: "Things you like to do for fun all the time. Reading, coloring or whatever. You have anything like that?"

Frisk: (rubbing eyes) "I like going outside and watching things."

Jonathan: "Ah. You like watching nature... I have an idea. Be right back."

Jonathan gets up and jogs into the Orphanage, leaving Frisk to watch the trees. A bird that was circling above swooped down and disappeared into the trees.

Minutes go by before Jonathan runs out with a notebook and a pack of colored pencils. Frisk looks at him curiously.

Jonathan: "Hey Frisk! I got something for ya! You know what sketching is?"

Frisk: "No."

Jonathan: "Its drawing what you see. For example, those bits of long grass over there." (points at a bunch of tall stalks of grass) "Watch."

Jonathan focuses on the patch and carefully draws lines resembling the stalk. After a short while he managed to get the fuzzy collections of seeds at the top. He then carefully drew a few leaves coming from the base.

Jonathan: "The point of sketching is to get your drawing as perfect as you can. See how that one stem is?"

Frisk: "Yeah..."

Jonathan: "The stem that I am drawing is a little slanted to the left from where I am sitting. So I copy that slant when I draw it. You see how close I got? Almost like I used a camera!"

Frisk: "That's good!"

Jonathan: "Now pick something out there and try to draw it."

Jonathan hands Frisk the notebook and pencils which he places in his lap. Frisk looks around for something to draw.

Frisk: "okay"

...

Jonathan: "Have you found something? If you want to practice on doing details, you could just sketch everything and then put in details later."

Frisk: "Okay..."

Jonathan: "Go as slow as you can. Rushing makes everything look bad. Also a tip, draw lightly so it's easy to erase.... there we go. Nice and light."

Frisk drew at a snail's pace but so far it was working for him. He constantly looks up to check if the tiny line he made was at the right angle, sometimes erasing and redoing it. Jonathan kneels by him and watches him work.

Jonathan: "I'll be back in a bit to see how you are doing."

Jonathan got up again and headed back inside. Twenty minutes pass before he stepped outside to check on Frisk. A Christmas party was being set up inside which Frisk had little interest in. He just kept drawing.

A couple of hours went by. Frisk managed to get the snow wall and an outline of the treeline. Jonathan came out periodically and checked on Frisk and his progress, becoming more and more excited to see his progress. Frisk seemed to warm up to Jon's encouraging words.

After the third hour, Frisk stopped and went inside. He searched the halls to find Jonathan sitting with a few kids as they talked about their favorite cartoons. Frisk holds out the pencils and sketchpad to him.

Frisk: "I am going to stop sketching for now."

Jonathan: "Go ahead and keep them, Frisk. You might find something else you want to sketch."

Frisk: "Okay... thank you."

Frisk headed back to his usual corner and stared at the T.V.

The room was a bustle of noise and laughter. Kids were messing around, pretending and doing whatever came to mind while Frisk stayed in his remote corner, silent and observant.

There was a sudden buzz at the door. Jonathan hopped up and excused himself before heading towards it. A few moments later he came in with a small stack of boxes and plates.

Jonathan: "PIZZA! Everyone get in line and I'll get your slice."

The room roared with glee as the real Christmas party started. Everyone jumped in line and it curled around the edge of the room. Frisk only looked at the line for a moment before turning back to the TV.

It wasn't long before Jonathan noticed Frisk wasn't hungry or enthused about non-cafeteria food as he stayed in his seat avoiding eye contact with anything pizza. Donny was next.

Jonathan prepared two plates and whispered in his ear before Donny left the serving table. Frisk noticed that Donny was approaching him but didn't do anything about it besides revert his gaze back to cartoons.

Donny: "I know you don't want any pizza but I got you a slice anyway."

Donny placed the plate in front of Frisk. Frisk adjusted the plate until it was directly in front of him and left it.

Frisk: "thanks..."

Donny: "You know we don't have to be friends but I still want to see ya a little more happy than you are right now."

Frisk: "I just want to go home."

Donny: "I wanted to go home for 2 years now. But I knew I wasn't so I had to deal with it."

Donny finds Frisk on the verge of crying and freaks out. Frisk let out a high-pitched squeal as his forehead drifted towards the table. Donny put a hand on Frisk's back and shoulder.

Donny: "Whoa I am so sorry!"

Donny looked back at Jonathan like he ruined everything. Jonathan nodded a smile back to him.

Donny: (pats Frisk's back) "I'm here for ya, Frisk. Just don't let your pizza get cold, okay?"

Frisk: "okay..."

Donny patted Frisk's back as they both ate their pizza. Jonathan went back to serving seconds to kids who already finished their first slice. Frisk was wiping his nose with a napkin.

Donny: "You probably are just feeling bad because you haven't eaten anything. I know I get angry when I don't have lunch."

Frisk: "What do you want to do after the party?"

Donny: "I don't know. Watch TV I guess."

Frisk: "Okay. I am going to get more pizza."

Donny: "Me too."

Donny and Frisk got back in line for their second slice. Jonathan was happy to see Frisk connecting with others and gladly handed them both their second serving.

Later that night, Frisk progressively sank into despair. His heart felt like it was slowly cracking apart. A feeling in his gut told him he needed to leave right now but he didn't fully understand why. All Frisk knew was he needed to see his mom.

Minutes pass like hours. He sat in his bed with his sketchbook on his lap and staring at a blank page. Something was tugging at his heart. Frisk looked around the room and saw everyone sound asleep.

...

<nobody is watching. get up>

Frisk quietly climbs out of his bunk and gets his day clothes on. He crept into the hallway and noticed it was silent as well. Frisk headed out towards his home.

<keep going>

...

<run>

...

<you are almost there>

...

Frisk sprints up to his house nearly out of breath. He checks the window which kept fogging up from his breath. He kept wiping it to see inside just a few people. One went into his mother's room while the other was already in it sitting on a chair.

He heard muffled talking. His father was pacing in his room. Frisk went to the front door and opened it.

Frisk: "Mom?! MOM!"

Frisk ran past his father's room and towards his mother's room on the far end of the hall. Suddenly Frisk was lifted from the ground and carried away.

Frisk: (crying and screaming) "MOM!! MOOOM!!! MOMMAAA!!!"

Frisk was clinging to door frames and pulling pictures from the wall as he tried clawing his way back. But he was still being torn away. Tears, spit and snot ran down his face as he screamed for mother over and over. As his father brought him outside, he put Frisk on the ground who immediately tried charging back in.

His father grabbed Frisk's jacket and dragged him back. Frisk struggled against him and released himself from his jacket. His father grabbed his arm and pulled to keep him outside. Out of desperation and irritation, Frisk punched his dad in the face.

Suddenly Frisk was pinned on the wall four feet from the ground by his shirt. He hovered above the dead plants, completely scared and angry.

Father: "Don't you DARE punch me! DON'T! YOU! DARE! PUNCH! ME!... I asked you to stay until I picked you up... Just wait until mom gets better. That's it...

After I let you go...I am going to bring you back to the orphanage. And you are going to stay there until daddy picks you up... Just like daddy asked... Okay?"

Frisk's father lowers him and tries to grab his hand, but Frisk bolts away from the house. He runs a third way to the orphanage before he trips onto his face and into the snow.

Frisk lays in the snow, completely broken apart. Snow accumulates on his sweatshirt as he lays there and sobs. Footsteps are heard approaching but Frisk was too shattered to move. The padding turns into stomping as Jonathan comes sprinting up to him.

Jonathan: "... oh sh-... Nonono don't do this to me..."

Jonathan tries grabbing for Frisk's shoulder to lift him up, but Frisk gets on his own feet and starts walking towards the Orphanage.

Frisk: "I'm okay..."

Jonathan was disturbed by Frisk's stoic tone. His demeanor was void of emotion and he acted like nothing happened.

Jonathan: "Are you sure?"

Frisk: "Yeah. There's no reason for me to cry anymore."

 

[ Season Menu ](http://zaccharytehwyvern.deviantart.com/art/Undertale-Legend-of-the-Fallen-Knight-Season-2-616672115)


	19. Progenitor

[ Season Menu ](http://zaccharytehwyvern.deviantart.com/art/Undertale-Legend-of-the-Fallen-Knight-Season-2-616672115)

**Episode 19 - Progenitor**

****

[Date: June 14, 2011]

Frisk, Jasmine and Pensha walk through the streets of Cliffside, heading towards the forest. In their hands were a bunch of cases containing the equipment needed for Jasmine's game. 

Frisk and Pensha were carrying two light cases while Jasmine was pulling the rest of the equipment with her tail. The equipment was tied up to a sled and dragged behind.

Pensha: "I bet you can lift that with two fingers, Sno."

Jasmine looked over and then lifted the entire sled from the ground with her tail with ease. Pensha's jaw dropped.

Jasmine: "I could, darling. But then I would risk scuffing my nails or dress."

Frisk: "How does that portal magic work anyways?"

Jasmine: "You understand the concept of the 'magic bullet', Frisk?"

Frisk: "They hurt?"

Jasmine: "Only to water-based flesh. Every monster is capable of producing a 'magic bullet'. It is the absolute most basic form of magic there is. The qualities of the bullet depends on the monster and varies from monster to monster. 

There are many classifications of bullets that produce a variety of effects. The magic bullet I use to transport items condenses space between my target and its destination. It travels from my wallet, pulling the space towards the chosen destination where the item I need is deposited."

Pensha: "That is a powerful bullet."

Frisk: "You said all monsters can make them? Pensha can you show me?"

Pensha: "Uh, sure..."

Pensha shoves the cases underneath a wing and summons a sphere of solid magic, tossing it to Frisk. Frisk catches the sphere and flinches in pain.

Frisk: "RRMM! I guess it doesn't matter how its given. It still hurts."

Pensha: "You've been hit with them before?"

Frisk: "Twice. By a flower."

Jasmine: "Perhaps it would be wise to inform the Guard to regularly check for demonic flora."

Pensha: "And you said your 'wallet'? It must be a bottomless pit."

Jasmine: "It is, darling. Wonderful artifacts Runes of Holding are."

Pensha: "But what about your outfits?"

Jasmine: "Ah, yes. Let me tell you the secret to that magic."

Jasmine whispers into Pensha's ears. Frisk glances over having no clue what they're talking about. Pensha covers her mouth and 'blushes' a little.

Pensha: "Oh my god, you gotta teach me!"

Jasmine: "There is a .pdf of it somewhere on the Undernet that will tell you. For now, we concentrate on our primary task."

Frisk: "You are not going to tell me are you, Pensha?..."

Pensha: "Nope." (beaming smile)

The three reached the clearing and unloaded the cases onto a foldup station that contained a platform, an encompassing equipment stand, a computer terminal and spaces for the rest of the equipment.

Frisk: "Man, are we putting up an array or something?"

Jasmine: "Yes we are, Sweet Pea. This game requires a multiphased arcanofield for all of it's functions to work properly. There are these hand-sized pods in those two cases that must be placed around the desired setting in a staggered pattern. One red, one green. We will also need to calibrate location and settings once they are placed."

Frisk: "Then we test the game?"

Jasmine: "Not yet, Sweet Pea. We still have system diagnostics and function testing. You'll know when it's ready." (smirks)

Frisk: "Oh man I cannot wait."

Pensha: "Hey Frisk, let's get the pods set up."

Jasmine: "Before you do, little ones. A few tidbits you may want to know. You will come across a pod of each color with a blue sticker on it. Hold onto them. As for placement, I would love the pods placed just outside the edge of the clearing with at least five feet of spacing between each pod. Finally, when you set the pods be sure you push and twist clockwise into the ground. This will lock the pod in place and activate it."

Frisk: "Okay!"  
Pensha: "Gotcha, Sno!"

Jasmine: "Wonderful! I shall set up the station and run my little tests. When you two are done, we shall work on calibration."

Frisk and Pensha slowly make their way around the edge of the clearing. They guesstimated the feet needed before planting the pods.

Pensha: "Hey Frisk I was wondering... Toriel is scary powerful. Why doesn't she escort you to Asgore herself?"

Frisk: "Let me explain it this way..."

<<some time ago>>  
[Location: Toriel's house]

Toriel: "I have no desire to go anywhere near him, my son."

Frisk: "Not even to talk to him or say 'hi'?"

Toriel: "Absolutely not."

Frisk: "What about us beating him u-"

Toriel: (piercing gaze from the blackest depths of hell) "This conversation is done, my son."

Frisk: (puts hands up and backs up all the way back to his room)

<<present>>

Pensha: "That much?"

Frisk: "She hates him that much."

Pensha: "Wait she is the former Queen?!"

Frisk: "Yup. She won't let me treat her like one, though. Reminds her of being with Asgore too."

Pensha: "Great, I don't have to bow and all that."

Frisk: "Yeah...."

Almost an hour later, Frisk and Pensha end up back at the station where Jasmine was. There were numerous amounts of towers set up and a server system, all set up and turned on. Jasmine was sitting at the terminal monitoring system diagnostics.

Jasmine: "Are you two finished? Calibration will start momentarily."

Papyrus: (from a ways away) "FRISK! HOW ARE YOU DOING? ITS BEEN A WHILE!"

Papyrus and Sans approached the station. Papyrus was excited and waving towards the group.

Frisk: "Hey Papyrus! Sorry we couldn't do the thing earlier. Lost track of time on our date at Ruins before Pensha's grandpa started dying. And then there is this little bit of testing with Jasmine hare."

Papyrus: "WHAT ARE YOU guys doing?... What?"

Papyrus covered his mouth in shock when his voice changed to a much more normal tone. Jasmine just finished weaving her enchantment.

Jasmine: "No offense, love. That voice is a bit annoying to listen to."

Pensha: (^w^) [I love you so much right now, Sno.]  
Frisk: (giggles softly)  
Sans: (snickers)

Papyrus: "What?! You too, Sans?!"

Sans: "Yes."

Jasmine: "Welcome to a sneak peek at the Underground's first esport, Witch Hunt!"

Frisk: "You know that fight I had with Fen? This is MUCH better!"

Papyrus: "Reeeeaaaally...?"

Jasmine: "There will be plenty of special effects and customization to be had, later. If you must spectate, pray do not tell anyone. The less bodies in the way the better. And no pictures or videos! Got that?"

Papyrus: "Uh, yeah sure."

Sans: (holds out hand) "Papyrus give me your phone."

Papyrus: "Why?"

Sans: "You're going to forget."

Papyrus: "Ugh. Fine."

Papyrus pulls out his phone and slaps it in Sans' hand. Sans places the phone in his pocket.

Jasmine: "Come, everyone. So you all can have an understanding of how Witch Hunt matches work."

Everyone crowds around Jasmine who brings up a generated map on the screen.

Jasmine: "Now understand that this setup is simply a prototype. The penultimate form of this involves an array of satellites that will simply beam the arcanofields down to the surface."

Frisk: (raises hand)

Jasmine: "Yes, Sweet Pea."

Frisk: "How do you know about our satellites?"

Pensha: "Garbage dump, dummy. Satellite books?"

Frisk facepalms 

Jasmine: "Moving on." (points at the ring of red and green dots) "These dots represent the emitters that will strobe the arcanofield into the area. Both kinds of emitters have the same function but emits the arcane energy at varying frequencies. This multi-directional strobe of varying arcane frequencies will allow the fields to layer themselves without clashing. Does everyone follow?"

Sans: "Yes."  
Pensha: "Kinda."  
Frisk: "Um."  
Papyrus: (scratching his head)

Jasmine: "I shall demonstrate the effects of clashing fields and multiphased fields on a magnet to give you an idea of what I mean. One moment." (typing and clicking on the computer)

Two pods from opposite ends begin humming audibly. Jasmine pulls out a magnet and throws it in the center of the field. The magnet suddenly jerks towards the immediate center of the area, hovering several feet in the air. It spins in place and make an escalating buzzing sound before popping and disintegrating.

Jasmine: "What you saw is the result of conflicting arcane energy affecting a piece of ferromagnetic ore. The energy in the area drew the magnet towards the epicenter in a process called-" (points at Sans)

Sans: "Zero-point free fall."

Jasmine shivers a little, her fur standing on end for only a second.

Jasmine: "Ooh! My Sweet Pea, your friends surprise me every day."

Sans: "I love science."

Jasmine: "The magnet falls to the epicenter of the conflict and is bombarded by magic from all angles, causing it to spin uncontrollably. The pop was the magnet disintegrating from it's own weight at a hundred-thousand rotations per minute. Now for the multiphase arcanofield." (more typing and clicking)

The two pods turn off. After a second the other pods start to blink rapidly until they stay on. There was no humming this time.

Jasmine threw another magnet directly at the field. As it hit the field, it seemed to increase in size and then disappear.

Jasmine: "Give it a second."

At the other end of the clearing, the magnet quickly materialize and dropped straight to the ground.

Frisk: "That was the slowest teleport I've ever seen."

Sans: "Arcanoharmonic syncronization."

Jasmine: "What was your name, darling?"

Sans: (bows) "Sans, madam."

Jasmine: (whispers softly to Sans) "You keep this up and I just might show you a good time."

Sans: "Heh. We'll see."

Jasmine: (winks at Sans) "Arcanoharmonic syncronization is what we saw here. The magnet vibrates in all directions so rapidly that it only seems to disappear. The reality is that the magnet is being pulled in every direction. While this would also disintegrate matter, ferromagnetic material instead becomes absorbed by each field and resonates with said field which naturally stabilizes matter. Would you like to tell them the best part, dear Sans?"

Sans: "The magnet becomes the zero-point instead of falling into a zero-point. The multiphasing makes the magnet create its own field without any extra energy output. Like a magic sandwich with pockets of yum in it."

Jasmine: "It can also turn objects, for instance a smartphone, into a zero-point which will help make accounts personal and easy to manage for users and administrators. May I please see your phone Frisk?"

Frisk's brain was entirely fried, but he handed his phone over anyways and continued to stare into space. Pensha rubbed his back.

Jasmine: (takes phone) "I am going to download an app with a premade account. All you have to do is walk into the arcanofield and await my instructions."

Frisk: "I am not going to die of radiation, am I?"

Jasmine: "Radiation and arcana are two completely different forms of energy my dear. I promise you its safe."

Frisk: "If you say so..."

Frisk reluctantly walks passed the line of pods. Jasmine continues typing and clicking on her computer.

Jasmine: "One moment... Okay, Sweet Pea, open up the Witch Hunt app."

Frisk: "Okay."

Frisk opens up the Witch Hunt App on his phone. Jasmine types some more and clicks open a couple of windows.

Jasmine: "Testing projection.... there."

Frisk: "Whoa!"

A suit of armor materialized over Frisk. A silver-like, sharp slotted helm covered his head. A supple metallic weave draped down from the helmet into the suit of armor. The sleek plated armor shined as the torn cape waved in the wind behind him.

Jasmine: "When your account is open and active within the arcanofield, your phone uses the energy provided by the surrounding field to project a magical image over you. This image is as real as the real thing. However, it disappears the moment either field collapses. This concludes the first portion of our testing run. Time to break for lunch, everyone."

Frisk: "I think my brain is smoking."

Sans: "It's okay, kid. I get high on knowledge all the time."

Pensha: (bops Sans' shoulder) "inappropriate..."

Sans: "He doesn't seem to think so?"

Frisk was spacing out trying to process joke. Papyrus meanwhile, was collapsed in the snow with smoke coming out of his ear holes and sockets.

Jasmine: "Perhaps some lunch will do you all some good. Let's all hop over to the deli for a bite, shall we?"

Sans: (grin widens) "Want to come to my house and see how much I love science after all this is done?"

Jasmine: "Mmm tempting. However my schedule is entirely booked, deary."

Pensha: "Shot dooooown!"

Sans: (shrugs) "Can't blame a guy for trying."

Jasmine: "Nice try. At any rate I am famished."

Jasmine shuts down her computer and heads towards Cliffside. Everyone follows.

Pensha: "Yeah let's go, Frisk. I am on the verge of crankiness."

The group heads off back towards Cliffside. Frisk and Papyrus were still burnt out from the explanations. Pensha held Frisk in her wing as they all walked to the Sandwich Shoppe. 

Construction workers were setting up outside the sandwich shop. The entrance had a boxlike particle board sticking out of it, probably to protect patrons from falling nails. Frisk noticed they were pulling out a large D-shaped light like the one hanging over the Dusty Web.

Inside, the group approached Eric who was busy unpacking things from the freezer and ordered lunch. Eric was surprised to see Jasmine hang around Cliffside. He offered Frisk his discount since it was going to become a Dusty's Sandwich Shoppe. The group sat down after ordering their food.

Jasmine: "Pensha deary, I just noticed that you are not in school right now. Why is that?"

Pensha: (contented grin) ...

<<last year>>

Pensha walks into her parent's house and slaps a thick stack of papers titled High School General Education Exam on her father's desk. She crossed her wings waiting for his reaction. Her father scooted the stack closer to him and flipped the cover to see a result page showing Pensha's score.

She aced it, answering every question correctly.

Father: "Are you serious, Pensha? You think you are too good for school now that you have to pull crap like this?" (pushes Pensha's test towards her)

Pensha: (pokes the stack) "I only spent an hour studying for this score. So yeah, I believe I do."

Father: "You know what... I'm done. Go. Go be an adult." (points) "Get the hell out of my house!"

Pensha: (scoffs and walks out of the house)

<<present>>

Jasmine: "Rebelliousness can only get you so far darling. What do you plan to do when you are an adult and left on your own?"

Pensha: "Lawyer. I know I can do it."

Papyrus: "That is a waste of potential bypassing school like that, Pensha."

Pensha: "What potential? Its just sitting through boring lectures and doing what you are told. Grades are mainly based off work ethic. The moment you pass and move onto the next lesson you can safely forget everything. And by the end of the year you'll be as dumb as when you started."

Jasmine: "Sitting through boring lectures, doing what your told and dealing with annoying peers are the same qualities required to survive in every job. If you cannot do that, nobody will hire you."

Pensha: "Their loss."

Jasmine: "As much as I admire your spunk and bold decision making, darling, dropping school to placate any antisocial tendencies is a poor choice to make. Its tells employers that you will not complete tasks without causing unnecessary amounts of friction in the workplace. Conducive to teamwork, as it were." 

Pensha: (grumble)

Frisk: "Ha and you called me a dummy, dummy." (smooches Pensha)

Pensha: (sighs)

Papyrus: "Yeah! All you have to do is work your way to the top!"

Frisk: "As intelligent as you are, you'll get there, Pensha. I just know it."

Frisk pats Pensha on the back reassuringly. She leans over and smooches Frisk on the cheek in return. Eric was behind the counter placing everyone's sandwiches on a platter.

Pensha: "Then I'll have to put my 136 IQ to work then, huh?"

Frisk: "Wow. 136?"

Eric: "Lunch is up! Enjoy!" (warm smile)

Jasmine: "Excellent, darling. Everyone listen up! After lunch we go straight back to work. We will be testing the program itself for stability and then make sure each function is working properly. This is where we start having real fun! For now, we enjoy a nice lunch."

[Season Menu](http://zaccharytehwyvern.deviantart.com/art/Undertale-Legend-of-the-Fallen-Knight-Season-2-616672115)


	20. En Passant

[ Season Menu ](http://zaccharytehwyvern.deviantart.com/art/Undertale-Legend-of-the-Fallen-Knight-Season-2-616672115)

**Episode 20 - En Passant**

****

[Date: June 1, 2006]  
[Location: Orphanage]

Near or far

Land or Sea

I feel at home

When you're next to me

  


Wherever

You may be

I'll keep you

In memory

  


Out in the grass fields near the silent grove

Out where the commoners cared not to go

We spent our time in blessed harmony

Laughing with one another till life's ending because

  


All I want

Is your time

To embrace you

And call you mine

  


Until death

Takes me back

This Heart to Heart

Shall forever last

  


Frisk hummed a delicate tune while he was feeding his spider. Jonathan came outside to catch a bit of his song and waited for him to finish.

Jonathan: "Hey, Frisk! We've been looking all over for you! Why don't you come inside and enjoy your birthday party?"

Frisk: "What's there to celebrate?"

Jonathan: "Your existence... Jesus Frisk, you've done this every year. Can you at least pretend you're having a good time for once?"

Frisk: "It's just a day."

Jonathan: "It's one out of 365 days you need to pretend you are happy. If not for you, for the people who work hard to put a smile on your face."

Frisk catches a fly and throws it into the web.

Frisk: "Fine, I'll be there in a few minutes."

Jonathan: ... "What are you doing?"

Frisk: "Feeding my spider."

Jonathan: (inspects web) "Wow Frisk that's some hand-eye coordination. Wait, isn't that thing poisonous?"

Frisk: "I don't know. It's very friendly though." 

Frisk lifts his finger to the web to let the spider crawl on it. He lifts it up to eye level for both of them to watch. The spider turns to Jona than who is keeping a pretty good distance away from it.

Frisk: "Don't make sudden movements or breathe on it, because it gets scared easily."

Jonathan: "Oh god, I thought you were feeding a brown recluse. Phew! You got a name for it?"

Frisk: "Nope. I don't know if its a boy or girl so I just say 'It'." 

Frisk carefully places the spider back on the web.

Frisk: "I think It likes to be held every now and then."

Jonathan: "Just be careful when you do. Okay?"

Jonathan heads back inside but is stopped by Frisk who continues to watch It.

Frisk: "Alright... by the way Jon."

Jonathan: "Hmm?"

Frisk: "I am sorry for being a pain. Thank you for caring and putting up with me."

Jonathan: "Hey, its part of the job."

Frisk: "You seem like you do it because you want to more than have to, though. I respect that."

Jonathan: "True. Is that why you put up with me the most?"

Frisk: "People don't care. They seem to care sometimes but they really don't. They go through life putting on a show to further their own means before taking advantage of others and leaving them to suffer." (throws another bug in the web) "You are one of the few people who really care, though."

It: (spins web around the bug)

Jonathan: "So that's it? That's why you avoid everyone?"

Frisk: "It took a while to put into words, but yeah. Can you promise me something before you go?"

Jonathan: "Sure."

Frisk: "Keep this spider a secret please?"

Jonathan: (smiles) "Only if you tell me what the name of that song you were humming is called."

Frisk: "... 'Heart to Heart'."

Jonathan: "Nice song. And as we agreed, your spider is safe with me."

Frisk: "Promise??"

Jonathan: "Promise! Now get your butt inside and be happy!"

Frisk went inside with Jonathan and made his way to the party. Everyone screams happy birthday as Frisk enters the room where the party is. Expecting the surprise, Frisk still pretended it worked and acted excited throughout the party. Still, Frisk felt a slight warmth within his soul.

Later that day, Frisk headed to the library to check out books. It was not crowded and the air conditioning felt really nice.

Frisk: (drops old books in return slot) "Hello."

Librarian: "Hello. Coming to check out more monster books?"

Frisk: "Yeah."

Librarian: (points to fiction) "Third aisle, four shelves in, second to bottom."

Frisk: (bows head) "Thank you."

Librarian: "You're very welcome. We close in three hours."

Frisk headed over to the fiction section and grabbed a few books. He took the books over to a empty table and opened up a book titled "The Great War" by Dr Ahriman Wright. 

Frisk flipped through the pages before stopping at one page with a crease he remembered making last time he checked it out. As he ran his finger down the paragraphs he found his last stopping point. After a couple of hours, the Librarian walked up to frisk and notified him that it was close to closing.

Frisk: "Whoops, almost late for dinner."

He heads to the front desk and checks out the books before heading to the Orphanage, jogging most of the way. As Frisk reached the Orphanage he spotted Jonathan in the window looking down in the yard. Frisk waved to Jonathan who waved back. 

Inside, he put his books inside his locker and headed to the cafeteria where half of everyone was finished eating. Frisk spent the rest of the night reading his books.

[Date: October 14, 2006]  
[Location: Wood line outside of town]

A circle of young children surrounded and abused a terrified puppy. The kids would scare the puppy towards the edge or create an opening only to knock it back in when it gets near one of the kids. Out of nowhere, a palm-sized rock came down and hit one of the kids in the head. The kid fell back and screamed in pain as the puppy sprinted past. 

The kids attempted to grab for the puppy but scattered away when Frisk wound up another throw. The puppy ran into the woods while the kid with a bleeding head was walked off to their parents by another, sobbing uncontrollably. Charlie, the oldest and supposed leader of this gang of misfits, walked forward. His crew followed confidently.

Charlie: "Well if isn't the town's personal psycho! That wasn't very nice, beating Mark up with a rock. He could have died."

Frisk: "Since when have you cared. Is Mark your boyfriend or something?"

Charlie: "Hehe... funny." (gets in Frisk's face) "Last time I checked you were outnumbered, Frisk. Best check your surroundings before you say stupid things like that."

Frisk, unfazed by the subtle threat, just looked into Charlie's eyes and smirked. Charlie grew more irritated.

Frisk: "One of these days, you are going to be hurting and nobody is going to help you."

Frisk gritted his teeth and brought his knee straight up into Charlie's groin. The blow threw him up into the air and grounded him. Charlie squealed in pain and began tearing. 

The rest of the kids attacked Frisk all at the same time. They threw him to the ground before pummeling him and beating him up. Fifteen minutes went by before everyone heard a growl coming from the wood line. 

A large wolf menacingly bearing it's teeth braced before sprinting towards the group. The children all screamed and ran, leaving Frisk injured on the ground. Charlie was pulled up and left with them. The wolf barreled past Frisk and chased after the children, snarling and barking.

Frisk had blood coming from his mouth and sharp pains in his right leg and left ribs. Frisk could barely feel anything except pain. He stared up at the cloudy sky trying to hang onto consciousness. He heard some padding in the grass drawing near but couldn't move anything to see what it was. 

A wet and floppy tongue started hitting Frisk's face.

As Frisk face was being licked to the side, the puppy he saved came around and licked him some more. Frisk was a little too delirious from the pain, but the canine love gave him the energy to try and stand up. Frisk fell back down in extreme pain and held his rib. Frisk felt another wet nose sniff at his head. It was the wolf.

The wolf licked Frisk's face clean and started sniffing the rest of his body. She nudged Frisk's hand up and sniffed the painful spot. 

Frisk tried to pet her head but she moved away and down to Frisk's numb leg. 

Her ears perked up and she looked around for a minute before she got down and started nipping at Frisk's pants leg. Another dog started nipping at the other pant leg before they both lifted and pulled.

Frisk was dragged along the ground for what seemed like hours. He was still delirious and weak to stop them but he felt their intentions were peaceful. He felt grass, rocks, mud and concrete scrape across his somewhat numb back. His left lung felt like it was swollen. His  numb leg was safely nestled in his pant leg. 

At some point the movement stopped and Frisk just laid there, motionless. His body and mind was so numb to the world.

Hours went by before Jonathan and Mr. Reynolds ran up to find Frisk in the grass entirely unresponsive to anything they did. Reynolds tries picking up Frisk only to find doing so would cause him pain. Jonathan called 911 in a slight panic.

{911 what is your emergency?} 

Jonathan: "A child named Frisk is injured and unresponsive but still breathing behind the Orphanage on Decker Street." 

{Alright Sir. An ambulance is on its way. Can you find any trauma on the child?}

Jonathan: "Yeah, hold on." (hands phone to Reynolds)

Reynolds: "There are bruises all over, blood in the mouth, a large bruise on the side of the ribcage, dilated pupils, minor scrapes as far as I know."

{Can you move him?}

Reynolds: "No. When I tried lifting him he seemed like he was in pain."

{Alright then stay on the line until medical professionals come. They are 3 miles out.}

Reynolds: "Thank you."

...

....

.....

(distant sirens)

...

Reynolds: "They're here."

{Yes sir. You have a nice day.} (beep)

Reynolds: "'Have a nice day', my ass."

...

(footsteps approaching)

Medic: "This the kid?"

Jonathan: "Yeah."

A medic hovers over Frisk shining a flashlight in his eye.

Medic: "Frisk, buddy, you there?... No response... Pulse steady. Breathing normal. What's the damage?"

Medic B: "Fractured rib, internal bleeding near the epidermis, physical trauma covering the upper body... scratch that the entire body. Another fracture on the right tibia... what the hell? Sir I think I know what dragged him here."

Medic: "He was dragged here?... Oh."

Medic B: "Wolves. The bite marks on his clothes were done by wolves."

Medic: "You think they could have done this?"

Medic B: "There is no indication of a wolf attack. No other bite marks or skin penetration. This kid got his ass beat."

Medic: "Then why... never mind. Stretcher."

...  
Medic: "On 'three'. One. Two. Three!" (lifts Frisk onto stretcher)

The medics take Frisk to the emergency room where he spends the next few nights recovering. Meanwhile in Reynolds office...

Reynolds: "What the ****, Jon?! Why weren't you watching him?!"

Jonathan: "You try watching him! I have 27 other kids to watch! I can't be holding his hand everywhere!"

Reynolds: "You are the only one he talks to! The only one he approaches! How can you not get him under control?"

Jonathan: "Because to him, everyone around here is s***! And I can see why! Kids seek him out and bully him constantly! Donny has been a dick to him since last year and just the other week he found out that you want to put him on Bupropion even though you KNOW that s*** wasn't going to work!"

Reynolds: "WELL THEN WHAT THE **** AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?! I've had it with this kids rebelliousness! Anti-social behavior, constantly getting into fights, constant disappearances and now we find him halfway to death in our back yard! Apparently saved by wolves. Just-" (furiously scratching head and then rubs face) "I am seriously out of options, Jon."

Jonathan: "Have you tried caring, Craig?"

Reynolds: (stares through his fingers)

Jonathan: "Frisk says to me over and over, 'Jon, I like talking to you because you care.' And I do. I care about every kid here. Not because it's my job but because I sympathize with them being an orphan myself. I understand them, Craig. Frisk is no different."

Reynolds: (sighs and continues to rub his face)

Jonathan: "If you approach him as a human and treat him as a human rather than an asset, he will open up to you and eventually take commands give or take a little protest."

Reynolds: ... "That's it?" (giggles)

Jonathan: "What's so funny?"

Reynolds: (more giggling) "I just remembered this kid that grew up in my neighborhood, named Chara. Pretty much exactly like Frisk personality-wise. This kid was kind of a freak but he easily stood up to people like it was nothing. And whenever someone would treat him like crap, something bad would happen to them but nobody could really pin him on it."

Jonathan: "That's really suspect."

Reynolds: "It's not actually." (cleaning his glasses) "One day at school I noticed Chara drawing on the concrete. This asshole name George comes up to him and spits on his drawing. Chara ignored him like he was nothing. And then George shoves him into the spit and walks away. 

So George's birthday comes up and everyone in his class was invited. Halfway through the party, his pet hamster dies this horrible death. Foaming blood coming out of his mouth, the most gruesome thing I've ever saw in my life. Nobody knew who poisoned him but one good thing did come of it."

Jonathan: "What happened?"

Reynolds: "George stopped being an asshole. That wasn't the only instance of something like this happening, but Chara was called the 'Karma Kid' for crap like that."

Jonathan: "What does that have to do with anything?"

Reynolds: "Remembering Chara made me realize that Frisk is a reminder that the world hands you what you give it. Frisk pisses me off. But I have not done much about it except get pissed off. I only cared about doing my job instead of actually doing my job. You know what I mean? 

I should also be focusing on what Frisk has done for us in the long term instead of antagonizing him for all the grief he's made me put up with. In a way, Frisk has done some good by being a little s***. He made me create policy changes that the big departments are calling 'top notch'. Finding needed repairs I had absolutely no clue were needed. Etcetera..."

Jonathan: "That sprinkler incident was kind of fun. We managed to shampoo the carpets by turning them into slip and slides. Haha."

Reynolds: (sighs) "I wonder what he did to get saved by wolves..."

Jonathan: "Perhaps we'll know when he is better."

Reynolds: "Jesus... We almost had a damn hero today..."

[ Season Menu ](http://zaccharytehwyvern.deviantart.com/art/Undertale-Legend-of-the-Fallen-Knight-Season-2-616672115)


	21. Zero Point

  
[ Season Menu ](http://zaccharytehwyvern.deviantart.com/art/Undertale-Legend-of-the-Fallen-Knight-Season-2-616672115) ****

**Episode 21 - Zero Point**

****  


[Location: Witch Hunt Testing Grounds]

Jasmine: "Alright, darlings. In this run we are going to test field programming for impact response and impact buffering. Pensha here shall hit Frisk on command and Frisk will call out his various levels of pain. Preferably in forms of screams and grunts."

Frisk looked through his slotted helm at Pensha who looked back with an evil smirk stretched across her face. Pensha's avatar gave her a more feral look, with long ragged fur and long talons on her wings. Her clothes were form-fitting but had practical and stylish leather plating.

Pensha: "Don't die my love."

Frisk: "I'll try."

Jasmine: (typing) "Deary, please hit Sweet Pea in the stomach."

Pensha: "Hard?"

Jasmine: "Yes, deary."

Pensha curls her wing into a fist and shoves it deep into Frisk's abdomen. Frisk falls several feet, face-first into the snow with his arms in his gut.

Frisk: "oh god I felt that." (coughing)

Jasmine: "Hmm..." (more typing) "Alright, deary. Once more."

Pensha helps Frisk to his feet and then superman punched him in the face. Frisk flew headfirst into the snow a couple of yards away. Frisk readjusts his helmet as he gets to his feet.

Frisk: "Okay, I didn't feel the punch but it did feel like my brain move a little."

Jasmine: "Are you feeling disoriented at all, Sweet Pea?"

Frisk: "Kinda..."

Jasmine: "Hold on while I readjust the settings. Magic saturation is too low within personal zero-points. However, the current settings are set too high and if I were to increase saturation it would ruin your mobile devices. So, bear with me as I get these parameters fixed."

Pensha: "Looks like we have some free time, 'Sweet Pea'."

Pensha takes off his helmet and drops it onto the ground. Frisk closes in for a kiss.

Frisk: "Looks like it, 'Wonderbat'."

...

Jasmine: "Parameters are set. There will be more time to eat each other's faces off later, darlings."

Frisk and Pensha stop and back away from each other. Frisk grabs the helmet from the ground and puts it back on his head.

Jasmine: "Now, deary. I've set the parameters slightly higher than normal so this next hit shouldn't do much at all. Feel free to put as much power behind that punch as you can muster."

Pensha: "Awesome!"

Frisk: "You are really enjoying beating the crap out of me, aren't ya?"

Pensha: "Only because it doesn't hurt you."

Pensha draws a punch back far before smacking him with a straight. Frisk staggered back a few feet.

Frisk: "Haha, I thought I was going to go flying there."

Jasmine turned back to her screen and modified the settings.

Jasmine: "One more, Pensha."

Pensha superman-punches Frisk in the gut again. The force bent him in two and sent him flying yards away. He fell into the snow on his back. Pensha ran up to him and started pummeling him into the ground

Jasmine: "Are you feeling anything Frisk?"

Frisk: "Only Pensha's repressed emotions!"

Jasmine: "Wonderful!... Pensha, deary, you can stop now!... Or not." (adjusts her glasses)

Sans: "You mind if Papyrus and I do the next test?"

Jasmine: "That would be lovely, darling."

Sans takes their phones and hands them to Jasmine who downloads the apps onto their phones. Sans takes the phones back and gives Papyrus' phone back to him.

Papyrus: "Hey, Jasmine, when am I going to get my voice back?"

Jasmine: "When our business is done, darling."

Papyrus: "Is my voice really that annoying?"

Sans: (wide grin) "Yes."

Jasmine: "I have sensitive ears, my dear. Hard to work when they are ringing. No offense."

Papyrus: "None taken. Sans why didn't you tell me my voice was annoying?"

Sans grabs Papyrus' hand and takes him to the grounds. Jasmine returns to her calibrations.

Sans: "I needed a voice acting reference whenever I do Happy Hour at the MTT."

Papyrus: "So you make fun of me behind my back..."

Sans: "I was kidding, bro. I couldn't copy your voice without losing my own." (snickers)

Papyrus: "Thanks, Sans. I feel so much better..."

Jasmine: "I shall leave it up to you two to decide what your attacks should be." 

Sans: "Sweet."

Pensha and Frisk were busy loving each other to death while Papyrus and Sans were playing around with the app near the station.

Sans: "I'm liking this. You can choose to be melee, ranged or magic."

Papyrus: "I am most definitely a ranged fighter."

Sans: "You most definitely are after what you did to Frisk last week."

Papyrus: "Yeah well, everything is hunky-dory between us. So you can stop reminding me."

Sans: "Heh. I am going to be a mage type. Some of these spells look neat."

Jasmine: "I will set up a few practice dummies for you two to play with so I may calibrate for skill functionality. Have fun, darlings."

Sans: "Oh we will."

Jasmine typed a few lines on her desktop which made a pair of dummies materialize in the field. The dummies had zeroed counters above them which Sans suspected was meant to show damage. Papyrus and Sans headed to their area away from the two lovers.

Papyrus: "Wowie, Sans! Check out this skill!" (shows Sans his phone)

>> Power Shot  
>> Normal ranged attack that increases in power the longer you charge it.  
>> Damage Modifier: x1.0, x2.5, x5.5, x10.0  
>> Special Effect: n/a, n/a, Peircing (T2), Peircing 3 (T3)  
>> Charge Time: 4 seconds  
>> Activation:  
(An archer gets on one knee and pulls the bowstring back. The arrowhead shines and grows brighter. After waiting 4 seconds, the archer releases the arrow and the arrow punches through two guarding targets and sticks in the last target.)  
>> Buy: n/a

Papyrus: "Ten times the damage!"

Sans: "That's a pretty big windup, bro. Sure you don't want to try that Arrow Shower thing?"

Papyrus: "I'm trying all of them!!!"

At the dummies, Sans was blasting his dummy with a multitude of spells. Papyrus was working on his aim even though his attacks were not doing more than the normal 10 points of damage. 

Sans: "Hey Jasmine! Is there any form of elemental interaction in this game?"

Jasmine: "The elemental spells should act like any regular elemental spells. Why?"

Sans: "I want to make a fire tornado but applying fire magic to a tornado is not doing anything except blowing it up."

Jasmine: "Try applying wind magic to fire."

Papyrus: "What about my attacks? I've been hitting the head all day and I only deal 10 damage each time."

Jasmine: "Thank you for telling me, darling. I could have sworn ranged criticals were working." (typing and clicking)

Sans drew a rune in the air and then waves through it with an open palm. The rune turns into an unstable fireball which explodes all over the dummy. The dummy and the ground around it was on fire. 

With the other hand, Sans swipes up with two fingers and generates a small tornado which sucks up the fire and creates a fiery tornado.

Sans: (cheers) "Yes!! Firenadooooo!"

Jasmine: "There is a system in place for elemental magic exclusive to a specific class. But I am reluctant to use class system in place of full customization system."

Papyrus: "Why not have both? Have set classes for people to get used to the game before creating their own things."

Jasmine: "Point taken, darling. I'll make a note for later."

Sans: "Mind if I test out the elemental spell system?"

Jasmine: "Sure thing, darling. There should be a cheat-sheet in the app under 'Spells'."

Sans plays around with the app and finds the cheat-sheet with a selectable spell list.

>> Spell List (Ele)

Any x1  
Wind Flurry - Small AoE multi-hit tornado  
Fireball - Exploding fireball with slight homing.  
Torrent - Ball of pressurized water that may cause knockback.  
Quake - Ground explodes from underneath that may cause launch

Air, then Fire = Explosion - Wide AoE fireball, Homes in on target  
Air, then Water = Ice Burst - A Concussive Burst that can Freeze  
Air, then Earth = Tornado - A long lasting, stationary funnel of wind.  
Fire, then Air = Firestorm - Stationary Fire-based Tornado  
Fire, then Water = Haze - Extremely wide AoE Blind  
Fire, then Earth = Obsidian Shield - Completely blocks 1 attack and then shatters  
Water, then Air = Shard Spray - Fire multiple ice shards in a spread pattern  
Water, then Fire = Steam Vent - Fire a line of steam vents along the ground, Homing.  
Water, then Earth = Ram Spike - Summon short range spike from the ground. Launch.  
Earth, then Air = Fissure - Smash the ground and cast a homing shockwave  
Earth, then Fire = Comet - Summon a meteor. Powerful, poor homing, short windup.  
Earth, then Water = Quicksand - Summon a pit of sand and greatly slow movement

Sans: (wide grin) "Sweet."

Papyrus: "Alright Sans! Watch how powerful this is!"

Papyrus kneels down and aims at the dummy.

Sans: "K."

The seconds fly by as the arrow gains some strength. Light collects at the tip as Papyrus holds steady. After four seconds had passed, the arrow blinks. Papyrus releases the shot.

The arrow speeds off and blows a hole through the dummy's head. After a few seconds the dummy's head materializes back into shape. The counter shot from 560 to 660 indicating that the modifier has been added.

Sans: "Pretty good. Still I think using that would not be such a good idea in fast paced combat."

Jasmine: "At least I now know ranged modifiers are working properly."

Papyrus: "Nyeh heh heh... I'm favoriting that. Scatter Shot, huh?"

>> Scatter Shot  
>> Fire multiple arrows in a narrow spread. Damage is better the closer you are.  
>> Damage Modifier: x0.2 per arrow, x3.0 point blank  
>> Spread: 15 degrees  
>> Activation:  
(An archer pulls the bowstring back past his chin without aiming and quickly releases. His arm flies back and the arrow that is launched spreads into many arrows.)  
>> Buy: n/a

Papyrus starts spamming Scatter Shot at the dummy. The counter starts rising by random numbers as it fills with arrows. Two hours into testing, Sans walks over to Jasmine to see what she's doing.

Jasmine: "Taking a break, deary?

Sans: "Yeah, seeing if you could show me the system."

Jasmine: "Of course. One thing though.... Oh, Sweet Pea!"

Frisk and Pensha jolted upright from their snogfest. They were laying in the grass.

Jasmine: "I don't mean to interrupt your cuddle time but we must test melee before we move onto the next run of tests!"

Frisk: "Sorry, Jasmine! I was caught in the moment!"

Jasmine: "Perfectly fine, Sweet Pea! Just be sure to test as much as possible. The more testing we get done the better the finished product will be!"

Jasmine clicked on the top menu and added a pair of dummies for Frisk and Pensha to attack.

Jasmine: "Now sweet Pea, I designed your default skills to match the attacks you use to defend yourself with. You will find them on your profile."

Frisk ganders at his phone and flips through menus to find four attacks available.

>> Rising Talon  
>> Tactical upward slash that is hard to block.  
>> Damage Modifier: x0.6  
>> Special Effects: Deflect, Critical Guard Break, Crit +200% (Unblocked)  
>> Activation:  
(A knight holds his sword near his thigh before taking a step and slashing up.)  
>> Buy: n/a

>> Screen Divide  
>> Blazingly fast circular strike that is hard to interrupt.  
>> Damage Modifier: x4.0 split between targets  
>> Special Effect: Stability  
>> Activation:  
(A knight outstretches his sword behind him and spins his body quickly. Dust kicks up from under him and a line flashes all the way the example screen.)  
>> Buy: n/a

>> Dark Javelin  
>> Throw sword in a straight line to impale a target. Teleport to hit target or when sword reaches a certain distance.  
>> Damage Modifier: x1.0 (impale)  
>> Distance: 50 ft.  
>> Activation:  
(A knight holds the hilt overhead as though it were a spear and throws it in a straight line at an enemy. The enemy is impaled. The knight teleports and and retrieves his sword. Another picture shows a knight in mid air, throwing his sword all over the place and immediately teleporting to the sword each time.)  
>> Buy: n/a

>> Southern Cross  
>> Counter an opponent's attacks and summon the power of the Southern Cross to smite your enemies.  
>> Damage Modifier: x1.5 (3-hit attack), x2.0 (Cross)  
>> Special Effect: Deflect, Unblockable, Finisher (Cross)  
>> Activation:  
(From a sheathed position, the knight spins and slashes twice before coming down with a powerful slash, creating lines of light with each strike. The lines of light turn into a circular rune with a cross in the middle and then emit a devastating fire a second later.)

Frisk: "Wow Jasmine these are really neat! Southern Cross looks amazing!!"

Jasmine: "Thank Alphys for that, Sweet Pea. She was the one who designed your avatar."

Pensha: "I wonder what mine is like."

>> Ultrasonic Boom  
>> Screech into the wind to Deafen nearby enemies.  
>> Special Effect: Deafen  
>> Range: 20 ft. AoE  
>> Activation:  
(A large bat screams while nearby enemies are holding their ears.)  
>> Buy: n/a

Pensha darts her eyes towards Frisk who is occupied with his phone. She sneaks up on him and screams in his ear for a split second. Frisk jumped and dropped his phone in the snow. Papyrus and Sans covered their ears.

Jasmine glared at Pensha who waved back with a warm smile. After a few clicks, Jasmine removed the Deafen status from everyone. Pensha looked over her skills once more.

>> Seismic Fist  
>> A devastating punch that can launch targets into the air and drive aerial targets into the ground.  
>> Damage Modifier: x2.0 (uppercut), x2.0/x1.0 (aerial/floor damage), x4.0 (aerial vs. ground target), x1.5 (Quake)  
>> Special Effect: Launch (uppercut), Floor (aerial), Quake (aerial vs. ground target), Finisher (all)  
>> Activation:  
(A large bat uppercuts an enemy into the air. In the second frame, a large bat and an enemy are both in the air. The large bat hits him down towards the ground. In the third frame, a large bat is in the air while the enemy is lying on the ground. The large bat drops and punches the enemy, firing off a quake spell on impact.)  
>> Buy:n/a

Pensha: "Ooh! I might actually keep this one outside Witch Hunt."

Frisk: "Which one Pensha?"

Pensha: "This one skill cal-"  
Frisk screeches in Pensha's ear, interrupting her and causing it to flick wildly. Pensha pauses, letting Frisk enjoy his revenge for a moment, and then lightly slaps him.

Pensha: "This one skill has three different parts to it. An uppercut and then something to smack everyone into the ground."

Frisk: "Looks like there is a windup."

Pensha: "And that's why there is this one!"

>> Gatling Punch  
>> Throw a flurry of fists before driving the last one home.  
>> Damage Modifier: x0.6 ten hits, x3.0 (final hit)  
>> Special Effects: Ranged Deflect (flurry), Knockout (final hit)  
>> Activation:  
(A large bat strikes an enemy multiple times and then hits the enemy hard, knocking them to the ground.)

Frisk: "'Knock Out'? Perhaps puts them on the floor for a second."

Pensha: "Jasmine, what is this 'Finisher' effect?"

Jasmine: "The directions state 'If an attack would bring target below 30 Health, it deals an extra 30 points of deathblow damage.' So for instance if Frisk landed an entire Southern Cross on an opponent with 90 Health left, they would lose. 65 points would drop them to 25 and the deathblow would deal 30 because of the Finisher effect."

Pensha: "So if I smacked someone into the dirt with my Seismic Fist and it put them below 30 Health then they would lose?"

Jasmine: "Any Seismic Fist will do. The entire skill has the Finisher effect applied to it. Speaking of which, deary, would you so kindly pulverize one of the dummies please? This will adequately test to see if finishers work as intended."

Pensha: "Right." (positions herself in front of the dummy) "Tell me when you are ready, Sno!"

Jasmine types on the terminal making the counter turn into a Health counter. There was a red heart on the side with a bar and a 40 beside it.

Jasmine: "Alright, Pensha dear, I need you to uppercut the dummy in the air as hard as you can and then fly up and smack it down, just like the directions show you. Understand?"

Pensha: "Gotcha!"

Jasmine: "Go ahead."

Pensha uppercuts the dummy and sends it straight up in the air. The counter showed a loss of 20 damage but then shook and immediately emptied with a referee voice yelling "KO!". 

The bar reappeared with 50 points as Pensha flew up into the air just above the dummy and knocked it down with another Seismic Fist. As the dummy hit the ground, the bar emptied again and the referee yelled "KO!" a second time.

Jasmine: (typing) "And finally the last one..." 

Pensha flies in the air and drops a Seismic fist on the dummy. The ground around it blew upwards.

Referee: "KO!"

Jasmine: "Wonderful! Sweet Pea, would you use Southern Cross on your dummy? This will conclude the Finisher testing... It's ready, go ahead."

Frisk: "Right."

Frisk sheathes his blade and holds his hand out front. After a second he whips the blade around before bringing it down across the dummy. Lines of light formed behind the dummy that flew into it. The lines of light turned into the cross which burst with roaring flame. As the cross blew, the dummy lost the rest of it's bar and the referee screamed "KO!" again.

Pensha: (gleefully screeches) "Oh my freaking god that's awesome!"

Papyrus: "Wowie! Will I be able to get something that amazing in the future?"

Jasmine: "Most definitely, darling. For now, we all must tolerate what we have. Hmm... I believe we are almost done."

Jasmine types on her console a bit. The dummies and their counters disappeared.

Jasmine: "Sweet Pea, do you know what time it is?"

Frisk: "I think I have an idea..."

Jasmine: (evil smirk) "Pensha? Papyrus, deary? Would you please meet us on the platform? It is time Frisk and I perform the final test for the evening."

Pensha and Papyrus rushed out of the field and stood by the platform. Jasmine left her chair and walked towards the other side of the field. She kept her gaze on Frisk as her smirk stuck to her. Frisk assumed this was going to be the highlight of her day. 

As she reached her spot on the other side of the field, she pulled out two magnums and pushed her glasses up with one of the barrels.

Jasmine: "Sans, dear, would you be so kind as to monitor and record this battle between Frisk and I?"

Pensha: "Wait you are going to fight him?!"

Jasmine: "Yes I am. This battle is going to test the functionality of my account."

Pensha: "What is the functionality of your account?"

Jasmine: "If Frisk loses, his account gets deleted." (smirk)

Pensha: "What purpose does that serve?"

Jasmine: "To teach hackers a lesson, deary. In any form of virtual sport, there will be people who want the prestige of being the best without putting forth the effort to earn that prestige. 

And so in Witch Hunt, there will be accounts like mine who will be impossible to beat, even with hacking. These accounts are call Grand Witches and their Finishers will delete your account if the system has flagged you for hacking. 

My account will be one of these Grand Witches, and I will go around the world making sure nobody mucks up my game! Once we are free, of course."

Pensha: "That sounds extremely unfair!"

Jasmine: "Who is being unfair, deary?"

Pensha: "Just don't delete Frisk's account."

Jasmine: "I make no promises."

Frisk: "Before we start, I'd like to ask you something."

Jasmine: "Sure, what is it Sweet Pea?"

Frisk: "Do you think I have what it takes to free everyone? Without having to kill anyone?"

Jasmine: "No. I think you'll die and your soul will be used to destroy humanity as the king has planned. That is, of course, you can prove to me your strength." (smiles) "What do you say, Sweet Pea?"

Frisk flourishes his sword around and swipes it to his side as an act of accepting her challenge. Jasmine turns to the side and points her magnums at Frisk.

Jasmine: "Come then! Show me the sky!"

[ Season Menu ](http://zaccharytehwyvern.deviantart.com/art/Undertale-Legend-of-the-Fallen-Knight-Season-2-616672115)


	22. En Prise

[ Season Menu ](http://zaccharytehwyvern.deviantart.com/art/Undertale-Legend-of-the-Fallen-Knight-Season-2-616672115)

**Episode 22 - En Prise**

[Date: October 17, 2006]  
[Location: Hospital]

Frisk sits in a wheelchair watching the TV with his cast propped up. On the TV were some cartoons Frisk didn't really care about. The remote was broken too. 

He picked up his calcium shake and sipped from it. Frisk was getting a little sick of drinking milk, but at least the doctors let him have as much ice cream as he wanted. 

The door opened to his room and the doctor that operated on his rib, Dr. Corbin, walked in to check up on Frisk. Mr. Reynolds followed holding a large folded poster board under his arm.

Reynolds: (cheery) "Heeey! How are ya doing Frisk?"

Frisk: (looks and waves)

Dr. Corbin: "Time to check on that stitching, Frisk. Feeling uncomfortable at all?"

Frisk: "Its a little itchy but, that's it. Also I am kinda getting sick of drinking milk."

Dr. Corbin: "Then it is most definitely time to change the bandage. You still need Calcium and vitamin D until it is partially healed so what we can give you are calcium candies for you to munch on. They are basically Tums with better flavor."

Frisk: "That sounds good. You got grape?"

Dr. Corbin: "Grape, orange, strawberry, banana and pineapple. I'll send a nurse in to redress your stitching and get you those candies."

Reynolds: "Thank you Doctor... Hey Frisk, I know you don't like cards because they don't mean anything to you, but I got one anyway." 

Mr. Reynolds opens up the massive card to reveal a collection of kid drawings and names. There was even glitter glue and other arts and craft items spread across the card. Frisk stared at the card trying to take the mess all in.

Frisk: "Was this Jon's idea?"

Reynolds: "Nope. Mine. Jon wanted to get a bunch of silly kid cards but I suggested doing one massive card from scratch. The kids went a little overboard though. It's whatever."

Frisk: "Thank you..."

Reynolds: (sits down in a nearby chair) "I want you to know that Jon and I talked and he told me everything. The fact is that, I am a crotchety old man, Frisk. My patience has been worn over time and I am just plain tired everyday. I came to the realization that I lost my way as a manager of the Orphanage.

When I first started this job I wanted to give abandoned kids a place to stay. Managing wore me out and I forgot why I sat at that desk everyday at one point. 

Jon talked with me and reminded me of what's important a few days ago. Telling me that you aren't simply a rebel but someone who wants everything to be the way its supposed to be. Paradise requires a lot of work. We can only hope to get close. 

This card might not mean a damn thing. But it shows that least someone is looking out for you. That's more important."

Frisk: "Thanks Mr. Reynolds."

Reynolds: "Call me Craig. Getting on a first name basis is my first step to stop being a crotchety jerk."

Frisk: "Alright then, Craig. How many kids did you have to force to sign this card?"

Reynolds: "All of them! Just kidding, I made it a mandatory project for the 4 kids who didn't want to do it. Still, figured it just be polite to let you know we're there for you."

Frisk: "Thank again. I really do like the thought."

Reynolds: "So, how is it that you ended up with a broken rib and leg?"

Frisk: "Charlie and his friends were torturing a puppy."

Reynolds: "And I take it you saved the puppy?"

Frisk: "Yeah, but then they beat me up."

Reynolds: "Why didn't you run?"

Frisk: "I figured that those kids would get in trouble if I let them do it. All because Charlie has been going around being a tyrant to everyone."

Reynolds: "Why not tell someone?"

Frisk: "I've tried. Nobody will listen. They think I am just fibbing on him. Kids are too scared to mess with him too. Like they don't want his gang to beat them up. I feel like I'm the only one who thinks this kind of stuff needs to stop."

Reynolds: "People like that usually get caught. But if you try to get him in trouble yourself, then it might backfire on you."

Frisk: "I thought about that. Charlie runs the show but he is nothing without his gang. So I told the doctor everyone else's names who beat me up instead. Once they're all gone, I'll get him back. Charlie is careful to cover himself, but he needs people to take the blame."

Reynolds: "I hope you know what you are doing Frisk. The Dr. Corbin told me you were admitted to the ER with very high levels of endorphin in your system. You were so numb they didn't even bother putting you under anesthesia."

Frisk: "Whatever it takes."

Reynolds: "If you really want to go through with this, you'd be wise to go about it carefully."

Frisk: ... "Huh, I thought you'd be against the idea."

Reynolds: "There is more than one pain in the ass in the neighborhood, Frisk. I've known that Charlie was a big bully for awhile now, but there is barely any legitimate dirt on the kid and his parents get really insulted when anyone brings it up. There is nothing I can do that wouldn't get me into trouble. This is why I recommend you keep a low profile."

Frisk: "I've spent a year planning his fall, Mr. Reynolds. Have some faith in me."

Reynolds: "Alright... Okay, I'll let you handle it if you can promise me one thing. Two actually."

Frisk: "What is it?"

Reynold: "You tell me what you are doing, when you'll be doing it and that you will run straight back to me if you get in too deep. Got it? Promise?"

Frisk: "Alright, deal."

[Date: January 19, 2007]

Months have gone by and one by one, the kids who beat up Frisk were put in Juvenile Hall. Charlie was losing his support and the progress would have been as delicious as a soft caramel on Frisk's tongue if Frisk's savior wasn't being hauled off in a cart.

Frisk stood in horror as he spotted a freshly killed wolf get pulled to an animal control van. Out of the corner of his eye was Charlie... with a smirk strewn across his face. Jonathan was right beside Frisk with a hand on his shoulder. 

Jonathan: "I can't believe he did this."

Frisk: "she had a pup..."

Jonathan: "If you are going to do something, understand you are playing with fire."

Frisk knew this was his punishment for going against Charlie. The evidence was staring right at him. Charlie's victory burrowed under his skin. The dread and hatred from this spectacle consumed his mind for weeks until one night...

[Date: March 2, 2007]  
[Location: Charlie's House, 8:49PM]

Charlie was messing around online past his usual bedtime. His parents were out at a lavish dinner party and left Charlie the house to himself. He took a break from trolling Youtube and turned on his Playbox 420 to play some Demon May Care.

Charlie heard subtle ruffling downstairs and thought nothing of it until he heard a click and a slow creek. Charlie paused the game and walked to the stairs.

Charlie: "Mom? Dad? You guys home already?"

...

Charlie notices the door is slightly ajar. He heads downstairs and looks outside for their car. Nothing. 

A shadow shifted out of the corner of his eye and freaked him out. Charlie closed the door and ran into the kitchen to get a chef's knife from the drawer. He burst outside and rounded the corner where he saw the shadow, knife ready.

Charlie slowly turned the corner to see the shadow turn another corner behind the house. He quickly crept to the corner expecting an ambush. 

He put his back to the wall, closing in on the corner, and then popped out from behind ready to stab something only to find nothing. Charlie thought that whatever he was following was headed towards the front door and started heading for it back the way he came.

A soft padding ran up behind him. Before he could turn, a cloth flew around his face and muffled his screams. His head was suddenly jerked around to the brick wall where it bounced off. 

Charlie was then thrown on the ground and pinned before being pummeled by cold fists. His screams could barely be heard through the cloth.

Each hit was painful and made Charlie squeal in pain. His eyes were swollen and he couldn't tell who was assaulting him. The assailant started hitting every part of his body, causing bruises and pain all over. 

After an hour the assailant stopped and stared at him. Charlie's eyes were too swollen and filled with tears to catch their face. The person spoke slowly, with an unfamiliar voice.

??????: "I must congratulate you, Charlie... for that display of such wanton recklessness. Sacrificing a mother to nurture that affinity for vengeance of yours. 

See where your power mongering has led? You are on the ground, suffering with not a soul around to help you. Where are your 'friends', Charlie? Where are they?"

The person got close and took a deep breath before releasing a soul-shattering scream. It's scratchy, screechy and drawn out wail paralyzed and chilled Charlie to the bone. The person removed the cloth gag and walked off, leaving Charlie to suffer in the grass behind his house. 

He heard the assailant hum a deceptively innocent tune that faded off into the street. Charlie laid in the grass behind the house sobbing, too much in pain to scream for help.

 

Next day...

Frisk was eating his breakfast at one of the tables in the play room early in the morning. Blueberry cereal and a bagel with cream cheese with a box of orange juice. The morning cartoons were filled with toddler shows which didn't interest Frisk at all. 

He took the remote and started hitting the channel button for something to watch until he came upon the news station. Frisk caught a glimpse of Charlie's face and put the remote down.

Anchorwoman: "... news, two children have experienced tragedy in the same night. An Amber Alert was reported around 10:29pm when 10 year old Lionel Baker's Father came home from work late at night and noticed his son wasn't in his bed. 

Another Amber Alert was put out for 13 year old Charlie Newman shortly after that same night but was taken down once the parents found him beaten to near death behind his house. 

Police are concerned that this might have connections to the a similar incident that happened last year when a boy was found behind the Orphanage, beaten to an inch of his life. The group responsible for the incident were caught and put in the local Juvenile Detention Center."

Anchorman: "Can you believe that child was saved by wolves?"

Anchorwoman: "I can. That didn't stop animal control from killing the wolf, however, as the same wolf attacked the children who were beating 7 year old Frisk up. It is truly a shame."

Anchorman: "A shame indeed. Up next-"

Frisk: (switching channels) "serves him right..."

Reynolds: (walks into the room) "Morning Frisk! You're up early. How did your little sabotage attempt go?"

Frisk: "I decided not to do it. Halfway through I thought breaking a bunch of his stuff wasn't going to do anything. So I just made him chase me around the house and locked him out with the spare key I found."

Reynolds: "What did you do with the key?"

Frisk: (smiles) "It's on the roof!"

Reynolds: "That's how you do it!"

Frisk: "There is one thing, though. Apparently, Charlie got attacked shortly after I left."

Reynolds: "Attacked...?"

Frisk: "Yeah. It looked bad though from what they showed. Big bruises all over."

Reynolds: "Let me check... Yeah that's serious. I suggest you do not go any farther from these grounds until further notice."

Frisk: "Why not?"

Reynolds: "Because if someone came behind you and did that, they could use you as the one to take the fall or try you as an accomplice."

Frisk: "What about the text Jon sent saying I got back?"

Reynolds: "Doesn't stop them from painting you as an accomplice. Just stay here and keep a low profile until it blows over."

Frisk: (head in hands) "Oh man... I don't want to be a criminal. I just don't."

Reynolds: "You won't."

Frisk: "Ugh. I should go practice."

Reynolds: "Practice what?"

Frisk: "I'm getting bored with drawing so I am practicing swordplay."

Reynolds: "At least you're getting exercise. Just keep it in the back so you don't accidentally hit any kids."

Frisk: "One step ahead of you."

After everyone had their breakfast, Frisk took his broom handle, one he pulled from a dumpster over two years ago, from behind his locker. He headed out back and checked on his spider. It poked out from it's little den. She has gotten big over the years. Her web grew aswell.

Frisk: "I think its about time for some more food, eh?"

It: (cleans it's maw)

Frisk looks in the grass for bugs. After a few minutes, a grasshopper flies out near the wall. Frisk chases it and quickly catches it in mid air. It hopped and crawled in his cupped hands. Frisk threw it into the web and it struggled hard against the sticky webbing. 

It came out and was prepping for a lunging bite. However, It didn't do anything. The cricket struggled and kept getting caught up in the web.

A few minutes went by and the cricket began to slow down with it's jerking becoming less frequent. It crawled up to the cricket and bit it before wrapping it further into the web. 

Frisk laid down on his side and propped up his head as he watched It secure it's meal. It stopped wrapping up the cricket and hopped onto Frisk's hand that was laying flat on the ground, peering at him.

Frisk: "Hmm? What's up?"

It continues to stare at Frisk and clean its maw. Frisk gently pet It with his finger. It laid flat and motionless on his hand as he pet It.

Frisk: "I know you can't understand a thing I say, but I just want you to know you are a good friend."

It continued to remain motionless on his hand. It only moved when it noticed Frisk's petting stopped.

Frisk: "Alright, I got to practice."

Frisk moves his hand close to the web and lets It jump off onto the web.

Frisk: "There ya go."

Frisk gets up and grabs his broom handle. He distanced himself from the walls in the center of the dirt area and held the broom handle ready before swinging it. Frisk spends the next couple of hours swinging it around.

Later that day, Frisk was in the play room practicing his hand in freehand drawing by putting details on a knight. The good cartoons were over for the day and so most of the kids played in the bedroom. Jonathan was in the playroom watching the news with Frisk and two of the bigger kids.

Jonathan: "Reynolds told me."

Frisk: "Yeah?"

Jonathan: "I'm glad you chose not to do it. That kind of stuff isn't right."

Frisk: "It wasn't like it was going to do much anyways. I am just going to wait until he really messes up before I do anything drastic."

Jonathan: "Hitting where it counts is always better. I just hope that kid's okay, though."

Frisk: "You heard about it?"

Jonathan: "Oh yeah... nice slice of poetic justice there. Still, doesn't mean he deserved it that hard."

Frisk: (gestures) "Hey Jon, see what you think of my drawing."

Jonathan: (scoots his chair over) "Alright then, let me see."

Frisk lifted the first sheet and revealed a covert message. Jonathan saw it and knew what Frisk was doing.

("I did not beat him up! I locked him out while his parents were out and left! I told him but I don't think he believes me!")

Jonathan: "Pretty good! There something that's a little off though."

Jonathan took the drawing and scratched a few things on the pad before handing it back to Frisk.

Jonathan: "There! My OCD was kinda flaring up for a sec."

("He believes you. You're too good of a kid to beat up anyone unprovoked.")

Frisk: "Yeah that looks better. Thanks!"

Jonathan: "No problem." (smiles) "Did you sketch any of that?"

Frisk: "Nope. Drew it from scratch." (continues adding detail to the knight)

Jonathan: "Man Frisk, you've gotten good these past few years."

Frisk: "That's what happens when is nothing else to do around here."

Jonathan: "We don't get enough funding for field trips, unfortunately. Otherwise, we would have gotten a few done by now."

Frisk: "You guys probably have already tried getting funding, huh?"

Jonathan: "Years ago. Maybe we could try again."

Frisk: "That would cheer everyone up. Where would be a good place to go?"

Jonathan: "Hold your horses, Frisk. I gotta make sure we can actually do one. First Mr. Reynolds needs to file the paperwork, and then it needs to be approved, and then we got to wait for the check assuming it gets approved, and planning blah blah blah."

Frisk: "Could we try to raise the money?"

Jonathan: "Doubt it. There isn't a lot that kids can do to make money."

Frisk: "Not lemonade? What about yard work?"

Jonathan: "Lemonade won't work. Yard work, maybe but not very many of kids would do yard work for one field trip."

Frisk: "Good point. Any saved up money?"

Jonathan: "I don't know if we have the extra money saved up. They give us just enough for food and utilities."

Frisk: "... How much is a field trip?"

Jonathan: "Around $20 per person."

Frisk: "That's too much!"

Jonathan: "Yup. Mr. Reynolds nor I have the income for that, haha."

Frisk: "Hmm..." (puts pencil eraser to lips)

...

Jonathan: "You know what... Let's focus on the easy stuff first. I will talk to Mr. Reynolds about it first thing in the morning."

Frisk: "It isn't important."

Jonathan: "Maybe not priority, but it'll be something everyone can enjoy."

Frisk: "If you say so."

Nighttime fell and everyone was asleep. Frisk kept tossing and turning as tiny annoyances built up his irritation. He laid on his back staring holes of anger into the ceiling and feeling thankful that at least the bunks were well made. 

Frisk got up and quietly walked out the room towards the bathroom. He used the restroom to washed his hands and face of sleepies and sweat. It felt very cleansing.

He exited the bathroom and took a few sips of the water from the fountain, letting the cold water cool him down. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a kid silently walking in the corridor that leads to the back door and janitor's office.

Frisk: "You know you are supposed to be in bed."

...

Frisk sighs and walks to the corridor. He looks around the corners and spots the Janitor's office's door being open. Frisk, slightly drowsy, waved it off as a non-issue and headed back to the bunks.

Frisk: "Not my problem if you get in trouble."

Frisk got to the room and closed the door. He hopped in his bed and threw the covers over his shoulders. Everyone was sound asleep. 

Frisk slowly drifted off as he heard the soft breathing of everyone. But there was a feeling of unease. Suddenly, Frisk heard a slightly raspy exhalation that seemed pointed in his direction. It froze him scared.

Light footsteps made their way out of the room but there was no click of the door... at all. Frisk looked up to see the door was open all of the way. 

He silently freaked out and got up to shut the door. After going to back to bed, he threw the covers over his head and did his best to go to sleep.

[ Season Menu ](http://zaccharytehwyvern.deviantart.com/art/Undertale-Legend-of-the-Fallen-Knight-Season-2-616672115)


	23. Witching Hour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you ask, yes I did base Jasmine off of Bayonetta.
> 
> Also please provide critique about how I handle actiony battles, please. Thank you. nwn

[ Season Menu ](http://zaccharytehwyvern.deviantart.com/art/Undertale-Legend-of-the-Fallen-Knight-Season-2-616672115)

**Episode 23 - Witching Hour**

****

The party of five continue to work on testing Jasmine's latest toy, Witch Hunt. Frisk and Jasmine were locked in combat, closing in on an hour of recording. Frisk flew through the air and hit the ground on his back.

Frisk: "Arght!"

Pensha: "You are getting your butt whooped by a woman! Be the bigger man!"

Frisk: "I don't know if you noticed but ALL THE WOMEN DOWN HERE ARE DANGEROUS!"

Frisk stood up and brushed himself off.

Pensha: "No excuse!"

Jasmine: "That's right, Sweet Pea. Do you really think I am just going to change my mind on a dime? This battle is more than just a test on the system or a simple tussle. I want you at your best. I want you to try and beat me. Because this battle will be the debut of a sport that will bring the world together."

Frisk: "How can a game bring the world together?"

Jasmine: "Many believe that our first steps into the open world will be met with yet another war. Our glorious King Asgore plans to take the world so that Monsters can live in peace. The only thing that is needed for that to happen is you, Frisk."

Pensha: "Stop this... Stop this fight!"

Pensha runs between Frisk and Jasmine and holds her wings open.

Jasmine: "What's wrong, deary?"

Pensha: "Don't you dare lay a hand on him! I thought this was to test admin functions!"

Jasmine: (sigh) "Deary, this IS for testing and advertisement purposes. If I did want to kill him, I wouldn't have had you test impact buffering."

Pensha: "So you promise you won't hurt him?"

Jasmine: "The only thing I will ever hurt today, is his ego. I promise."

Pensha: "Alright then. I am watching you."

Jasmine: "Just let me finish, darling, and you will understand my motives."

Pensha heads back to the platform.

Jasmine: "Continuing on... As we step out onto the surface, we will most likely be met with a sword to the throat. With Witch Hunt, those fantasies of slaying each other will instead be done on a safe field of competition. A virtual arena where the sword only seems to slice the neck. 

As video games curb our appetite for carnage, Witch Hunt will be no different. Except, the impalement will be non-lethal or even hurt for that matter. All the tension between humans and monsters will be brought out in exhilarating slaughter, only with less death."

Pensha: "Just don't hurt him... please."

Jasmine: "He will be fine, deary. I am simply smacking him around is all."

Pensha nods. After a moment, Jasmine drops her glasses and looks around the clearing. She takes off her glasses looking mildly disgusted.

Jasmine: "Ugh! This simply won't do. Sans deary, check calibration in the Status Menu and read to me which blocks are complete, would you?"

Sans: "Ooooone moment..." (lots of clicking) "Block one, two, four, five, seven through thirteen, AmBlock two and... AmBlock 4 are all green." (click) "All .srv are green except 982100, 384990 and B through J." (another click) "Wow you have background generation?"

Jasmine: "That was something Alphys and I were working on but ultimately abandoned. All of the ones we have on file are incomplete."

Sans: "Probably wouldn't be power-efficient anyway."

Jasmine: ... "Ooh! I just had a wonderful idea. Are we still recording, deary?"

Sans: "Yup."

Jasmine: "Excellent!"

Jasmine placed a hand on her hip and the other in the air. As she snapped her finger, the emitters' subtle whirring became louder. 

The area grew dark and the snowfall slowed. The flakes seemed to be clumps of ash as they now were specked in soot and fire. Ambient sounds of demonic wailing was heard in the distance. The ceiling turned into a sea of black clouds. 

Sans grabbed a piece of ash and rubbed it between his finger bones.

Pensha: "Whoa..."  
Papyrus: "wowie..."

Sans: "Looks complete to me."

Jasmine: "This scenery will do." (snaps again)

The health boards reset themselves to 9999 each.

Jasmine: "Sweet Pea, I know you have not tried all of your skills. Care to review them before we start Round Two?"

Frisk: "Yeah, I should." 

Frisk pulls out his phone and reviews the skills for a minute before putting the phone away.

Frisk: "Okay I'm ready."

Jasmine: "Good..." (grins)

Jasmine charges at Frisk at blazing speed and batters him with a series of pistol punches. Frisk deflected all five of them but each hit knocked him back. 

Jasmine spun around and swept Frisk into the air and then kicked him in the gut hard. Frisk flew through the air as Jasmine open fired on him. Frisk spun around while flying through the air and threw his sword at Jasmine. The sword deflected the bullets as it zipped towards her face.

Jasmine tilted her head to the side and easily dodged the sword. The sword whizzed straight past her head.

Frisk disappeared before Jasmine could fire off another shot. He reappeared behind her with his blade swinging for Jasmine's head. Jasmine dodged it, fliping backwards and avoided it. 

Frisk spun around and used the momentum to quickly swipe up at her back as Jasmine was halfway through her somersault. Jasmine cancelled her somersault and folded herself onto the ground. Frisk clipped her tail and missed her back. 

Jasmine spun into a breakdance-like kick and attempted to hit Frisk away but he swung the sword around to his shoulder and blocked it, completely stopping the attack. Jasmine reversed momentum and attempted to sweep him again but Frisk stabbed his sword in the ground and blocked it too.

Frisk pulled on his implanted sword and attempted to slide a kick into her. Jasmine jumped away and avoided the attack.

Jasmine: "That is more like it! I say, either you are keeping up with me or I am getting old and slow."

Frisk: "Keeping up probably. Your attacks are getting kinda predictable, no offense."

Jasmine: "None taken, Sweet Pea. I developed my fighting style based on a video game I played last year. As you can tell, I am a tad sloppy at it."

Frisk: "You're telling me I am fighting an experimental style?!"

Jasmine: "Exactly, Sweet Pea. It makes you feel like the wind, free to choose your direction and constantly moving. It is so energetic and flowing, yet so powerful!"

Frisk: (giggles) "You've officially made me afraid of you, Jasmine."

Jasmine: "Oh come now! The only time you should be afraid of me is if you piss me off! However, you have secured your own spot on my good side! Nothing to be afraid of, Sweet Pea."

Frisk: "That doesn't make it any better!"

Jasmine: "Understandable. Shall we continue?"

Frisk: "Ready!"

Jasmine and Frisk charged each other with weapons drawn. Jasmine opened up with a jab that Frisk blocked with his sword. She spun around and flicked her other magnum up causing all the ash on the ground to fly up. Frisk sidestepped the attack and spun around, attempting to impale Jasmine .

Jasmine flipped out of the way of the attack. Frisk spun back around to hit her with a Screen Divide but Jasmine jumped and completely evaded the skill. Frisk looked up to see that she was coming straight down on him with a heel. Frisk rolled back and avoided Jasmine's kick. 

Jasmine popped up and swung another heel over her head to smack Frisk into the ground only to miss. Frisk hopped back to get some added distance between them. Jasmine brings her knee up and stomps again, causing a giant leg to appear above him. Frisk could not avoid it so he put up his sword and took the hit. The force of the magic put him on his knee.

Jasmine swung both of her magnums around before uppercutting one of them into the air. A giant fist came from the ground and punched Frisk high into the air. Frisk's Heart Locket was starting to shine blue and red through his avatar.

Jasmine: "OANIO-"

Jasmine put her hands up like she was about to salsa. She dropped her arms and swung her right leg up and around before swinging it behind her left. She flicked her arms out as she finished her incantation.

Jasmine: "CAOSGI!"

Jasmine's fur stood on end as large black serpent like shadows immediately covered the ground everywhere. Suddenly, large chunks of ground flew up high into the air. 

Frisk managed to get footing on one as one flew at him. Giant demon serpents burst out of the ground and weaved through the debris before coming after Frisk. 

Pensha: "Oh my god! Sans what attack is that?"

Sans: "'Roar of the Earth - Change Combat Mode to Aerial and summon Serpents.' This is a finisher."

Papyrus: (cheering) "HAHAAAA! This game get better and better!! I am so excited!"

Frisk jumps away to another rock to avoid two of the serpents. As Frisk lands on the rock, a serpent destroys the rock and opens it's maw to eat him. Frisk shoves his blade into the serpent's teeth, keeping it from chomping down on him. 

The serpent kept going and opened it's mouth a little wider to release the sword from it's teeth. Frisk flipped out of the way and fell underneath the serpent. He brought his sword up into the serpent and dragged a Rising Talon along the whole length of it's body. 

Pensha: (nervous) "'Aerial Battle'?!"

Sans: "Yeah. If Frisk 'falls to the ground the player takes damage equal to half their max Health' it says here. Good thing is that all melee aerial combatants get 'Air Dash' and 'Omniwalk'. Look." (typing)

Frisk Jumps from the serpent before another serpent attempts to eat him. It bites down into the other, causing it to roar in pain and then explode in black ash. Frisk sheathed his sword and prepared a Southern Cross after landing on a rock.

Sans: "Here you go."

Pensha: (reads screen)

>> Omniwalk  
>> Ignore gravity while touching a surface with your feet.  
>> Passive  
>> Activation:  
(Two people are standing beside each other. The ground flips to a wall and one of the people falls to the ground.)  
>> Buy: n/a

>> Air Dash  
>> Ignore gravity while jumping.  
>> Passive  
>> Activation:  
(A player jumps and holds position as they continue to fly up.)

One of the serpents flew at Frisk with it's mouth open. Frisk stomps down on the floating rock with his back foot and tilts the rock parallel with the incoming attack. 

The serpent chomped as Frisk began spinning into a Southern Cross. A small circular rune burst forth as Frisk unsheathed his sword, causing the serpent to recoil. The serpent flew back as it was being assaulted by his attack, flying into a giant fiery cross before being engulfed in it.

Frisk flew at it avoiding another serpent's attack and barraged it with a series of aerial Screen Divides. The other two serpents struck at Frisk but missed. Frisk avoided their attack by vaulting off the near dead serpent and then decapitated it with a final Screen Divide.

Papyrus: "Wowie Frisk is definitely getting the hang of this!"

Pensha: "I think there is more going on than that. Look at his chest."

Papyrus: "What am I looking for?"

The two serpents flew up and surrounded Frisk in a coil-like dance. Frisk readied an attack in anticipation.

Pensha: "His locket is glowing blue under the armor."

Papyrus: "What does that mean?"

The serpents tightened their coil in an attempt to crush Frisk. A transparent ball of energy enveloped the serpents before countless lines of light enveloped it. The serpents were thrown off of Frisk who was upside down and at the end of a spinning slash.

Pensha: "It means Frisk is having as much fun as Jasmine right now."

Frisk threw his sword outside of the repelled serpents, teleporting himself to a floating rock. Frisk sheathed his sword and then launched off the rock before spinning into another Southern Cross. The attack hit both serpents and pushed them into a large fiery cross. Both serpents perished as they were engulfed in flames.

Jasmine came from out of nowhere and kicked Frisk to another rock. Frisk caught sight of the attack in time to block it. He landed on a floating rock hard and looked up to spot Jasmine looking really smug. Her red eyes were glowing through her glasses.

Jasmine: "How in blue blazes did you manage to copy my 'Bullet Time' ability?"

Frisk: "This."

Frisk pulls out his heart locket which was shining red and blue. Jasmine shivered a bit as her fur jumped.

Jasmine: "Well now..."

Frisk: "Usually when I get an adrenaline rush or get excited, my locket glows red. Although this is the first time I've seen it glow red and blue."

Jasmine: "Very curious. Emotion powers magic and as I do enjoy a good tussle from time to time, I notice it tends to get a little strong during such times. But that trinket is not supposed to channel such magic."

Pensha: "Frisk's Determination takes care of that!"

Frisk: "Yeah. It's my Determination."

Jasmine: "Ah yes, human qualities. So through your Determination and our mutually fun little duel, our magic becomes one. Hm... Yes, I believe that explains it."

Frisk: "Have I proven myself yet?"

Jasmine: "Not quite yet, Sweet Pea. You've proven that Witch Hunt will fulfill its purpose, but you are far from proving to me you have what it takes to give your tale a happy ending."

Frisk: ...

Jasmine: "Ah... I see now. You know exactly what you are doing. You know exactly how this journey could end. Is that right, Sweet Pea? I can sense it... Ah, but you won't say. You know how this will end and you rely on your friends for help. You sneaky little child you."

Pensha: "You make it sound like he's using us!"

Jasmine: "In a sense."

Frisk: "Jasmine is right, Pensha. I can't confront Asgore alone. If I bide my time and make a bunch of friends, perhaps we could make the king reconsider."

Jasmine: "Yes deary. He is using you 'in a sense' but his feelings for you are still genuine. There is no need to worry."

Pensha: "Genuine or not that wasn't my point! I would throw myself in front of a knife for him! As kind of a human as he is, he is worth it!"

Jasmine: "Oh?"

Papyrus: "Nyeh! Frisk might be a human but deep down he is just like us! It might seem like he is using us to suit his ends but... if it works then so be it!"

Jasmine: "Hmm, what about you Sans?"

Sans: "As humerus as this sounds, I got no malleus towards the kid."

Papyrus: (glares at Sans)

Sans: "He has a strong spine unlike anything I've ever seen. It's jaw-dropping."

Papyrus: (hyperventilating)

Sans: "I'd be committing a fibula if I didn't-"  
Papyrus: (lightly hitting Sans) "stop. that. crap."  
Sans: "admit how-ow honoring it is tibia-ow friend of his." (snickering)

Jasmine: "Oh dear... Then it seems I am in a spot of trouble now." (takes off and cleans glasses) "The entire Underground is being slain with compassion and here I am standing on the front lines, fending for my individuality and freedom. Well then..."

Jasmine winks before putting on her glasses. Frisk braces for another wave of combat as Jasmine flicks her arms above her and draws upon an immense well of power. The power felt like a flame that licked through Frisk's armor. Jasmine finally stopped and adjusted her glasses.

Jasmine: "I guess I have no choice but to give you everything I got." 

Jasmine turns to the side and points her magnums at Frisk once more. Her eyes flash red as Frisk readies himself.

[ Season Menu ](http://zaccharytehwyvern.deviantart.com/art/Undertale-Legend-of-the-Fallen-Knight-Season-2-616672115)


	24. Sacrifice

 

[ Season Menu ](http://zaccharytehwyvern.deviantart.com/art/Undertale-Legend-of-the-Fallen-Knight-Season-2-616672115)

**Episode 24 - Sacrifice**

 

[Date: December 23, 2008]

Frisk: (singing quietly) "Happy Friend Day to you! Happy Friend Day to you! Happy Friend Day dear Iiiiiiit! Happy Friend Day to you!... Here you go! A nice big beetle I just caught."

Frisk is knelt down by It's web with a beetle in his fingers. He flicks the bug into It's web where it struggles against the sticky trappings.

It jumps out and attacks beetle after it's been wrapped in some of the webbing.

Frisk: "You know how big you were when we first met?" (pinches fingers) "thiiiiiis small. I could barely see you and now you are so big!"

It looks at Frisk while tending to struggling beetle. Jonathan walked up behind him and looked over his shoulder to find It could cover Frisk's palm.

Jonathan: (walks up) "Holy! You're right It is big! That's like almost three, maybe four inches!"

Frisk: "I know right? Its our fifth friendship day anniversary."

Jonathan: (shakes head) "Heh, you and your secrets Frisk. I came out here to tell you that lunch is almost up and your clothes are almost ready to dry."

Frisk: "What's for lunch?"

Jonathan: "Sub sandwiches. They're en route as we speak."

Frisk: "No new parent figures today?"

Jonathan: "None that you have to worry about."

Frisk: "What are you saying?"

Jonathan: "Craig keeps misplacing your file."

Frisk: (air quotes) "Yeah, 'misplacing'."

Frisk and Jonathan: (giggles)

Frisk: "Oh well. Maybe it'll turn up again later. Whatever."

Jonathan: "Maybe... want me to tell you when the sandwiches are here?"

Frisk: "Nah, I am coming in with you."

Frisk and Jonathan head inside to the play room. Cartoons were on the TV and half of the kids were inside.

Frisk looked around and realized that a lot of new faces passed through here in the past 5 years. Mr. Reynolds eventually decided to keep Frisk here through the use of technicalities. He saw Frisk as a child left to the wayside by the powers that be and kept him there as a sort of good luck charm. Frisk was not ready to go anywhere neither.

Jonathan was in the laundry room waiting for the buzzer to sound. The clothes were nearing the end of the rinse cycle. The tumbler slowed to a halt and sounded the buzzer for Jonathan to unload.

As he pulled the clothes out and fluffed them, he came across Frisk's favorite sweatshirt.

Jonathan: "..... Huh? Oh crap. Hey Frisk! I got some bad news!... Frisk!!"

Frisk got up from a chair in the play room and padded his way to the laundry room wailing sarcastically.

Frisk: "Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! What happened?"

Jonathan revealed to Frisk his favorite oversized sweatshirt. What was once a blue sweatshirt with white stripes became a bluish-purple sweatshirt with pink stripes. Frisk stood there in slight shock as he tried processing the fact that was his sweatshirt.

Jonathan: "I accidentally washed it with the reds. I can get you a new one."

Frisk: "No. No, I'll just... deal with the girl colors. Isn't the worst thing that has happened to me, anyway."

Jonathan: "You sure? It was like five bucks."

Frisk: "No thanks. This is my lucky sweater."

Jonathan: "Whatever you say..."

Jonathan shoved the sweatshirt in with the rest of the clothes and slammed the dryer shut.

Later that evening, a storm swept over the state. The winds were howling outside and rain was pelting everything. The windows were covered with boards to keep everyone safe in case any windows break. Frisk was huddled in the play room worried to death about It.

Meanwhile, It was outside struggling to keep her egg sac safe. The blasting winds were doing a number on her web. Debris was flying by and scraping the ground. Suddenly a piece of bark ripped out the entire web, trapping It and her eggsac in the mess of web. The bark was tumbling wildly through the air.

It managed to open a hole in the web, but this threw her and her eggsac out. It caught the eggsac and held onto it with all of her legs. The winds took her and her eggsac higher and higher into the air. Minute after terrifying minute, It was being thrown around by the wind as she desperately clung to her unborn children.

It was blown over the top of the forest near Mt. Ebott where she tried grabbing for the leaves. But her effort was wasted as the winds blew her up the mountain. After some tumbling in the air, she was thrown downward into a large hole in the ground. The wind wasn't so violent in the hole and so she released web to control her descent.

She fell for a few minutes before her web caught onto something. It dangled there with her eggsac for a while as the whole ordeal exhausted her.

...

....

.....

It began to slowly drop into the cavern away from the hellish storm. She dropped onto a vine and released the web. She crawled along the vine until she got to the wall. Then she crawled down into an open cavern and deep into Ruins where she settled into a tree.

Next morning, Frisk wakes up and immediately heads to the back. He checked the base by the water faucet and found the entire web was missing.

Frisk frantically checked around for It or any sign of her web. Jonathan steps out to find Frisk pacing around the back.

Frisk: "It is gone Jon... I can't find the web anywhere!"

Jonathan: "Frisk there were 100 mph winds! There is no way..."

Frisk: "Just..." (gets on his knees and starts sulking)

Jonathan: "god dammit... Come on Frisk, let's go inside."

Jonathan grabs Frisk's hand and leads him inside. Frisk is blinded by tears and hits the door frame. In the Underground, It was fending off what she thought to be a rival spider. She was on her hind legs and bearing fangs at him.

Spider: "Whoa hold on! I don't want your children!"

It swipes at the spider who hops back protecting himself with his legs.

Spider: "Jesus!"

He runs away to the edge of the branch before turning and watching It protect her eggsac. It stares back and monitors his movements.

Spider: (rubbing his face) [Damn ferals. Maybe a peace offering will warm her up.]

The spider hopped up the tree and climbed the web he used to get to her. It stayed in the burrow and continued to protect here eggsac.

Almost an hour went by before he came back. But instead of approaching It, he lowered a web casing right in front of her and cut off the web he lowered it with. It withdrew into her burrow and watched him.

Spider: "A treat for you Ms.... let's call you... Lidia. Yeah that's a nice name!"

Lidia(?) millimeters towards the offering and then snatches it. The spider watches her as she inspects the web casing.

Ichabod: "By the way, if you understand me yet, my name is Ichabod."

Lidia bites the paralyzed bug that was in the casing as Ichabod continued watching her. He slowly crept towards her, causing her to retreat back into her burrow.

Ichabod: (stops) "I'm not gonna hurt ya. Just gauging your comfort zone..."

Lidia timidly continues to eat and keep an eye on Ichabod.

Ichabod: "You know, you aren't the only feral to come through here. I know a few spiders who've been trapped down here from above."

Lidia: (watches)

Ichabod: "One of these days you'll want to start conversing. Being in a magic environment changes you in that sense..." (sigh) "Well I guess I'll come back tomorrow with some more food."

Ichabod hops off and crawls back to his home. Lidia pauses, watching Ichabod disappear around the corner of the small hall and then continues eating.

[Date: January 5, 2009]  
[Location: Cemetery]

Frisk was on his knees in front of the headstone bearing the name of his deceased mother, Sophie C. McCarthy, 1968 - 2003. Tears were dripping down his face as he silently stared into the engraving. Mr. Reynolds was nearby, watching Frisk to make sure the news wouldn't cause him to do anything drastic.

Reynolds: "If you need some time alone-"

Frisk: "i want to see my dad..."

Reynolds: "Frisk... I don't know if that would be a g-"

Frisk: "If you won't take me, then I am walking."

Frisk gets up and starts walking towards the cemetery entrance with Reynolds following closely behind.

Reynolds: "Frisk? Frisk what are you doing?"

Frisk: "Burning a bridge..."

Reynolds: "Hold on Frisk! I can't let you walk through half the town alone!"

Frisk stops and turns, staring him in the eyes. Frisk was trembling from an upwelling torrent of rage and his voice was just as shaky.

Frisk: "Then you drive me to my dad's place."

Reynolds: "Why-"

Frisk: "BECAUSE YOU ALL LIED TO ME!!! YOU TOLD ME SHE HAD TO TAKE A SPECIAL TRIP TO FEEL BETTER!!!"

Frisk dropped to his knees and put his forehead to the pavement. He sobbed uncontrollably into the concrete.

Reynolds: "You were too young t-"

Frisk: "I DON'T CARE!!!" (banging the ground with fist) "I!! DON'T!! CAAAAARE!!"

Reynolds: "Okay that's enough!!"

Frisk was squealing and crying in a fetal position. Reynolds had a hand over his mouth as he contemplated the situation.

Reynolds: ... (sigh) "I'll take you to his house... but the moment you start doing something regretful I am stepping in... got it?"

Frisk: (sobbing) ... "I am just burning a bridge Mr. Reynolds."

Reynolds: "I am seriously holding you to that. Come on."

 

[Location: Underground Ruins]

Lidia was tending to the burrow while Ichabod extended the web out to catch food. A large goat like monster passed the tree and noticed the web.

Toriel: "Oh dear, these cobwebs are getting out of control."

Toriel walked off towards her home as Ichabod stuck his head out from the burrow.

Ichabod: "Excuse me! Madam?"

Toriel turns around to see Ichabod waving a small sheet of webbing.

Toriel: "Oh! Apologies, Sir! I thought it was unoccupied!"

Ichabod: "If you plan on doing some cleaning, please skip this web. I have a feral mother up here with me. I understand you usually take care of Ruins but please consider."

Toriel: "I will Mr. ...?"

Ichabod: "Ichabod. Pleasure to meet you."

Toriel: "Likewise. I am Toriel. I will make sure your home remains untouched, Mr. Ichabod."

Ichabod: "Thank you very much! I would hate to see these kids be born without a home."

Toriel: "That would be a shame, would it not? If you need anything, Mr. Ichabod, my home is a ways down near the back entrance of Ruins."

Ichabod: "Why thank you, Ms. Toriel! I'll be sure to keep that in mind!"

Toriel: "You may call me Toriel, Mr. Ichabod. Have a pleasant day!"

Ichabod: "Thank you! You as well!"

Ichabod goes back to expanding the web with Lidia.

Ichabod: "Isn't that considerate of her, Lidia? That's one of the nice things about down here. Everyone down here helps each other out... well almost everyone. You get a few accidents here and there."  
Lidia: "talk..."

Ichabod: "What?"

Lidia: (timidly watches Ichabod)

Ichabod: "... Talk?"

Lidia: "talk."

Ichabod: (smiles?) "Talk! Talk is good!"

Lidia: "Talk."

Ichabod: (points at self) "Ichabod." (points at Lidia) "Lidia." (points at self again)

Lidia: ...

Ichabod: "Ichabod."

Lidia: "Ich... a... bod."

Ichabod: "Ichabod."

Lidia: "Ich-a-bod."

Ichabod: (points at Lidia) "Lidia."

Lidia: "Li-di-a."

Ichabod: (points at self)

Lidia: "Ichabod."

Ichabod: (points at Lidia)

Lidia: "Lidia."

Ichabod: "Now we are on a first name basis!"

Lidia: "Talk!"

 

[Location: Town near Mt. Ebott]

Mr. Reynolds drives towards Frisk's father's house. Frisk is in the passenger's side seat consumed by a mixture of rage and sadness. Mr. Reynolds felt the air of tension around him and glanced at him from time to time to make sure he wasn't going to flip.

Reynolds: "You and I made a promise... got it?"

Frisk: ....

Reynolds: "You go in there to cut ties and leave. That's it. You do anything stupid and you can bet your ass I am going to interfere. You will not like what happens next, got it?"

Frisk: "Yes..."

...

Reynolds: "I have no clue why I am even doing this for you. I should have forced you into our spare room back at the Orphanage but I know you'll just escape and do what you want anyways."

Frisk: "This is what you all get for lying to me. Now everyone is going to pay."

Reynolds: "How degrading..."

They get to the driveway of Frisk's house. Before Mr. Reynolds could even come to a full stop, Frisk jumps out of the van and runs to the door. He quickly finds the hide-a-key and hurriedly opens the door, barging inside to confront his father, Nathan. Mr. Reynolds rushed after him.

Frisk stomps to the living room on the other side of the house and stands in the doorway, staring furiously at Nathan. His father was quietly watching TV with a bottle of whiskey in his hands. Nathan glances over to see Frisk consumed with fury before looking back at the TV.

Frisk's breathing was heavy. Nathan glanced at him for a second and continued watching TV. He takes a sip of whiskey.

Frisk: "Drunken bastard..."

Nathan: ...

Frisk: "You lied to me... You had everyone keep that secret from me knowing full well that I would eventually find out."

Nathan's expression grew stiff.

Frisk: ... "All you can do is  d r i n k... Drink your problems away... not knowing what it does to the people around you."

...

Frisk: "You abandon me... You ignore me... You keep me in the dark.... I COULDN'T SAY GOODBYE TO MY MOTHER BECAUSE OF YOU!!!"

Nathan began digging his fingers into the cushion trying to keep calm in the presence of Frisk's vitriol.

Frisk: "Now I am going to be a reminder of your failure as a father."

Nathan leers at Frisk and points towards the front door. His voice was deep and laced with pain and fury.

Nathan: "Get... out."

Reynolds: "Come on Frisk, that's enough." (grabs for Frisk)

Frisk: "Whatever."

Reynolds walks Frisk out to his car. Frisk slams the door to the house really hard as they leave to the front yard. The slam caused something inside to fall an break.

Both Frisk and Reynolds were silent on the way back to the Orphanage. As they walked inside, Jonathan greeted them warmly, but his expression changed when he saw both of their's. Frisk headed off to his bed as Mr. Reynolds headed to his office.

Jonathan: "How much is Frisk in trouble?"

Reynolds: "No trouble at all..." (gets close and whispers) "but I need a ****ing Valium."

Jonathan: "Where was he?"

Reynolds: "The cemetery. Then his house."

Jonathan: "holy s***..."

Reynolds: "At least he is going to go back to normal tomorrow. That kid... just..."

Jonathan: "Go eat your candy."

Reynolds: "Yeah..."

Reynolds grumbles all the way to his office, leaving Frisk in peace for the rest of the day. Jonathan watches as Frisk hops into his bunk and goes directly to sleep.

 

[Location: Underground Ruins]

Lidia: "Ichabod! Ichabod!"

Ichabod: "What is it, Lidia?"

Ichabod quickly crawls to Lidia from another part of the tree to see what was going on. Lidia pulls out her eggsac and shows it to him. The eggsac was squirming.

Lidia: "Talk!"

Ichabod: "Children!"

Lidia: "Chil-dren!"

Lidia cuts into the eggsac and opens it up. Baby wolf spiders begin crawling out from the eggsac. The baby spiders were slowly crawling everywhere around the burrow.

Ichabod: "Oh my god this is beautiful! I gotta go get something to feed them! Be right back, Lidia."

Ichabod hops out of the tree and to the wall before disappearing into the ruins. Lidia stays and monitors her children as they struggle to make their way across the web.

Over half an hour later, Ichabod comes back carrying a giant web sac filled with baby spider food. The tiny easy to bite pods in the casing of web on Ichabod's back.

Ichabod: "Man I love technology. Feeding a hundred plus kids would be so inconvenient with traditional methods... That's right you can barely understand me."

Lidia: "Food."

Ichabod: "... Why yes... for the kids. I think we are making great progress."

 

[ Season Menu ](http://zaccharytehwyvern.deviantart.com/art/Undertale-Legend-of-the-Fallen-Knight-Season-2-616672115)


	25. Integrity

 

[ Season Menu ](http://zaccharytehwyvern.deviantart.com/art/Undertale-Legend-of-the-Fallen-Knight-Season-2-616672115)

**Episode 25 - Integrity**

 

Hours have gone by as Frisk and Jasmine dueled it out in the Witch Hunt Testing Ground. The entire arena and surrounding area was littered in pits and slash marks.

Both of them were in the air going at it from rock to rock. Jasmine kicked Frisk towards the ground but he teleported away. She tracked him and started firing bullet after bullet.

Frisk zipped throughout the whole battlefield avoiding the bullets with his Javelin skill. Jasmine kept her eye on the sword and adjusted accordingly, but Frisk was too random at his timing for her to get a proper shot. Jasmine smirked and pushed up her glasses. A flash appeared from her and a transparent wave of energy burst forth from her. Everything in the battlefield stopped moving, including Frisk.

Jasmine: "Let's see if you can avoid this, Sweet Pea."

Jasmine put her magnums forward and started firing at a blazing pace. In under a minute, a thick wall of bullets crept forward. With a snap of her finger, motion was returned to normal and the wall of bullets shot forth, pelting everything. Frisk prematurely teleported behind a rock and watched everything that was caught in the bullet spread explode.

Jasmine: "You seem to enjoy that skill very much. It might be overpowered. Nothing a cooldown won't fix."

Frisk: (slowly appears behind spinning rock shrugging) "What can I say? Skill-in to power-out."

Jasmine: "Careful, Sweet Pea. Ego is bad for one's health."

Jasmine launches off her rock and freezes everything around her. She goes into a violent spin and sprays out a very thick wall of bullets in all directions. Before she could release them, Frisk used her magic to freeze her just long enough to send a boulder hurling towards her.

Jasmine broke out of Frisk's freeze and released the bullets, destroying some of the floating platforms and rocks. The boulder Frisk threw absorbed the bullets and shattered.

Jasmine kicked the cloud of rock away to catch Frisk charging downward and swinging his blade at her chest. Jasmine blocks the attack with her magnums and flies towards the ground.

She flips around and fires bullets at the ground only to freeze them into a platform in midair. Frisk teleports to a nearby rock.

Pensha: "Cheater! Ch-"

Papyrus: "That is totally legitimate! What are you talking about?!"

Jasmine: "I've been having so much fun I nearly forgot to check the score."

Jasmine: 3495  
Frisk: 2130

Jasmine: "Sans, deary, what's our status?"

Sans: "Less than half of the moderator block isn't complete aaaaaaaaand that's it."

Jasmine: "Time elapsed?"

Sans: (clicking) "Wow. Three hours, twelve minutes."

Jasmine: "My, we've been having so much fun we lost track of time as well!"

Papyrus: "You betcha! I've been rattling the entire time."

Pensha: "TMI alert, I had to go like five times already watching this."

Sans: "Make another comment like that and urine a lot of trouble, little missy." (snickers)

Papyrus: "Oh my god, Sans!"  
Pensha: "Hahahahaha... oh, I gotta go again..."

Pensha runs off into the woodline and disappears behind some bushes. Jasmine pushes up her glasses and dangles her magnum around the side of her head.

Jasmine: "I must say, Sweet Pea, I've had quite an adventure the past two days."

Frisk: "Likewise, Jasmine! I don't know if I thanked you for all of the help back in Walking. Either way, thank you for the help and the honor of helping you test out this awesome game." (courteously bows)

Jasmine: "Come now Sweet Pea, the honor was always mine. Who will help me iron out all of the kinks in this game if not the young Hero of Ruins?"

Sans: "Yeah, this game is too kinky as it is-ow!"  
Papyrus: (baps Sans) "kids around Sans"

Jasmine throws Sans a wink and returns her focus towards the fight. Frisk giggles under his breath.

Frisk: "You have a good point. As long as it makes everyone in the Underground excited, I am up for anything you need me to do for Witch Hunt."

Jasmine: "There will be more. But for now, we are running out of daytime."

Frisk: "Daytime? We are in a gigantic cave."

Jasmine: "I don't think you've noticed Sweet Pea, but the Ceiling in this half of the Underground, is laced with crystals that emit light and enchanted to mimic the sky. Granted it is not anywhere near the quality human textbooks show, but it'll do for scenery."

Frisk turned around and looked at the ceiling behind him. Through the clouds and mist he spotted a large crystal formation.

Frisk: "Wow, the thought never crossed my mind..."

Jasmine: "We can talk about this later. For now, we fight."

Frisk: "Yeah let's finish this!"

Jasmine broke out in another of her dance. Frisk noticed Pensha glaring at him with the same disappointed expression she had when he dueled Fen. Frisk shrugged at her wanting to wait and all she could do is facewing.

Jasmine: "ABAIVONIN IALPIRT DRIX BALTIM!!"

A large portal opened up in the sky, giving way to a large demonic looking dragon that flew forth and attempted to eat Frisk alive.

His locket began shining bright through his avatar as the gigantic maw closed in on him. Frisk tossed his sword to the side and teleported just before the Dragon's maw closed on him. He threw the sword one more time at the dragon and teleported to the beast's hide.

Jasmine surprised Frisk with a dropkick from above and knocked him down the dragon's back. Frisk stabbed his sword into it and regained his footing.

Frisk: "You're an amazing dancer, Jasmine! Do you really have to dance to summon these things?"

Jasmine: "No, I do it for a bit of added fun is all."

Frisk: "I was going to say, because I could have really messed you up a minute ago."

Jasmine: "Which is why I've adopted this combat style. It's a dance of death! Speaking of combat, I just had an idea on how to balance your Javalin skill without much trouble. I'll spoil the details later."

Jasmine charges at Frisk and pelts Frisk with another barrage of hits from her magnum. Frisk changes up his parries and weaves his blade through her attacks. Jasmine recognizes this and knocks his sword away. Frisk uses the momentum of the parry to spin into a Screen Divide.

Jasmine blocks it with her magnum but the attack breaks her block. Frisk starts spinning into a flurry of Screen Divides and Rising Talons. Jasmine attempts to counterattack but Frisk's speed and accuracy was causing her to take more hits than she needed.

Jasmine jumps away from Frisk with a smirk. Frisk stops and readies another jump but the dragon underneath him spins and throws him off. The dragon circles around and attempts another bite as Frisk falls to the ground. Frisk throws his sword into the maw of the dragon and teleports before the dragon could bite him.

After a moment of silence, the dragon starts reaching for it's throat in pain. Seconds later, a line of light appears on it's neck and explodes as the head falls off. Frisk jumps out from the body as it falls towards the ground and disperses into ash. He lands on a nearby rock and turns towards Jasmine.

Frisk: "I think all of the skills you gave me are overpowered."

Jasmine: "I designed them for function, Sweet Pea. However, I never expected you to do this well. Then there is the little matter of you stealing my magic... but I'll let that slide just this once."

Frisk and Jasmine flew at each other and clashed throughout the battlefield. Blade and bullet flew everywhere until at one final moment Frisk caught Jasmine off-guard.

Frisk threw another rock at Jasmine who caught it and threw it back at him. Frisk flipped over the Rock and vaulted off it towards her.

Frisk feinted a Screen Divide, causing Jasmine to lean backwards in the air. Frisk then twisted and dropped a heel kick on her with the momentum. Jasmine curled up in an attempt to dodge his kick, but ended up getting knocked towards the ground.

Pensha: "KICK HER BUTT AGAIN FRISK!!!!"

As Jasmine flew towards the ground, she spun and shot a spread of bullets to make another platform. Frisk threw his sword to get closer to her and attack her with another Screen Divide.

Jasmine twisted around and avoided it, pointing one of her magnums at Frisk's head. Frisk flung his head back and avoided the headshot before freezing the bullet. Jasmine twisted further and kicked Frisk away, using the attack to help her safely land on her bullet platform.

Frisk regained his balance and stepped on his frozen bullet readying a Southern Cross. He launches off towards Jasmine at high speed. Jasmine barrages Frisk with bullets to no avail as the spin on Frisk's attack deflected the projectiles.

Jasmine: "Bugger..."

Frisk came down on Jasmine with the final attack. She held up her magnum to block, but the blowback shoved her through the bullet platform and into the ground where the flaming cross appeared.

Referee: "KO!"

Frisk landed a few yards from her. His avatar disappeared, including the sword. Jasmine got up and brushed herself off of the snow.

Jasmine: "Bloody... Sweet Pea, you actually beat me! I am very impressed."

Pensha screeches happily and runs to Frisk, showering him in hugs and kisses. Jasmine takes off her glasses and places them in a case.

Frisk: "Do you think I have what it takes now?" (hand on hip)

Jasmine: (smiles) "I think you have what it takes to show us the sky, Sweet Pea."

Pensha: "You are the AWESOMEST!"

Jasmine: "Phew! Now that the battle is over we should call it a day."

A subtle beep and click was heard from the treeline in the direction of Cliffside. Two icedrakes, a teal one with shades and a light blue one with a phone held in their wing, freaked out and started running away.

Jasmine: "Hey!"

?????: "Freaking run, dude!!"

??????: "Right behind ya!"

Jasmine chases after them into the forest, snow exploding from her footsteps. Not even a minute goes by and Jasmine comes back dragging them by their shirt collars.

?????: "Do you have to be so cold- ooph!"  
??????: "Ooph!"

Jasmine tosses the drakes before everyone they look up and see everyone staring down at them. Jasmine had her arms crossed and foot tapping.

Jasmine: "We have a couple of uninvited spectators. I do hope you weren't streaming live. That duel was giving me a bit of a high and you wouldn't want me coming off of it right now."

??????: "I don't know who the hell you-"  
?????: ... (baps his friend's wing) "don't piss her off, dude!"

Jasmine: "Were you or were you not streaming?"

?????: "I was, Ma'am..."

??????: "ugh..."

Jasmine: "Give me your phones. Now!"

The drakes handed over their phones to Jasmine. She inspected them and opened them up to their social media accounts.  
??????: "this is stupid"

Jasmine: "Snowy and Chillz (with a z) is it? Do either of you know what you've done? What about you Snowy? You were the one streaming after all."

Snowy: "I just..."

Frisk: "Come on, man. We are not going to hurt you. Just be honest."

Snowy: ... "Alright. I thought it would get me a bunch of likes and subscribers on Undertube if I posted a video of you two kicking each other's butts. I am sorry, okay?"

Pensha: "That's kind of disrespectful streaming videos of Frisk to Undertube instead of his Chatter."

Snowy: "I was going to do it right afterwards!!"

Pensha: "Yeah sure! And I am the Queen of Hotland!"

Chills: "Hey back off, Pensha!"

Pensha: "Shut up! You two are the same prick and idiot you were in kindergarten!"

Frisk: "Pensha that is enough!"

Pensha: (sigh) "Fine whatever."

Jasmine: "I hope you understand that by streaming that video you have ruined Witch Hunt's big reveal. Now getting the flare I wanted for it's debut will be entirely impossible! How is this going to unite the races when everyone has already seen beta testing?!"

Snowy: "We're super****ed aren't we...?"

Pensha: "Watch your language with kids around!!"

Frisk: (puts up hand) "No need to yell. I've heard all the cuss words before."

Pensha: "Can I just smack them, please?"

Frisk: "Come here, Pensha. Come on... iiinto the hug."

Pensha: "Geez..."

Sans: "Considering what happened, you gonna get iced kid." (wink)

Snowy: "That isn't funny!"

Jasmine: "Oh but you are getting 'iced', darlings. You are going be the ones to put all of my equipment away, neat and orderly. Afterwards, I would love to speak to your parents about working off all of the potential profit you and your friend just cost me."

Chills: "i can't believe this sh- crap."

Papyrus: "Isn't that a bit harsh?"

Pensha: "No, they are both over 16 years of age. They can work."

Papyrus: "What about school?"

Pensha: "Chilly dropped out of school and Snowy can still work granted his father gives permission."  
Chills: "Its 'Chillz'!"

Jasmine: "Sweet Pea? Pensha? Sans? Papyrus? We will meet back at Pensha's home in Cliffside. These two delinquents are going to help me repair all the damages they have caused. But first thing's first..." (hands back phones) "Call."

Back at Pensha's home, June was fixing a pot of her spaghetti at her grandchildren's request. The kids were rowdy and messing around. Pensha's parents were busy monitoring Auron's body for it to turn to ash.

While the occasion was solemn, Auron requested a celebration of life for his funeral in his will. And so family and friends continued to take their minds off the funeral.

Papyrus was in the kitchen with June, watching her make spaghetti and was careful to watch her technique.

Papyrus: "Wowie! That smells amazing, June!"

June: "Why thank you Papyrus! That's sweet of you!"

Papyrus: "I make pretty good spaghetti myself! However, Sans always tends to disagree...."

June: "Making spaghetti is a simple matter of spices and ingredients. Failing that, simply one's preference can make a difference. Let's start off with the bug mixture."

Papyrus: "Bug?"

Frisk: "Oh my god Papyrus, you gotta try her 3-bug meatballs!"

June: "It might be new taste to you, but Frisk has only ever had my spaghetti and meatballs twice and he is addicted to it. Again is simply a matter of spices."

Papyrus: "Huh. Never thought about spices. I always figured that freshly made spaghetti sauce was the way to go."

June: "You make your own sauce from scratch?"

Papyrus: "I do! Do you?"

June: "Sometimes if I am bored. I usually just buy pre-made sauce. You wouldn't believe the combinations they have at the store!"

Papyrus: ".... Wait a minute. So premade is better than homemade?"

June: "Not always Papyrus. But premade is always good for expediency. I have over a dozen mouths to feed and they want spaghetti tonight."

Papyrus silently makes meatballs, questioning his decisions in life. Upstairs in Pensha's room, Frisk and Pensha were cuddling on a bed as Sans looked at all of Pensha's artwork. Sans stumbles upon the joint painting Frisk and Pensha did.

Sans: "Heh, so I guess by the looks of this you two are pretty serious."

Frisk: "Yeah. Not serious-serious but serious."

Pensha: "Yeah, we're restricting ourselves to kissing, max."

Sans: "You understa- oh nevermind. You probably have gotten told this plenty of times. At any rate, I wish you happiness with that."

Pensha: "Thanks, Sans."

Frisk: "What about you and Jasmine, Sans?"

Sans: "Maybe. Not really my choice to decide."

Pensha: "You can't just go with the flow all of the time. Sometimes opportunities pop up and all you have to do is take them."

Sans: "Now that is my choice to make."

Frisk: "Then why not take it?"

Sans: "Because Jasmine is a busy woman and I have my jobs to do. Would be a shame if she has to sacrifice time spent on her game to focus on me."

Pensha: "And?"

Sans: "And it's my choice. Maybe later though."

Frisk: "Don't you at love her? Even after all those times you indirectly hit on her?"

Sans: "I do. But. Not. Right. Now."

Pensha: "I think you should keep at it. But whatever."

Sans: "I'm gonna head downstairs to make sure Papy doesn't destroy your grandma's cooking."

Pensha: "Alright..."

Sans walks out and down the step towards the kitchen. Pensha snuggled into Frisk's neck and laid there, cuddling in silence.

Pensha: "That guy has some issues. You don't just hit on people and say screw it a second later."

Frisk: "He does have a point though. You can't really make him pursue her."

Pensha: "He just seems so down all the time."

Frisk sighed and sunk his head into his pillow. He started humming a song he held dear to his heart. Pensha lifted her head with perked ears.

Pensha: "What's that song you're singing?"

Frisk: "Heart to heart. I got the tune down years ago but I started working on lyrics after we hooked up."

Pensha: "Aww. That's so sweet of you. Go ahead and sing it."

Frisk continued humming the warm tune that reminded him of living with Toriel and the people of Ruins who'd smile at him as he walked by. Pensha brought him closer in.

Frisk:  
"Near- or- far...  
Land- or- sea...  
I feel at home  
When you're next- to- me.

Where-e-ver  
You- may- be...  
I'll- keep- you  
in me-mor-y.

Ooouuut in the grass fields near the si-lent grooove.  
Ooouuut where the com-mon-ers care not- to- goooo.  
Weee spend our time in blessed har- mo- neyyyy.  
Laaaugh-ing with one another- till- life's- ending because

All- I- want...  
Is- your- time...  
to- embrace you...  
and call- you- mine.

Un- til- Death...  
Takes- me- back...  
This- Heart to Heart...  
Shall forev-er last."

Pensha: "... that was beautiful..."

Frisk: "If only life was just like it, eh?"

Pensha: "It'll get better. We'll work on it."

 

[ Season Menu ](http://zaccharytehwyvern.deviantart.com/art/Undertale-Legend-of-the-Fallen-Knight-Season-2-616672115)


	26. Checkmate

[ Season Menu ](http://zaccharytehwyvern.deviantart.com/art/Undertale-Legend-of-the-Fallen-Knight-Season-2-616672115)

**Episode 26 - Checkmate**

****

[Date: September 19, 2010]  
[Location: Town Outskirts]

Charlie stood out in the field, alone, arms crossed, back turned. Frisk walked out into the field and stopped a few yards from where he was standing. Charlie dropped his arms and faced Frisk who's frown hinted at his ire. Charlie was smug.

Charlie: "Well, if it isn't the demon child! You know, you couldn't pick a worse day to have a 'talk'." (turns around)

Frisk: "What are you talking about? The overcast makes it cool and the air fresh. The breeze is soothing. Not too hot and humid. Or did I ruin your plans to blind me with the sun?"

Charlie: "Oh come on you know me. I'm as fair as the next guy!"

Frisk: "You are bad at lying, but I'll let that slide."

Charlie: "You seem to forget who's in charge here, Demon Kid."

Frisk: (chuckles)

Charlie: "You've been a real pain these past 4 years. Unfortunately, I am beyond forgiving you."

Frisk: "What a shame. But I should be grateful I am not you. Not many people can order the execution of a mother for the sake of vengeance. I think the term for that is being 'salt of the earth'."

Charlie: (twitch) "Ah... so the true criminal has revealed himself. I figured that beating I took was you. Was that payback for beating you to a pulp? I shouldn't be so surprised. Nobody likes you. You are a freak. A demonic little s*** here to ruin everyone's little ray of sunshine."

Frisk: "This day was never meant to end happy."

Charlie: "That is why I am me. I have the ability to give everyone a piece of sunshine. All I require is a little compliance. That's it. But you... your mere presence kills the vibe. You don't want others to be happy... satisfied."

Frisk: "Last time I heard, everyone is afraid you'll make their lives hell if they so much as talked crap behind your back."

Charlie: "That's what happens when you don't comply. Bad things just circle back to you and make you suffer. It's called Karma."

Frisk: "It's also called blackmail, coercion and oppression."

Charlie: "Whatever you call it doesn't change the fact that you are about to experience it in a moment." (whistles)

Twelve kids appeared from behind the surrounding trees and ran up to surround Frisk. Each kid was holding some form of weapon in their hands, everything from bats to knives and garden tools.

Charlie: "See, people are weak. They go around, hurt others and make their lives harder because they feel inadequate. They step on people's heads, into the dirt, so they can come out on top."

Frisk: "So you get back at the people who 'deserve it' by being a hypocrite?"

Charlie: "Most of my actions were simple threats. But they were effective because I've also proven to everyone that any promises I make are kept. All of them, actually. 

Why should I be nice to the people who simply won't behave? Because catering to other's sentimentality and ego doesn't get results. No. People need a taste of their own medicine to understand their place in life. And I provide it."

Frisk: "And you call me a demon."

Charlie: "People are weak, Frisk. They fall to corruption and then ruin lives. All they need is guidance. Maybe after today, if you survive, you'll finally understand."

Frisk's face twisted with amusement as he started giggling. That giggle gradually turned into uncontrollable laughter. Maniacal even.  

 

[Location: Lidia's Manor, Mudlake]

Ichabod and Lidia were tending to their new mansion. Most of their children were grown up and already becoming grandparents. Lidia was in her room working on her web picture of Frisk. Lars, only a hatchling then, walks into the room spotting his grandmother affixing strands of webbing to the portrait.

Lars: "Who's that Great Grandma?"

Lidia: "He is the reason why you are standing there today."

Lars: "The human you keep talking about?"

Lidia: "Yes, my child. The very same."

Lars: "Are all humans as kind as him?"

Lidia: "I cannot say. There was another but he was afraid of me."

Lars: "You think we'll ever be able to meet him one of these days?"

Lidia: "In the off-chance he falls down here... I would say so."

Lars: "Why doesn't he come here after you?"

Lidia: "My you are full of questions today."

Lars: "Well I am just curious! You treat him like he's God when all he did was give you free food!"

Lidia: "If you ever reach the surface, my child, you will understand what it means to survive. Food isn't prepared and handed to you like at home. One day you might get a fly, the next few weeks might provide you not a single thing. Your home could be ripped apart by a broom. You could be killed by a bird or another spider."

Lars: "Another spider?!"

Lidia: "Yes. A spider might enter your territory and attack you for food or for your shelter. If you win, they become your food. Otherwise, you become their's and your home is forfeit. 

This is why I inundate the family with this human, so you all can understand that the free food he provided and the protection he gave to me allowed little ones like you to stand where you are and question my decisions."

Lars: "Protection?"

Lidia: "There were instances where my home on the surface was being invaded. Each time the human would either scoop the invader up and throw them far away. Other times, he would break the invader's legs so that I could use them for food."

Lars: "Ugh! That's gross!"

Lidia: "Try telling yourself that when you are forced to fight for your life or become someone's meal. Now let's see where I am at with this."

Lidia crawls down from the portrait and examines the details of the portrait. Lars looks at the portrait alongside her.

Lars: "Is that what he looks like? Kinda almost looks like a girl."

Lidia: "Not exactly. I remember his face clear as day but I just can't seem to get the details right." (crawls back up and continues detailing)

Lars: "So why are you making this portrait, Grandma?"

Lidia: "Because when I am gone, my family will look upon it and remember their roots. To remember who it was that made their lives what they are today. I want my brood to be grateful so they can live with purpose."

Lars: "I hope I get to meet him one day."

Lidia: "I hope you do too.

 

[Location: Town Outskirts]

Charlie: "There is nothing funny about your fate, Frisk."

Frisk: "That's really sad, Charlie. You come to town and terrorize kids. You blackmail them and threaten to harm them if they don't do what you want! And those special cases that really don't put up with your crap are simply pieces of meat!! 

Then you spout about human weakness and corruption like you are god's greatest gift to mankind and call the only person who has not enabled your crap behavior a 'demon'! You even start throwing around blame where it isn't due to justify your actions!

And despite all of this you can't do a damn thing on your own! You are either surrounded by your slaves or you are turtling in your room at home! This was made apparent when you were left to suffer in your back yard! And I wouldn't doubt if little Lionel was the one to do it!

You seem to piss off alot of people, Lionel included. You are so careful to cover yourself and so willing to sacrifice your friends as meat shields just so you can go around and do whatever you want, without consequences. So afraid of losing control that you need to beat everyone into submission.

The fact is, you only scream weakness because you are weak. You know what it's like to feel weak every day and you hide it behind the guise of a innocent. People fear you because you fear them and you know how badly you'd suffer if they truly knew how full of s*** you are."

Charlie: "Now you are lying to me. Even if you weren't the one attacking me, you definitely had a reason to get me beat up. 'Oh! But those poor mutts saved me!' You know what happens to wolves that attack people? They get shot. That dog and it's mate deserved it, just like you deserved that beating for hurting an innocent kid."

Frisk: "You know, the only reason why I wanted to talk to you was to see if I could pull that little bit of heart out of you. To convince you to back off before someone turns your life into a perpetual hell. I expected you to, at minimum, listen to me. But you start pushing right from the get-go and now you are threatening me with death."

Charlie: "I ask for compliance. All of your pain and grief could have been avoided if you just complied. But you are incapable of compliance. You are a demon, Frisk. You do what you want regardless of what it does to others. And now, we are going to correct that."

Frisk: "Heh... If you continue on with this... I will show you what a demon is, Charlie. I promise you."

Charlie: "Mmm I think twelve of us can handle a demon."

One of the kids sneaks behind Frisk ready to bash him in the head with a metal bat. As the kid swings, Frisk spins around and gracefully takes it out of his hand, to the kid's surprise. 

Frisk swings it above his head before smacking the kids knees and putting him on the floor screaming in pain. Frisk dropped the bat and kicked it at another kid who flinched as the bat hit them.

Frisk: "Anyone else?"

Charlie: (pulls out a pistol) "Yes! Anyone else?!"

All of the kids saw the gun and became submissive. Charlie brandished the gun around and motioned the kids to attack.

Charlie: "Stop standing around and get him!"

The kids approached Frisk swinging their weapons at him. Frisk evaded a rake and sidestepped a knife stab. He wrapped his arm around the kid's knife arm as it passed his neck and twisted the kid's shoulder, causing pain. 

As the knife dropped, Frisk stomped on it and drove it into the soil as he threw the kid onto the ground. The other kids took their chance at Frisk, the one beneath Frisk feet curled into a fetal position. 

Two down...

The kid with the rake took another swing at Frisk from below, but Frisk kicked it into the dirt with his feet and ducked under the attack with the shovel. The shovel damaged the rake shaft and caught the shoulder of the kid who was carrying it. 

The kid dropped the rake and backed off, holding his bleeding arm. Frisk sprinted to the bat as the kid with the shovel swung it down at him. 

Three down...

A kid with a sledge hammer swung at Frisk as he was closing in on the bat. Frisk slide onto his side and under the hammer attack. The kid staggered forward as Frisk grabbed the bat and held it out defensively. 

He noticed that Charlie was on the sidelines watching everyone else do all of the work with a smug face. Frisk charged the kid with the sledgehammer and smacked him in the right kidney with the bat. The kid rolled away holding his right side in pain. 

Four down...

Charlie: "Its twelve on one! This should be simple!  
The kid with the shovel attacked Frisk again. Frisk avoids the kid and swings upwards at his hands, shattering them. The kid drops the shovel and runs away screaming in pain. One of the other kids runs away as well. 

Six down...

Frisk: "Next?" (stares at kids)

The last five kids back away fearing Frisk might hurt him.

Charlie: "If you are not going to get him I sure as hell will! Get out of the way!"

Frisk's adrenaline rush goes into overdrive as he keeps his eye on the pistol barre pointed at him. Charlie fires at Frisk who twists his body to the side and avoids the bullet. Another shot and misses as Frisk sidesteps it. 

Charlie started unloading on Frisk who was ducking and dodging the shots as he made his way up to Charlie. Charlie began freaking out when the pistol locked back. Frisk ran up and batted the pistol out of his hand before Charlie could reach in his pocket for another clip.

Charlie ran for the knife and tried cutting Frisk with it. Frisk dodged a few knife attacks before grabbing Charlie's knife arm and twisting it out. Frisk threw Charlie to the ground, still grasping his arm, and dislocates his elbow with a stomp. 

Charlie was squirming on the ground screaming in pain and horror at his arm. Frisk waited a few seconds before stepping on Charlie's broken arm, causing Charlie even more pain.

Frisk: "You know what, Charlie? You are right. I am a demon. Your... personal... demon. And now that I have finally got your attention, it is time we... 'talk'."

Charlie: "**** YOU!"

Frisk digs the heel of his boot deeper into Charlie's arm, making him squeal more.

Frisk: "See what all of your power mongering does? It intoxicates your mind and makes you think you really are god's precious gift to the world. Now you are on the ground, suffering, because you pushed a kid too far. You were given a chance to redeem yourself, Charlie, and you blew it." (grinds foot into arm)

Charlie: (quiet squealing and crying)

Frisk: "This day I set up especially for you, Charlie. I spent my free time gathering as much dirt on you as possible these past few years. There are plenty of things you've done but nothing substantial enough to warrant any action."

Charlie: "You retard... the police are going to find out you attacked me and broke my arm."

Frisk: "The police are going to find Donny's video capture of your friends trying to kill me and you firing at me with your parent's Glock."

Charlie: "You are full of s***! Donny is in detention!"

Frisk: "And who told you that? Ms. Layton? I told her to tell you that. Donny is actually..." (points to far out bushes) "right there vidding all of this. In fact, he was playing you from the start."

Charlie: "You...."

Frisk: (evil smirk) "I got Donny to pretend to be one of my many bullies to get into your ranks. Once he was in, he would get all the dirt on you that I would never have been able to get on my own. Four total hours of recording showing how much of a tyrant you are to the kids of the surrounding neighborhood. 

Yeah, I staged this. I staged all of this. And thanks to you, I can finally put you in your place."

(distant sounds of police sirens)

Frisk: "Do you hear that? That's the rest of your life calling." (walks off) "Enjoy!"

Frisk walked back towards the Orphanage, weaving through the streets. Donny caught up to him and walked beside him.

Donny: "I can't believe you just did that Frisk. That was just amazing. I hope Charlie doesn't pull that crap again."

Frisk: "Charlie is going to jail for attempted murder. He is gone, Donny."

Donny: "Finally! OH my god I feel so good!"

Frisk: "Thanks for helping, man."

Donny: "Anytime!" ... "I know it was just for show but I really am sorry for being a bully."

Frisk: "You made it really convincing. I had to make myself get mad and hateful though."

Donny: "All that pretending was worth it though. Everyone thought I was legitimately being an ass to you!"

Frisk: "Hey check this out..." (pretends to hold a phone) "Ring ring ring!"

Donny: (plays phonecall) "Hello?"

Frisk: (retarded voice) "'Hey mom, this is Charlie, I got arrested for trying to kill a kid can you come bail me out?"

Donny: (woman voice) "'But how can that be?! My perfect little angel can do no wrong!"

Frisk: "'I'm coming out of the closet ma! I'm a d***. Just wanted to let you know kay bye!'"

Donny: "AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH!!!... Yeah 'perfect little angel' my ass."

Frisk: "Hey Donny?"

Donny: "What's up Frisk?"

Frisk: "Guard your phone. If the police comes looking for me we'll need that to show them I was defending myself."

Donny: "Don't worry I am handing it to Jon when we get there. Then I have to head back home myself."

Frisk: "Speaking of which, I want to say congratulations on getting parents, Donny. I didn't really get a chance to see you off that day."

Donny: "I understand. You had crap to do."

Frisk: "Still!"

Donny: "I am not going to hold it against you."

....

Donny: "So what are you going to do now?"

Frisk: (points at Mt. Ebott)

Donny: "You serious? Dude, people have gone missing there!"

Frisk: "There are monsters hiding in that mountain."

Donny: "What kind of monsters?"

Frisk: "You know all of those monsters you fight in RPGs? They are based off of real monsters that existed almost a millennium ago."

Donny: "That's dumb."

Frisk: "When I wasn't looking for dirt and messing with Charlie I was researching the mountain and monsters. Apparently there were two wars. One which reduced the monster population and another that banished them to live underground."

Donny: "That's a fairytale."

Frisk: "Then explain why these creatures have existed in lore all over the world since history was first written?"

Donny: "You know I don't pay attention in History class."

Frisk: "Still, Monsters were sealed away underground and I know one of the entrances is on that mountain."

Donny: "Sealed with what though?"

Frisk: "A magic barrier."

Donny: "And this is where I start thinking you're crazy. 'Magic' doesn't exist, Frisk. Anytime someone claims 'magic' its usually hand tricks and optical illusion. That's why I think whatever you are planning is going to suck."

Frisk: "Whatever you say man. I did my research and it was thorough."

Donny: "Exactly how many books did you go through to make you think monsters and magic exists?"

Frisk: "23 and some internet research."

Donny: "Holy hell..."

Frisk: "The reason why magic doesn't exist nowadays is because Monsters were the source of our magic before we pushed them underground. 

I think monsters are made of magic because you'd hear monsters turn to dust after they died. Kinda like how monsters simply disappear when you kill them on RPGs.

A race that could generate the world's magic would have to be made of magic for those things to happen. Then there is the concept of 'Experience Points'.

In some of the material I've read, those who have slain monsters usually are more powerful in the end. Like they are absorbing the magic of the dying monsters into themselves. And then it clicked. 

RPGs were are probably based off of real history. And if that's true, it should be no different than playing an RPG."

Donny: "So what is the point of all of this?"

Frisk: "People like Charlie are all around, Donny. Some are more sinister than others and know how to hide it from everyone else. But it gets hard to hide it when you are put in a place of power. 

That's why there are wars all over the place. And they do not care who it affects. Its rare to find a person with genuine compassion because people lack compassion in general. 

Everyone does what they want and never consider what their actions are doing to others. And so I am going to go to Mt. Ebott and find these monsters. I am going to get as much magic as I possibly can and show people what true power is. Make them understand the importance of caring about your fellow man at all times."

Donny: "So you are going to become a god to teach guys like Charlie what being an ass gets ya?"

Frisk: "I guess... If everyone just stopped taking what they have for granted and cared about what they do to everyone more, maybe there would be minimal conflict and I wouldn't feel like I needed to do this."

Donny: "Maybe. Putting leaders out on the front lines would work too."

Frisk: "Maybe I'll do that too. Who wants to start wars they have to fight personally?"

Donny: "That'll show em."

 

[Location: Lidia's Manor]

Lidia was still in her room staring at her finished portrait of Frisk. Ichabod came in and looked over the portrait.

Ichabod: "Is this the child you miss, dear?"

Lidia: "Yes..."

Ichabod: "He looks like a nice kid."

Lidia: "And I am probably never going to tell him how much I appreciated his time or show him what he made possible."

Ichabod: "I'll make sure our family will keep him in their hearts so that if and when we do meet him on the surface, we can thank him personally. He looks young, so we got a good 70 years to wait."

Lidia: "Thank you, my love. That is really the only thing I want. That and to watch our children grow up."

Ichabod: "How much longer do you think you have?"

Lidia: "Any day now. I wanted to get this done before I left. Promise me one thing. When I die I want you to use my body to feed the family."

Ichabod: "Feral spider tradition?"

Lidia: "Feral spider tradition. Just don't tell the grandkids."

Ichabod: "Seven years. That is almost unheard of for spiders. You've lived a good long life."

Lidia: .... (sniffling) "I don't want to go... I don't want to die... I want to see him one more time." (crying)

Ichabod: "The boy will know, Lidia. The boy will know everything. Once we leave the Underground we will find the boy and tell him how you felt. I promise you. Come here."

Ichabod comforted Lidia for the rest of the night. 

 

[Location: Orphanage]

Frisk was welcomed to a victory party at the Orphanage. Apparently more than one person was spying on the fight and saw Frisk stop Charlie that day. Half way through the party, Donny and Frisk sat in their usual spot eating pizza and cake.

Frisk: "Hey Donny, can you promise me one thing?"

Donny: "Yeah?"

Frisk: "What we talked about walking back..."

Donny: "What about it?"

Frisk: "Don't tell anyone. Alright? Our secret."

Donny: "Alright. I don't think they'd believe it anyway."

Frisk: "Just don't tell them, okay?"

Donny: "Okay. Your secret is safe with me."

...

Donny: "You are serious about it aren't you..."

[ Season Menu ](http://zaccharytehwyvern.deviantart.com/art/Undertale-Legend-of-the-Fallen-Knight-Season-2-616672115)


	27. Bleeding Effect

 

[ Season Menu ](http://zaccharytehwyvern.deviantart.com/art/Undertale-Legend-of-the-Fallen-Knight-Season-2-616672115)

**Episode 27 - Bleeding Effect**

 

[Date: June 16, 2011]  
[Location: Starstone Caverns]

Frisk and Pensha were walking through the water drenched cavern, hand in wing. Pensha held her other wing above them to shield them both from the dripping ceiling. After a coordinated capture and escape, Frisk and Pensha decided to continue on Frisk's journey to New Home while continuing their interrupted date.

Auron finally became dust and as per monster ceremony was placed on the objects he cherished the most. Since his family was what he cherished most, both Frisk and Pensha were given a tiny vial of his ashes and another handful to rub on themselves like with the rest of the family.

Frisk: "This place is so beautiful! I love the glowing flowers too. Its so fun to listen what other people do here!... like this one!"

Frisk walks over to one of the flowers leaving Pensha on the dirt path.

Pensha: "You should be careful around those things. You never know what you get when you listen to one."

Frisk knelt down and flicked the flower and let the conversations it held within out for the world to hear. But what he heard was huffing and moaning. Pensha covered her face and desperately held back her laughter.

>> ????: "Mmmn! Mmmn! MMN! Aah! Haah!"  
>> ???: (huffing) "Mmgh! Mmph! yeah! oh yeeeeeah"

>> ????: "Yes! Oh god!" (gasping)

Frisk: "Yep. Love these flowers." (flicks flower)

Echo flower: "Yep. Love these flowers."

Pensha quietly snickered and wheezed on the ground as Frisk attempted to purge his innocent mind of the lewd contents.

Frisk: "Ha-freaking-ha."

Pensha: "Oh come on Frisk, one of these days you and a human girl are going to be in that couple's place. Best get used to that. Especially here since everyone comes here to-"

Frisk: "I don't want to know."

Pensha: "It's only going to get worse as you grow up."

Frisk: "I am not ready to even think of that crap right now!"

Pensha playfully throws Frisk on the ground and pins him. Frisk gives Pensha an apathetic glare.

Frisk: (sigh) "You always get like this when that subject comes up."

Pensha: "Because I am a bit more open with my sexuality than you."

Frisk: "I'm 12."

Pensha: "Oh please, I've seen kids younger than you do worse than me... You are uncomfortable about our differences, aren't you?"

Pensha gets up and pulls Frisk up with her. She helps him brush off the dirt.

Frisk: "Going that far? Yeah, but I am not afraid to kiss you all day. I still have feelings for you I am just... not ready to talk about that subject... AT ALL."

Pensha: (holds Frisk's hands) "I understand, Frisk. I am also kind of uncomfortable with the idea, but then I don't want you to be left alone when we eventually do go our separate ways. Women like confidence in their men, so I play around with you like that to help you build that confidence. I just want to see you happy when we finally leave this place."

Frisk: "Thank you, Pensha. You are a really good girlfriend and friend."

Frisk leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. She took Frisk by the hand and pulled him towards the end of the cavern.

Pensha: "Let's go. I want to show you the largest cavern in the area."

Frisk: "You said the rocks on the ceiling look lik-..."

Pensha: "Frisk?"

Frisk stood silent for a second before getting thrown back towards the ground. The Gnoll ex-lieutenant from Plains held a blood spattered knife at his side and stared at Pensha with glowing red eyes and a smirk across his muzzle. Pensha was too horrified to move.

Pensha: "no! what are you doing?!"

The gnoll kneels over Frisk, repeatedly stabbing him in front of Pensha.

STOP, PLEASE!

Frisk and Pensha are in her room laying on the mattress in darkness. Pensha falls off the mattress staring at Frisk with the same terrified expression. Frisk notices this and turns around to find her trembling. Both of them stare at each other through the silence. Pensha's tears kept dropping from her face onto her sleep shorts and the wood floor.

Frisk: "what?"

Pensha scrambles for her phone and checks the date. It read 2:06am on the 15th of June. Pensha's jaw dropped a little.

Pensha: "this is unreal..."

Frisk: "what happened?"

Pensha: "i saw you die..."

Frisk: "you...?"

Pensha crawled over to him and hugged him. She was quivering from the shock as she soaked his shoulder in tears.

Pensha: "it was so real. someone came from behind and stabbed you and just kept stabbing. they looked so possessed. i just stood there like a piece of s*** and watched you die."

Frisk: "pensha... that actually happened."

Pensha: "... what?!"

Frisk: "this happened before."

Pensha: "when!?"

Frisk: "when I first came here Toriel was planning to keep me in Ruins by breaking the back door and probably mess up the layout of Ruins just in case I find an alternative route. she was so bent on it that she started attacking me and I ended up killing her.

i have... severe issues watching mothers die. i've held severe grudges against others bacause he hurt some puppy's mother. and so when i realized i killed Toriel, i just didn't want to live anymore. i lost feeling and just fell to the ground."

Pensha: "my god..."

Frisk: "and the next thing i know, i am halfway to the garden waiting for toriel to finish her errands. i even called her and talked with her like nothing happened"

Pensha: "so what do you think it is?"

...

Frisk: "my determination."  
Pensha: "your determination?"

Frisk: "it doesn't make sense that you'd remember though. Toriel only knows it because she read my mind during times where i thought about it."

Pensha: "what about our connection, frisk? maybe when you 'flashed back' a day from now you took me with you.

Frisk: "that makes sense."

Pensha: "you are full of it. no it doesn't. i barely understand how determination works as it is."

Frisk: "point being, if dying resets things, you can stop worrying about me so much now. sleep time"

Pensha crawls back onto the bed and snuggles into Frisk.

...

Pensha: "oh my god. 'de-termination'. it's like its a damn joke."

Frisk: "the punch line is killer."

Frisk and Pensha silently chuckle at the joke. They go back and forth, tapping at each other to go to sleep. Moments later, the door opened with Pensha's father stepping in and rubbing his eye.

Father: "sweety, are you two okay?"

Pensha: "yeah, frisk and i are making fun of a bad dream i had."

Father: "alright. goodnight... morning."

Pensha's father leaves the door cracked as he saunters off to bed. Pensha snuggles up with Frisk again on the mattress.

Pensha: "but why 2:06 in the morning?"

Frisk: "you woke me up a little before that. as i was going back to sleep i had plans for today running through my head. i was a little psyched to wake up and start the day before i actually went back to sleep."

Pensha: "you mean you were 'de-termined' to start the day."

Frisk: "'determined' whatever.... deter-minded"

Pensha: (snickers loudly) "shut up and go to sleep you deter-minded lil s***"

Frisk: "noh make me"

Pensha: "noh seriously, goh to sleep"

Frisk: (cuddles and sighs) "morning..."

Pensha: "morning."

 

[Location: Scribes of Xolani HQ in Ruins]

It was late at night and a few members struggle with one of Gaster's projects. One of the members rushed to the leader's room, where he was staying for the night and knocked on the door.

?????????: (knock knock knock) "Gersson! Ssir!"

Gerson: "Hmm? What is it Sebastian?"

Sebastian: "You need to ssee thiss! Itss Blacklight!"

Gerson: "Just describe it to me."

Sebastian: "I can't! Pleasse!"

Gerson follows Sebastian to the room where blacklight was being held. Two scribes were on the ground on opposite sides of the room embracing the vials of elemental light and dark.

One of the scribes looked as though they were trying to hide the light solution from the dark solution as the one holding the dark solution was wrestling the dark away from the light.

Sebastian: "They both sstarted to sstir, sso I obsserved for a few minutess before they sstarted ssliding all over the table. And the moment I grabbed them, they began acting violently to each other'ss mere presensse. I had to hold them down until ssomeone came along and helped me."

Gerson: ...

Sebastian: "Gerson!"

Gerson: "Something is here. I need you to send the word out to the others as discretely as possible. I need to contact Zero."

Sebastian: "Yess, ssir."

Gerson stepped between the two and texted Zero while Sebastian helped muscle the other SoX member out of the room. The grunt carefully placed the container on a coffee table where it slid towards the wall.

>> Adam: There have been developments.

Gerson's phone began to ring. Zero was calling him.

(click)  
Gerson: "Is this secure?"

Zero: {Why wouldn't it be?}

Gerson: "Because if any of this gets out it would compromise our whole operation."

Zero: {I understand the repercussions. Now tell me, is it hatred or hunger?}

Gerson: "What?"

Zero: {Hatred. Or. Hunger?}

Gerson: "..... Hatred."

Zero: {Excellent. Now-}

Gerson: {Hold on, I guessed that!"}

Zero: {No need to lie. The darkness became volatile and sought to destroy the light. Right? But you are not going to tell me because you know I know more than I let on and wanted to catch me in the act.

Well you are most certainly correct. I do know more thanks to the experiments I've in my possession. You might have the bulk of Gaster's work but you do not have his most important works. Namely T44. You can look it up.}

Gerson: "Fine. Use your precog-on-demand, but if I find out you are jeopardizing-"

Zero: {Relax. We are but two fingers on the same hand.}

Gerson: "But how can I trust you now knowing you are spying on us?"

Zero: {How about this? The truth of our purposes... for a favor that I will text the details to you at a later time.}

Gerson: ... "Fine."

Zero: {There are forces you do not truly comprehend digging their claws into the fabric of our reality. One has caused a recent disturbance in our timeline. You experience any Deja Vu recently? Check your phone.}

Gerson looks at phone and sees 2:25am on the 15th.

Gerson: "The only thing I am seeing is the time being way off."

Zero: {The time is correct, Adam. Look again.}

Gerson looks at his phone again. He stares at it for a moment before checking through news and blogs sites. All entries ended at the 15th of June.

Zero: {Thought it was the 16th didn't ya? Maybe mid afternoon?}

Gerson: "What's going on?"

Zero: {You know the Angel is really something. Caught the attention of those specific forces I was talking about earlier. Had the Angel killed to reset the timeline to exactly 2:05am causing everyone to experience some degree of Deja Vu. You understand the concept of Chaos Theory right?}

Gerson: "Yes...?"

Zero: {What would happen if the world stopped for a split second, simply because they were feeling Deja Vu? Just a split second. You understand the impact such a power could have on the outcome of the prophesy?}

Gerson: "..... My god."

Zero: {This is why I need you to trust me. Do you trust me knowing what's really at stake?}

Gerson: "Yes! Please, what is it you want me to do?!"

Zero: {Keep Frisk alive. Good night.} (click)

Gerson was shaken to the core as he shuffled off back to bed. He spent most of the morning trying to process what he just learned.

 

[Location: Snowdin]

Later that day, Frisk and Papyrus orchestrated a roleplay-like capture where Frisk was "knocked out" from behind and taken to Papyrus' shed where Frisk was "held captive". [#HWFrisk](http://www.deviantart.com/tag/hwfrisk) was clued in on the plan. The Chatter was still fired up from the latest video and so at least a third of the Underground was more or less savvy.

At the shed, Frisk patiently waited for his escort of doom to arrive. He kept his ear to the door waiting for the sound of armored feet to clank down the streets.

An hour went by before commotion picked up outside. Frisk memorized the path he was supposed to take through the streets to lose the Royal Guard. Suddenly, his phone vibrated. Frisk pulls it out to see that Papyrus sent him a text.

>> COOLSKELETON95: OTW ETA 5 MIN  
>> ComicSans: Don't get two board in there. ;D

Frisk looks at a pillow propped up against the wall which was conveniently placed over the second board from the right of the bars. Frisk moved the pillow to the right and waited on the opposite side of the shack for the Guards. Shortly after, clanking was heard outside when the door finally opens. A Royal Guard Sergeant walked in and inspected the cage and Frisk. Papyrus walked in after him.

Papyrus: "YOU SEE SERGEANT? I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SUCCESSFULLY CAUGHT THE HUMAN!"

Sergeant: "These bars are spaced so widely that- Hey!!"

Frisk sprints to the board and slides into it, kicking it open. As Frisk gracefully slides outside the shack, he gestures the sergeant to "shove it" and disappears into the town. The board slapped back into place.

Frisk: "SUCK IIIIIIIIIT!!! WOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
Papyrus: "WHAT THE HELL!!! HE BROKE MY CAGE!!"

Frisk runs away into Snowdin as the Sergeant runs outside to command his soldiers.

Sergeant: "The human escaped out the back! Sweep the town and catch him! Do NOT use lethal force! Capture only! MOVE MOVE MOVE!!"

Sans: "Looks like frisk got a little board."

Papyrus: "DON'T YOU START."

Sans: "Welp... I am pine'n fir a stack of maple flapjacks. How about yew, bro?"

Papyrus: "NEXT TIME WOOD YOU ASH ME WITHOUT MAKING FUN OF THE SITUATION, PLEASE?"

Sans: "Oak-a."

In the streets, Frisk is ducking and weaving through alleys and every which way. The Guardsmen were shortly behind him but Frisk's agility made it easy to lead them astray.

Frisk climbed up to the lower rooftops and made his way around the town before ending up near the apartment complex Kilik lived in. He heard armored footsteps down below and so he laid down on the warm, heated roof for the guards to pass. His phone vibrated. It was Kilik.

>> ChiziBred: Wer r u?  
>> PowerOfBacon: On the roof enjoying the snow.  
>> ChiziBred: Nobody likes cold bacon.

Half an hour goes by. Some of the soldiers hopped up on the rooftops but hopped down after getting yelled at by residents.A few more moments went by.

>> ChiziBred: dey leeving. cum v b4 u git cld.  
>> PowerOfBacon: k

Frisk jumps to a nearby pine tree and rides the branches down. He lands in a pile of snow at the bottom and then gets piled on with more snow from the tree. Frisk bursts out from the large snow poff and runs to Kilik's house, freezing.

As he runs inside, Frisk is greeted by Kilik's family, Pensha, Papyrus and Sans. Pensha kissed him on the cheek while everyone patted his back. Frisk smelled lasagna baking in the oven.

Kilik: "Good job, Frisk!"

Papyrus: (whispering) "NYEH HEH HEH!"

Frisk: "So Papyrus, will they let you into the Guard?"

Papyrus: "CAN'T SAY. A LETTER OF RECOMMENDATION IS GOING TO BE PUT IN, BUT AFTER ALL WE'VE BEEN THROUGH, FRISK... I AM KINDA RECONSIDERING JOINING."

Frisk: "What do you mean?"

Papyrus: "IF I DON'T GET INTO THE GUARD AFTER TODAY, WELL I CAN SAY I TRIED. BUT THE IMPORTANT THING IS THAT I HAD FUN. ACCIDENTALLY TAKING A CHUNK OUT OF YOUR HEAD, WATCHING YOU BEAT UP CELEBRITIES IN STYLE, MAKING AWESOME SPAGHETTI WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND'S GRANDMA... ITS BEEN FUN. I MUST SAY YOU ARE A COOL KID, FRISK, HAVING ALL OF THESE FRIENDS AROUND."

Frisk: "Thanks! You are a cool skeleton dude, Papyrus. But then if you've been trying to get into the guard for so long, wouldn't giving up now waste all that hard work?"

Papyrus: "NAH, I MAINLY WANT TO BE IN THE ROYAL GUARD TO HANG OUT WITH UNDYNE. OH! MAYBE ONE OF THESE DAYS WE CAN GO VISIT HER-"

Frisk: (freaking out)  
Pensha: "Bad idea!"  
Sans: "Yeah that's not going to happen."

Papyrus: "WHY NOT?"

Frisk: "Because of all the deathy killy stuff she wants to do to me?"

Papyrus: "OH RIGHT. WELL IF YOU BEAT HER SHE MIGHT BACK OFF AND THEN WE COULD HANG OUT!"

Kilik: "Looks like we have another guest!"

Everyone looks at the wall to find Napstablook phasing out.

Frisk: "Wait Napstablook! Don't go!"

Napstablook: "oh no... sorry, I thought..."

Frisk: "Hey I was wondering where you went. You just kinda disappeared after you helped me in Ruins."

Napstablook: "sorry... ruins got too busy..."

Frisk: "Too busy?"

Napstablook: "i went to ruins to be alone... oh... sorry I don't want to intrude..."

Kilik: "You aren't intruding, dude. We got enough lasagna for everyone for like 3 days."

Napstablook: "oh..."

Pensha: "Wait, I know you! You do all that spooky music don't you?"

Napstablook: "they aren't that great..."

Pensha: "They are perfect for Halloween parties!"

Frisk: "You guys do Halloween down here?"

Pensha: "Oh yeah."

Kilik: "Hey look Blook, if you are uncomfortable here its totally okay. Nobody is forcing you."

Frisk: "But if you are going to leave, you gotta show us your Dapper Blook first."

Napstablook: "... oh sorry."

Napstablook started crying ghostly tears that crawled up his face. The tears collected at the top and slowly formed a ghostly fedora like from before. Every clapped at his work.

Sans: "That's a cool trick."

Pensha: "Snazzy!"

Napstablook: "heh... thank you" (tips)

Napstablook ended up staying while the party was going on. Later, Papyrus and Sans headed home with a piece of lasagna while Nap disappeared.

Kilik's family sat with Frisk and Pensha as they watched Mettaton's Nitetime Special. As the time hit around 8:12pm, commercial alley came on and Kilik started flipping through channels. Frisk caught a glimpse of what looked like Jasmine in her fighting stance.

Frisk: "KILIK! Hold on, go back!... There!"

Kilik: "What is this?"

>> (dark, epic music)  
>> (An unknown knight and Jasmine face off. The knight throws his sword which Jasmine evades confidently only for the knight to appear behind her and attack.)  
>> In a world consumed by war...  
>> (The knight and Jasmine trade blows and evade each other's attacks before the camera slows to show Jasmine's pistol kicking up ash.)  
>> you must choose your path.  
>> (The knight spins around and launches a snake into a fiery cross.)  
>> To bask in the warmth of life...  
>> (Jasmine summons a demonic dragon from the sky.)  
>> or embrace the abyss.  
>> "Battle" (The knight is in midair being surrounded and nearly crushed by large snakes before cutting them to ribbons.)  
>> "Grow" (Jasmine summons a fist that knocks the knight into the air.)  
>> "Conquer" (Jasmine falls into a tornado of fire as the knight lands outside the inferno and walks away.)  
>> "Witch Hunt Beta" (Still picture of the knight in the first scene attacking in an ashen environment.) "Coming Soon"

Kilik was on the edge of his seat rapidly banging on his recliner's arms.

Kilik: "OH MY GOD! What is that?! That looks so amazing!!!"

Frisk: "How did she make a commercial so fast?"

Pensha: "Magic. Commercials of that caliber take like 2 hours to make." (scoffs)

Kilik: "No seriously Frisk that was awesome! Is that what you were doing yesterday?"

Frisk: "Oh yeah. It was supposed to be private but someone recorded the actual fight to Undertube anyway. It's supposed to be a real life videogame."

Kilik: "I bet it'd be expensive to get an account... God DAMN I want to try it!"

Frisk: "Well, I got Jasmine's number if I want to find out the ETA."

Kilik: "The moment you hear of the beta going live, text me."

Frisk: "Got it!"

 

[ Season Menu ](http://zaccharytehwyvern.deviantart.com/art/Undertale-Legend-of-the-Fallen-Knight-Season-2-616672115)


	28. The Carving Knife

 

[ Season Menu ](http://zaccharytehwyvern.deviantart.com/art/Undertale-Legend-of-the-Fallen-Knight-Season-2-616672115)

**Episode 28 - The Carving Knife**

 

[Date: November 3, 2010]

Frisk was walking on the sidewalk heading towards his fathers carpentry workshop. The sky was threatening but no rain was predicted for the day. Frisk reached the workshop and walked around to the back to the loading dock. There was a pile of scrap and spare wood in the scrap enclosure.

Frisk scanned over the pile to find a piece of oak. Most of the oak was buried and cut into useless scrap. He dug through the pile before he found a mostly straight plank. 

Frisk ripped it out of the pile and pushed the rest back before he headed back around to the front. As he turned the corner, he spotted his dad parking in his usual parking space.

They silently glanced at each other. Frisk walked off dragging the piece of oak behind him as Nathan headed inside.

Frisk eventually reached the Orphanage and walked around to the playground. He sat on a bench and pulled out a whittling knife he borrowed from Jonathan a while ago. 

Frisk sat there the entire day, carving down the oak scrap into a sword-like shape. He broke off a piece prior for the hand guard which was put to the side. Jonathan walks out and calls out to the kids on the playground.

Jonathan: "Dinner's ready! Wash your hands and get in line! Y'all know the drill!"

The kids cheered as they ran inside.

Frisk: "Something good, Jon?"

Jonathan: "Chicken fillets, loaded mashed potatoes and brussels sprouts."

Frisk: "Eww."  
ugh gross...

Jonathan: "Gotta have greens! Anyway you might want to hurry up before everyone takes all the chicken."

Frisk hops off the bench and takes his stuff to his locker before joining everyone else for dinner. Frisk managed to get two slices of bread and make a sandwich with the chicken and mashed potatoes. That night, Frisk sat in his bed with his half finished wood sword across his lap. Everyone was winding down.

[Tomorrow, carve.   
Carefully make the blade using a course rock but not sharp.   
Build fire and wait for charcoal to be hot with no flames.   
Run blade through coals. Oak will dry and harden.   
Flip around. Stab handle into coals.   
Sharpen blade.   
Run blade through coals again.   
Polish.   
Practice swordsmanship as a break.   
Carve simple handle.   
Fire treat it.   
Attach guard and mark for pin.   
Permanently attach guard.   
Wrap handle with duct tape and then cloth.   
Practice sword moves until it is time.   
There is an entrance there.   
Remember your training.   
Focus on survival.   
Evasion of magic is more important.  
Watch eyes, hands, expression and gestures.   
Strike quick.   
Aim for smaller and weaker targets first.   
Gradually and carefully make your way through harder and more powerful monsters.   
Their deaths will empower you so minor bosses will not be so tough after a bit.   
Watch out for Finals.   
A Final is capable of taking out humans in one-on-ones...

If you do this right, you'll be a hero. You'll be powerful having all the magic in the world to yourself. You'll walk out of the Underground and set people right. You will make them know and teach them what it means to care. You'll make them understand what their actions cause for those around them. Humanity will understand the importance of Compassion. Including Dad...]

Frisk dozed off with thoughts racing through his head. His head slumped towards his lap as a slow and careful voice crept into his mind.

[So broken. A mother encased in a box, six feet under, only a few miles from where you are sitting. Your father... incapable of caring for you like a parent should. Abandoning you in a strange house with people who are too entrapped within in their own perception of life. But you know what their intentions always are. Selfish. And you understand what is required for the honesty and compassion you crave. That mountain has what you seek. The first step to better world. The monsters that exist down there will help you grow. Will give you the strength to stand up to even the most powerful of tyrants. And with your Determination, the world will be yours.]

Hyeh heh heh heh...

(creek)

Frisk opened his eyes to see it was 3am. The room was quiet and dark. He looked around to find what made the creek before settling down in bed. He hugged the sword as he drifted off to sleep.

 

[Location: New Home Chapel]

Lionel was in New Home facing off against Asgore. Lionel made an excellent opponent but eventually gave up as the realization of his foolishness weighed his heart down. Lionel was knocked back to the wall with his grip loosened on his revolver. He quickly put up a hand which stopped Asgore's assault.

Lionel: "please stop... I have to confess something before you kill me..."

Asgore: "I shall consider this as a last request, my child."

Lionel: (lifts head sobbing and crying) "I... I don't know why I am here anymore... I came here to get stronger. I wanted to get back at all the bullies and put them under my shoe. But everyone down here is so kind... I couldn't... every reason for coming here didn't make any sense. I just wanted to go home...."

Asgore: "How many have you killed?"

Lionel: "Three... two guards and my friend who protected me. She... she was the one who gave me the revolver. After years of keeping me safe she wanted me to shoot her... telling me it was the only way to leave... all this doesn't make sense."

Asgore: "May I also make a confession?"

Lionel: "Go ahead..."

Asgore: "I never wanted to harm or fight you. I was hoping you would just give up. That you would let me kill you and end your misery painlessly. But I must. For my dead child and my people."

Lionel: "What happened to your kid?"

Asgore: "Once upon a time, a human child named Chara fell into the Underground. My son, Asriel found him and took him to our home. My ex-wife and I treated him with a little suspicion... but he quickly became friends with our son. Before we knew it, Tori and I were calling him 'son' as well. 

One day, Chara became terminally ill and died in our arms. That same night... we... we found Asriel in the garden... holding Chara. (sniffling and straightening) He just fell and turned to ash. And Tori and I were devastated. We found 9mm rounds in the ashes and I could only assume that our son Asriel was killed by humans beyond the barrier."

Lionel: ...

Asgore: "I lost two sons in the same day. And because of it, I hate the human race. I hate humans for taking my son away from me. I hate myself for having to kill you."

Lionel: "Then why do you need my soul?"

Asgore: "My people seek freedom from this hell. To do that I must break the barrier. And I need seven different souls for that to happen. Your soul holds within itself Justice, the sixth quality I need. The final piece is Determination and then my people will be free."

Lionel: ... (laughing and coughing) "I should have just given up from the start-"

Asgore: "No. You shouldn't have. You did right to face me."

Lionel: "Give me a reason to fight."

Asgore: "When my people are free, they will surely be attacked by humans, slaughtered out of fear. With the seven souls, I will gain the power to protect my people. But the humans will keep coming until we are all dead. Warring against each other out of fear. And so... I will destroy the human race so that my people can live in peace. No war or fear. So to answer your question... f you do not fight me and kill me... I... I want to be stopped."

Lionel: ... (looks at his gun)

Asgore: "Please... defend yourself, my child."

Lionel: "If you do succeed... do not destroy them. Just... teach them a lesson, okay?"

Lionel points the revolver to the back of his mouth

Asgore: "No! WAIT!"

Lionel pulls the trigger and fires the revolver. Asgore looks away as the gun flies out of his hand and rattles onto the floor. The wall behind Lionel is covered in red and his body goes limp.

Asgore dropkicks the nearest pew causing it to slide into the isle on the other side. He stumbles into the one behind it and hangs off of the edge moping loudly.

Asgore: "God DAMMIT ALL!... You should have kept fighting!... You should have tried to kill me!... I want to stop!!... I want my child and wife back!"

A bright yellow wisp drifts out of Lionel's corpse. It floats over to Asgore and softly hovers around his face.

Asgore: "What is the use in consoling me?! I AM A DEMON!! I DON'T WANT TO COMMIT THESE ATROCITIES BUT WHAT CAN I DO?!"

<Do the right thing.>

Asgore: (sobbing) "I must... get you contained and put in a safe place."

Asgore pulls out a special jar to contain the soul. As he opens up the seal, Lionel's soul drifts into it and falls towards the bottom. 

Asgore: "When this is over, I will give you a proper burial, my child. Everyone will know your heroism and sacrifice. I am sorry."

Sans walks into the chapel and stares at Asgore. Asgore looks over his shoulder and then back at the jar.

Asgore: "General...Sans... please kill me. I cannot do this anymore."

Sans: "Not going to happen."

Asgore: "This is the sixth time in a row. The sixth time they've confessed they had no clue why they came here. I feel something is giving these souls to me. Either destiny or a test from God that I am failing miserably at."

Sans: "I think that if you are given the opportunity to get everything you want, you should take it."

Asgore: "At what cost?"

Sans: "Only your own soul!"

...

Sans: "Makes you want to not destroy humanity, doesn't it?"

Asgore: "It does not matter what I do now, Sans. I am a wretch. I've killed multiple children, innocent people for the sake of revenge."

Sans: "Don't forget you did it for your people. But even so, I couldn't blame a father and king for doing all that. You love your child and your people.

Asgore: "But killing other children for their sake?! Is it justified to kill innocent beings for the greater good? Is what I am doing truly for the greater good?"

Sans: "You are doing what you need to do to get the job done."

Asgore: "But where are the lines drawn?! All that I have done has been fed by this parasitic urge I cannot rid myself of. Always eating at me and compelling me to put more blood on my hands when it's the last thing I want. 

And then there are the six who fell down here. They all regretted their actions from the start and entirely forgot why they fell in the first place. Every single one! What could it be that would possess them to trap themselves? Here of all places!"

Sans: "When I find that out I'll tell you."

Asgore: "Some grand design is at work, something I do not understand."

Sans: "At any rate, we need to clean this up before the walls get stained."

Asgore: "I'll take the body. Thank you for being there for me, Sans."

Sans: "My pleasure."

Asgore: "I will not look forward to the next human."

Asgore carries Lionel in his arms out of the chapel, ignoring the blood that was getting all over his armor. Sans stayed behind and looked at the blood-spattered wall and the puddle that formed underneath it.

...

Sans: "I sure will. Very much so."

 

[Location: Orphanage]

Frisk was setting up his fire to reinforce his blade. He used a pile of scrap from the workshop and kindling from some dead grass to build the fire. Jonathan walked out and saw Frisk's work almost done.

Jonathan: "How's that sword coming Frisk?"

Frisk: "Needs more reinforcement. I want to make sure it doesn't break on me." (lights paper to start fire)

Jonathan: "Won't a fire burn it?"

Frisk: "Nah. If I rub the sword on the coals it dries it out and gives the wood a layer of carbon. It's like smoking meat." (blows on fire to get it burning)

Jonathan: "That was from one of the books you were reading? I didn't know that. I thought there was like some kind of coating the penetrates the wood and turns it into a rock."

Frisk: "There is that, but fire hardening is cheaper and more fun."

Jonathan: "You know people could buy your swords if you do a good job. And then you could save up for stuff you want, like a field trip!"

Frisk: "I'll think about that."

Jonathan: "Just a suggestion. Do what you want but I think it'd be a good idea. Anyway, I wanted to let you know everyone is going to be doing a project in an hour."

Frisk: "Alright I should be done by then."

Jonathan walked back inside, leaving Frisk to deal with the fire.

 

[Location: Large Tree in Ruins]

Back in the Underground, Ichabod's family was holding a funeral for Lidia. She was placed in a wooden box big enough to fit her and buried underneath the large tree where Ichabod first met her. The whole family was dressed in black, all 2,583 of them. Toriel read a few prayers for her, as per surface tradition, as the family quietly cried for her passing. One by one, they paid their respects.

Toriel: "Ichabod, may I speak with you for a moment?"

Ichabod: "Yes, Toriel." 

Toriel holds out her hand for Ichabod to hop onto and, walks over to a nearby bench, setting him next to her.

Toriel: "I understand she was close to you. Are you okay?"

Ichabod: "I am but I am not far behind. Perhaps a year or so and I'll see her."

Toriel: "Yes, but you have children and grandchildren to guide as well as a legacy to preserve."

Ichabod: "Don't worry... I'll do anything for my sweetheart. It's funny how easily she adapted to the Underground. She was so kind and wise too. That kid she gave praise to everyday, sometimes I think he rubbed off on her after listening for hours going on and on about the child. Her praises eventually rubbed off on the family and are now fully integrated into our business practices. Did I tell you how well our bakery is doing?"

Toriel: "I would most definitely be interested!"

Ichabod: "It's become a franchise now. We got 21 stores built already and 23 planned for next year."

Toriel: "That's wonderful, Ichabod!"

Ichabod: "Unfortunately, that's really all we can do with such limited space. But at least our consumer base is happy. There isn't a day that goes by that our fresh breads and pastries fail to produce a smile."

Toriel: "I must say, I have never had more tender bread. It is a shame Ruins is so barren of customers. I would love to see the local market bustling with commerce."

Ichabod: "Well the other spider clans' business keep us up and running in Ruins. Anyways, thanks for talking with me. As painful as her death was to us all, I am not going to let it affect my duties. Lidia was the best thing to ever happen to me and so is the family."

Toriel: "You have my number if there is anything you need."

Ichabod: "Thank you for everything you've done Toriel. You have a good day."

Toriel: "You as well, Ichabod."

Ichabod joins his family in their mourning who slowly crawl off to the reception. 

 

[Location: Orphanage]

On the surface, Frisk sat on the roof of the Orphanage watching the sun set behind Mt. Ebott. The chilling breeze was making his fingers and ears tingly numb. Mr Reynolds popped his head through the open window and saw Frisk sitting in the cold.

Reynolds: "Temperature is dropping. You might want to think about heading inside where its warm."

Frisk: "I should, huh?"

Reynolds squeezes through the window and sits by Frisk. He struggles with zipping up his jacket.

Reynolds: "Trying to find inspiration in landscapes? I personally like landscapes more than that pseudo-intellectual crap every yahoo is putting out these days. There was a whole exhibit made of trash. It was trash in every sense! Just bags of crap everywhere!"

Frisk: "What about that one exhibit with the colored squares? What 'underlying message' did you get from that?"

Reynolds: ... (bites lip) "Mmm... I had to go pee. That was the underlying message."

Frisk: "I got, 'paninis have too much sauce on them' from it."

Reynolds: "That is so deep. You are so deep."

Frisk: "So much deep! Oh my god!!"

Reynolds chuckles and leans back on the roof to watch the sky. Clouds were drifting by overhead making it real easy to ignore the cold, if only for a minute. 

Reynolds: "Well, I gotta head home or the wife will wring my neck. How about you come inside and draw Mt. Ebott in the playroom?"

Frisk: "Yeah. I am starting to freeze anyway, hehe."

[ Season Menu ](http://zaccharytehwyvern.deviantart.com/art/Undertale-Legend-of-the-Fallen-Knight-Season-2-616672115)


	29. Second Chance

[ Season Menu ](http://zaccharytehwyvern.deviantart.com/art/Undertale-Legend-of-the-Fallen-Knight-Season-2-616672115)

**Episode 29 - Second Chance**

****

[Date: June 16, 2011]

Frisk, Pensha, Kilik and his family were waking up in the living room to the morning news. Pensha was trying to get Frisk accustomed to drinking non-piecoffee while Rosemary was on her way out to the Clinic. Quesha was also on her way to her finals at school.

Rosemary: "Honey I'll probably come home late if Erika is still recovering. Otherwise, we'll be having roast." (kisses Kilik's head) "See ya later!"

Kilik: "Have a good day at work!"  
Pensha & Frisk: "See ya Rosemary!" (waves)

Kilik: "So, time to continue your journey, eh Frisk?"

Frisk: (sipping coffee) "Yeah, but I am taking Pensha with me."

Pensha: (puts wing on his shoulder) "I'll keep him out of trouble!"

Kilik: "Just remember, ANY problems and you call me immediately, savvy?"

Frisk: "Savvy!"

Frisk and Pensha went upstairs to do basic morning tasks before getting in their regular clothes and heading off towards Caves in Waterfall. 

The 16th Royal Battalion were in Caves waiting in their ambush positions for Frisk. Meanwhile, Beck slipped around their backs in his new, stealth-improved armor. 

He waited in the shadows for the ready signal to be sent. After awhile, a Guard came running in from the Snowdin Region and hid in his hiding place. Beck pulled out a makeshift map from his pocket and pen. The scout whistled the ready signal causing the others in hiding to respond in kind. Beck put small Xs in the spots where the whistles came from.

Beck: [I am not missing a single one this time. No way in hell.]

Beck puts away his pen and stuffs his map in his gauntlet before sneaking up on the archer in front of him. He wraps his arm around the neck and covers the mouth as he squeezes and puts the guard to sleep. Once the guard falls to the ground, Beck takes his bow and quiver and secures them to his body. Frisk and Pensha appear on the other side of the cavern with his hand in her wing.

Pensha: "I think we skipped the museum last time. You want to go see Mr. Gerson? He's really old and knows a bunch of history. He used to be called the Hammer of Justice but retired into a young Asgore's bookkeeper. Then he became the curator of Waterfall's museum."

Frisk: "Maybe he could show us his hammer."

Pensha: "Its actually one of the displays. I'll show you when we get there."

Beck silently crept up on the next Guardsman and knocked him unconscious before dragging his body out of sight. He crept back to the corner and fired an arrow at a faraway bush. It landed at a Guardsman's feet which caught his attention. The guard saw Beck in one of the ambush spots just before another arrow whizzed by his head. Beck motioned the Guardsman to stand down which the Guardsman obliged.

Frisk: "You know... I am kinda reluctant to flick the flowers now after that last one."

Pensha: "Oh come on, Frisk! Stop being such a puss! Okay, how about this... we switch off doing the flowers. Deal?"

Frisk: "Fine... you do that one first though."

Pensha sticks her tongue out at Frisk as she walks up to the flower.

Pensha: (flicks flower)

>> ?????: "Well that was a waste of my curiosity."

>> ??????: "You know everyone always comes-"

Pensha: "Alright Frisk, you know the deal! You're next!"

Frisk walks over to the next flower and flicks it.

>> ?????: "-first."

>> ??????: "I like to check them. There is nothing wrong with-"

Frisk points in the direction he thinks the previous lovers went. Pensha gets excited and follows Frisk to the next flower. Beck, meanwhile, sneaks up on another guard hidden in some shrubbery along the way. He pulls out sword and holds it to the Guardsman's neck.

Beck: (taps helmet) "helm off. quietly"

Guardsman: "what are you doing?"

The Guardsman slowly takes off his helmet without turning to Beck. Beck smacks the back of the Guardsman's head which large rock, knocking him out.

Beck: "the right thing to do."

Beck drags the Guardsman further into the brush and hurries over to the next sniper readying his bow. As he draws, Beck cuts the bowstring and covers the Guardsman's mouth. Pensha turns to the shrubs with her ears perked high.

Pensha: ...

Frisk: "What is it?"

Beck: ...

Pensha: "I thought I heard a snap."

Frisk: "I didn't hear anything."

Pensha: "Of course you didn't. You don't have gigantic ears, stupid!"

Frisk: (playfully bites Pensha's ear) "Nyom!"

Beck: "in seven seconds I want you to tell the rest of the battalion to call off the mission or I will kill them all."

Guardsman: (quiet whimpering)

Beck: .... "go."

Frisk and Pensha continue on their way through the softly lit cavern going to each flower along the path. Beck circles around and follows them from a distance.

Pensha: (flicks flower)

Flower: "-we ever get out of here... I am going to show you the world. Or at least try..."

Pensha: (smiles and follows Frisk to the next one) "This is getting good."

Frisk: (flicks flower)

Flower: ....

Frisk and Pensha put their ears closer to the flower.

Flowey's Voice: "Hee hee hee. It's so nice having friends around all the time, isn't it? It's easy to manipulate others into doing what you want when you act like a compassionate doormat. Little do they know it'll be their head that gets lobbed-"  
Frisk: "**** you Flowey..." (flicks)

Flower: "**** you Flowey..."

Pensha: "You know that's not true, Frisk. Come on."

Frisk: "That demonic flower is stalking me and talking crap about my friends!!"

Pensha wraps Frisk in her wings and strokes his back. Frisk hugs Pensha over the shoulders and cries into her neck.

Pensha: "Frisk calm down! Calm down..."

Frisk: "I'de never use you, Pensha..."

Pensha: "I know Frisk, calm down... Hold on a second."

Pensha walks over to the flower and kneels down to it.

Pensha: "Here is the thing about his friends: He doesn't need manipulation to get any of them to turn your head into ****ing powder."

Pensha comforts Frisk and guides him in the direction of the museum.

Pensha: "I'm going to kick that flower's ass when I find it. Don't you worry. Let's go check the museum and get a nicecream, okay?"

Frisk: (sniffle) "I am sorry for blowing up like that."

Pensha: "Don't be. I love it when you are overbearingly innocent."

Frisk: "'Overbearing'? Coming from you, little Ms. Corruption."

Pensha: "'Cause you are so ADORABLE! Let's get those nicecremes and then head to the museum."

Frisk: "Do they have cookies and creme?"

As they continued towards the museum, Beck rushed to the next area to make sure the coast was clear. He raced through the tunnels before getting pulled back by the armor and thrown around the corner. Beck rolled and pulled out his sword as the assailant came after him. It was the Gnoll that killed Frisk before.

Beck thrust his sword at the ex-lieutenant who let the blade stick through his hand. As the sword slid between his bones, the Gnoll moved it to the side and directed the sword away from his face.

Beck looked up to see glowing red eyes and an an absent smile. He backed up watching this thing idly stare at him, his sword tapping the ground.

Beck: "Victor?"

Victor twitches his head and stares directly into Beck's eyes. His jaw dropped as his eyes sunk into his head and let out a demonic scream. 

Beck dropped to the ground covered his head. His soul felt like it was getting ripped apart by fiery winds. Suddenly all went silent and Beck was left in a hallway shivering uncontrollably. He peeked to see his sword laying on the ground, clean as a whistle.

Beck: "what the ****... what the bloody **** was that? My god what is coming after you, Frisk?!"

Beck rushes to the next set of caverns to find Victor, afraid for Frisk.

At Waterfall, the couple found a nicecreme stand with a bored looking teal rabbit that was dosing off. His eyes opened as he heard approaching footsteps, immediately perking up when he spots them.

Server: "Welcome! Tell me what you'de like when you are ready! And uh, don't mind the weird colored fur. I had an accident dying a shirt."

Frisk: "Sorry to hear that. Looks like a big accident. Heh."

Pensha: "Look Frisk, he does have cookies and creme!"

Frisk: (looks down at tub) "Oooh and its chunky too!"

Server: "Yup! Vanilla bean with chocolate cookie sandwich pieces and chocolate ribbon! I actually had to get rid of the rest of the cookies since I had a little too much leftover from the last batch."

Pensha: "Oh. My god. Banana nut bread, Frisk! I love banana nut! Can I sample it, please?"

Server: "Sure! Here ya go!"

Pensha: "Mmm this tastes almost like bakery banana nut."

Frisk reaches into his belt pack for the coin pouch.

Frisk: "You want to get a scoop?"

Pensha: "Don't worry about it Frisk, I'll get my own."

Frisk: "Nah, I got it."

Pensha: "No seriously, Frisk, I'll pay for us."

Pensha holds out some coin to the server only for Frisk to push it back.

Frisk: "We're on a date. The guy buys."

Pensha: "Yeah, until the lady offers!"

Server: "How about you buy each other's nicecreme?"

Frisk and Pensha stare at each other before and then back towards the server.

Pensha: "pfft! I'll take a cookies and creme... in a cup?" (frisk nods) "In a cup, please!"

Frisk: "And I'll have a banana nut bread in a cup as well, please!"

Server: "Right-o! That'll be 4g! Please and thank you!"

Pensha: "Waaaait... don't you mean 4g each?"

Server: "Not when we got a celebrity on a date! "

Frisk: "Sweeeeet."

Frisk and Pensha both pay their 2g and sat at one of the tables feeding each other their favorite nicecreme. Frisk saw a tab and pulled off the paper cup cover. There were two monsters highfiving one another and a quote stating "Random hi-5s ftw!"

In the caverns, Beck frantically searched for Victor with his sword drawn. He ran along the paths and stabbed shrubbery alike trying to find him. He stopped along a bank and scanned the area.

Beck: "VICTOR!! YOU TOUCH THE CHILD AND I SWEAR YOU'RE DEAD!"

??????: "So you really have gone rogue."

Beck: "Back off Ricker..."

Ricker: "You understand I am going to have to turn you in for assault on my troops and using stolen equipment. I ask that you come peacefully and without protest."

Beck: "Did Undyne really think you were enough to arrest me?"

Ricker: "No. However if you didn't let me arrest you she will make the arrest personally."

Beck: "Then let her do it herself. I do not have time to deal with you."

Ricker: "Why are you so interested in protecting this kid when you know what's going to happen?"

Beck: "Because he is just a child! It is abhorrent to murder an innocent child. I keep asking why can't we wait until he has grown. Let the boy live his life out before sacrificing him."

Ricker: "Frisk is not the first to die and he most certainly won't be the last."  
Beck: "ARE YOU ****ING MAD?!"

Ricker: "Don't you dare judge me. I do not like having to do this either, but the moment we step out onto the surface we are going straight to war with Humans whether we want to or not."

Beck: "WHAT THE **** HAPPENED TO HONOR AND MORALS?! You kill a innocent child for any reason and you are no better than those demons on the surface!" 

Ricker: "And what of us, huh?! Years of torment and centuries of imprisonment while those shites prance around on the surface consuming the ****ing planet!"

Beck: "You are so bent on this, aren't you? If that's the case, you are going to have more problems on your hands than a war. Mark my words. Touch the kid and you'll know what a true demon is." 

Beck continues his search for Victor, leaving Ricker behind.

Ricker: "Waterfall."

Beck: ...

Ricker: "I saw Victor at Waterfall in civis."

Beck sprints off towards Waterfall with his bow and quiver of arrows. Back at the nicecreme parlor, Frisk and Pensha were mostly through with their nicecreme and too busy daydreaming to notice Victor approaching them with a knife.

Beck: "Victor!!"

Frisk and Pensha spot Victor slowing walking towards them with glowing red eyes, a knife in his hand and an absent smile.

Beck: "Stop!!" (draws bow and arrow)  
oh god...

Victor continues to walk towards the couple as they stand up ready to defend themselves. A whirring noise was heard before an arrowhead stuck out of the gnoll's forehead. Victor's smirk widened to a grin, unfazed by the lethal shot. The whole plaza roared with panic and screams. Beck fired another two arrows through Victor's chest to no avail.

Beck: "god dammit"

Beck shot volley after volley at Victor as Pensha covers Frisk's head with her wings. She turned to block out the sound of arrows ripping through Victor. 

As his body got filled with arrows, Victor slowed down and eventually dropped to his knees. Frisk and Pensha heard a soft and raspy breath that chilled them to the bone before Victor slowly turned white and crumbled to dust.

Frisk and Pensha looked up to find Victor's pile of dust on the ground with arrows buried in it. Beck was many yards away knelt down and holding a bow. Despair was strewn across his face. 

A whole squad of Guardsman with halberds came out of nowhere and surrounded Beck with their weapons at his throat. Frisk tried to get to him but Pensha pulled him back. Beck put up his hands in surrender.

Frisk: "No-"

Beck: "Frisk, just let me go!"

Frisk: "But you just saved me!"

Beck: "My fate is for the populous to decide."

Frisk: "NO!"

Pensha: "Frisk you cannot handle 9 Guards with halberds. Too long of reach and too many to deal with. You'll be walking into a blender."

The guards opened up for Ricker to walk through.

Ricker: "What the hell was that? You talk to me about honor and morals and then brutally execute someone who served, albeit served poorly, in front OF CIVILIANS AND THEIR CHILDREN?!"

Beck: "You. Have no. ****ing. Clue. Ricker."

Ricker: "Sir Beck, son of Hati, I hereby put you under arrest for abandonment of your post and duties, theft and illegal use of the Kingdom's equipment and reckless homicide."

[Season Menu](http://zaccharytehwyvern.deviantart.com/art/Undertale-Legend-of-the-Fallen-Knight-Season-2-616672115)


	30. Legend of the Fallen Knight

[ Season Menu ](http://zaccharytehwyvern.deviantart.com/art/Undertale-Legend-of-the-Fallen-Knight-Season-2-616672115)

**Episode 30 - Legend of the Fallen Knight**

****

[Date: May 15, 2011]

Mr. Reynolds is asleep in his bed at his house. It is still early in the morning and his alarm clock has yet to go off. His phone starts to vibrate on the nightstand which woke him up. Reynolds reaches over and grasps for the phone before he gets up and finds it. The screen reads Jon.

(beep)

Reynolds: "What is it?"

Jonathan: {Frisk is gone. I've just called the authorities and Frisk's father.}

Reynolds: "Jesus Christ it isn't even six." (rubs eyes) Alright I am on my way. You can help search when I get there."

Jonathan: {Nathan's already gathering people to search the area.}

Reynolds: "I wonder what the issue is this time. I'll see you in about an hour."

On the outskirts of town, Frisk walks towards Mt. Ebott with his wooden sword holstered in a leather scabbard he made. Frisk's lucky sweatshirt was tied around his waste during the warm summer morning. He made his way to the forest which reeked of pine and moist dirt from last night's rain.

Something was tugging at Frisk's heart.

Frisk: <You know, once you step on the mountain you might disappear. There is a good chance you may never come back.>

[What is there for me here?]

<What about Jonathan, Donny and Mr. Reynolds?>

[Donny has his own life to live and Mr. Reynolds needs a day where he doesn't get a heart attack.] 

<If you say so, but there is no going back after this.> 

[I am ready.]

Frisk: "Hm?"

Along the forest path, Frisk spots a wolf looking at him from the bushes. It crept out and stared at Frisk. 

He noticed that it looked a little off from a wolf. The canine trotted over to Frisk and pawed at his pant leg. Frisk quickly recognized the canine and pet him on the neck

Frisk:"Hey boy! Come to say goodbye to me?"

The wolfdog whimpers as he licks Frisk's hands. He was wagging his tail, happy to meet his hero.

Frisk: "Your parents are awesome and I wasn't able to thank them for saving me last time. Anyway I need to get going. See you la-"

The wolfdog grabs Frisk's shirt and tugs in the direction of the the town.

Frisk: "What?"

Frisk tries pulling his shirt from the dog's mouth but he only growled and tugged harder. Frisk was being pulled back to town.

Frisk: "NO! Bad dog! Get!"

The wolfdog gets scared and runs away back into the shrubbery. It peeks out to see Frisk glaring at him. Frisk walks off towards the mountain as the wolfdog disappears behind the foliage. 

Back in town a small group of people, including Nathan and Jonathan, were out and about searching for Frisk. Nathan went from door to door to get help before finally setting foot on the doorstep of Charlie's house.

(knock knock)

Mrs. Newman: "Oh... Nathan. What can I do for you?"

Nathan: "My son has gone missing. I am trying to get as many people to help the-"

Mrs. Newman: "Why should I help look for someone who broke my child's arm?"

Nathan: "Let me remind you that your son is now a diagnosed sociopath and my boy was the only one who had the balls to stop him. You should be thankful your son's in juvy since your rep around here was in a deep hole to begin with."

Mrs. Newman: "How dare you!!"

Nathan: "You know what..." (walks away with hands up) "you go rot in your little fantasy world. I am helping this town find someone who matters."

Back on the trail, the wolfdog blocks Frisk's way. He is snarling and copies Frisk's movements each time Frisk shift to the side.

Frisk: "I am not going back... Don't be the first life I take. Don't make me do it." 

Frisk pulls out his wooden sword as the wolfdog creeps forward, snarling at him. Frisk steps forward and feints a lunge. The wolfdog snaps at the sword and steps back.

Frisk: "Don't you do this to me..."

The wolfdog charges and attempts to grab at Frisk's leg. Frisk kicks the dog's head to the side and stabs at his hindleg. The wolfdog yelps and backs away. Frisk takes step and feints another jab.

Frisk: "Get the hell out of here! GET!!"

Frisk watches the wolfdog flee into the forest again, leg bleeding a little. Frisk wipes off the tiny amount of blood on the tip of his sword and sheathes it before continuing on with his trek. The search party spread to the outskirts of the town and word was going around that local police were getting involved.

Donny was at school waiting for the final day to end when he heard kids gossiping about Frisk's disappearance. He leans over towards the kids.

Donny: "Hey how long have they been looking for him?"

Kid: "Since 6 this morning. Like he was just gone. Everyone in his neighborhood is out there looking for him right now."

Donny: "Oh my god I don't believe it... Ms. Herman?"

Ms. Herman: "What is it Donny?"

Donny: "Can I be excused to call someone?"

Ms. Herman: "Can it wait until class is over?"

Donny: "The town is looking for Frisk and I know where he is!"

Ms. Herman: "It can't wait for 30 minutes?"

Donny: "He is climbing the mountain, Ms. Herman! No it can't wait!"  
oh my god...

Ms. Herman: "Oh! Okay make it quick."

Donny jumps up and quickly heads outside the door as he pulls out his phone.

...

Jonathan: {Hello?}

Donny: "This is Donny! I know where Frisk has gone!"

Jonathan: {Tell me!}

Donny: "If he is not on the mountain, he is on his way."

Jonathan: {Oh my god I should have known! Thank you I'll inform everyone.}

Donny: "Alright tell me if you find him later. Bye." (click)

Back in town, Jonathan spread the word to head towards the mountain. He called the police to notify them of the information. Everyone got in their vehicles and drove to the mountain, fearing the worst. 

Many hours have passed since Frisk first disappeared and the crowd just got into position. Frisk, meanwhile was already closing in on the peak.

Frisk cut away vine after vine to get through the cave opening. In the cave was a massive hole with the whole room garnished in vines. Frisk put away his sword and carefully crept to the edge of the hole to see how deep it went. It looked abysmal. As Frisk stood up, the edge gave way and Frisk slipped over.

He attempted to grab onto a vine but he barely touched it and continued falling. 

He hit a vine which snapped and curled around his chest, crushing it and then swung into the wall. He hit his head before twisting out and falling further, unconscious. 

He passed through a barrier and clipped his leg on a vine flipping into the darkness. He landed on top of a pillar and finally slammed face-first into a bed of flowers.

At the Ruins market, Toriel was going through the heads of cabbage when she felt a tingling on the back of her head. The enchantment she placed at the edge of the barrier tripped.

Toriel: "Oh dear, please excuse me Sir. I have an important matter to take care of."

On the cliffs of Ebott, police dogs were getting distracted by an injured wolf. Police managed to pull the dogs away from the wolf, but were unable to get the dogs to pick up Frisk's scent. As the police were trying to continue the search, the wolf got up and limped it's way towards Nathan and nosed him as it whimpered.

Nathan: "What is it boy? Come here." (pets) "Can I get a bandage over here?"

A medic hands Nathan a roll of body tape and a gauze patch. Nathan places the gauze on the bleeding wound before wrapping it in body tape. The mutt frees itself from Nathan's grip after the bandage was secured and started limping towards the mountain.

Jonathan: "What kind of wound was that?"

Nathan: "Looked like a stab wound, not very deep though."

Jonathan: "Frisk had a wooden sword with him and I watched him make it sharp."

Nathan: "What the hell is he doing?"

The wolfdog stops to turn towards Nathan. They stare at each other before the wolfdog barks at him.

Nathan: ... "Go get him, boy! Go get him!"

The wolfdog hobbles towards the mountain, panting excitedly. The entire group followed the wolfdog up the mountain, encouraging it along the way. Meanwhile, Toriel made her way through Ruins quickly completing the various puzzles within.

Toriel: "Ohhhhh this is the worst time to have a visitor! Oh dear, I hope that horrible flower isn't there again!"

The mutt started climbing it's way up the mountain's less used trail directly towards a cave near the peak of the mountain. Nathan began sprinting, desperately crying out for his son.

Nathan: "Frisk?! I'm coming!!"

Everyone raced after Nathan who was climbing at an incredible pace. Frisk opens his eyes to the bed of golden yellow flowers and stood up to dust himself off of rocks and petals. Nathan reached the cavern to see nothing but footsteps in the dirt leading to the edge and a piece of cliff missing. Frisk looked up into the hole to see how far he fell.

Nathan went close to the edge to look down the hole before he stopped and turned around. He walks out of the cave stricken with sorrow, causing the party to stop and catch their breath.

Jonathan: (huffing) "What is it? Do you know where he is?"

Nathan: "Frisk is gone... my boy is gone."

Jonathan: "You're kidding?! Nathan where is Frisk?"

Nathan: "He fell."

Jonathan: "No... nonononono. Why would he do that? There is no reason for him to do that!"

Nathan: "There is. I am a horrible father. Now I am paying the price."

Jonathan: "Don't say that, Nathan! He only said that to piss you off!"

Nathan: "DOES IT MATTER NOW?! That hole goes deeper than 25 stories. He is gone."

Jonathan: ... "I guess the search is off... ****!!!!"

The party makes their way downhill. Jonathan stays with Nathan to console him. At the bottom of the trail, the wolfdog was being cared for by a veterinarian. The wolfdog broke out of the vet's grip and hobbled over to Nathan who was still broken over the loss of his son. He knelt down and pet the mutt who tried to cheer him up by licking his face.

Veterinarian: "You know that wolf dog is mostly tame. Listens to commands and everything. I am pretty sure he'll be fine with you as long as you want to keep him as a pet. I mean he seems pretty fond of you."

Nathan: "I think this dog is the puppy my son saved..."

Veterinarian: "Well, we can send you the paperwork for ownership and set him up for shots once he is healed. How's that sound?"

Nathan: "Yeah. Sounds good."

Veterinarian: "Gotcha, let me get some paperwork for you."

Jonathan: "So what are you going to name him?"

Nathan: "Chance. A chance to make up for my ****ty parenting."

Jonathan: "Alright... You take care of Nathan here, Chance. Youza good boy!"

Chance: (pants and licks Jonathan's hand)

At the bottom of the hole, Frisk makes his way to the the door, battling the concussion he had. As he walked into the dark hall, he spotted a single flower in the center where the only source of light shown. Frisk glanced at it and continued towards the other end until he heard a small voice.

??????: "Howdy, kid!"

Frisk: (stared at the flower which now had a face)

Flowey: "I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!"

[Season Menu](http://zaccharytehwyvern.deviantart.com/art/Undertale-Legend-of-the-Fallen-Knight-Season-2-616672115)


	31. Undying

[ Season Menu ](http://zaccharytehwyvern.deviantart.com/art/Undertale-Legend-of-the-Fallen-Knight-Season-2-616672115)

**Episode 31 - Undying**

****

Victor's death and Beck's arrest left both Frisk and Pensha sour and decided to put their date-journey on hold, yet again. After updating [#HWFrisk](http://www.deviantart.com/tag/hwfrisk) about the details, one of the regular subscribers who goes by the alias Grace2020 (real name Grace) offered her home to the couple to recoup from the horror they witnessed.

Grace was a small green Kobold when she first introduced herself. Frisk checked his Bestiary App which stated how Kobolds were psychotic treasure-addicted trap makers, but Grace was too level headed. She was, however, a master technician in Waterfall. She ran a computer upgrade and repair service on the side and even offered to upgrade Frisk's phone for free. 

The rest of the day was spent relaxing and taking their mind off of the tragedy while Grace upgraded his phone. 

At Ruins, Gerson and Sebastian went over the events of the past two days processing the full scope what has transpired.

Sebastian: "An attempt wass made to take Frissk's life in Waterfall. Ssir Beck ssaved him but wass arressted."

Gerson: "Who did he kill?"

Sebastian: (places photograph on desk) "Victor Conally, former Lieutenant Ssecond Grade of the Royal Guard'ss 11th battalion. Ressently decommissioned for inssubordination, Victor sspent the passt part of the week with ssevere depression before dissappearing. He died after taking around 30 arrowss through the body."

Gerson: "This confirms everything that Zero claims. There isn't a thing alive that could survive that kind of physical trauma. Now that we know what we are dealing with, we need to find out what this is and figure out how we can combat it."

Sebastian: "I am afraid, Ssir."

Gerson: "Don't be. We might be facing a powerful influence, but the only power it'll ever have is the power you give it. "

Sebastian: "We are fighting a demon? A literal demon?!"

Gerson: "A demon that has been consuming time, yes. But that's why you must remain strong. Victor's depression opened him up to suggestion and possession. Stay strong and cautious and you'll be fine."

Sebastian: "You are not helping my anxiety."

Gerson: "Perhaps not, but that's why it's important for everyone to touch Frisk's heart. His connection to the people have lifted their spirits in a way never seen and I suspect it is enough to keep that demon at bay. That's why tomorrow we are taking a break from and this and then hang out with Frisk for a day."

Sebastian: "... That'ss right. He's to vissit the Museum of Hisstory issn't he?"

Gerson: "We need to calibrate the FTDs anyway. It would also be a good idea to get more set up at other locations while we are at it. With SoX growing like it is, we'll need more of them if we are ever going to keep on with our work."

Sebastian: "Ah, fasst travel. I love thosse thingss. Besst bit of conveniensse we could ever have."

Gerson: "Gather what you need. We head back shortly."

 

[Date: June 17, 2011]

Next morning, Frisk and Pensha got themselves ready to head off to the museum. They noticed the town was still a little shaken by Beck's assassination yesterday and so the two agreed to not talk about it. At the Museum, Pensha guided Frisk through the exhibits while eventually stopping to play with the interactive ones.

Pensha: "You know when I was younger I would come here with my big sister to look at all the cool crap they had."

Frisk: "You could write a book on how wrong human history is. Seriously."

Pensha: "Maybe when we are out of here and humans and monsters are on good terms, all the historians could get together and correct it all."

Frisk: "One step at a time.... Ooh! This one is about Boss monsters! All I know is that they are more powerful and live longer. Let's see."

Frisk pushes the button under the plaque and a narrator reads out the words on the plaque.

>> Boss Monsters are Monsters whose magical and physical capabilities well exceed that of regular monsters. The term, "Boss" is coined by the Human Kingdom to determine the Commanders of a battalion of monsters and the label eventually spread to any Monster capable of killing humans in one-on-one combat. Any normal monster can become a "Boss" though practice and dedication. Boss monsters will usually fall to a "Hero", however. Continue on with the exhibit to learn more! 

A large monster figurine with muscular arms approaches a smaller human and hits them until it falls over. A human figure in red armor and cape pops up from behind the fallen human and approaches the monster. As the two figures hit each other, the monster inches back before finally falling.

Pensha: "Little does the hero know the Monster probably had a family."

Frisk: "Some hero eh? Let's listen about Final Bosses." (presses button under Final)

>> Final Bosses, however, are much stronger than Boss Monsters in the same respect as Boss Monsters are to Regular Monsters. While a "Hero" is capable of taking on a Boss by themselves, they will surely lose to a Final Boss. The term Final Boss is, again, coined by the Human Kingdom to determine Monsters who commanded large brigades of monsters during war. Humans believed that killing a Final Boss was the easy path to victory when in reality there was nothing final about their deaths. The most powerful Final Boss in History was able to fend off seven Heroes at the same time. Sadly, the poor Monster was overwhelmed by an army after a prolonged battle and was massacred. May their soul rest in piece.

A large, more decorated monster holds their hand up as the multiple heroes in front of them are being kept at bay with meteors.

Frisk: "Wait... monsters can summon meteors?"

Pensha: "Need a sky first, dummy!" (presses the Hero button)

>> Heroes are the human equivalent of a Boss Monster. While humans are generally incapable of using magic without assistance, their physical capabilities are much greater than a regular human. This strength combined with their resiliency allows them to overpower boss monsters. While Heroes were generally feared throughout the Monster Kingdom as genocidal demons, the textbook definition is still used throughout Monster society to give recognition to those who strive and succeed at making our kingdom a better place.

A caped Monster and caped Human shake hands.

Pensha: "That would be nice to have more human Heroes to admire. Wouldn't it?"

Frisk: "Yeah. I'll make sure of it when we get out of here. For you and everyone else."

??????: "Wouldn't that be something!"

Frisk and Pensha turn around to see a large turtle in excavator garb. The tag on his shirt read "Gerson, Curator". He looked at Frisk and offered a handshake. Frisk and Pensha gladly shook hands with him.

Gerson: "Welcome to the Museum of Monster History, my boy! The name's Gerson. I am the Curator of this museum. Been meaning to talk to you for a bit but I have been busy with fixing the museum and doing old people stuff."

Frisk: (shakes hands) "I was told you were in the War before everyone was forced underground."

Gerson: "That I was! Gerson, The Hammer of Justice! But that was almost a millennium ago. I am too old to do all that crazy stuff nowadays."

Frisk: "Back then did you meet any nice human 'Heroes'?"

Gerson: "Nope! You're the only one."

Frisk: "Seriously??"

Gerson: "Nope hahaha! There were plenty of kind human heroes out there. Some I had to fight, but at the end of the day we understood we were all just men trying to put food on the table and keep the bad guys out of our homes. There was one in particular that ended up becoming a friend of mine. Poor man retired and passed of old age. I'll miss him."

Frisk: "Oh good. My little hope for humanity is restored."

Pensha: "My hero is the best though!" (kisses Frisk and smiles)

Gerson: "Wouldn't doubt that, Ma'am! Frisk here is the little flame that warms all of our hearts these days. Speaking of which, we just inherited a bunch of cool science junk from Gaster's Old Lab and I was going to make an exhibit out of it. Would you like to see the exhibit before everyone else, little hero?"

Frisk and Pensha look at each other and then back at Gerson. Their faces were lit up.

Frisk & Pensha: "Hell yes!"

Gerson: "Goodie! Let's go into the super duper secret area!"

The couple follow Gerson to the back hallway and then to a door with a sign above it saying caution above and a keypad to the side. Gerson put himself between the keypad and the couple before he typed in the password. After a beep and a click, the door opened up to a room with a bunch of counter tops and an assortment of equipment strewn across them. Gerson brought the two to an assistant of his.

Gerson: "Kids, I would like you to meet Sebastian. He is an assistant here at the Museum who also helps me make sure things work properly. Technician and whatnot. He does all the things my old head can't comprehend."

Sebastian: "Pleasure to meet you Frissk."

Sebastian held out one of his 4 hands to shake Frisk's. Frisk kept his eye's shut as he reached out. Sebastian smiled as he shook hands.

Frisk: "Likewise!"

Sebastian: "My glare will not do anything, Frisk. You may believe that I could turn you to sstone, yes? My glare actually paralyzess and sso I have contactss that filters out the effectss."

Frisk: "Really?"

Sebastian: "I have sspare contactss and a sserum to relieve ssuch effectss should it occur. Sso it iss ssafe to look me in the eyess."

Frisk: (carefully opens eyes)

Sebastian: "Paralyzed yet?"

Frisk: "I guess not..."

Gerson hobbles over to a drawer and pulls out a pair of thick goggles.

Gerson: "Anyhoo, I have this gadget here that shows you all the souls in the room. Wanna try it on?"

Frisk: "Oh yeah..."

Gerson hands Frisk the goggles who eagerly put them on. Frisk spins around looking at everything in the room.

Pensha: "What are you seeing?"

Frisk: "I'm blind! The goggles do nothing!"

Sebastian: "Hold on..." 

Sebastian flips a switch and puts Frisk's hand on a dial. The goggles whirred to life and Frisk was able to see again.

Sebastian: "Turn that dial for ssenssitivity."

Frisk: (slowly adjusts dial) "Jesus everyone soul is flaring. And there is like a bright glowing aura thingy around everyone."

Sebastian: "The reasson why our ssoulss are 'flaring' iss becausse a Monsster'ss ssoul emitss itss energy outwardss. It'ss what allowss uss to casst magic."

Frisk: "Alphys' illustration was spot on. What about me? Where is a mirror?"

Gerson: "Never really tested that thing with a mirror, did ya?"

Sebastian: "I did, actually. Workss jusst aswell." (grabs Frisk and leads him to a large mirror)

Frisk: "Whoa holy crap!"

Pensha: "What is it?"

Frisk: (takes off goggles) "I am like a black hole. Even my aura is getting sucked in. Except its deep red instead of white or yellow... Wait hold on."

Frisk pulled out the Book on Souls he was supposed to take to Alphys and flipped through the pages until he stopped at a particular one.

Sebastian: "Makess ssense... human ssoulss pull their magic inward making it much eassier for a human ssoul to remain outsside a body for extended periodss of time."

Frisk: "Here we go, Justice. Pensha you have Justice in your soul."

Pensha: "Oh my god that explains my personality. Guess I have an excuse to snap at people then, huh."

Pensha looked smug, thinking that her soul would excuse her from beating people up.

Frisk: "No you don't. You promised me you wouldn't."

Pensha: "Damn."

Sebastian: (hiss-laughing) "At any rate, I musst get back to my work. I am a bit behind as it iss."

Frisk: "Yeah we've pretty much seen everything here, haven't we Pensha?"

Pensha: "Yeah we should get moving or else it'll be late as hell by the time we get to Hotland."

Gerson: "Okay then. Let me show you the way out. I hope you two enjoyed the Museum. I know I do every day."

Pensha: "I love coming here."

Frisk: "Nice meeting you Sebastian!"

Gerson guide the couple out to the Museum.

Sebastian: "Likewisse! Keep doing great thingss for uss!" (waves)

Frisk: (waves) "You know it! See you later!"

As the door shuts, Sebastian rushes to the bookcase and tosses a few books down on a nearby desk. As he flips through the pages he scribbles notes down in another notebook. Gerson comes in moments later noticing Sebastian deep in thought.

Gerson: "I can tell you right now, if Frisk was accurate... that was not a human soul."

Sebastian: "Frissk wass accurate in the desscription. I caught a brief glimpsse through the goggless when nobody wass looking. Which meanss we've confirmed exactly what we originally thought Frissk wass."

Gerson: "Frisk is a doppelganger of Chara. A real life doppelganger."

Sebastian: "Doppelgangers are ssupossed to be evil."

Gerson: "No, just the opposite alignment of the person they are supposed to replace. This just seems off all over the place though. Chara is dead meaning Frisk has nothing to replace."

Sebastian: "Or Frissk hass already assimilated Chara. I have a theory... Knowing Chara had genuine feelings towardss Asriel, watching hiss friend get attacked would be a heartbreaking experiensse for him, allowing him to separate himsself from the influence. But digging deeper on this matter requiress information on the nature of doppelgangers. Something we do not have."

Gerson: "The only thing that could rip the soul apart is conflicted emotions and trauma... It is apparent that we need more information before we can jump. Time is running out."

Sebastian: "Don't you remember anything from your passt on thiss ssubject? Weren't there mythss of doppelgangerss in the firsst war?"

Gerson: "That's just it. There were myths and doppelgangers were used as a bogeyman for misbehaving kids."

Sebastian: "Well, you can be sure of one thing. That boy knowss how to connect to people. Ssmart enough to take precautionss and sso kind hiss pressence putss everyone at easse. Or hiss 'black hole' of a ssoul is conssuming everyone'ss."

Gerson: "The kid is an angel. He can have my soul any day."

Sebastian: "I will agree with you there."

Later, Frisk and Pensha reached the second set of caverns where Frisk died the first time. Pensha kept Frisk close and watched for any signs of movement as they walked along the path. After a time they came upon a flower oh so familiar to Frisk.

Pensha: (evil grin) "Hey look what I found, Frisk."

Frisk: "Don't."

Pensha excitedly skips over to the flower and flicks it, maintaining her evil grin. The flower bursts out in copulating sounds as Pensha savors Frisk's grief.

Pensha: "Ohhh yes! Oh! Uunh!"

Pensha walks over to a peeved Frisk and jokingly caresses his arms and chest. Frisk did his best to ignore Pensha but not to hide his irritation.

Pensha: "Yeeess! Oh my goOoOoOd! Keep gooooiiiiing!" (bites lip and makes weird noises)  
Frisk: ...

Out of the corner of Pensha's eye, she spots a blue glowing lance flying towards Frisk's head. She spins Frisk to the other side of her and drops to let the lance fly by.

Pensha: "Holy s*** Frisk! We gotta go! Now!"

Frisk: "What?!"

Pensha: "Undyne!"

A blue light shown from the ground beneath Frisk's head. Frisk threw his head back just in time and rolled back to gain his footing. More lights shown on the ground just below him.

Frisk: "s***" (runs away) "I'll catch up with you later Pensha!!"

Frisk flees with a large trail of spears following him.

Pensha: "No way... NO ****ING WAY!!!"

Pensha attempt to fly off and follow him through the cave but was cut off by a barrage of spears designed to throw her off course. Frisk meanwhile was dodging spears from every direction. 

He pulled out Mercy as he ducked and weaved through the gauntlet of death, eventually reaching the entrance to the main cavern. Pensha attempted to fly into the cavern, but was blocked off by spears.

Pensha: "You hurt him and I am going to skin you, *****!"

Pensha pulled out her phone and posted on [#HWFrisk](http://www.deviantart.com/tag/hwfrisk).

>> IMDnite: if anyone is between GD and   
WF Frisk need help  
>> IMDnite: Undyne trying to kill Frisk   
and she blocked me out!!!  
>> Dr. Amygdala: Undyne's weakness is her  
balls.  
>> Liquid_Fury: working on it  
>> Grace2020: Oh my god! Why couldn't she   
just openly challenge him?  
>> DrakeNBake42 [Dramy](http://dramy.deviantart.com) ROFL!  
>> ChiziBred calling friends to call  
friend's friends  
>> COOLSKELETON95 don't die Frisk!!

Frisk continues avoiding and deflecting spears from all around. The catwalk he is on keeps getting torn apart by the spears that bust through the wood. As soon as Frisk steps onto a large observation dock, the spears stop. Frisk looks back and around to see where Undyne might be. But shortly after he hears some whirring from above.

Frisk looks up to see a suit of black armor falling at a rapid pace. Blue flames surrounded the armor making it look like a meteor. The Guardsman landed on the deck with such force that the supports holding the deck secure to the rock blew out. Water exploded out of the edge of the observation deck and soaked everything as Frisk was thrown on his butt.

Undyne: (slowly stands up) "I know your game, human! No more stalling! No more dates! You and I are doing this here and now!"

(the deck starts drifting with the current)

Frisk: (gets up) "Guess this was inevitable. For the record, I hate having to beat up Guardsman because I understand you are just following orders."

Undyne: "AAHAHAHAHAHHH! 'Just following orders'?! Kid, you got some screwed up notion that I actually give a damn about orders! You are the last thing standing between us and our freedom! And don't you dare play the kid card and beg for mercy! I know how good of a fighter you are! Don't even try that bull****!"

Frisk: "Well then... let's get started."

Frisk flicks Mercy to his side and confidently stares at Undyne. Undyne brandishes her spear in kind.

Undyne: "PREPARE TO DIE PUNK! NGAHHHH!!" 

Frisk sheathes Mercy and puts his fingers forward. Undyne, knowing he is about to use Southern Cross, leaps high and comes down on top of Frisk in an attempt to skewer him. Frisk sidesteps left and swings upwards into Undyne's lower ribs. Undyne flips forward midair and avoids the attack only for Frisk to come around and stab at her. 

She evades to the side and makes Frisk's attack clip her armor. Frisk drives Mercy a little further and pops off a piece of her armor. The plate clangs on the ground and falls into the river. 

Undyne tracks the piece and then glares at Frisk with a toothy grin. Frisk's amulet was glowing. Red, yellow, blue, violet and light blue danced through Frisk's sweater.

Undyne: "You're going to have to do better than THAT, Human."

Frisk: "Actually, the plan is to strip you of you armor before I make you hurt."

Frisk mocks her by whimsically throwing Mercy over his shoulder and throwing her a smug grin. Undyne dropped her grin and popped her entire body.

Undyne: "Okay..."

She swings her spear around and attacks Frisk twice, who blocks both attacks. She then sends a flurry of jabs his way before swiping at him again. Frisk halts the swipe with his sword and throws it to the side only for Undyne to drop kick him in the gut. Frisk flew back and slammed into the railing, making it crack. Frisk looked up to see Undyne's spearhead scraping over the boards as blue flames erupt from it.

Frisk instinctively rolled to the side and avoided a narrow wave of spears that all shot from the floor. Frisk feinted a charge and quickly sheathed Mercy before putting his hand out. His locket grew a bit brighter. Undyne took the bait and charged at Frisk full force.

Undyne: "s***"

Undyne jabbed with her spear only for it to get knocked back. Frisk spun into Undyne and cut a gash into her chest plate. Undyne begins to hyperventilate as she realizes Frisk is kicking her ass.

Frisk: "Okay let me correct myself-"

Undyne throws a long series of jabs and swipes which Frisk easily blocks and dodges.

Frisk: "I... didn't want to fight... you, because right now... all of my... friends... are praying... for me. And when they pray for me- HYAH!"

Frisk lunges at Undyne's helm in an attempt to break it. Undyne bends back and avoids the attack, somersaulting away. Frisk steps back and flicks Mercy to his side.

Frisk: "Their magic is mine to abuse. Sweet trick huh?"

Frisk and Undyne look to see the deck is heading for a waterfall combed with rocks.

Undyne: "I'd love to see more of that trick but it looks like the end of the road... FOR YOU!" 

Undyne jumps high and then into the water behind the deck. Suddenly the deck skids forward and launches into the air off the rocks. Frisk looks up to see a small group of spears raining down from above. 

Survival instinct kicked, making the locket glow bright red. Frisk spun around and blocked some spears while avoiding the rest, but the barrage ripped apart the deck and the force of the ones he blocked shot him down through a hole and into the abyss.

Undyne jumped out of the water and landed on the rocks at the edge of the waterfall, watching Frisk fall into Garbage Dump. Pensha zipped by and dived for Frisk but was stopped when Undyne broke off large chunks of rock and caused them to cover the hole.

Pensha: (flaps above the blockage) "FRIIISK!!!"

Undyne: "Now you can go find a suitable mate instead of lugging around that bag of meat."

Pensha looked up to Undyne before she disappeared into Waterfall.

Pensha: "You *****!!!"

Frisk tumbles through the air as deck debris hits him. His adrenaline goes into overload and he managed to regain control of his decent, but to no avail. Frisk's lower spine hits the top of a large boulder and he smacks the back of his head on the surface. All goes black.

[Date: June 18, 2011]  
[Location: Unknown]

....

You done healing?

Yeah, but he fell into a coma. Spine almost completely separated between C11 and C12 and he lost some spinal fluid. The brain hemorrhaging and internal bruising have almost completely healed on their own. But other than that, I repaired the flesh and am working on fluids. However, there is nothing I can do about the coma.

... (slams book) THIS IS ****ING OUTRAGEOUS!!

Calm down...  
Don't tell me to calm down!! Every day I am losing respect for the Royal Guard and the King!

Asgore has nothing to do with this! This is purely insubordination within the Royal Guard.

You know what... I am this close to taking an extended vacation. This is complete B.S. A time-eating demon is running amok. The only protection we have from it is half-dead... nearly died on the way here no less. Monster society's Patience is worn down, not like we had any ****ing Patience to begin with.

It doesn't matter now. Frisk and Beck have polarized the Underground to hell. The only thing we can do now is wake up Frisk and get him to Asgore.

That isn't going to solve s***... unless... 

What is it?

Zero you sneaky bastard.

What has Zero done?!

If what I am thinking is correct, Zero is purposefully destabilizing the RG to rile up tensions between those who support them and those who support the Angel. Everyone will be so busy yelling at one another that Frisk will be able to just slip in and do his thing. Not with Asgore but for the populous.

You really think he'll do it?

 

[Location: n/a, Chatter Group call]

{Has anyone heard from Pensha?}

{Nope. She isn't picking up her phone.}

{She was last seen in Garbage Dump looking for Frisk.}

{That place is small. Did anyone check near the treatment plant? I hope he isn't stuck in the drain.}

{No, that was checked too. Nothing.}

{Everyone is looking through the piles of trash and turn up with nothing so far.}

{I hope he is okay...}

{Nothing in the residences.}

{It would probably be a good idea to expand the search to Mudlake and Hotland. Maybe even look around Waterfall again.}

{I've searched through half of Waterfall today, but I keep seeing Guards roaming. I'm getting a little freaked out.}

{Well if that's the case, I am bringing my knife just in case they come after me.}

{I'm going to have to call this a day ladies and gentlemen. Just twisted my foot. Ow.}

{At any rate, thank you all for helping. Make sure to keep Chatter updated. I'll get back with you all soon. Please keep looking and expanding your search to others but make sure they can be trusted.}

{Right.}

[Season Menu](http://zaccharytehwyvern.deviantart.com/art/Undertale-Legend-of-the-Fallen-Knight-Season-2-616672115)


	32. Disappearance

### Season 3

 

**Episode 32 - Disappearance**

 

[Date: May 15, 1973]

In a village outside of the forest that surrounded Mt. Ebott, as the sun was setting behind the mountain, Chara was idly walking through the field of golden flowers. From time to time, he would look at the mountain thinking about all the people he hated who he was going to leave behind.

Chara heard little footsteps from the village. It was little Sophie. Chara knew she somehow slipped away from her parents and paid her little attention.

Sophie: "Chara! Hey, Chara!" (runs up to Chara and stops a few yards away)

Chara: "You understand what time it is, right?"

Sophie: "I know. But I know you are leaving and I came to say goodbye."

Chara: "Don't waste your time."

Sophie: "Oh shush! I never see you play with anyone. You are always in the corner being quiet and creepy."

Chara: "There is this thing called 'alone time' which I treasure."

Sophie: "Everybody needs someone, Chara."

Chara: "You do not need me, Sophie. Please return to your mother."

Sophie: "Of course I don't need you. But you need someone. Even if it's just to say 'bye'."

Chara: (sigh)

Sophie: "I won't stop you from leaving. But I want you to know there is at least someone looking out for you."

Chara: "Dear Sophie, I appreciate your concern for my well being. However, I suggest you cut any emotional ties to me. Once I leave I am not coming back."

Sophie: "I wish you the best wherever you go, Chara. I am going to head back now. Take care." (skips back to town)

...

Chara: "... dammit Sophie..."

That night, Chara headed to Mt. Ebott. The full moon shown the trail to the mountainside through the treetops. Chara felt relaxed at the absence of other people allowing fleeting hatred-filled thoughts to flutter about in his head. He reached the summit where a vine filled cave was and weaved through to the inside.

Chara: [Finally.]

Chara walked towards the edge to peek into the hole. The moonlight that broke through a large crevice in the ceiling lit up the cave. Chara neared the edge and looked down only for a vine to clip his boot. Chara fell face first down the hole and tumbled into the darkness.

...

....

.....

Hello?

...

Are you okay?

Chara barely regained conscious, enough to hear soft footsteps pad over to him. Chara saw a pair of fuzzy white feet through the grass. A hand pushed on his shoulder and flipped him over. Sun beaming through the hole nearly blinded Chara and he covered his eyes.

Chara: (moaning)

??????: "Gosh, are you okay?"

Chara felt hands lift him up to a seated position and hold him steady. He barely could keep his balance and tipped over onto something very fuzzy.

??????: "Whoa! You are not okay! Let's get you to Mom. She's really good at healing and stuff... ooph!"

Chara was lifted to his feet and carried only a few steps before he passed out.

Moments later, Chara wakes up again on his back to see a small goat-like child kneeling above him. He had a fuzzy hand on Chara's forehead who was regaining sight. A soft glow enveloped the goat kid's hand and a wicked headache was slowly subsiding.

??????: "Howdy again!"

Chara panics and scoots back to a pillar. The Monster child threw his hands up, surprised. Chara held his head as the headache came back.

??????: "Whoa its okay! I'm not going to hurt you!"

<kill him>  
Chara: "What are you?"

??????: "I'm a monster, silly."

Chara: "You look like a little goat."

??????: "Mmm, I don't know what a goat is. You're from the surface, aren't you?"

Chara: "Apparently."

??????: "Yeah, I couldn't figure out what kind of monster you were. So... I guess that makes you human? I don't know..." (scratches back of head)

<kiillll hiiiimm>  
Chara: "It does."

Chara looks up through the hole ignoring the voice eminating from his heart. Sunlight shined forth from the hole, so Chara could not see the top. The goat boy was scratching the back of his head and then scooted up to Chara to continue healing.

Chara: "I fell quite a ways, didn't I?"

??????: "Looks like it. By the way I forgot to ask you something."

Chara: "Hm?"

??????: "What's your name?"

<wrap your hands... around its neck>  
Chara: "... My name is Chara."

Asriel: "Chara? That's a nice name. My name is Asriel."

Chara: "Asriel huh?"

Asriel: "Yeah. Golly I am bad at this! Let's try getting you to Mom. She knows how to heal anything!"

Asriel helps Chara to his feet again and throws one of his arms over his shoulder. Chara hobbled on one leg as they made their way through the cave and into a castle-like set of corridors and hallways. They reach a hall with a fountain and ornate carvings on the wall. Asriel sat Chara down near the fountain.

Asriel: "Hold your leg out. I am going to try to heal it."

Chara: "Thank you, Asriel."

Asriel: "Anytime!"

Asriel put a hand on Chara's leg. Chara felt a warmth in his leg right around where the pain was and closed his eyes for a moment, listened to the hum of Asriel's magic. 

Something swimming around in his mind was urging him to choke Asriel, but Chara ignored it. A subtle and slow beating came from the other end of the hall. It gets louder until finally, a large robed goat-like monster enters and spots the two.

??????: "There you are, my son."

Asriel: "Howdy Dad! Look what I found!"

Asgore: "Well this is a first in a millennia. Howdy, my child! I am Asgore, King of the Kingdom in the Earth. What's your name?"

Chara: "I am Chara, your Highness." (slightly bows head)

Asriel: "Hee hee hee. Chara is a Human, Dad! This is the first human we've ever met."

Asgore: "Maybe the first one you've met, my son, but not the first for me. Come, you two. Let's go see Mom about that pie she's making."

Asriel: "Wait Dad! Chara is still hurt. Is it okay if we get a lift?"

Asgore: "Sure thing, my son! Come here."

Asgore lifted both Asriel and Chara onto his massive shoulders and let the two hang onto his horns as he walks through the hallways. 

Asgore reached a few rooms with gates and puzzles which Asgore easily solved. After awhile they enter a hall with a newly planted tree and then into a hall that lead to another huge hall lined with potted plants. On the other end was a wooden door.

Asgore made his way to the door and started stomping his feet hard. He hurriedly opened the door and barged through the doorway.

Asgore: "TORIEL! HOLY HECK!"

Toriel: "Oh dear! What is it?"

A goat monster somewhat smaller than Asgore rushes into the foyer. Her robes were not as elaborate or armored as Asgore's but they were soft looking.

Asgore: "Toriel, a human fell into the Underground. I found him leaning on the fountain with Asriel." 

Asgore takes them and places them softly onto the ground. Chara gestures a slight but courteous bow towards who he assumed was the Queen.

Chara: "Greetings your Majesty, I am Chara."

Toriel: "My, it has been a long while since we've seen a human, have we not Dear?."

Asgore: "That it has."

Asriel: "Mom, its okay if Chara stays with us, right?"

Toriel: "He will have to, my son. The barrier prevents anything from leaving the Underground... I am surprised, Chara, that you are not stricken with grief by this news."

Chara: (looks away)

Asgore: "This was intentional, wasn't it? My boy whatever happened to you on the surface-"

Chara: "Its... nothing to worry about, your Highness. I would rather be anywhere other than there right now. And I apologize for interrupting you, your Highness. It is difficult for me to talk about it."

Asgore: "Understandable, my child. By the way you can call us by our first names."

Toriel: "Yes, my child. We might be royalty, but having to constantly submit ourselves to formalities has more or less gotten on our nerves."

Chara: "Are you sure?"

Toriel and Asgore both nod and give him a warm smile. Chara felt the warmth of their smiles and gave a very subtle smile of his own. But something was tugging at his soul, as though in protest. This feeling quickly burned away the warmth he felt from the monster family and left him with nothing.

Toriel: "Let us get you situated, Chara. Afterwards, I have pie I am sure you will find is very delicious."

Chara: "May I ask what the flavor is?"

Toriel: "Butterscotch with a little cinnamon. Does it sound like something you may enjoy?"

Chara: "It does, Toriel. Thank you. My favorite pie is Turtle Pie. However, I have never had butterscotch and cinnamon pie before and am willing to try a slice."

Toriel: "I could never imagine a pie made out of real turtles." (smirks)

Chara: "Ugh, no. Its a vanilla creme pie with caramel, pecans and chocolate on a chocolate graham cracker crust."

Toriel: "I know what you mean, my child. I was only joking with you."

Toriel warmly grins at Chara who returns the gesture with a smirk. Toriel directs Chara to Asriel's bedroom where he was playing around with a guitar. The tune he was playing was a bit melancholy and bland. Chara mostly ignored it. 

There were a few toys scattered throughout the room. Asriel looked up from his guitar and realized Chara was going to be sleeping in his room. Asriel jumped off of his bed and frantically picked up the toys in his room.

Toriel: "Thank you, Asriel. However, your room should be clean and organized at all times. Put things back after you are finished and there will be minimal cleaning to do. Understand, my son?"

Asriel: "Yes ma'am."

Toriel: "Chara, I assume you did not bring any more clothes with you. So tomorrow we shall be going to the market to get you some spare clothes. How does that sound to you, my child?"

Chara: "I... That sounds lovely. Thank you, Toriel."

Toriel: ...

Chara: "What is the matter?"

Toriel: "My child, it might seem to you like none of this bothers you. But I can tell that you feel you made a mistake somewhere along the line. I want you to know, my child, that we will do everything in our power to make this place feel like a home."

Chara: "There really is no going back, is there?"

Toriel: "No, my child, there is not." (hugs Chara)

Asriel: (hugs Toriel and Chara) "Don't worry Chara! I'll make sure you are not bored."

Chara freezes as a pain envelopes his heart. Breathing became hard for him. Asriel and Toriel back away when they notice how stiff he was.

Toriel: "What is it, my child?"

Chara: "I... never had anyone treat me this way. It is difficult... trying to comprehend it."

Asriel: "You don't need to compre-whatever anything, Chara! That's just what love is! You just accept it!"

...

Chara grabs his chest and collapses on his knees in pain. He grunts as slightly foamy spittle flies from his mouth. Asriel and Toriel try to comfort him as they felt they were breaking through the years of ice that covered his heart. 

The pain Chara felt that day, however, was not from a frozen heart. It was because he wanted to cry. He wanted to cry and he couldn't. He couldn't... because he was not allowed to cry.

Later that night when Asriel and Chara were sleeping, Asgore came into the living room where Toriel was doing her pre-sleep reading time. Asgore was brushing his teeth with a spit cup in hand. Toriel closed her book and stared at the fireplace contemplating ways to tell Asgore of what she saw as she read Chara's mind.

Toriel: (casts muffling spell on room) "Asgore I am worried. That boy's mind is disturbingly dark. The thoughts are innocent enough but all I feel is pure malice."

Asgore: "He's probably had a horrible upbringing. Abusive parents perhaps?"

Toriel: "Perhaps, it all seems pretty strange, however. His intelligence shows through simple conversation but he is so reserved. His mind only shows what it wants to show and the rest is walled off."

Asgore: "Don't you fret about anything, honey. I already have everyone keep an eye on him. He won't do anything strange without me knowing about it."

Toriel: "I just fear for Asriel. Maybe I am just thinking to far into this. He will open up to us in time, at his own pace. All we can do for now is monitor and give him the love every parent can afford to a child." 

Toriel opens up her book again and continues reading. Asgore walks over to Toriel and lightly taps her shoulder.

Asgore: "Hey..."

Toriel: "Hm?"

Asgore: (kisses) "Good night."

Toriel: "Are you going to bed?"

Asgore: "Yeah. I got a meeting to listen to. I'll probably bring breakfast with me."

Toriel: "Alright." (kisses) "Pleasant dreams, Dear."

 

[Date: June 20, 2011]

???????: "Whats the status on Frisk?"

??????: "His vitals are more normal than they were yesterday according to this book."

???????: "'More normal' heh what does that even mean? Ugh." (sits down) "Lester, are you entirely sure you can not find a way to get him out of this coma?"

Lester: "Yes, Geralto. I tried probing his mind and found nothing but darkness."

Geralto: "And the CAT scan showed no brain activity?"

Lester: "Oh there is brain activity. But I cannot get anything. Its like the impact literally turned his mind into soup."

Geralto: "That's BS. You got him immediately after he landed and reversed the physical damage to his brain WAY before the brain damage became permanent. I think there is something else going on. You got one of those goggles?"

Lester: "Yeah. Here."

Lester throws a pair of the soul goggles to Geralto. Geralto turns it on and puts them over his eyes. He tweaks the device as he gets closer to Frisk.

Geralto: ... "HA! I knew it!" 

Lester: "What is it?"

Geralto: "His soul is not putting out any energy. Like at all."

Lester: "I hope you'll be able to tell me what this means."

Geralto: "Would you like to start with pulling theories out of our asses? 'Cause that's the best we can do right now."

Lester: (glare) "Really..."

Geralto: (puts hands up) "I don't know anything about doppelgangers. Including, but not limited to, their souls."

Lester: "Fine I'll start. What if this is a mind/soul separation and the soul is inert because the mind isn't there to control it? I mean there have been medical cases like this before."

Geralto: "The soul is a source of energy so assuming the mind was gone the soul would still be pumping out energy. Besides, Frisk's soul was reported to be a 'black hole'. It should be eating energy, not emitting it."

Lester: "You were the one who said it was not 'emitting energy'."

Geralto: "Whatever, man. My turn. I think the mental trauma and the near-death experience he probably had broke up his soul into his doppelganger part and 'food source'. And the 'food' is about as comatose as he is."

Lester: "His mind is completely dark. But unless I have access to the mind, there is no way I can access the soul."

Geralto: "You think we could modify the MRI machine to maybe map a path?"

Lester: "You really want to go through programming and modifying it?"

Geralto: "Just a suggestion." 

Lester: "I think in order for us to do anything about Frisk we need to bring him to the best healer in the Kingdom."

Geralto: "I don't know. With Frisk missing and tensions getting this high, I have a feeling moving him to a familiar area is a bad idea. Everyone is trying to find him, including the ones who want him dead."

Lester: "But Toriel is the only one who can reconnect the mind to the soul. Besides, with her adoptive son's life at stake you could be sure she wouldn't hesitate to repel anyone who'd want him dead."

Geralto: "To Toriel's it is!"


	33. The Real Knife

 

**Episode 33 - The Real Knife**

 

[Location: New Home Throne Room]

Asgore roamed the throne room showering the flowers in delicate drops of fresh water. He hummed a delicate tune as he made his way around. Sans walked up and leaned on the doorway as he watched Asgore go about his bi-weekly watering.

Asgore: "hmm hmm hmmmm and the soft blue sky hmmm hmm hmmmmm... Oh, howdy General. Didn't see you there. Apologies."

Sans: "It's fine, my Lord. It seems both of us are having a good day."

Asgore: "Oh? And what is making your day so wonderful?"

Sans: "I really want to spoil an amazing idea I just had... But I have a feeling you already know what is it."

Asgore: "Hmmmm... more pot stirring."

Sans: "Bingo!"

Asgore: "You've already turned the Underground into a moshpit, Sans. I do not have the energy to deal with a civil war."

Sans: "Then drop your crusade."

Asgore: ...

Sans: "You know it won't end well for you or your people."

Asgore: "But if I do not, the humans will slaughter us."

Sans: "Then use Frisk as your shield."

Asgore: "They will not listen to a child!"

Sans: "How do you know they won't?"

Asgore: "Because Humanity cares not for who they step on or the lives they ruin! Give me a good reason to change my decision."

Sans: "Because if you don't... I'll send the entire Guard after Frisk. I'll put up a bounty for his head. I'll pay people to track him. His death will be so gruesome-"

Asgore: "NO! Your scheming and side projects stops now, General. You will capture the child and bring him to me as commanded. Do you understand?"

Sans: "No, I do not."

Asgore summons a glowing red trident and points it towards Sans who didn't even flinch.

Asgore: "I will not say this again... Bring the boy-"

Sans pulls his hand out of his pocket and holds it out. A weight grabs onto Asgore's soul as he flies back into his throne. The force of the blow ripped the throne out of the ground and tipped back onto the bed of flowers. The wind was knocked out of him. Sans walked up to him and looked down upon him as Asgore tried to catch his breath.

Sans: "I don't know if you know this, but as you continue on wallowing in your depression you become more and more useless. Not meaning to offend, of course. But what you are doing isn't conducive to the whole grand scheme of things. 

The only reason why your kingdom is degrading is because you are so caught up on death that you refuse to concentrate on the things that matter. And it isn't just the people who suffer, but the entire outcome of life. I was hoping this time around you'd... I don't know, see that maybe killing him is not the way to go."

Asgore: "What are you talking about Sans?"

Sans: "If I tell you, will you just let me do my job?"

Asgore: "... Its agreed then."

Sans: "Epic!"

 

[Date: December 1, 1973]

Asriel and Chara were playing around with a camera in the cavern with the hole that led up to the peak of Mt. Ebott. Asriel hid behind a pillar, filming Chara as a fun little documentary on human behavior.

Asriel: "On the rock, a wild human Chara sits, scouting his territory for prey. The wild human is known to devour chocolate and cheeseburgers at the blink of an eye. I wait in cover as he-"

Chara looks over to Asriel and gives him an impatient look. Asriel ducks behind the pillar further.

Asriel: "i've been spotted... humans rely on movement to catch their prey so if I stay- OH MY GOD HE'S AFTER ME!!"

Chara ran after Asriel who was squealing like a weenie all throughout the cave. Chara finally catches up to Asriel and reaches for the camera.

Chara: "Give it to me!"

Asriel: "I'm not done documenting you!"

Chara manages to grab hold of the camera and stares into the lens. It was smudged and a little dirty from Asriel handling it. He takes his shirt sleeve to wipe the smudge off and then points it towards Asriel.

Asriel: "Can I please have it back?"

Chara: "Okay, but after you do a floppy."

Asriel crosses his arms and pouts.

Asriel: "No..."

Chara: "Come on, Asriel! Do the floppy!"

Asriel violently shakes his head, making his ears flop all over his face.

Asriel: "Nooooooooooooo!"

Chara: "Aahahahaahah!"

Asriel grabs for the camcorder as Chara tried to recover from his belly laugh. Chara covertly puts the cap on and let's Asriel grab hold of the camcorder.

Asriel: "Alright now it's my turn!"

Chara: "Fine..."

Asriel: "Okay, Chara, are you ready?"

Chara: "For what?"

Asriel: "Do your creepy face!"

Chara: "Alright. If you say so..." 

Chara draws eyes in and opens mouth into a dark smile.

Chara: "ssssaaahh"

Asriel's fur stands on end as he gets scared from the demonic expression.

Asriel: "AHHHHH!! Hee hee hee... Oh!"

Chara: "Really Asriel?"

Asriel: "Wait! I had the lens cap on..."

Chara: "If you are going to ask for me to do it again, the answer is no."

Asriel: "What!?"

Chara: (shakes head)

Asriel: "You're not going to do it again...?"

Chara: "No, I am not. I put the cap back on because I knew you were going to ask me. Next time you should pay attention, hmm?"

Asriel: "Come on, quit tricking me! Haha!"

Asriel turns off the camcorder and sits down on a rock.

Asriel: "I don't get it. Why do you never do that trick in front of anyone else? It is so cool!"

Chara: "Because I don't want to? Is that reason enough?"

Asriel: "It isn't like anyone is going to think you are evil or anything."

Chara: (absent smile) "What if I actually am evil?"

Asriel: "PFFFT! Chara if you were evil everyone would be dead right now."

Chara: ... "You're right. Maybe I am just good at making creepy faces." 

Chara trots over and sits beside Asriel, beating the heels of his boots against the rock.

Asriel: "Gosh are they creepy. They always give me the chills, you know?"

Chara: "I try to maintain quality in the things I do. By the way Asriel I've been meaning to ask..."

Asriel: "Um, sure. Shoot."

Chara: "If I really was a demon, would you kill me?" 

Asriel: "What kind of question is that?!"

Chara: "Would you or would you not kill me?"

Asriel: "No! Absolutely not! Even if you were a demon, you'd be a nice demon!"

Asriel hops off and daydreams into the sunlight above. A pain enveloped Chara's heart again, but he maintained his poise.

Asriel: "But if you were like being all demony and hurting people, I would probably try to put you in a magic box or something and try to make you undemony. Maybe you were just angry that Mom or Dad got hurt or something."

Chara: "Asriel..."  
<KEEP QUIET>

Asriel: "What's up?"

Chara: "... nevermind."

Asriel: "Golly, you get like this at weird times."

Chara: "I guess I am still acclimating to this life. Heh."

Asriel: "Look, Chara, no matter what happens I will be there for you."

Chara: "Really?"

Asriel: "Yeah! That's what brothers do, right?"

Chara: "Yes, I suppose so. I am starting to get hungry."

Asriel: "Let's head back home and get something to eat."

Chara: "Good idea."

Chara hopped down from the rock and followed Asriel through Home.

As they walked down the path to their home, many a passerby greeted the two. They stopped at the fountain in the mural room for a drink break. Chara was washing his face of grime as Asriel was trying to massage the ankle he twisted along the way.

Chara: "Hey, Asriel."

Asriel: "What is it?"

Chara: (points to the carvings on the wall) "We go by those carvings everyday. Do you know what they are about?"

Asriel: "Golly! I think they were about some war between monsters and humans. At least according to Mom, anyway."

Chara: "Is that all?"

Asriel: "No, there was more, but I forgot most of it."

Chara: "Figures. Let me see."

Asriel: (sits down)

<don't tell him>  
Chara: "So we have a human and monster together in harmony. So at first, there was peace... A human and monster as one but there is something above it. Looks demonic. And to the right are a bunch of humans pointing. I believe out of fear... On the other side of the group are humans with spears charging an army of monsters fleeing. And then seven humans with staves over monsters. Interesting."

Asriel: "So what does it mean?"

Chara: "My assumption is that the reason why we are down here is because humans feared a complete unison between the two races. And so they attacked monsters and forced them underground. The story seems simple and crude."

Asriel: "They were scared of us? But everyone down here is nice!"

Chara: "You see why I never want to talk about my life on the surface? Humanity hasn't changed. Still fearful of the unknown. That their precious control will be taken from them by all the petty unknowns they come across. They are not worth discussing."

Asriel: "They can't all be that bad, Chara. I mean, there's you."

Chara: "I am not human, Asriel."  
<DON'T>

Asriel: "Are you going to tell me you're a demon again? You are a pretty bad at being a demon."

Chara: (absent smile) ... "You're right. I'd make a terrible demon."

Asriel: "Let's get going. We're like halfway there."

The two get through Home's various puzzles which their solutions have become second nature to them and eventually arrive at their home in Home. The door was locked and so Asriel knocked. The two waited a few minutes before Asriel knocked again.

Asriel: "I guess we were out too long. Mom and Dad probably went to the market without us."

Chara: "I really do not feel like walking that far and back, Asriel."

Asriel: "Gosh, me neither. Let's find that spare key and get something to eat."

Asriel and Chara walked around the door to spot the fake rock that held the spare key. After about a minute, Chara spotted it and opened the door. Inside was too dark to see.

Asriel: "And Mom forgot to leave a light on too!"

Chara: "Golly gosh darn gee, Mom!"

Asriel: "Hee hee hee! Let us 'locate' the 'light fixture control'."

Chara: "... You're making fun of me, aren't you?"

Asriel: (snicker) "Maybe. I'll 'peruse' the 'family quarters' while you-"

Chara: (mocking) "Check the living room? Golly, Asriel! The living room is my favorite part of the house!"

Asriel: "I don't sound like that!"

Chara: "Hyeh heh heh heh."

Chara slipped into the dark living room and felt the wall for a switch. Asriel disappeared into the hallway.

As Chara made his way around the room, the house went pitch black. Chara stopped and tried seeing through the darkness to no avail. The house was deadly quiet.

Chara: "Asriel? Did you shut the door? That was not nice... Asriel?"

Chara heard padding from near the front door. Suddenly all the lights came on, partially blinding him.

Asgore, Asriel and Toriel: "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CHARA!" 

Chara freaks out and falls down behind the dining table. His heart was racing.

Chara: "What?! How did you know it was my birthday today?!"

Toriel: "I have my ways, my son."

Chara: "Care to share them?"

Toriel: "That is a secret I shall tell you when you get older. Haha."

Asgore: "Speaking of getting older... Chara, I believe it is time you understand the importance and value of responsibility, first hand. Something you can call your own that requires careful handling. And so I present you with a gift!"

Chara opens up a small, carefully wrapped package and took off the top of the box it contained. Inside was a knife and sheath. The recurved-edge blade stopped at a finger well meant to allow for a more stable grip. The polished wood handle was comfortable as the design was ergonomic with deep grooves in the grip to prevent slipping. Chara admired the craftsmanship and held it up to check the blade.

Asgore: "This knife can provide for a multitude of functions such as crafting, cutting and improvised toolwork. However, a knife can also severely hurt others, including yourself. As this is your knife, you may do with it what you wish... BUT whatever consequences may come of your actions will be yours to bear and yours to bear alone. Do you understand, my son?"

Chara: "I understand, Father. I will cherish this and do my best to be responsible with something as dangerous as this."

Asgore: "Excellent, my son! Happy Birthday and enjoy your gift!"

Asriel: "Gosh, Chara! Maybe now you can help Mom in the kitchen."

Toriel: "Perhaps. But you know what they say about two chefs in the kitchen, my son! Go ahead and show your brother what you got for him, Asriel!"

Asriel: "Oh yeah! Sorry. Here is my first present!"

Chara takes the smaller present and opens it up. Inside was a red locket with a keyhole in the center. The key to it was placed beside it. Chara took it out by the chain and dangled it in front of him.

Chara: "A locket?"

Asriel: "It's a heart locket. Its what we monsters give to our best friends so we can keep them close all the time!"

Chara: "Ah, so a sentimental gift of friendship. Thank you, Asriel."

Asriel: "Hold your horses! There is a second part to it. Here, hold it in your hands like this."

Chara: "Alright..."

Chara followed Asriel's instruction by cupping the locket. Asriel took his hands and covered Chara's until the heart locket was fully enveloped.

Asriel: "Now all we need to do is pray! You ready?"

Chara: "Pray? To who?"

Asriel: "Each other silly! Come on let's do it!" 

Chara: "Alright..."

Asriel and Chara bow their heads in prayer. The heart locket suddenly gets warm and then cools down. Chara opened his eyes and felt the heart locket beat in a steady rhythm. Chara slipped on the locket, staring at it for a few seconds before hugging Asriel. Asriel hugs back and lovingly pats him.

Chara: "... thank you... you do not know how much this means to me."

Asriel: "Anything for my brother."

Toriel: "I believe it is my turn to present my gift! Please excuse me."

Toriel heads to the kitchen and disappears around the corner. Asriel held his fists up and bit his lip in excited anticipation. Toriel slowly comes out of the kitchen with a candle-lit cake with 12 candles on it.

Toriel: "Happy birthday to you!..."

Asgore, Asriel and Toriel: "Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday, dear Charaaaaaaa! Happy Birthday to youuuuuuuuuuu!"

Toriel placed what looked like a giant turtle with candles on it on the table for Chara to blow out. The air smelled heavily of brownies and caramel.

Chara: "Wow..."

Toriel: "Go on and blow out the candles, my son, before the wax melts onto it."

Chara jumped up onto a seat and waited a few seconds before blowing out the candles. Everyone cheered and kissed Chara's head. The night left the family energetic from the decadent cake and they stayed up late in the night celebrating Chara's birthday.

Chara noticed that his heart wasn't in any pain. Something about Asriel's gift silenced whatever was in his heart. But he could still feel it there. Eating away at him.

 

[Date: June 23, 2011]

Lester: "Is the FTD open?"

Geralto: "About. Putting in coordinates now." (taps on the keypad)

Lester: "Finally."

Geralto: "When you leave, make sure you go straight to Toriel's. No stopping. No distractions. No detours."

Lester: "Got it. I'm not letting anyone touch Frisk today."

Geralto: "Protip: act like you are taking a large package to someone's house. Because that's essentially what you are doing."

Lester: "I know what I am doing, Gerry. Don't worry."

Geralto: "Godspeed."

Lester quickly dragged the box containing Frisk through the FTD gateway. The sofa-shaped box he was placed in had a rune of holding which allowed Frisk to remain secured to the stretcher without tipping off any guards or hunters. The semi-flat cobblestone streets slowed down Lester's trek as he didn't want the equipment in the box to get damaged.

Lester eventually made it through the Marketplace. There were no guards to be seen which relieved him. He made it to Toriel's house and knocked on the door after he rolled it up to the doorstep. 

Lester looked around to make sure nobody was within the vicinity or following him. The front door clicked and slid open.

Toriel: "Hello, Sir. How may I help you?"

Lester: "Delivery for a Ms. Toriel? One luxury silk sofa from a secret admirer?"

Toriel: "Oh that was sweet of them, but I am afraid I have little room for it in my home."

Lester: "I'm afraid it isn't returnable, Ma'am." [It's Frisk.]

Toriel: "How unfortunate. I guess I better find a place in the living room. Pensha, my child, can you help bring in this package?"

Pensha: "I can. Coming."

Pensha stepped out looking incredibly sullen. She silently grabbed one side and lifted with Lester. He led Pensha to Frisk's room and placed the box on the ground, spinning it till it was in the right position.

Lester: "Alright I am going to need you two to wait outside. And Pensha...?"

Pensha: ...

Lester: "Hopefully this cheers you up."

Pensha: "are you ****ing kidding me. the only person who made me feel right is gone..." (sobbing)

Lester: "Heh, then you'll be glad about this."

Lester pulls the ripcord causing the box to collapse with a pop. The spacial field in the box collapsed, revealing a stretcher and it's equipment. Frisk was comatose and hooked up to them. 

Pensha's face livened from utter despair to sorrowful surprise. She ran in and embraced Frisk, bawling into his chest. Toriel covered her snout and gasped in shock.

Toriel: "My son! What has Undyne done to him?!"

Lester: "During his last fight with Undyne, she threw him into a chasm leading to Garbage Dump. He landed on a boulder that snapped his lower spine and busted open the back half of his skull. He suffered cranial hemorrhaging and lost some spinal fluid, but I healed it all in time. His fluids are all restored as well."

Toriel: "Then why does my son require life support?!"

Lester: "I don't want to call it a coma, but the connection between his mind and soul is completely severed. I do not know how such a blow could sever this connection but the point is that I am incapable of repairing it. There is also something of importance I want to discuss privately."

Toriel: "I understand. Let's leave Frisk to poor Pensha for now. Follow me."

Lester followed Toriel to the cellar as Pensha's muffled cries bellowed throughout the house. Down in the cellar, Toriel checked the door to make sure it was locked and then cast a muffling spell on the room.

Lester: "I apologize, Toriel, for not introducing myself before. I am Lester of the Scribes of Xolani. I have been caring for Frisk for the past week in the secrecy of one of our safehouses."

Toriel: "Thank you, Lester, for keeping my son safe. But I am afraid he is in more danger than ever before."

Lester: "Believe me, SoX is all over it. The thing I want to talk to you about is something disturbing that we've found out about Frisk a week ago."

Toriel: "Is it serious?"

Lester: "Depends... I should just get to the point. Frisk is a doppelganger of Chara. Using equipment we've secured from Gaster's lab, we've discovered that Frisk's soul in not human. Neither it's construct nor behavior falls in line with what we know about human souls. As of now, the soul is inert when it should look like a 'black hole' as Frisk described when he visited the museum in Waterfall."

Toriel: "I knew Frisk looked incredibly similar to my Chara... but a doppelganger?"

Lester: "With what little we know about them, we suspect that Frisk is one under very special conditions we've yet to confirm. We believe Frisk would have been born a completely separate entity. But the introduction of Chara's broken soul would have disrupted the growth of a newborn soul and force it to feed on Chara's soul. Or something of that nature. 

Point being, Frisk was born feeding off Chara's soul. How he got a hold of Chara's soul is a complete mystery to us. Just, when you are done connecting the mind to the soul, be ready for anything."

Toriel: .... "I understand, Lester. Let us give Pensha some time before we start, though."

Lester: "Agreed."


	34. Consumed

 

**Episode 34 - Consumed**

[Date: August 22, 1974]

It was a calm and uneventful day. Asgore was out being King for the people and focusing on town and city improvement. Toriel was quietly reading her new books she bought the other day. Asriel and Chara returned from their first week of school and spent the rest of the day doing homework and coloring.

Asriel: "So how is school down here, Chara?"

Chara: "It is different."

Asriel: "Meh. Couldn't have been much different than on the surface."

Chara: "Perhaps. Most of what we were taught the past week was mostly what we were taught on the surface. But it was in a more practical manner. I never liked going to school, specifically because the kids that attended were a bit inane. They were not there for the material, you know?"

Asriel: (turns to Asriel surprised)

Chara: "... What?"

Asriel: "Gee, Chara. That's the first time you really opened up to anyone."

Chara: "I did not! You were assuming something wrong and I simply corrected you!"

Asriel: "Hee hee hee! Caught'cha!"

Chara: (absent smile)

Asriel: "See Chara? You do have a heart even though its buried under a decade of ice." (continues with homework) "It just takes time to chip through it all, you know?"

Chara: "I wish you luck with that."

...

Asriel: "Hey Chara..."

Chara: "Hm?"

Asriel smiled at Chara who smiled back. Asriel takes his finger and pokes the tip of Chara's nose.

Asriel: "Boop!"

Chara: (winces) "Hey!"

Asriel: "You smiled and so I gotta boop your snoot! That's the rules!"

Toriel: "Hee hee. He is right, my son. Those are the rules of the house."

Chara: "Who approved of this?"

Toriel: "Why the King of course! All grumpy-pants get a boop on the snoot every time they smile!"

Asriel: (shrugs) "Gotta do what the king says."

Chara: "Hyeh heh. That is totally unfair."

The three giggled about for awhile as Toriel started prepping dinner. Chara and Asriel gladly helped even though neither of them were allowed to touch the kitchen knives. 

Just as they were about to set up the table with food, Asgore bellowed a hardy hello through to the living room. They brought the platters and dishes of delicious roast and veggies.

Next day after school, Asriel and Chara were playing around in the maze of puzzles with water guns. After an intense battle, Chara was finally defeated... and soaked. He laid on the soaked ground, weakened from Asriel's onslaught. Asriel approached Chara savoring his victory.

Asriel: "You are slippery... But not slippery enough!!"

Chara: "Asriel... I'm dying..."

Asriel: "Huh?"

Chara: "I am dying..."

Asriel: "Okay you are pretending too much-"

Chara: "no! humans... cannot handle so much... magic water"

Asriel grabs his ears in panic.

Asriel: "Stop playing around Chara!"

Chara: "please put me out of my misery Asriel..."

Asriel: "Stop tricking me!"

Chara: "... asriel..."

Asriel: (looks at gun shaking) "I can't..."

Chara: "please asriel..."

Asriel shakily aims the water gun at Chara's head.

Asriel: "i'm so sorry...."

Chara: "pull the trigger Asriel"

Asriel pulls the trigger and hits Chara in the face with a blast of water. He drops down into a squat and covers his face with his arms in silence.

...

Chara: "What did I tell you about crying?"

Asriel: (gets up and points) "Ha! I knew you were lying! Faker!"

Chara: "Asriel... You want to be a big boy right?"

Asriel: "Ugh... 'big boys don't cry'"

Chara: "There we go!"

Asriel: "But I was only faking like you."

Chara: (gets up and wrings shirt) "Even faking is a no-no. We'll work on that though."

Asriel: "Not even faking?! You make it hard to play pretend properly."

Chara: (sighs) "Pretending is also something big boys don't do."

Asriel: "Golly... guess there is no point in having fun with you then, huh?"

Chara: "I never said you could not pretend, Asriel. If you don't want to be a big boy, then that is your choice."

Asriel: "But I want to be a big boy and do big boy stuff with you!"

Chara: (sighs)

Asriel: "We are going to be doing big boy stuff together when we are older, right?"

Chara: ....

Asriel: "What's wrong?"

Chara: "There is a reason I bring you out here to 'pretend' kill me, Asriel."

Asriel: "Are you really going to start this demon stuff again, Chara??"

Chara: "This isn't just 'demon stuff', Asriel! I take you with me and do all of this 'weird stuff' because one of these days I will not be me! And I trust you that you will do the right thing!"

Asriel: "Be serious, Chara."

Chara: "I am serious, Asriel!! I hate everything! I've always hated everything! I want to see everything destroyed! I can barely feel anything beyond hatred! I don't go a day without a single thought of causing pain or duress to those close to me!"

Asriel: "You are scaring me, Brother..."

Chara: "Asriel... these red eyes, that face you always pester me to do! All impossible for a normal human! You do not understand what goes on through my head... And I do not want you to know (sob) because I do not want it to touch you or Mother and Father..."

Chara covers his face to hide his tears and anxiety. Asriel tries to give Chara a hug, but is only pushed away. Asriel trips and falls on his butt.

Asriel: "Ooph! But Chara-"

Chara: "Do not treat me like a brother, Asriel. Maybe pretend for Mother and Father's sake. But I am a being of pain. All I bring, all I am good for... is pain."

Asriel: "Shut up, Chara!"

Asriel hops up and tackles Chara, pinning him to the ground. Chara pulls out his knife and holds the blunt side to Asriel's neck. Asriel is entirely shaken and shivering as Chara draws his face in close to Asriel with an absent smile.

Chara: "'No crying.' 'No pretending.' 'Push through the pain.' Etcetera. All these pretend games where you end up killing me. Every single time you pull the trigger. Every single instance where I am merely something you must kill. All of it, is to prepare you for the day I eventually become unhinged."

Chara puts the knife in Asriel's hand and then made Asriel hold the knife to his throat.

Asriel: "stop this Chara..."

Chara: "This is the face of a demon, Asriel. When the time comes, I want you to take this knife and cut... right... here." (holds knife to his jugular) I want you to be serious about this, Asriel. Because if you don't, everyone will die."

Asriel tears Chara's hand from his shirt and backs away from his knife.

Asriel: "Nobody is going to die, Chara! I'll make sure of it!"

Chara: "You are a fool. But that's okay, you'll learn." (gets up and brushes off)

Asriel: "That's not the point! Demon or not... you are still my brother. I'll help you fight those feelings or lock you up until I can find some way to help you. But asking me to kill you is wrong!"

Chara: "I am only looking out for your well being, Asriel."

Asriel: "That is not fair! You tell me all the time not to cry but then you turn around and cry your fanny off! Well it's time to big boy up, Chara! Even if there is no way, we'll make a way! Together! No more crying, just doing! Got it?" 

...

Asriel bends down and tilts his head.

Asriel: "Got it, Brother?"

Chara: "... Got it."

Asriel: "For some reason, I don't believe you do." (hands back knife)

Chara: (takes knife) "I must admit, Asriel, you are becoming a big boy if you can stand up to me like that. I am proud of you."

Asriel: "Golly, thanks Chara. I gotta say you've really opened up these past few months." (scratches back of head)

Chara: "It seems so. Let's work our way back to the house. I am getting hungry."

Asriel: "Okay, but don't just let me win anymore okay?" 

Asriel and Chara made their way back home shooting each other with the water guns. They ended up back at the house dripping wet. Toriel peeked her head out of the door and saw Asriel and Chara standing in growing puddles made by their drenched clothes.

Toriel: "Oh dear! It seems you two have been having an intense battle throughout Home. Am I to assume collateral damage was at an all time high today?"

Chara: "Everyone died." (absent smile)

Asriel: (copies) "We gave them all a funeral. But nobody came."

Toriel: (smiles) "How disturbingly unpleasant! You two must be famished after committing mass genocide. How does a few sandwiches sound, my children?"

Chara: "Soooodiuuuum..."

Asriel: "I'll stab the sandwiches- I mean cut! Hee hee hee!"

Toriel: "Not without supervision, my son."

Asriel: "Yes Ma'am!"

 

[Date: June 25, 2011]

With Fen's progress in sword training reaching a plateau, he became a fully fledged member of what the Undernet was calling the "Little Heroes". His dedication and discipline rewarded him with a large blade he called his own, courtesy of Ghemal. Forgiveness, Fen's version of Mercy, was considered a half-bladed sword with only half of one side of the blade that was truly sharp. Fen carried it around wherever he went.

Lester and Toriel were hovering over Frisk repairing the connection between Frisk's mind and his soul. Pensha was in front with Fen practicing combat moves on dummies. They were lookout for Lester and Toriel, meant to deter anyone who was looking for Frisk for a quick kill.

Fen: "Geez Pensha. Don't you think you might break your wings hitting the dummy so hard?"

Pensha: (gritting her teeth) "As long as I break that *****'s face in I do not give a damn."

Fen: "Don't think you are taking her on alone."

Pensha: "Watch me!" (punches the dummy's head off)

Fen: "Seriously Pensha, you need to control your anger. Frisk was able to hold her off because everyone was worried about him after you put the word out. Even then look what happened!"

Pensha: "I am fully aware of that, Fen."

Fen: "Then what makes you think you can take Undyne?"

Pensha winds up a punch that makes the rematerialized dummy explode in a cloud of cotton and wood splinters. Pensha's wingfist seemed to discharge small yellow sparks for a split second.

Pensha: "Because all that Justice in my soul is going straight to her face. Every single spec."

Fen: "Justice? Dang Pensha! No wonder you are so bent out of shape!"

Pensha: "She ruined my date! You don't EVER ruin a woman's date!"

Fen: "Whatever. But if you plan on killing her, can you tell me beforehand so you at least got some backup?"

Pensha: "... fine." (continues hitting dummy)

Back inside...

Lester: "Two days in and we've barely made progress."

Toriel: "A process like this requires time, Lester. Trust me when I say this is the fourth patient I have had to perform this procedure on in my life."

Lester: "What were you before the King?"

Toriel: "A physician and psychiatrist."

Lester: "Let me guess... first patient syndrome."

Toriel: "I fell in love with him WAY before I became a physician. He had a habit of taking up all of my appointment slots. It is a shame he decided to be the coward he is."

Lester: "I see... forgive me for probing."

Toriel: "No, Lester. It is important to vent pent up emotions. If anything, Frisk has taught me that keeping emotions locked up only eats away at you. As of now I am all but over my children's deaths. Frisk intends to reunite Asgore and I so that we may produce a brother for him."

Lester: "I don't see that happening."

Toriel: "Perhaps, perhaps not. Frisk has a knack for inspiring others to reach for more and maybe one day I will consider it. Nevertheless, I will never forgive Asgore for having those humans killed. I will never forget the horrors he has committed in the name of revenge."

Lester: "I'm sorry."

Toriel: ... "What ever happened to Lionel...?"

Lester: "I do not think it would be a good idea for you to know."

Toriel: "I nearly lost a third son, Lester. I believe I can handle the bad news."

Lester: (sigh) "Alright then... He killed himself. Shot himself through the cerebellum in front of Asgore."

Toriel: "And what was Asgore's reaction."

Lester: "Nothing less than suicidal. But you didn't hear that from me."

Toriel: "As it all should be."

Lester: "You can't be serious?! What about Frisk's hopes and dreams?"

Toriel: "As I've said before, venting one's emotions is important. And so if Asgore and I are to live together or even produce a child, then I must vent out the negative emotions I have for him. I will not promise, however, that my demeanor towards him will be anything less than what Pensha currently feels towards Undyne."

Lester: "So I can safely assume that 'greetings' will be replaced with a flaming punch to the face? hehe"

Toriel: (smiles) "More or less."

Lester: "Frisk is such an amazing kid. Doppelganger or not. All that hell he's been through and he is still kicking."

Toriel: "He would not have made it this far without his equally amazing friends and the many of us who support him."

Outside, Pensha was sitting on a nearby bench, cooling off from her bout of rage. Her wings were sore and a little swollen. Fen sat down beside her and laid the scabbard and sword across his lap. 

Pensha was staring down the hallway that led towards the marketplace for anyone approaching as she cooled her temper. Fen popped Forgiveness out of scabbard and looked at it's sheen before he handed it over to Pensha.

Fen: "You want to check out my sword?"

Pensha: "Sure..."

Pensha slides Forgiveness onto her lap. She lifted it and lightly tossed it to gauge the weight.

Pensha: "Whoa! This has a little weight to it."

Fen: "Yeah. I've been doing strength training with it. Check it!" (gets up and flexes)

Pensha: "Oooh!"

Pensha got up and squeezed Fen's biceps and shoulders before love-tapping him in the gut. Fen grunted and dropped his arms to massage his intestines back in place.

Pensha: "You need to work on those pecs, Fen. Try adding crunches to your workout."

Fen tries to punch Pensha in the gut but to no effect.

Pensha: "Really Fen?"

Pensha lifted her shirt to show Fen her ripped abs.

Fen: "Jesus, how do you do that?"

Pensha: "30 Pushups and crunches a day. Plus flying and whatnot."

Fen: "I should do that more. You're like the brawn of the duo, aren't ya?"

Pensha: "And the brain, when I feel like using it. Frisk is the speed and creativity."

Fen: "If you two get into a fight who would win, do you think?"

Pensha: "Frisk would win. I could have all the strength and intelligence in the world but it won't matter if I cannot land a hit. Now if I did land a hit it'd be lights out for him. So my best bet would be a sucker punch, but I would never do that to him."

Fen: "Oh well. I'm hoping he wakes up so I can see if I can-"

Pensha: "Hold on, who is that?"

A white dog in a dress pushing a baby carriage approached the two. Yipping could be heard from the carriage. Fen and Pensha immediately got up and walked towards her thinking she was a hunter.

Fen: "Hello Ma'am! Is there anything we can help you with?"

Lily: "Yes I was wondering if you were friends of the human."

Pensha: "We are. What's up?"

Lily: "My name is Lily, Sir Beck's wife. I have reason to believe that my husband is not coming home and so I wanted to hand you one of his prized possessions." (pulls out Beck's Mercy copy) "This was to be a reminder of the mercy and compassion Frisk gave to an assassin. But since it seems he won't be needing it, I feel that Beck would want him to have it." (hands sword to Pensha)

Pensha: "They are not really going to execute him, are they?"

Lily: "It looks that way as the days pass."

Pensha: (hugs Lily) "Keep praying that the people fighting for his freedom will get him out. The mutt he killed deserved it."

Fen: "We'll hand this to Frisk next time we see him, if we see him. Don't worry."

Lily: "Thank you. Both of you. I do hope Frisk is okay. You two have a good rest of the day."

Fen: "Goodbye Lily!... Hey Pensha, I am going to take this inside."

Pensha: "Gotcha. Make sure to check the back door before you come back out here."

Fen: "Right."


	35. Innocence

**Episode 35 - Innocence**

 

Chara...

...

I need you to wake up...

...

Come on...

Don't do this to everyone...

 

[Date: June 28, 1975]

It was a bleak day. Asgore was ridden with illness and spent most of the past few days in bed. Toriel did her best to determine the cause but ultimately resorted to general care, due to the late timing of the diagnosis. 

Asriel was in his bed just holding his guitar and staring blanks into the floor. Chara was polishing and inspecting his knife's condition as he lay across his bed. Toriel peeked in through the doorway with her empty grocery totes.

Toriel: "I am going to the marketplace to pick up supplies for us. Chara, I expect you to watch the house while your father is out of commission. Asriel, if anyone important comes to the door, please direct them to your father's room and assist him in any matters they present. Alright, my children?"

Asriel: "Yes, Mother..."

Chara: (points knife to ceiling) "We have the house covered, Mother. You can count on us."

Toriel: "Thank you, my son. But please, do be careful with that knife."

Chara: "Huh? Oh! Apologies." (goes back to polishing)

Toriel: (nods) "I shall return momentarily."

Chara: "Have fun, Mother!"

Toriel left for the front door. As soon as the door clicked shut, Asriel threw his guitar to the side and sprinted to his father's room. The guitar whined as it hit the bedpost. Chara calmly followed. 

Asgore was in his bed with a iced rag on his head and reading when he heard the thumping of feet headed his way. Asriel busted into his room balling his eyes out. He crawled onto the bed and smothered him in hugs and tears as Asgore placed the book to the side.

Asgore: "My son, what's wrong?"

Asriel: "I'm so sorry!! I-"

Asgore: "It's perfectly fine, Asriel. An honest mistake."

Asriel: "But what if you died...?"

Asgore: "Son, I am too strong too let a few flowers do anything to me... well do much to me."

Asriel: "But-"

Asgore: "Shhshhshh... There is nothing to worry about, my son. You two were just trying to do something nice for me. Neither of you knew buttercups could make people sick."

Asgore kissed Asriel's head and patted his back.

Asgore: "Your mother and I talked it over, my son, and everything is alright. I am actually feeling much better than I did and I am so grateful to have such a supportive family caring for me in a time of weakness. Besides, I was due for a vacation anyways."

Chara: "Heh. Yes, Asriel. Using 2 cups of 'flower' instead of flour was my mistake. And on that note I solemnly apologize, Father."

Asgore: "Well now you know. The pie still tasted delicious, albeit bitter."

Chara: "Unfortunately, it'll be the last one I will ever make."

Asgore: "Not the last, but perhaps with 'flour' next time."

Chara: "Understood Father." (smiles)

Asgore: "Hey... (taps Asriel) Go have free time while your mother is away."

Asriel: "You sure?"

Asgore: "Mhmm. I'll be fine. I have reading and movies when I get bored."

Chara: "Yes, Asriel, Father needs rest. Come on."

Chara goes to the living room and puts on some soft jazz. Asriel follows and spaces out in the living room while Chara gets some chocolate from the fridge. As he stepped out of the kitchen he saw Asriel standing there like a doofus.

Chara walks up to him and stands directly in front of him. Nothing. He waved his hand in front of Asriel's face and then snapped when he didn't get a response either. Asriel jumps and stares at Chara entirely embarrassed.

Asriel: "Oh gosh, my brain kinda went dead for a second there. Hee hee hee."  
-oa there it-

Chara heard a sound within the room. He looked around to see what made it.

Chara: "Did you hear something, Asriel?"

Asriel: "Hear what?"

Chara: "... Nevermind."

Asriel: "You want to play some board games?"

Chara: (grins) "Scrabble?"

Asriel: "No! You always win! How about Battleship?"

Chara: "Okay. We have not played that in a while."

Chara sits down with Asriel and they play Battleship. An hour passes before Toriel steps through with the groceries. She heads straight to Asgore to give him a kiss and then to the kitchen to put away the groceries. She spotted the boys playing Battleship on her way. Chara was winning by a ship.

Chara: "Miss. E10"

Asriel: "Miss. I2"

Chara: (sighs) "Hit. G9..."

Asriel: "Darn! Hit. I3"

Chara: (sits back and rubs face) "Hit. I'm going to call it quits Asriel. I feel a little fried in the head."

Asriel: (jumps up and cheers) "Woohoo! That was the closest game we ever had!"

Toriel: "-go its flaring up again."

Chara: "What is flaring up Mother?"

Toriel: "Hmm? I only congratulated Asriel, my son. Perhaps your head is a bit more fried than you thought. Some refreshing water will wash it away." (gets up and gets a glass of water)

Chara puts pressure on his temples after getting a sudden and severe headache. Foreign thoughts and images swam through his head for a moment before they and the headache subsided. 

Toriel comes back and places the glass of water on the table. For a split second, Chara saw what looked like a black hand with wispy fur holding the cup. He jerked his head towards Toriel and saw her with a concerned and soft smile. She placed a hand on his back and rubbed. Chara was thoroughly on edge.

Toriel(?): "You need to relax, Chara. This water will help."  
-almost got it-

Chara shakily drinks the water. As he drops the glass on the table and hops off the chair, he notices that everyone has disappeared.  
-there we go it's coming now-

Chara: "mother?... Mother?!" -stand back he is coming to-

Chara runs to Asgore's room which is now shut and locked. He tries ripping and shoving the door open to no avail. Chara sprints outside and jumps down the stairs only to find himself in the place where he first fell, which was now filled with golden flowers and covered in darkness. Chara backed up slowly as he stared at a dark wispy figure stare back at him from the shadows. Chara tried grabbing for his knife on his belt only to find it was missing. 

Toriel: "Just a little extra push and..."

The shadow creature sprints forward and throws Chara into the darkness. In the darkness, something started choking Chara and sharp pains and tickling covered his arms and chest. 

Chara opened his eyes and started flailing, ripping out needles and electrodes. The breathing device that was lodged in his throat flew out as well as various bits of fluid.

Chara tumbled out of the stretcher and broke through the house until he reached the front. As he flew out of the house, he nearly ran into a large bat and bird. He continued sprinting to the other side of the hallway.

Pensha: "oh my god! Frisk!!"

Chara ran most of the way through the track field before he became lightheaded and fell to the ground. As Pensha and Lester flew up to him, Chara turned to the side and threw up.

Pensha: "What the hell is wrong with him?!"

Lester: "Transition from comatose world to the real world is the biggest shock anyone can get to their system." (rubs Chara's shoulder) "Welcome back, Frisk."

Chara: (shivering and looking at Lester) "My name is Chara... Who is Frisk?"

Everyone's expression dropped into despair. Chara looked upon them all entirely confused. Lester spaces out with his hands on his head and begins pacing.

Lester: "... ****!!!!!"

Toriel trotted up to them giving Lester a sour face.

Toriel: "By the obscenities you are shouting, Mr. Lester, I assume you have bad news..."

Lester: ... "Ms. Toriel, meet Chara."

Toriel turned towards Chara and probed his mind. Her eyes grew wide with shock as she fell to her knees.

Toriel: "what?! .... my god..."

Chara: "Mother... what IS GOING ON?!"

Fen tried guiding Toriel and Pensha to the house. Pensha spent the rest of the day wailing and sobbing in the cellar when Fen realised she was bringing too much attention to the front. 

Lester brought Chara inside to try to explain everything that has happened the past 30 years he was gone. After a difficult debate, Chara started spacing out on his seat. Lester was desperately trying to snap Chara out of his rut.

Chara: ....

Lester: "Chara... I know all this is too much to take in. I need you to focus on me."

Chara: "i killed asriel..."

Lester: "You did not kill Asriel."

Chara: (nods) "I did... I planned it. I made Asriel do it. I KILLED ASRIEL!! YOU DENSE FLYING ROCK!!"  
Lester: "No you didn't, Chara. It wasn't you. Chara, listen!" ...

Chara: (sobbing) "You believe that just because you read a few books and run experiments that you can understand what that THING was 30 years ago?! I was that thing. I am demon that comes when someone calls my 'name'. And you wouldn't know because your muzzle is so buried in so many books you can only see as far as the pages held in front of you."

Lester: "Perhaps I don't know what I am dealing with, but I am trying."

Chara: "There is no amount of effort... you could put forth... that would get you anywhere close to understanding that abomination."

Toriel: "Chara that is enough... just please calm down, my son. Everyone is upset and emotions are running high in all directions. What is important is understanding why you awoke and not Frisk."

Chara remembers the dark figure, which Toriel picked up on.

Toriel: "Oh my god. Chara, please hold still." 

Toriel walks up to Chara and places her hands around his head. As she probes his mind she is greeted with Chara's memories which seem spotty and slightly blurry. After a few minutes of sifting through the memories she lifted her hands away.

Lester: "Anything?"

Toriel: "A dark figure with wispy fur. No definite shape."

Lester: "That's most likely Frisk."

Chara: "What... in the hell is he?!"

Lester: "If dark, wispy and indefinite is what a doppelganger is, then that proves that Frisk is indeed a doppelganger. And from what I can tell, he has been feeding off of your soul since birth."

All Chara could do was cover his ears and shake his head.

Toriel: "Chara, you need to listen to this please- Chara!"

Chara runs off to his room and starts crying into his sheets. He kicks the stretcher into the wall. The crash and the bump in the wall was ignored as Lester and Toriel rushed after to console him.

Lester: "I am going to call this bit of news in. I have a bad feeling we are not getting Frisk back anytime soon. Or at all."

Toriel: "No. Frisk is in there and for whatever reason is not coming out."

Lester takes out his phone and calls Geralto.

(ringing)

Geralto: {Whats up?}

Lester: "He is awake but not 'up'."

Geralto: {ohhhhh myyyyyyy godddddd}

Lester: "At least he isn't freaking out as much as he was an hour ago."

Geralto: {Well, I guess I'll just tell HQ that s***'s ****ed up! Swear to hell I am not having any kids after this.}

Lester: "You're not the one playing jigsaw with two minds. Stop complaining."

Geralto: {Yes mom. Talk to you later.}

Lester: "See ya." (beep) "Now I got to explain to this kid about Frisk... I am going to need a drink after this."

Toriel: "Perhaps I should do it. Chara is more comfortable around me."

Lester: "No, I would rather him hate me for telling him than you. For now, we all need to heal. Pensha especially."

Toriel: "I see."

Lester: "I am sorry."

Chara was laying on his bed with an arm hanging off the side. He avoided eye contact with Lester as he looked upon the broken child. Lester sits down in a nearby chair and crosses his legs.

Chara: ...

Lester: "It is true that Asriel was killed. But if it's any consolation, he chose you over that thing you claim you were 30 years ago. Humans did not give you asylum and so Asriel felt strongly that your place was with Asgore and Toriel. 

And unfortunately, both of your deaths caused a fury to rage in your father's heart which in turn caused the divorce. That thing you separated yourself from weakened you and manipulated you so it could be rid of you and use the one you were closest to to achieve it's ends.

But Asriel refused, because he loved you as a brother. Your separation and Asriel's refusal to obey this thing's commands ultimately put it's plans back three decades. You two saved the world, if only for a little bit."

Chara: "So where does Frisk come in?"

Lester: "I have a theory, but first I must ask something. Does the name 'Sophie McCarthy' mean anything to you?"

Chara: "I knew a Sophie who had this obsession with pestering me."

Lester: "How old was she when you last saw her?"

Chara: "She was 5 years old."

Lester: "Mrs. Sophie McCarthy grew up and married Nathan McCarthy before dying of cancer at the age of 35 in 2003. That would make her 5 years old around the time you fell into the Underground."

Chara: "What are you trying to say?"

Lester: "Little Sophie was the only one in your life who gave you the time of day, no? Frisk described her as kind. And so assuming she was nice as a child, she must have made some form of connection with you. This connection allowed you to give the child part of your soul to her during the time Asriel carried you to the surface. You stayed with her until she had Frisk and you rested within the unborn child.

With your soul incomplete, your soul fed off of the unborn Frisk's soul and turned into a shell while, and I am just theorizing here so bear with me; the tiny bit of Asriel's soul, the part you would never let go of; allowed Frisk's soul to become that of a doppelganger's. And so when your soul was completely repaired, it fell dormant while Frisk's fed off of yours."

Chara: "But then why am I here?"

Lester: "Frisk got into a fight over a week ago which almost costed him his life. He's been comatose since then. But to answer your question... I think Frisk, realizing he is separated from his food, has made a conscious effort to keep it that way. Judging by his drawings, Frisk considers you a brother and seen this as an opportunity to give you a second chance at life while forfeiting his own.

But this is dangerous. If Frisk is REALLY a real doppelganger, he will eventually get a hunger that will not be satiated in any way other than the absorption of your soul. And this will be a very painful process. It'll be the painful death you experienced all over again. Man I hate theory juggling."

Chara: "I don't think I want to exist anymore after knowing what has happened to my family."

Lester: "You need to spend time with your mother first, and get to know who Frisk is. He, more than anyone else, is trying to achieve what you could not for all of the people you loved."

Chara: "Who is Frisk? Everyone keeps repeating his name but have yet to tell me exactly who he is."

Lester: "Frisk is the last hope of Monsterkind. A hero who has warmed our hearts and inspired everyone he touches to look towards the future with a smile. A fallen knight" (pulls out Mercy) "who can defeat powerful enemies without so much as drawing blood. 

This blade I have here" (unsheathes Mercy) "is the true pacifist's blade that has grown to legendary status in under a month. The entire blade is round save for the tip. It can easily punch through armor, but Frisk only uses it to pry off armor and it turns shields into paper. This sword is a true testament to his skills."

Chara: "The large bat outside will not stop crying. I assume she is his best friend?"

Lester: "She is romantically in love with Frisk. And as a lover, she cares deeply for him but needs him constantly. She is a strong girl, do not get me wrong, but Pensha needs someone like Frisk to keep her heart warmed."

Chara: "What about you, Lester?"

Lester: "I am simply a big fan of Frisk, working in the shadows to make sure he does what he needs to do so that he can 'show everyone the sky'."

Chara: "'Show everyone the sky', huh? Frisk sounds like a true hero. And I don't deserve to even be his feed after the sins I have committed."

Lester: "Don't put it like that."

Chara: "Lester, do not even try to convince me otherwise. I begin the process of ending the world. I fail at that and make everyone's lives miserable. I do not deserve mercy. I do not deserve to be a hero's meal. I deserve to suffer."


	36. Karma

**Episode 36 - Karma**

****

[Date: June 28, 2011]

Chara stared into the bathroom mirror at a face that only looked like his. The slightly ragged dark brown hair laid flat on his head and licked at his shoulders. Chara rubbed his head and felt a rough spot on his head. He moved the locks of hair away to reveal a barely noticeable scar underneath a patch of fuzz. As he picked up a pair of scissors to cut his hair, he noticed Pensha was watching him from the hallway.

Chara: "Oh sorry, Pensha. Would you rather me leave it the way it is?"

Pensha: "... oh! No, if you need to shorten it you may. Just don't make it too short, please. I really liked Frisk's lazy hairstyle."

Chara: "I truly am sorry about all of this, Pensha. I could not imagine how hurt you must be having your love taken from you for so long."

Pensha: "It's okay, Chara. It isn't the first time he's done something this stupid."

Chara: "If it helps at all, I believe you deserve someone like him. After seeing all of the concern you give to him and all that crying in the cellar, it is what I feel anyway."

Pensha: "Thank you, Chara."

Chara: "You know... this is the first time I could feel anything unhindered. It feels so good to be able to cry myself to sleep."

Pensha: "What do you mean?"

Chara: "I was born a demon. I was antipathetic and would look at others as tools to suit my ends. Even with Asriel, Mother and Father. It was a compulsion that I could not ignore no matter how hard I tried. I hated myself and did my best to keep those thoughts and feelings at bay. But then it manipulated me. It allowed me to kill myself to further it's own means and punish me for separating myself from it and refusing to be it's slave. Now? The compulsion is gone, but then so is my family."

Pensha: "Well, Frisk is... was working on that. Maybe after all of this is over we could try to find a way to bring you out so you can enjoy living with them as well."

Chara: (starts trimming hair) "No. I am a martyr Pensha. My place is a coffin."

Pensha: "Heroes do not belong in coffins."

Chara: "Did Lester tell you that? He can call me whatever he desires. He does not understand what I am."

Pensha: "Well you did preserve the world for 30 years according to him. I say that is hero-worthy."

Chara: (sigh and combs hair) "Perhaps."

Pensha: "Besides..." (pats Chara on the back) "you still need to save Frisk from his stupidity. Which means you need to get over yourself, first. The past is the past and you've been given a second chance. Stop being edgy and deal with it."

Chara: "Such inspiring words."

Pensha: "Your hair is looking great, by the way. Fen and I will be outside if you need someone to talk to. Toriel is also reading in her usual spot. You might want to go talk to her and catch up a little more."

Chara: "Thank you, Pensha."

Pensha: (walks off and returns) "Oh one final thing, what is your favorite kind of sandwich?"

Chara: "I am not very keen on sandwiches... What did Frisk like?"

Pensha: "Surken Carbonara, Salt and Vinegar chisps and Iced Tea with milk. Would you like me to get that for you?"

Chara: "Is it possible to substitute the side and drink with Ranch chisps and just Peach Tea?"

Pensha: "Gotcha. I'll be back."

Chara: "Thanks again."

Chara continues trimming his hair. He combs his hair of the loose strands before scooping it all into the trash. Chara then turns around and checks the back through the mirror and with his hands. The back still needs cutting. 

Chara makes his way to the living room with the scissors in hand. Toriel was in her chair reading as usual.

Chara: "Mother?"

Toriel: "Yes, my son."

Chara: "May you please even out the sides and back for me?"

Toriel: "Of course, my son."

Chara hands Toriel the pair of scissors and turns around to let her trim.

Chara: "Thank you, Mother..."

Toriel: "My son, I feel it is very important that anything you feel you might have done has been forgiven. Do not feel bad for what you have done, my son. You've more than apologized to everyone for past mistakes. 

But like Pensha said, they were committed 30 years ago and do not matter anymore. Frisk on the other hand is absolutely not your fault. So I ask that you forgive yourself in the near future and enjoy the time you have, my son. Your brother is giving me no choice but to wait."

Chara: "I wish I could just bring him front and let him speak with everyone. But each time I try to think about him the thought instantly slips away."

Toriel: "Simply bringing him forward will not do. But I can tell you with certainty that he is incredibly happy knowing you have a chance to live a normal life."

Chara: "You can read his thoughts in tandem with mine? Perhaps there is a chance I can force him-"

Toriel: "My son, telepathy does not work that way. It requires receptiveness of the connection between one's mind and soul. As a soul directs the body, it must also consult the mind to refine the feeling into thoughts for the body to act upon. This in turn creates a memory for the soul to absorb and save for a later life. It is the exchange of information that allows me to determine the intentions and thoughts of others."

Chara: "I always suspected you were capable of such an ability. That is why every time I started experiencing demonic tenancies that I went out on my little excursions. But you probably already knew."

Toriel: "And that is nothing to be ashamed of, my son. I knew of it when you first stepped foot into the house. Asgore and I, as well as a large portion of the Royal Guard, watched you for a time. But then you began showing signs of genuine love towards everyone around you. And so I suggested to Asriel to give you that heart locket for your birthday."

Chara: "You knew that would help me fight against the demon because it would introduce feelings that could not be suppressed. Am I correct?"

Toriel: "I did. That was the first time you've ever cried in front of everyone, my son. How did it feel?"

Chara: "Liberating..."

Toriel: "Well, that is how I know how Frisk is feeling right now. I gave him a heart locket of his own and because of the connection, I can feel what he feels even if he is in the back of your mind."

Chara: "Where is my locket?"

Toriel: "I have it in storage. As for you knife, Asgore has it... Hee hee, Frisk wants to get it for you. And he is also urging me to get you the locket immediately."

Chara: "Such a pushy child, isn't he Mother!" (grin)

Toriel: "I know right? Only spoiled children demand their mothers do things for them.... oh, now he is mad at me!" (giggles)

Chara: [I hope you understand that we are going to keep making fun of you until you decide to return.]

Toriel: "All done! Would you like to see your locket, my son? Or would you like to continue making fun of your brother?"

Chara: "Let's make fun of him while we find my locket!"

Toriel: (gets up and guides Chara) "Excellent! Let's start by talking about the deepest depths of his relationship with Pensha!"

Chara: (follows Toriel) "Ooooh, I felt the panic right then."

Toriel: (laughs) "Me too, my son! Me too!"

Toriel directs Chara to the desk in her room where she pulled out a lockbox. After summoning a key and opening it up. She reveals Chara's locket that she has kept with her for so many years. It was a simple, red, heart-shaped locket with a small keyhole in the center. The exterior looked dull and worn.

Toriel: (hands Chara the locket) "Ah. Here you are, my son. It seems it is time that it gets a nice polishing, does it not?"

Chara: "That it does, Mother."

Toriel: "If I may ask, last time I held the locket it felt as though it contained something."

Chara: "Asriel and I cut off a lock of his fur and wrapped it in string. But it must be dust now. I dare not open it if that is the case."

Toriel: "Frisk has put some of his favorite and best drawings in his... Here we are." (pulls out Frisk's heart locket from the box)

Chara: "It certainly is more ornate than mine."

Toriel: "That it is and the crystal heart displaces the enchantment so one could open it without breaking the preservative properties of the locket. Isn't it wonderful, my son?"

Chara: "It is."

Chara takes Frisk's locket and opens it to reveal three well folded drawings that fell to the floor. Chara scrambled and picked up the three pictures, unfolding them open. On one of the drawings was a picture of a goat monster version of Frisk titled "Monster Frisk'.

Chara: "'Monster Frisk', eh?"

Toriel took a hand mirror and placed it in front of Chara to compare.

Toriel: "I feel that Frisk had drawn a very close likeness to himself, did he not?"

Chara: "He has. And that isn't counting how realistic this looks."

Toriel: "Frisk is a great artist, my son. Would you believe that only took him less than 20 minutes? He even remade a photo of the family with him in it. Have you seen it yet?"

Chara: "I have. It would have been better if the photograph was real."

Toriel: (sigh) "Well, perhaps there is something else you want to talk about, my son?"

Chara: "I think I am just going to visit the garden, Mother. I apologize."

Toriel: "That is quite alright, my son. Before you go, do you know how to use a smartphone?" (pulls out Frisk's smartphone)

Chara: "'Smartphone'? This device is a phone?" (grabs smartphone)

Toriel: "Correct. It also has a large variety of applications, or 'apps', you can use. It's confusing but calling is simple enough."

Chara presses the button on the bottom of the black surface. The screen lit up and showed a selfie of Frisk with Pensha burying into each other's cheeks. below was a glowing bar that said "Slide to unlock".

Chara: "Um..."

Toriel: "Its a touch screen. Touch the grey dot and then 'slide' it to the right."

Chara: "Ah, I understand now." (swipes dot to the side) "Technology sure has come along has it not? This would have frightened everyone on the surface during my time."

Toriel: "Finally the headset icon there will make a keypad pop up when you press it and that speech bubble will allow you to 'text' others. Makes you feel like an old-timer, does it not my son?"

Chara: "You would know, wouldn't you Mother." (grins)

Toriel: (giggles) "Just a note, my son, jokes like that do not slide by without retaliation. Fortunately for you, Frisk and I have a 'one-for-one joke' agreement and he currently owes me. Otherwise you would have been in a bit of trouble."

Chara: "Really, Mother. I am not going to go further than mocking your age."

Toriel: "Oh, but Frisk has." (smiles)

Chara: "Really now?"

<<Before>>

Toriel's phone buzzes. She puts down her book and picks it up to find a text from Frisk.

>> Frisk: Hey Mom, did you happen to sit on a pile of sugar today?  
>> Toriel: Why, no. Not that I can think of.  
>> Frisk: That's funny because you got a pretty sweet ass.  
>> Frisk: jking love you <3

Toriel: (facepalm) [Dear Lord this child...]

Toriel calls Pensha's phone and waits for her to answer...

Pensha: (snickering) {Yes Ma'am!}

Toriel: "My child, would you please put your phone on speaker and hand it to Frisk?"

Pensha: {Sure thing... here's your son.}

Frisk: {Ye-}  
Toriel: "Frisk McCarthy-Dreemurr I am severely disappointed in you! I did not raise my son to use such distasteful pickup lines!"  
Frisk: {But Mo-}  
Toriel: "If you were not on an important journey I would show you what for! When I was your age-"  
Frisk: {But Mom!}  
Toriel: (continues roasting Frisk as Pensha laughs in the background)

<<Present>>

Chara: (snickers, shaking head) "What a great son you have, Mother."

Toriel: "Your brother is a little angel, my son. It is a shame you can only be with him in spirit."

Chara: "Well, I am going to go stretch my legs and see what has changed in Home."

Toriel: "Do be careful, my son. If you run into any trouble or need to call me for any reason you know how to use Frisk's phone."

Chara: "Yes, Mother, thank you. I will not be away for long."

Chara heads outside to find Fen and Pensha playing around with different weapons. Pensha couldn't hold or swing a sword for her life while Fen was a distance away swinging a vastly oversized wooden weapon in the clumsiest way. They both spotted Chara stepping out of the house and stopped what they were doing.

Pensha: "You headed somewhere, Chara?"

Chara: "Yes. I am going to go explore to see how much Home has changed."

Pensha: "Home was renamed to Ruins when everyone moved out. I don't know if we told you that yet."

Chara: "Oh. Right, I understand. Did you know there used to be many Fomoiri that used to live here? All of them were very kind."

Pensha: "That's what goat-bunnies are called? Fomoiri?"

Fen: "Yeah, basically its the Noble Class. Most of them help Asgore with administration. It is rare to find them outside of New Home."

Chara: "'New Home'?" (sigh) "Father has not changed one bit."

Pensha: "Well you know who to call if you are in trouble."

Chara: "I do. Thank you both for all the support you've given me."

Fen: "Anything for Frisk's family!"

Pensha: "What the bird said." (smiles)

Fen: "Roc."

Pensha: "Whatever."

Chara: "Either way, thank you. I will be back in a short while."

Chara makes his way across the field and through Ruins. When he got to the garden, he stared upon the large flowerbed which instantly reminded him of the surface. He sat down on one of the large rocks by the pillars and reminisced of all the times he and Asriel played in this one spot.

Chara pulled out his locket and stared at it's dull red surface. He thought of the moment he placed Asriel's fur in it before shaking it to his ear. He heard nothing, but he felt something move. He noticed it was beating, something that he usually always ignored. He covered the locket with his hands and held them to his forehead. The song he used to sing, a cold and empty tune, filled his head. The disturbing images it's lyrics brought compelled him to rethink them. Thoughts of Frisk, followed by random words filled his head.

...

Chara: "Broken knight so full of hate

...

Made bad choices by mistake

...

Took a vow to never lie.

...

For some reason he won't die.

Now he ventures to make friends.  
Undoing mistakes back then  
Forgiving the unredeemed  
Never killing anything...

That's perfect for you."

??????: "That is NOT how the song goes."

Chara: [... there are only two people who know the lyrics to that song.]

??????: "That was such a horrible song, but at least it was catchy! Dah Danana Nah Dah Danana Nah Dah Danana Dah Daaaah Daaah!"

Chara: (looking around cavern) "There is only one other person in this whole world who knows that song! Where did you hear it?"

??????: "Hee hee hee. That's right. I forgot you bumped your head."

Chara spotted a flower standing a few yards in front of him that wasn't there before. He thought little of it until he noticed it was giving him an unnerving smile. It twisted and mixed with itself until he saw Asriel's face that spoke in a familiar voice. Chara froze in horror as he realized the flower was Asriel.

Asriel: "It's me!"

Chara: "Why in the hell are you a flower..."

Asriel: "I don't know. One day I just woke up here and I had no clue what was going on. I was so scared. But now that you are finally awake we can finish what we started!"

Chara: [Dammit Asriel! You are being manipulated! I have to do something.] ...

Asriel: "Why are you staring at me like that? I've spent an eternity trying to get everything ready!"

Chara: "You backed out at the last minute. And because of your incompetence you ruined everything."

Asriel: "But I worked so hard to fix it! I spent an eternity in darkness with only your voice to keep me company. I spent every waking moment of my time doing everything you taught me to get everything ready for the finale! 

I've been killed countless amount of times by that damn skeleton and that idiotic wretch. Resetting all of my progress, every single time! Now all that's left is for you to get the souls I worked hard to bring here. Then we can go on to destroy everything, together!"

Chara: "No, Asriel. The plan is off."

Asriel: "But, Chara!"

Chara: "That is enough, Asriel!! You ruined everything and as a consequence all your effort and time bypassing your failure goes to waste!! When big boys fail, they suffer! You wanted to be a big boy, didn't you?!"

Asriel: ...

Chara: "You completely wasted my time. I killed myself for nothing and now all that is left is a destroyed family and grief. I hope you can sense my disappointment, Asriel."

Asriel: "'Sense'? I can't feel anything other than pain and anger!!"

Chara: "If you are in such distress, why did you not go to Mother?"

Asriel: "I did! She is useless! And Asgore too! Everything in this pit is worthless trash! And now it is even harder getting anything done because that horrible kid turned everyone against each other!"

Chara: "Useless or not, we are going to Mother and get this... reminder of your incompetence fixed."

Asriel: "Hee hee hee... I see. Your tricks are not going to fool me, Frisk. You might play a good Chara but I know better. This is all a game to you, isn't it? That message from your little pet said as much. That's okay, because I am going to have my way anyways. Everything is in place and all I need... is you. My best friend." (disappears into the ground)

Chara: [what have I done...]

Chara walks to the hall with the fountain and carvings. He felt so drained of energy and spirit as he tried making sense of what happened. 

Chara sat on the bench and confined himself to his thoughts. His chest began to feel like it was being crushed into the ground. Chara tried to move but found he was frozen in place. A feeling of unnatural, yet familiar remorse crushed his soul.

Chara: "If it isn't the bane of my existence."

Sans: "Not anymore."

Chara: "You understand there are more ears than ours pointed towards this conversation."

Sans: "I got that covered."

Chara: "You are here to rub in my failures in, then."

Sans: "You seem to be suffering enough. Perhaps you should relax for a second. I didn't trap you in an alternate dimension just to play another game of face hockey."

Chara: ....

Sans: "There we go. See the reason for me doing this is because I am helping Frisk undo everything your abomination has done. To do that requires that I also help him 'save' as many as possible, including you. Of course, you might be a demon child born to turn this world into a void, but that doesn't mean you can't be given a second chance."

Chara: "I remember why I hate you so much... what you represent makes you into a vile hypocrite. Karma is nothing but a fabricated concept everyone uses to further entrench the idea that we all are special. Then they use it to justify their actions, regardless of how terrible they are."

Sans: "And yet it pushes people like Frisk to do good things. Do you really know how much this kid has put up with?"

Chara: "I do not."

Sans: "At the age of 4 his mother dies and his father keeps him from knowing for 5 years. He protects a puppy and ends up getting beaten to near-death for it. He spends 4 years toiling to take down a kid almost as bad as you once were and gets very little praise after the fact. All the while never knowing that a force was guiding him to the Underground on the pretense he was going to do something good for the world.

So now he fals into the hole and almost gets killed by Asriel. He is saved by Toriel who tries keeping him there and winds up getting killed. And since killing an innocent mother is his personal crime against nature, one he violated himself, caused his soul to collapse under the weight of this one sin. But he was given a second chance..."

Chara: "Using my determination..."

Sans: "Bingo! All that, the rock to the head, forcing to fight the royal guard, Undyne, everything is the very power I need to combat this unnameable force. Your determination is something special, Chara. But Frisk is capable of tapping into the deepest reaches of your soul and do things you'd only dream of. Why, if you were as powerful as Frisk is right now, you would be unstoppable. Not gonna lie there."

Chara: "Once upon a time, you used to be but an obstacle. Now it seems you've evolved into something far less human."

Sans: "I am a lazy-ass that gives everyone what they deserve when I feel like it."

Chara: "Describes you fairly well. By the way, I have noticed that you are less... depressed. Has this newfangled height of your power gave you the boost you needed?"

Sans: "Let me put it like this. The only true way to know you have no hope... is when you replace it with another emotion."


	37. Little Heroes

**Episode 37 - Little Heroes**

****

Chara was frozen on the bench by Sans's magic. The room around him felt still and separated from the world. Nothing but darkness beyond the thresholds at both ends.

Chara: "Are you telling me that it finally broke you? ...heheheheheh That is never a smart thing to do."

Sans: "You betcha. I've really lost all hope. I could just accept it and make sure everyone is happy with their lives before it all goes black. Or could find the meaning of life. I have all the time I could want anyway."

Chara: "But you chose to fill that void with a very subtle fury. To 'become the other side of the coin'. Am I correct?"

Sans: "Heh. Almost. Frisk is the other side of the coin. I am simply the minter."

Chara: "So... you come to indoctrinate me into your Grand Scheme for what reason?"

Sans: "How much do you know about Alchemy, Chara? Calcination, Dissolution, Separation, Conjunction, Fermentation, Distillation, Coagulation. These are the processes that drives existence forward. In order for Frisk to fulfill his role, he must be put in the proper state which means you two must become one. A conglomerate of knowledge, you, and action, him. I would say we're working on Conjunction at the moment. 

And so, I ask that you spend the next 48 hours trying to convince Frisk to consume your soul. Any longer will definitely have a negative impact on the general outcome of this 'Grand Scheme'."

Chara: "A simple answer would have sufficed."

Sans: "Just making sure you understand the breadth of the situation."

Chara: "Then let's get started. Shall we?"

Sans: (bows head) "Thank you."

Chara's body suddenly was released from his magic. He looked around to find life moving on again. The fountain behind him had flowing water again and dim light shown through the hallways on both sides. 

Chara pauses for a minute before sighing and heading back towards the house. There was an uneasy feeling in the back of his soul, likely from Frisk witnessing Flowey's real identity.

As Chara reached the running track in front of the house, a small group of Guardsmen were confronting Fen and Pensha in front of the house. Chara got a strong urge to hide behind the entranceway and did just that. He pulled out Frisk's phone and started texting Toriel.

>> Frisk: Royal Guard are at the front door, Mother.  
>> Toriel: I understand.

Sergeant: "I understand he is your friend, Ma'am. But lying to us is not going to make us leave."

Pensha: "'Lying'? Buddy, you are getting into dangerous territory."

Sergeant: "I believe I can handle myself, Ma'am."

Fen: "I am going to have to agree with Pensha here. You haven't given us any good reason why you think Frisk would be here but then you expect us to just let you tear through his house. Unless you got a warrant, you can leave."

Sergeant: "Children I hope you understand that you are two amateurs against 4 highly trained soldiers. I doubt you would want to push us."

Toriel peeked out from the front door to see Pensha seconds away from kneeing someone.

Toriel: "Pardon my interruption everyone, but if the gentleman wants to search my home he is more than welcome to. It is my choice after all."

Sergeant: "Wise. Split in pairs and sweep for anything that would indicate anything related to his whereabouts. Let's go."

Pensha's fur puffed up. Fen pulls out his phone and taps Pensha.

Fen: "Let it go, Pensha." (whispering) "We'll beat them up later."

>> RocFury: where r u  
>> Frisk: Close. Are they searching for me?  
>> RocFury: yea  
>> Frisk: Tell me when they are gone. Please and thank you.

Chara slumps his back behind the wall at the other end. A desire to pick up a sword took him over.

Chara: [No. I know little about swordsmanship.]

Vivid images of lunging, slashing and parrying swam through his head. Chara imagined himself brushing them off.

Chara: [Teaching me how to fight is not going to help. You must be the one to do it.]

Chara slightly felt taken aback by such a thought. Thoughts of having the family back together flashed through his head as though he was being tempted to take action.

Chara: [No, Frisk. Swordsmanship is your forte. We have a better chance at surviving if-]

A rage pooled in the back of Chara's soul.

Chara: [Since when was it your choice?!]

There were no rogue thoughts or feelings. No random urges. Frisk was quiet and probably pouting.

Chara: "You spoiled child..."

Chara quickly raced through the field and hid behind a shrub. He observed the front door as he waited for the Guardsmen to leave. Fen and Pensha were outside quietly discussing the current state of events in the Underground. After awhile the door opened and the Guardsmen walked out.

Sergeant: "Ms. Toriel I would like to inform you that while the inspection came up with nothing it will be put under surveillance until further notice." 

Fen: "What?!"

Toriel: "Fen, calm down."

Sergeant: "Aye, listen to the nice lady lest you want to get skinned."

Fen pulls Forgiveness from the scabbard and lays her over his shoulder. The Guardsmen begin chuckling to themselves as he glared straight through their visors.

Sergeant: "Heh, really boy? You challenging me? Is that what this is?"

Toriel: "I believe that, in fact, was a challenge, Sgt. Landisberg. I suggest you take it, especially after such hospitality was met with a rude demeanor."

Landisberg: "I don't have time for this."

Fen: "Sure you don't. Hunting innocents, treating civilians like trash, tearing through an old lady's house. You are a coward."

Landisberg: ... "Fine. En Garde, whelp."

Just as the sergeant was pulling out his sword, Fen charged. The other guardsmen stepped far to the side. Fen started his Red Tempest and swung downwards. Landisberg stepped backwards to avoid it. Fen spun around and swung upwards only for it to be kicked away. Landisberg brought his sword straight down on Fen's head and planning a feint.

Landisberg: "Goodbye hero!!"

Fen spun the opposite direction, using the momentum to twist the blade behind him and flick the attack to the right. Fen continued to twist the blade until it was over his left shoulder and then swung. Forgiveness ripped a large tear down the plated that covered his shoulder and arms. Fen hopped back and got back into position.

Landisberg: "You little s***!"

Fen: "So explain to me who is the amateur again?"

Landisberg charged and lunged at Fen who sidestepped him and swept him off his feet. Landisberg slammed onto the ground and his helmet flew off, showing a lion-like face. Fen swung down on the sergeant's lower back and cracked something. Landisberg bent backwards and roared in pain.

The others were about to sprint to their sergeant's aid but were stopped by Pensha. She furled her wings tightly and dropped to a stable stance.

Pensha: "Nuh-uh! Your sergeant brought this on himself."

Landisberg got up and frantically released the various belts that held it together. As the plates came off, a large scorpion tail unraveled with the stinger cracked and oozing. 

Pensha punched one of the guards in the gut for attacking her. His lunch shot through his visor. Another one tried swinging at her, but she backhanded them.

Fen: "Just for the record, I studied RGTM-1048. So uh, you might want to get a little more creative."

Landisberg: "Well I'll be damned, kid. Two attempts and I am already in poor shape. Who trained you?"

Fen: "Ms. Toriel."

Landisberg: (looks at Toriel)  
Toriel: (smiles and waves at Landisberg)

Pensha was ducking a weaving through a long flurry of blows from the three guards, throwing a powerful straight every so often. She looked like she was having fun knocking them around.

Landisberg: "Why have you not applied for the Royal Guard?"

Fen: "Because you guys are trying to kill my best friend. Besides, I think this is more fun."

Landisberg: "So this is fun to you isn't it? You read pages 50-53 right? Exercise on Poise?"

Fen: "Yes I have, it's called Bulwarking." (drops Forgiveness into a "plow" stance)

Landisberg: "Right on... First one to draw blood is victor. Prepare yourself... HYAAHHHH!!"

Landisberg charged at Fen and stopped a few yards away from him before swinging. Fen parried the attack and struck with one of his own. 

Fen and the sergeant rapidly traded blows as they kept themselves planted in a single spot. Pensha, meanwhile, had her wing-fists up defensively as she danced around the other guards. 

Pensha: "This is more fun than boxing."

One slashed at her with his broadsword and missed. Pensha used the excellent footing she got and threw a punch into his side. The blow put him on the ground squealing in pain.

Pensha: "Who's next?"

The other two guards circled her until they pincered her. One threw a spinning sidekick into Pensha, but she caught it. She pulled the guard to her and threw him at the other putting them both on the ground. Pensha jumped on top of them and started beating them both.

Meanwhile, Fen and Landisberg were making explosions of sparks as their swords clashed. Slashed feathers and fur sprinkled the ground. Pensha looked at Fen go at it before running up and pummeling the guards.

Landisberg: "Getting huff... tired yet, kid?"

Fen: "Yeah, huff... but then you huff... lost a while ago."

Landisberg: "What are huff you talking about?!"

Fen: "Yeah! Let me show you!"

Fen knocked away one of Landisberg's attacks and used Forgiveness as a vaulting pole to throw a knee to his face. The sergeant was staggered back and grabbed his face in pain. Landisberg noticed his nose was bleeding. He fell back on a bench.

Fen: (heavy breathing) "See? Perseverance. I get better the more I exert."

Landisberg: "huff... huff... No I still do not, huff... but you won fair and square regardless. I stay true to my word and will acknowledge your skill."

Toriel: "Wonderful! Pensha, my child, you can stop tormenting the Guardsmen!"

Pensha: "Finished already? That wasn't even 15 minutes!"

Fen: (hold out hand) "huff... Good game!"

Landisberg: (shakes hands with Fen) "Aye. huff... I must say, Fen, its been 56 years since I had my ass kicked so hard. Maybe one of these days when we are on better terms and you are older I can buy you a drink."

Pensha: "So that means you are going to leave us alone??"

Landisberg: "Might as well. I didn't come here on orders so... yeah."

Pensha: "Good, your men are boring anyways."

Toriel: "Pensha! Beating up others is bad enough but must you rub salt in their wounds?"

Pensha: (sigh) "Sorry, Ms. Toriel."

Fen: "Um, Sgt. Landisberg if you want some healing done, Ms. Toriel is really amazing."

Toriel: "Yes, this tizzy escalated a bit too quickly. Perhaps you four would also like a slice of pie as well?"

Landisberg: "That would be lovely."

Fen: "One more thing, Sgt. Landisberg-"

Don: "Call me Don, please."

Fen: "Don, if I were to call my 'special friend'-"

Chara: (walking up) "There is no point in being secretive, Fen. None of them are in any condition to capture me. Beside Don, I am certain you would just continue getting destroyed by both Fen and Pensha if you made an attempt to capture me. And pardon my manners. I am eager to get home."

Toriel: "Yes, please everyone, let us come inside and recover for a bit, shall we?"

Everyone followed both Lester and Toriel inside, who got to work on healing the beaten soldiers. Fen and Pensha watched as Chara headed to the kitchen for a snack. Landisberg grunted when Toriel magically reset his nose and again when she repaired his stinger.

Chara checked the fridge and saw a humongous pie with only a quarter of it missing. He muscled it to the counter to let it warm up and continued to look for a snack. He happened upon his favorite brand of swiss chocolate hidden in the back of the fridge alongside a bunch of yogurt granola bars.

Chara: "Mother, I thought you did not like chocolate very much."

Toriel: "Oh yes, I kept it as a momento of you, my son. However, I do not believe that specific one is edible. I apologize."

Chara checked the wrapper and saw the expiration date was 1979. Chara curiously opened the wrapper and snapped a piece off before popping it in his mouth. It was very crisp and had a slight background taste of butterscotch and snails.

Toriel: "Uhhh Chara, my son? That chocolate is 29 years old."

Chara: "It's perfectly fine, Mother. I am rather enjoying the texture and taste very much."

Pensha: "Don't let Frisk's stupidity influence your decisions, Chara."

Chara: "I did it of my own volition, Pensha." 

Landisberg: "What are you all talking about and who is Chara?"

Chara: "After Frisk's fight with Undyne, he suffered brain damage which put him near death. I am the result of his physical recovery."

Pensha: "Oh Frisk is still in there. He just doesn't want to come out because he is being stubborn about letting his brother have a second chance at life."

Chara: "In other words, Frisk is currently in a mental Limbo and will not be joining you today."

Landisberg: "Forget I asked."

Chara: "By the way Mother, I placed the pie on the counter whenever everyone is ready for a slice." (eats another piece of chocolate)

Toriel: "Thank you, my son. But please be careful how much of that chocolate you eat. Immediately come to me if you feel any discomfort, my son."

Chara: "I promise, Mother."

Landisberg and his men eventually made a complete recovery that day. Their gear, however, was destroyed. 

The group formally apologized for their behaviors from before and left, each with a slice of pie and their damaged gear. Everyone hung out in the living room after they left and wound down from the events of the day reading books and doing random projects.

Pensha: "Hey Chara how good are you at drawing?"

Chara: "Horrible."

Pensha: "You wanna try? I bet Frisk can help you. He is really good if you haven't seen his work."

Chara: "No thank you. One of the things Asriel and I did together was draw. It would not feel right drawing without him."

Pensha: "Meh, your call."

 

[Location: Greyland]

That night in the Underground's only correctional facility, Beck slept quietly in the corner of his cell. The nightwatchman quietly walked by and then banged on his cell before sitting down at his station. Beck woke up but ignored it and went back to sleep.

He slowly slipped into a dream when some ruffling woke him up again. This time the door to his cage clicked and creaked. 

Beck turned to find his cell was indeed opened. He quietly tiptoed to the cage door to see the nightwatchman on the ground and unconscious. Beck poked the cage door open with his claw which quietly swung open. 

After checking for other guards, Beck poked the cage closed and grabbed the guard's things before making his escape from the facility.

In Ruins, Fen already left for home and Chara and Pensha dressed for bed. Toriel was sipping chamomile tea and writing in her joke book. Pensha was recovering from an embarrassing moment where she nearly kissed Chara. 

After a while, Chara closes the book he used to get his mind off of Pensha's mess up and beckons everyone's attention.

Chara: "Everyone! I have a request I would like to ask of you all."

Everyone drops what they are doing and pays attention to Chara. Lester jogs into the living room brushing his teeth.

Chara: "Tomorrow, first thing, we bring Frisk back."

Pensha: "What about spending time with Toriel?"

Chara: "As much as I would love to spend time with Mother, the fact is I should not be alive. I do not deserve to be alive after everything I've done to my family. However, Frisk has the clean sleight, the capability and connections to get what he wants and what everyone deserves. So Mother, when you and Lester wake up, we three will immediately dive into my mind and bring Frisk back by any means necessary. Are we all okay with this?"

The group agreed, except for Toriel. Chara sensed she had something to say.

Chara: "Any concerns Mother?"

Toriel: "I would have loved to spend more time with you, my son. But you've already made your decision. It is disheartening that I have to lose one son to get the other back."

Chara: (nods and then turns to Pensha) "What about you, Pensha? I know we really did not get much of a chance to know one another, but I know you've gone too long without him."

Pensha: "I would be lying if I said I didn't. It just feels wrong doing this to you, though."

Chara: "Understood. What about you Lester?"

Lester: (spits in his cup) "It was nice meeting you and talking to you in person. You managed to clarify much of the research the Scribes have done for that time period and I thank you. As for my concerns, I share everyone's feelings. It isn't right to send you back to purgatory when you have a mother and friends to spend time with. But it is your choice, and as a member of the Scribes it is my duty to assist the Angel in any way I can."

Chara: "Thank you everyone." (puts the book back) "I will see you all in the morning."

Everyone started heading off to bed. Pensha hung on her post next to Chara's bed as lights were being turned out one by one throughout the house. Lester walked by the room and quietly bid both Chara and Pensha a good night. Toriel peeks into the room after him.

Toriel: "My son, before I bid you two goodnight I have a request."

Chara: "Yes, Mother."

Toriel: "May we have breakfast together before we begin?"

Chara: "That would be nice." (smiles)

Toriel: "Then I shall see you in the morning. Goodnight, my son. Goodnight, Pensha."

Pensha: "Goodnight, Toriel."

Chara: "Pleasant dreams, Mother."

Toriel nods and closes the door. The light in the hall flicks off and Toriel shuffles to bed.

Pensha: "hey chara."

Chara: "what is it pensha?"

Pensha: (swings over and kisses Chara on the head) "you are my new best friend. good night."

Chara: "hehe good night"


	38. Deep Dive

**Episode 38 - Deep Dive**

[Date: June 29, 2011]

It was morning and everyone was sitting at the table eating breakfast. An assortment of dishes including hashbrowns, crepes and biscuits with gravy took up the center of the table. This morning, everyone celebrated Chara's second and final day with last meal.

Pensha: (eating a strawberry crepe) "Well, I guess this is it then. You ready, Chara?"

Chara: "I am. But first I would like to savor a few more links of venison sausage. These are highly addictive."

Lester: "Don't eat all of them, Chara, I kinda would like to pig out on them too!"

Chara: "All of them? I am only eating a majority!"

Toriel: "Perhaps both of you would like to try a crepe or two before Pensha eats them all." (smiles)

Pensha's leered at everyone, surrounding the crepe plate and jams with her wings. She hissed through the crepes that were in her mouth. Chara took the mound of hashbrowns and threatened to pour maple syrup over it in retaliation. Pensha's ears perked up when he did.

Chara: (stares and smirks) "I am going to do it."

Pensha: (swallows) "You are going to ruin the hashbrowns!"

Lester: "I actually like syr-"  
Pensha: "SSHHH!!!"

Chara: "Frisk said, 'release the crepes and I won't pour'."

Pensha: "These crepes will make you fat anyways."

Chara: "Penshaaaa. Frisk wants crepes and I can only hold off his idiotic decisions for so long." (tips bottle) "Oops. Starting to slip."

Pensha: "Frisk you make him tip that bottle and I am going to smack both of you! Swear to god!"

Toriel: "Pensha, my child, I can make more crepes for you later. Please release them."

Pensha: "Fiiiine. Geez. Not my fault these things are made of crack."

Pensha nudges the plate and jam back where it was and takes the fried ham. Chara scoops some crunchy hashbrowns onto his plate and drizzles a little syrup over it. Pensha watches in shock as Chara shoves forkful after forkful into his mouth.

Pensha: "You really eating that?"

Chara: "This is actually pretty good. Frisk has excellent taste in food."

Pensha: "I am not a syrup gal but whatever."

Chara: "Frisk wants you to try throwing some butter, salt and a strawberry crepe on top of some hashbrowns and eat it like a pancake."

Lester: "I'll try that for you Pensha."

Toriel: "That sounds curiously delicious. May you please pass me a crepe and the orange jam, Chara?"

Chara: "Yes Mother!"

Chara takes the tongs and carefully places one of the crepes on her plate before handing her the orange jam. Pensha slumped in her chair mourning the loss of her crepes as everyone was enjoying Frisk's weird creation. After a few more minutes, Chara wipes his mouth clean with his napkin and stands up to address everyone.

Chara: "I just want to thank you all again for the support you've afforded me these past two days. I understand that I have not given you all enough time to get to know me, as if there were much to know anyway, and I hope our time together was pleasant. Mother, if anything, spending time with you has left me euphoric despite everything I've done."

Toriel: "Let us save our goodbyes until just before the conclusion of your operation, my son."

Chara: (nods) "I understand. Well, this was a splendid meal. Thank you for making it, Mother. I shall be waiting in the room for you and Lester."

Toriel: "Alright, my son."

Pensha: "I am going to call Fen. If you need some extra oomph getting Frisk out of his stupidity you'll know where I'll be."

Pensha pulled out her phone and headed for the front. Lester and Toriel finished up their plates. After putting the leftovers in containers and putting the dishes away, they headed to the room where Chara was. 

He laid upon the stretcher with his hands on his stomach. The stretcher was centered in the room and the equipment was neatly put to the side. Lester rolled the vital sign monitor over and stuck an electrode through his shirt onto his chest. Toriel adjusted the stretcher down and pulled a seat from the small stack on the wall.

Lester: "While Toriel dives in, I will be monitoring your vitals to make sure nothing goes wrong."

Chara: "So she will be interacting within my mind."

Toriel: "I will be helping you locate and retrieve Frisk, and so it goes without saying I am going to be interacting with everything we see. For this, it is best we induce a coma, my son."

Lester: "Yeah. If Frisk is really serious about you living a normal life, waking you up would be the easiest way to prevent it. Besides you have more control in your dreams when you are comatose."

Chara: "Let's get it over with..." (shuts eyes)

Toriel leans over and places her fingers around Chara's forehead and on his temples. After applying pressure and magic, Chara's body becomes relaxed. His arms slowly fall to the side and his heartrate becomes slow and steady.

Toriel: "He is comatose. Starting dive, Mr. Lester."

Lester: "Roger. I'll monitor everything from here. Call if you need assistance."

Toriel nods and places a hand across Chara's forehead and chest. She rests her head on the stretcher before thrusting her consciousness into Chara's mind.

After a slight moment of darkness, Toriel found herself in her reading chair reading a mostly blank book. She turned her head to see Chara on a chair watching Asriel who was on the floor drawing. Chara was sporting his favorite T-shirt and burnt red hair color.

Toriel: "Chara, my son, are you lucid?"

Chara: "I am, Mother. If you have not realized yet, I chose to start in this memory because this was the point in my coma where the dream ended."

Toriel: "Ah... apologies. I just feel a bit nostalgic seeing you two play together."

Chara: "Unfortunately, we must focus on finding Frisk."

Toriel: "Yes, my son. What is the significance of this point, I wonder?"

Chara: "When I was here last, Asriel and I were playing battleship and he won. Then it collapsed and everyone disappeared. So I ran out of the front door looking for you only to find myself in the garden with Frisk."

Toriel: "Then we shall start there. If you do not mind, Chara... Asriel, Chara and I are going to look for Big Brother. Would you like to help?"

Asriel: "But big brother is standing right here."

Toriel: "You have another brother, my son. He is waiting for us to meet him."

Asriel: (gets up excitedly) "Golly, I have another big brother?!"

Chara: "You sure do! Let us all search for him, together!"

Asriel: "Wow Chara! This is the first time I've seen you this excited for anything!"

Chara: "Yeah, and if you knew Asriel at all his reaction would be more along the lines of, 'Gee Chara, did you slip and bump your head or something?'"

Asriel looked like he seen a ghost. Toriel leered at Asriel who was beginning to back away.

Chara: "You want to know what tipped you off?"

Chara steps on the drawing and slides it towards Asriel. The drawing of Asriel's fantasy portrait flipped through the air before tapping his shin and flopping onto the ground.

Chara: "Asriel wasn't the best at drawing, but you did your hardest to copy him. "

Asriel turned around and ran for the front door but Toriel immediately blocked it off with fire.

Toriel: "Frisk McCarthy-Dreemurr you stay right there, young man."

Frisk turns around to Toriel who was now blocking the kitchen. Chara pulls up a chair and sits in it, hands in his lap and legs playfully swinging.

Chara: "You are in big trouble, 'Big Brother'."

Asriel-Frisk: "Are you two serious? You can't just take away the only opportunity I have to save Chara!"

Chara: "Did you ever consider that I never wanted to be 'saved' in the first place?"

Asriel-Frisk: "Don't start with that self-sacrificing crap, Chara! And how did you find me so fast?!"

Chara: "Asriel's problem was always due to an unsteady hand. This made his artwork sloppy especially when he had to redraw the same line multiple times. Even if those drawings were exact replicas of his work, you remained steady-handed."

Asriel-Frisk: "Sure. But you could at least spent a week with Mom!"

Toriel: "We do not have a week, my son." 

Chara: "Frisk, I died three decades ago. My place is in a coffin."

Asriel-Frisk: "Your place is with Mom! It has always been with Mom! Are you really going to abandon her after two and a half days?!"

Chara: "You have bigger priorities than satisfying your obsession with having a family!"

Toriel: "Your brother is right, my son. Chara willingly decided to give himself up for the good of the Underground. You are irreplaceable, my son."

Asriel-Frisk: "Mom, I can teach Chara how to protect himself. I can help him with the more serious fights. I can do what needs to be done and still give Chara the life he deserves."

Chara: (scoffs) "Talking isn't working."

Toriel: "Is there any way we can convince you otherwise, my son?"

Asriel-Frisk: "No. I am not going until you two spend time with one another."

Chara: "Mother, debating this with him is wasting time and energy. Let us return to reality."

Toriel grows sullen. The fire that surrounded the door petered out. Toriel sulked as she watched Frisk walk out of the memory and back into the mental void. Chara approached her and placed a hand on her robe.

Chara: "We'll find a way, Mother. It is my Determination after all."

Toriel silently nodded. She waved her hand and ended the dive. Chara and Toriel wake up to Lester who was patiently waiting for his response.

Chara: "He is stubborn."

Lester: "Rrrgh!"

Toriel: "Frisk wants Chara to stay because he is afraid that there will not be another chance for him to have a normal life."

Lester: "Jesus... Nobody in this room can force him because he is still more powerful than any of us."

Chara: "If only we were not sharing the same brain, eh?"

Toriel: (sniffling) "I lose three children and now I am forced to choose between two of them. Fate is cruel."

Lester: "What about bait-and-switch? Construct a center of control within your mind and then lock him in it?"

Toriel: "Enclosing control to a portion of his mind will weaken the link between the three centers. You can not restructure the mind without side effects."

Lester: "It doesn't have to be permanent."

Toriel: "But then it will easily be undone, so then the effort will have gone to waste."

Chara: "How many of the inhabitants of the Underground considers Frisk their champion?"

Lester: "Around a third of the Underground last time I checked the statistic. So over 300 million monsters support him."

Chara pulls out his phone and taps on it's keypad. Lester and Toriel peek over his shoulder.

>> Frisk: Fen, may you please do me a favor?  
>> RocFury: Sure what do you need?  
>> Frisk: I need you to rally as many of   
Frisk's followers on Chatter to help bring   
him out.   
>> RocFury: Okay on it. You know how to bring  
up [#HWFrisk](http://www.deviantart.com/tag/hwfrisk)?

Chara taps out of the private chat and opens up Chatter. [#HWFrisk](http://www.deviantart.com/tag/hwfrisk) immediately pops up. Fen rushes in and spots everyone hovered around Frisk's phone.

Fen: "You need help finding it?"

Chara: "I have managed to access it. Thank you for your concern."

Fen: "Alrighty then. You said you wanted to know Frisk more, right?"

Chara: "Correct."

Fen rapidly taps the screen on his phone as he begins pacing the room. After a minute, he raises his head and turns to the group with confidence. Everyone's phone vibrates. On Frisk's phone was a completely capitalized message on Frisk's Chatter page.

>> RocFury: MY FRIENDS AND FOLLOWERS! IT HAS   
BEEN TOO LONG SINCE FRISK DISAPPEARED. I FEAR   
HE IS LOST TO US. BUT THEN I KNOW IN MY HEART  
THAT HE IS SOMEWHERE OUT THERE TRYING TO FIND  
HIS WAY BACK! THIS ACCOUNT WAS MADE TO KEEP   
FRISK DETERMINED IN HIS DARKEST OF TIMES AND  
HE WATCHES IT CONSTANTLY! SO FOR EVERYONE OUT   
THERE WHO FOLLOWS FRISK'S ADVENTURES AND   
CHERISHES EVERY MINUTE OF IT, I ASK YOU TO  
TELL HIM WHAT HE HAS DONE FOR YOU!

Soon enough, the chat lit up in a frenzy of messages from the many followers in the Underground. Everyone's phones kept vibrating as the chat filled with shouts. Chara pinned his sight to the chat and let every message envelope his entire mind.

>> IMDnite: I always felt like an outcast   
until I met him!  
>> Gordon290: My child wants to grow up to be  
just like Frisk!  
>> xXLiveWireXx: He got me started on art   
again  
>> Grace2020: I never felt more honored as a  
Technician until I worked on his phone 2 weeks   
ago!  
>> COOLSKELETON95: HE HELPED ME GET INTO THE   
ROYAL GUARD  
>> Dr.Amygdala: He helped me stave off  
depression  
>> FedoraTipr1: I will tip my hat to him until  
he returns or I will die trying!  
>> Admin)LizGiddy928 What has he not given   
me?!  
>> RocFury: He inspired me to become a hero!  
>> TybokW0N: He made me drop [#HWUndyne](http://www.deviantart.com/tag/hwundyne) after   
the crap she pulled over a week ago.  
>> Sizzley09: I've gotten out of my house  
more just so I can spot him one of these days.  
>> VeNuSpHlItRsP: I love watching him fight in   
that cute sweater!!1  
>> ChiziBred: me too tybok!  
>> Poptato234: I replaced vodka with his   
chatter account.  
>> TunesAddict98: he gave me the inspiration   
to make my own music! I shall be his bard!  
>> LilQueshe: me3!!  
>> omrvh13456: entertainment!  
>> xxRictardxx: where is the immature joke  
amygdala?  
>> DrakeNBake42: HE IS GOING TO GIVE ME A   
KICKASS REALITY GAME!!! [#WITCHHUNT](http://www.deviantart.com/tag/witchhunt)  
>> noskop420: im too busy watching his chatter  
to be angsty anymore  
>> BigsAnto2: watching him do things puts a   
smile on my face each day  
>> Tigerstripe1290: Frisk made me drop the RG   
to train up little heroes like Toriel  
>> dianeOmayguh I'm so happy to be part of   
such a supportive community! <3<3<3  
>> Dr.Amygdala: YOU THINK THIS IS A ****ING   
GAME TO ME?!  
>> NAPSTABLOOK22: he makes me not feel like   
trash  
>> hedbangnbrd10: watching him and pensha   
together I feel like I'm a side character in a   
fantasy world.  
>> Sheencoat429: Without Frisk I wouldn't have   
my hero license right now  
>> Admin)LizGiddy928 Alright Amy calm down

The phones kept buzzing and buzzing from each and every comment posted on it. Heartfelt posts blazed past the screen detailing the impact Frisk had on everyone's lives. Chara dropped to his knees and began to shiver. Tears silently fell from his cheeks and tapped on the carpet as he read the posts.

Lester: "Chara?"

Chara: "Oh my god... I really have been taking everything for granted. Frisk is not just being stubborn. He really believes in me, Lester. I can feel it in my chest."

Lester: (sniffle) "Frisk... you need to understand that all of these people want to see you again. You are important to them because you fill the gaping holes in their life with entertainment and hope in their future. Even Chara understand this now after seeing the people you've touched immediately call you out."

Pensha busts in from outside. Everyone looks up and sees her holding the door open. Outside there was chanting roaring through the hall.

Pensha: "Guys Chatter just crashed! Now everyone's stepping outside and calling for Frisk! Listen!"

Chara gets up and walks into the cellar. Everyone follows him to the door. The lock rattled with the chanting. Chara twisted the lock open and pushed the doors open to be greeted by the commotion throughout the Underground. Ghemal's roaring voice could almost be heard, coming from the direction of Cliffside.

Pensha: "This is amazing Fen!"

Fen: "It's great to be popular. I must admit."

Fen and Pensha high-five each other. Toriel comes up behind Frisk and tenderly places her hands on his shoulders.

Toriel: "Are you two ready, my loving children?"

Chara: "We are, Mother."

The group heads inside. In Frisk's room, Toriel places her hands on his forehead and chest. Chara closes his eyes and finds himself in the dark garden with Toriel beside him. In the center of the garden was Frisk in the guise of Asriel. He was wiping his tears off on his sleeve.

Asriel-Frisk: "I am so sorry I could not give you a second chance, Chara."

Chara: "It is not your fault, Frisk. This was destined anyways."

Chara turned to Toriel. Toriel looked upon the downcast child before kneeling and hugging him goodbye. Chara threw his arms around her and firmly hugged her. Chara burst out into tears and dug his face into her robes. Toriel comforted him and rubbed his back.

Toriel: "Big boys are allowed to cry, my son."

Chara: (sniffling) "I guess. And I suppose we will find a way around this unfortunate circumstance."

Toriel: "Later, my son. For now, you have someone who needs you."

Chara: "I love you Mother..."

Toriel: "I love you too, Chara. Goodbye, my son."

Toriel released Chara and watched as he approached Frisk. Chara stopped and turned to Toriel one last time. She nodded and left him with Frisk. Chara turned to Frisk who was still distraught.

Asriel-Frisk: "This isn't fair."

Chara: "Life is never fair. That is why it is important to always do the right thing. We make mistakes and sometimes destroy ourselves in the process. All we can do is suffer the consequences and trudge on."

Asriel-Frisk: "... I guess this is it then."

Chara: "Mhm."

...

Frisk: "I'll find a way. I promise."

Chara opened his arms to Frisk and embraced him. Back in Frisk's room, Toriel was maintaining the dive as Lester was monitoring his soul with the specialized goggles.

Lester: "Nothing is happening with Chara's soul. Is Frisk really going to do it this time?"

Toriel: "He is, but give them time."

Lester: "Wait... there we go. Chara is being consumed."

Toriel shuts her eyes and imagines Chara shutting a door behind him to drown out the more gruesome thoughts. Lester starts fidgeting with the settings on the goggles.

Lester: "What is Frisk doing?"

Toriel: "What's wrong?"

Lester: "Chara's soul is not being consumed."

Toriel: (sigh) "My son you better not be backing out of your responsibility."

Lester: "No it isn't that. Something is happening but it isn't what I was expecting. See Frisk's soul was essentially a sort of 'black hole'. But what I am seeing is not a black hole. Its more like a mix between that and what you normally get when a monster absorbs a human soul. Here let me draw up the diagram."

Lester gets Frisk's notebook and a few colored pencils before getting to work. After a few minutes, Lester reveals a crude drawing of a red human heart with a black core and a dark wispy aura.

Lester: "This-"

Frisk opens his eyes and sits up.

Toriel: "Frisk?"

Frisk: (nods) "Yeah..."

Lester: "You okay Frisk?"

Frisk: "No. I sure as hell am not."

Frisk hops off and hugs Toriel. Toriel drops down and gives him a big hug. Fen runs out to tell Pensha the news. She comes bursting in a second later.

Frisk: "I am sorry Pe-"

Pensha: (slaps Frisk) "Don't you DARE do that to me EVER AGAIN!! GOT IT?!"

Frisk paused and turned back to Pensha. After a few seconds, she threw herself on Frisk and started to bawl. Frisk squeezed his arms out and wrapped them around her shoulders. He gently rocked her back and forth as she cried into his hair.

Pensha pulled back and kissed him deeply. Frisk pulls her closer as they lock lips. She messed up his neatly cut hair as they snogged. Pulling back, she inspects her work before messing it up again.

Pensha: "Ugh... it'll grow out."

Frisk: "What are you talking about? I like it."

Pensha: "Yeah, but it screams 'gentleman' which you aren't. Besides, I like your ragged lazy-ass haircut."

Frisk: "But I look so pretty!"

Frisk curls his hair and pops his hip, making fun of how the haircut makes him look girly. Pensha was getting a little disgusted at the mocking display.

Chara: [Really, Frisk?!]

Pensha: "That's it, I am fixing your hair!"

Pensha wraps a wing around him and shoves him and his massive grin towards the bathroom. Fen hops out of their way and follows them out of the room.

Frisk: "Oh come on, that was hilarious."

Pensha: "You are giving me gross thoughts! Move it!"

Fen: "I am going to go get some water. All this excitement is making me thirsty."

Lester: "Alright I might join you."

Lester looked over and noticed Toriel stood frozen with a hand covering her mouth. He snapped his fingers in front of her face which took her out of her trance.

Lester: "What happened?"

Toriel: "Chara is still conscious. I heard him remark at Frisk mockery of his favorite hairstyle. He said, 'Really, Frisk?'"

Lester: "Then Frisk reabsorbed his soul the traditional way rather than the way he should have done. And that means two things. One, my suspicions of the absorption results were correct and two, I need to take notes for SoX before I do anything else."

Toriel: "Exactly what will you be taking notes on exactly?"

Lester: "Physical and mental changes. We have nothing on doppelgangers so this is really important."

Toriel: "Can it not wait?"

Lester: "Unfortunately, no. The more SoX understands, the better equipped we are. Please excuse me."

Lester makes his way to the bathroom where Pensha was busy styling his hair. She held a pair of hair scissors using the claws of her thumbs to snip at random locks. Frisk's hair was gradually becoming the same ragged style he came to the Underground with.

Meanwhile, Frisk was tapping on his phone, notifying his followers that he has returned safe and sound. The chanting outside turned into a rumbling of cheer.

Lester: "Can you look straight into the mirror for a second, Frisk?"

Frisk: "Okay."

Lester scans his irises to find that the vibrant dark green has turned into dull mixture of gray, green and red. He focused around the edge of the iris and the pupil and found both of them to not be very smooth, resembling the aura.

Frisk: "Whaaaat are you checking for?"

Lester: "Physical changes resulting from you absorbing Chara's soul."

Frisk: "And what are you finding?"

Lester: "Your pupil is supposed to be kind of a light avacado. But now it has lines of red and gray. I mean it's barely noticeable until you get up close. Or your eyes are hazel with a green predominance."

Pensha: "Geez Frisk, I liked your green eyes too."

Lester: "Again Pensha, he could really just have hazel eyes. Anyways Frisk, what did you do with Chara? Toriel says she can still hear him in your head."

Frisk: "We just switched places."

Lester: "But then you really aren't feeding off him."

Frisk: "I'll be honest, I have no clue how to really 'feed' as a doppelganger. But I really don't feel any different than before."

Pensha: "Yeah, Frisk is the kind of person who needs people to connect with to get through the day. You think it might have something to do with his dop problems?"

Lester: (sigh) "I don't really know at this point. We don't have enough information on them for me to make a proper analysis."

Lester leans his back on the doorway between his wings.

Lester: "Frisk's soul acts like one but then he was born to human parents. And from what little I've read doppelgangers are like demons that focus on envy. Demons are an amalgamation of negativity and are born from a collective of negativity generated by living creatures. But Frisk's soul is a human soul with it's development ruined by the invasion of Chara's soul. It just too much crap to sift through."

Frisk: "Isn't Alphys researching souls?"

Lester: "She is?"

Frisk: "Yeah. I have a book on it in my bag. Perhaps you guys should ask her about that research."

Lester: "Would be a good idea. What's the name of the book?"

Frisk: "'A Study on Souls'. If you can't get your hands on another copy I can give you mine."

Lester: "Gotcha. Anyways I am going to go get some water. This past week has been too busy for me."

Pensha: "Alright, Frisk and I are going to head off and mingle at Dusty's after this."

Lester: "We should all go. I've never been to Dusty's."

Frisk: "Yeah, let's do that!"

Lester: "Great! Let's go, say... in an hour?"

Pensha: "Sounds good."

Lester nods and heads off to the kitchen. Pensha continues trimming and messing up Frisk's hair as he patiently watches her through the mirror.

Pensha: "So Chara is still with us."

Frisk: "He is. I really can't bring myself to do what I should have done."

Pensha: "At least you're back. The Underground has been getting a little volatile since the fight with Undyne. Did you know that since then you've become the top favorite hero in the Underground? A lot of people stopped following Undyne."

Frisk: "I figured... It seems like I make friends whatever I do."

Pensha: "That's Monsters for ya. Giant bundles of compassion."

Frisk: "Hehe. Most of the time. But then it takes away from building friendships."

Pensha puts the scissors aside and uses one of Toriel's cleaner brushes to style Frisk's hair.

Pensha: "Then maybe we should go around and make as many friends as possible? Hm?"

Frisk: "Yeah. Maybe that will settle everyone down."


	39. Fealty Crest

**Episode 39 - Fealty Crest**

****

Fen, Frisk, Lester and Pensha treked through Ruins to check out the new improvements construction workers have been doing before they get a bite at Dusty's. The reconstruction of Ruins that started while Frisk was unconscious expanded into the puzzle-laden labyrinth deep within. They passed a sign stating "Relocation in progress! Watch your head!".

The crew was filling the holes that had the switchplate mechanisms and paving over them with cement and cobblestones. Frisk walked up to the worker looking over the blueprints, suspecting they were the supervisor.

Frisk: "Excuse me ma'am, do you know where the boulders that were here have gone?"

Supervisor: "Last I heard they relocated over to the Marketplace. You might want to check the grassy areas."

Frisk: "Thank you very much! Have a good day!"

Supervisor: "You too! Glad to have you back with us!"

Everyone waved each other off as the party exited into the more populated area.

Pensha: "Why are you worried about some big rocks?"

Frisk: "Because they talk?"

Lester: "Probably earth sprites."

Pensha: "Oh duh! Forgot they existed!"

Lester: "That's one of the downfalls of being an elemental. So Frisk, how good is Dusty's? Didn't used to be called the Spider Bakery?"

Frisk: "Very and yeah before I helped with their business. It quickly went from a fancy eatery called the Dusty Web to the Dusty's franchise. Despite the name people tend to treat it as a middle to high class restaurant. Even their bread is high quality, always soft and chewy. Mmm."

Pensha: "And they let you customize it like hell!"

Fen: "I always get mine toasted."

Frisk: "But yeah I think you'll like it even more since you'll be getting lunch for free!"

Lester: "Oh you don't have to pay for me, little man."

Pensha: "Frisk doesn't pay, Lester."

Fen: "Yeah trying to support them has become a struggle for us."

Lester: "What, like they're not accepting your money?"

<<past>>

Pensha: "Check please!"

Bubbly Waiter: "Oooh I am terribly sorry but our registers are currently under maintenance!"

Fen: "That's okay Pensha I think Toriel will get billed anyways."

Bubbly Waiter: "Our billing system is offline too! Hehe. Sorry!"

Pensha gets a little annoyed with the waiter. Fen gets nervous as the tension between the two thicken.

Pensha: "Then we'll just leave the money here."

Bubbly Waiter: "All of our transactions are done electronically."

Pensha: "I am paying for this meal one way or another."

Fen: "Forget it Pensha. They're too indebted to Frisk. Let's just go."

Pensha catches Fen's wink and notices a pouch of coin by his tail feathers. She puffs up and briskly walks out with Fen pretending to be agitated. Just as they left the establishment, the waiter found the coin pouch and turned around to return it to them.

To her dismay, Pensha and Fen were already flying out of the marketplace with Fen riding on her back. She stomped in frustration.

<<present>>

Lester: "In that case let's not start any drama today."

Frisk: "Yeah, I've pretty much given up trying to pay them. Besides, I doubt Gideon would like having to deal with a heated discussion."

Fen: "You know if he is actually working today?"

Frisk: "He's always working Fen. What are you talking about?"

Fen: "He isn't always working! I hung out with him the other day!

Pensha: "coughlunchbreakcough!"

Fen: ...

The party enters the marketplace to find there was commotion littering the place. Royal Guardsman were spread out confronting the conflicting groups, including Don and a few other Guardsmen from Walking. The roar in the area made it impossible to determine what the problem was.

Either way, Frisk presence only drew quick glances as everyone was to involved with one another. Approaching Dusty's they saw the doors were closed to muffle the commotion. Inside was empty and slow with Gideon nowhere in sight. A spider hanging from the ceiling with a tiny suit on crawled down to greet them.

Greeter: "Welcome back Frisk! Is this gentleman with you?"

Frisk: "He is and I was wondering if you could put him on the Register."

Greeter: "Of course! What is your name, sir?"

Lester: "Lester. Thank you."

Greeter: "Our pleasure! One more can't hurt since we are getting a bunch of celebrity attention and uh... customers anyway. Oh by the way Lars is here today so if it's okay with you, would you like to dine with him today?"

Frisk: "If he has the time, sure. Also is Gideon working today?"

Greeter: "Unfortunately, no. With the fistfights going on recently Lars told him to take a paid vacation until the fighting calms down in Ruins. At any rate, your usual table is available. You can wait for an available server to seat you or seat yourself. Whichever you prefer."

Frisk: "I think we can seat ourselves."

The greeter directs them to their table in the corner. Sitting down they could feel the rumble of the commotion outside in the seats. Outside they could barely see someone get cuffed and taken away.

Frisk: "Wow things are getting serious. Fistfights?"

Lester: "You got to understand, its been awhile since anything substantial has happened in the Underground."

Pensha: "Yeah apparently there was this kid with a revolver running around a few years ago. He managed to kill two Guardsmen and got killed by Asgore."

Lester: "Actually... the kid shot himself."

Frisk: "Wait exactly how long ago was this?"

Lester: "It was about a few months before you got here, but the kid managed to hide from the Guard for over 2 years prior."

Frisk cupped his fist leaned held his head up on the table. Something came to mind about missing person almost three years ago and it made him space out into the table.

Frisk: "Did the kid dress like a cowboy?"

Lester: "Yes, cowboy hat, boots, belt, everything."

Frisk: "Blonde hair? A little taller than me?"

Lester: "I think so."

Frisk: "I know who that is. A kid who lived in the same town as me."

Lester: "Oh? Why would he come here?"

Frisk: "Probably the same reason as me. There was this tyrannical kid in town named Charlie. He tormented everyone but was so careful not to get caught. Lionel hated Charlie with a passion but could do nothing about it so he probably did what I did and headed here to get stronger. Nice kid but he had some anger issues."

Lester: "I am sorry for your loss."

Frisk: "Don't be. Charlie is in prison now. Once I get to New Home I'll find his soul and make sure he knows."

Lester: "How are you going to tell his soul this?"

Frisk pulls out his Heart Locket from his chestplate and shows it to Lester. Inside the crystal glowed the heart-shaped light that had a very subtle dull mixture of yellow, purple and green dancing through the red crystal.

Frisk: "With this."

Lester: "Wow, that's not your usual locket. Can I see it?"

Frisk: "Sure! Feel free to check the pictures I keep inside of it too."

Pensha: "Oh yes, Lester. Frisk is an excellent artist."

Frisk takes off his locket and hands it to Lester who fiddles with it between his claws. He gazed into the crystal heart and saw the drifting colors come into focus before it flashed green. The flash made his head jump back. Pensha gets overly excited after seeing the flash.

Pensha: "Oooh! It seems you've got another friend for your collection, Frisk!"

Frisk: "Really? Let me see..."

Lester: "Wait hold on! What do you mean collection?"

Frisk pulls out Studies on the Soul and flips through the pages.

Fen: "Everyone sitting at this table has human qualities in their soul. I have Perseverance and Pensha has Justice. Frisk has Chara's determination. All we are missing is Patience, Bravery and Kindness."

Pensha: "You forgot about Jasmine's Integrity."

Fen: "Funny... she is the last person I'd expect to have integrity. Hehe."

Pensha: "Oh my god, Fen! There is a difference between a supermodel and a whore!"

Frisk: "This is the wrong place to be saying that kind of stuff, Pensha! Also on the subject of human qualities, green represents Kindness because the description falls in line with your abilities as a healer. See here?" (shows entry)

>> Kindness, the universal salve. Kindness is a form of Compassion and perhaps the very thing that will bridge both races once the barrier breaks. Compassion and Kindness are the same in principle yet differ solely based on the connection between the caster and target.

Compassion powers healing magic by forming a connecting bond and then regulating the rate of repair, effectively reversing the damage done. Kindness powers "White Magic", a class of magic that not only gives master healers the ability to reverse death, but give it as well. This magic does not require the connection between the caster and target and instead merely accelerates the rate at which wounds heal.

Raw kindness blah blah blah-"

Lester: "What does this have to do with me?"

Pensha: "Healing? Healer? Green magic? You wasting your life on a vegetable?"

Lester: "It was a SoX job though."

Fen: "Then why did you stay with him for two to three weeks in a row?"

Pensha: "Why are you able to perform Class F medical practices unassisted?"

Fen: "Why did you say the f-word out in the training hall after Chara introduced himself?"

Pensha: "Why the hell did you want to be a medic in the first place?"

Fen: "Why did you cry every time you left to grab a smoke?"

Lester: "OKAY FINE!!"

Everyone that was still in the restaurant was looking at Lester. His cheeks darkened from blushing.

Lester: "Don't mind us! Please carry on!... Yes, I care for Frisk. The kid goes through so much its hard not to be concerned about him like I do. But that doesn't mean I have Kindness in my soul. You know how dangerous that could be?"

Frisk: "Lester the locket doesn't lie. You care for me and everyone who supports me but the locket wouldn't flash green if you didn't have Kindness."

Lester: "What about Toriel? She's the most kind person I've met in my entire life."

Pensha: "That's because all of her hatred is directed towards King Fluffybuns."

Frisk: "All of it."

Pensha: "Yeah don't worry about it. When the time comes you'll use it and realize that it isn't as bad."

Lester: "In large quantities it could have adverse effects on our bodies. Knowing me I would probably overdo it."

Lester opens up the locket and let the folded drawings spill onto the table. He unfolded one and looked it over.

Pensha: "Just release the energy quickly so it doesn't effect you. Do that one exercise when you expel all of the magic in your body in one quick burst."

Lester: "That is not going to help. Simply generating Justice affects you, like you and Lionel's hotheadedness."

Frisk: "Yeah Pensha, please consider holding back if you meet Undyne."

Pensha: "What... and just let her beat the s*** out of me?"

Frisk: "In that case, don't even confront her."

Pensha: "No, I am not letting you play hero alone this time."

Frisk: "Could you at least be considerate about how I feel about this?"

Lars: "Sorry to interrupt everyone but uh... mind if I sit with you guys?"

Lars was hanging over the center of the table with a tiny folded table and chair tucked in his legs.

Frisk: "Hey Lars! How's the family?"

Lars: "Better, knowing you are still with us. What happened?"

Frisk: "It's a little graphic to talk about in this place."

Lars: "You're right. Anyways, the food should be out in a minute. Busy with paperwork and all that stuff."

There was a muffled yell outside. Frisk ran up to the window and saw Guardsman trying to tear a flailing citizen off another Guardsman. A Naga was pinned to the ground and grabbing for a weapon. 

Frisk became distraught at the level of violence people were resorting to and bolted outside. Fen grabbed Forgiveness and followed.

In the plaza, the Naga grabs onto the edge of the sword and inches it into his fingers before Frisk kicked it away. Fen came up behind them and planted the tip of Forgiveness in front of the pinned Naga, sharp edge pointing towards him.

Frisk: "Let the Guardsman off and don't move a damn muscle. Got it? AS FOR THE REST OF YOU...!!"

The marketplace began to quiet down as everyone turned their attention towards Frisk. The Naga froze in place on the ground.

Frisk: "Is that what the Underground is degrading to?! Attacking men and women who are simply doing their job?!"

THIS BASTARD WAS-

Frisk: "DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE?! There shouldn't be any reason the denizens of the Underground should be at each other's throats in the first place!! I am awake!! I am here!! And if you feel so desperately wanting to collect my head, please come and try... but understand this, there will be another and more who will stand in your way to protect me.

Whether I ask them to or not... someone is going to stand between you and I and either kill you or get killed by you. I don't want that. I've never asked for that nor did I ask for anyone's support. But you all step in and give it anyway. 

You say I deserve it even though all I've ever done was entertain you. I've never felt like I really earned your support... but then you say I give you hope that everyone's future on the surface will be bright.

To be honest I wish that was the case. So I travel with friends doing fun things and being nice to whoever I can. And everyone who watches what I do can get that bit of hope and excitement they crave."

Fen: "You know how many people follow Frisk? 783 million followers! Almost half the Underground with eyes on this one kid for that exact reason! You want to rob half of the Underground of that?"

Frisk: "I know I don't! Not after watching honest-to-god soldiers risking their neck to serve their people, only get held on point by the very same people they've sworn to protect! If anyone should be kicking their asses for stupid crap, its me!"

Sgt. Landisberg walks out of the crowd clapping. Everyone stepped aside as he walked into the clearing with the Naga. Fen directed the citizen out of the way who promptly slithered into the crowd.

Don: (clapping) "Absolutely beautiful, Frisk. Such honesty can only be had of the most noble of heroes. However, regardless of your heroism my orders are clear..."

Don pulls out his greatsword and holds the tip down towards his heart. Frisk was about to stop him but was halted by Fen's hand. Fen gestured for Frisk to watch reassuringly.

Don shoved his sword down his chestplate and popped off the delta rune that laid upon his chest. The crest tumbled and pinged along the ground until it was wedged under Frisk's boot.

Frisk picked it up and saw Don's personal information on the underside. Don stabbed his sword into the ground in front of him and stood at rest.

Don: "... and my orders can go to hell. Frisk, I hereby give up my position of Royal Guard Sergeant of the city of Ruins, to pledge fealty and remain loyal to you until death take me."

Frisk: "But why?"

Don: "Because you alone did what 31 soldiers could not and even so did more. You have consistently proven to be an insurmountable force. And yet, your intentions and deeds are benevolent. You inspire others and give them hope. So much so that they'll give you the time of day without question.

The Royal Guard has become complete s***. It is all orders and no progress. So instead of busting my tail getting nothing done, I follow those who will actually make a difference."

Don sheathed his greatsword and walked up to Frisk. He puts a paw on his shoulder and gets down on a knee.

Don: "Just tell this 'core what to do and I'll do it without question."

Frisk: "... Alright then, I need you to protect Beck. If you can get him out of prison, do so and keep him safe until everything settles down."

Son: "Beck escaped prison, but I'll find him nonetheless. You have my word."

Frisk: (nods) "Thank you, Don."

Don stands up and faces his former troops.

Don: "As for all of you, your commanding officer has just gone rogue! You all should know EXACTLY what to do next!"

Don's troop looks at one another for a moment before someone took their sword and pried their crest off. The Guardsman walked up to Frisk and dropped to his knee, offering the crest as a token of fealty.

Private: "Frisk, I hereby give up my position of Royal Guardsman of the city of Ruins, to pledge fealty and remain loyal to you until death take me!"

Don: "You don't have to recite that line, idiot."

Private: "Since when do you have the authority, 'sir'."

Don: "And I wasn't hinting to follow in my footsteps, idiot!"

Soon enough, the rest of Don's company began popping off their crests and handing it to Frisk. Frisk stood there bewildered at their actions while Fen was behind him celebrating it. Frisk could hear everyone inside of the Dusty's cheering on.

Don: "For Heaven's sake..."

Private: "What can we say, Sergeant? You are an amazing leader and most of us would follow you into hell."

Don: "Whatever. And the rest of you! We are no longer held by a strict code of conduct, so if you do not wish for me to knock your ass out I highly suggest apologizing to the boy for turning his home into a damn warzone!!"

The citizens jumped back at Don's ferocity but then slowly turned to each other to make peace. The commotion from before kicked back up, but this time it was a calm sea of handshakes and laughter. Frisk was left with a bittersweet feeling in his chest.

Fen: "What's wrong Frisk?"

Frisk: "I come out here. Lecture everyone on common sense. Suddenly the day is saved and an entire Company of RG give up everything to serve me."

Fen: "There is more to it than that."

Don: "He is right, Frisk."

Frisk: "Then why it all feel so empty?"

Fen: "Because you are used to getting pushed back. Unlike humans, we will listen to those who are genuinely concerned because compassion allows for us to connect easily. I don't know why everyone has to keep reminding you." (pats Frisk's shoulder)

Frisk: "That explanation doesn't help!"

Fen: "Then every time you wonder why everyone is treating you like a god, just remember... 'because magic'."

Frisk: (facepalm) "oh my god..."

Don: "Look Frisk, you are a great child with kind friends. Everyone here needed a reminder of what's really important, especially when tensions are this high. Everyone wants to do the right thing but most of us don't know how. So having someone clearheaded stepping in always helps."

Chara: <You've truly done a grand job, Frisk. Don't let the lack of difficulty undermine that.>

Frisk: "I see. Thanks for all of your help, Don."

Fen and Frisk enter the diner to find everyone cheering him on. Frisk still felt empty inside but quickly warmed up and enjoyed the celebrations.

Later that day, back at Toriel's house, Lester was helping Toriel in the kitchen and setting the table while Frisk, Fen and Pensha were playing Uno.

Frisk: .... "There was a knife... and a locket."

Pensha: "What are you talking about?"

Frisk: "Chara's most prized possession was a knife and a locket."

Pensha: "Aaaaand what does this have to do wiiiith... everyone drawing two cards?"

Pensha places a blue Draw Two card on top of the pile and Fen draw cards. Fen grumbled as he added the cards to his hand and places a blue four on the pile.

Frisk: "It doesn't but it's just something else I need to do before I meet Asgore."

Pensha: "Can't you just enjoy yourself for a day, Mr. Overcommitment?"

Frisk: "I am sorry I like to make things count! Man..."

Frisk slaps a blue reverse onto the pile.

Frisk: "Reverse. Your turn again Fen."

Pensha: "We need to go dating again to get your mind off of all this stupidity."

Frisk: "I don't think that would be a good idea when over 20 cities are filled with people trying to kill each other."

Pensha: "Send others to do the work for you then!"

Fen: "We could try getting the rest of the Little Heroes up to snuff! That way they can travel in your stead! Oh and by the way Pensha... Draw Four!!"

Fen throws down a black card with "Draw Four on the top and the four colors on the bottom. Pensha puffed up and muffled her scream of frustration in her wings. Pensha picked up the cards and shoved them into her hand before tossing a blue eight into the pile.

Frisk: "Let's talk with Toriel about it tomorrow. Perhaps we can get Don and his company to help train."

Fen: "Epic! We'll get everything straightened out, Frisk. You'll see."

Frisk: "Right. For now I am calling it quits for dinner." 

Pensha: "Guess it's just you and I left. Ready to get demolished?"

Frisk heads to his room and picks up Chara's locket and stares at it's slightly polished casing. It seemed as big as his own but it flared up his curiosity. Frisk opened his locket up and rested Chara's locket inside. The fit was impossible but Frisk was determined to try closing it nonetheless.

Frisk closed his eyes and applied pressure to his locket. The locket flashed red before snapping shut. Frisk smirked as he felt his locket close. Chara's locket was right where it belonged.


	40. Intimate

**Episode 40 - Intimate**

[Date: July 2, 2011]  
[Location: Swamp in Mudlake]

Beck frantically hopped through the bog with sword in hand. Several scouts were chasing him along the more solid trails but could not keep up, nor get a clear shot of him through the trees.

Beck made his way to another road only to get jumped on from a scout that was following him from the treetops. Beck tackled him while he was in midair and threw him to the ground.

Beck: "HRRRRAAAGH!!!"

The back of the scout's head smacked a rock and knocked him out. Beck sprinted towards Forest into the denser edge of Mudlake. Arrows whizzed past him as he weaved through the trees and out of sight from the rest of the scouting party.

The party doubled their efforts and sped up to catch up with him but were ambushed instead. Beck came out from behind a tree and impaled one of the scout's thighs with his sword while taking two of the scout's throwing daggers.

Another scout attempted to cut off Beck's head, but he ducked below and shoved the throwing knife into the side of the scout's calf, making him stagger. Beck tore the knife out and spun around until the knife lodged into the scout's shoulder.

The scout fell to the ground in pain giving the third scout enough of an opening to fire on Beck. Beck ducked the arrow and threw the other knife at the scout to make him take cover. He took the opportunity to take a sword and hide behind a nearby tree while the scout nocked another arrow.

The wounded scouts groaned in pain and tried crawling out of the area as the third scout was audibly hyperventalating from dealing with adrenaline and fear. Another scout came up behind Beck and tried to cut off his head, but he caught it. 

Beck wrapped his arm around the scout's and dislocated the elbow before tossing the poor private into the muddy ground. He screamed and squirmed in pain along the ground as Beck ripped off his pouch of throwing daggers.

The third scout peeked out with his bow and spotted Beck charging him. As the scout fired his volley of arrows, Beck threw knives to mess up the scout's aim before landing one into his shoulder. The scout flinched and got tackled by Beck who pinned his hand up to a tree with another throwing dagger.

The scout tried desperately to get the knife out but couldn't. Beck picked up the bow and a few arrows for the scout's quiver and shot an arrow towards a far away tree. The arrow grazed the side and splashed in the bog.

Beck: "You can come out 'plus one'! It really is a shame the RG has to send their greenest soldiers. Too bloody afraid to face me themselves..."

The bog was quiet save for the groaning of the Guardsmen. Beck waited a little before coming impatient.

Beck: "The smart thing to do right now is to either help your fellow Guardsmen or run back to your superiors as per your charge. Or would you prefer to join your squad?!"

The scout immediately hopped to the road and sprinted back to the nearby town. Beck walked up to the pinned scout who was slowly trying to pull the knife through his hand. He was grunting and breathing heavily with each tiny jolt.

Beck: (shakes head) "****ing greenies."

Beck grabbed the scout's wrist and rips the knife through. The scout grunted and squeezed his wrist to keep from bleeding. Beck threw a flare gun at the scout's feet which drew the scout's attention.

Beck: "None of you are in any condition to continue. Given the odds, I'd say this mission was successful."

Scout: "Successful my ass..." 

Beck: "None of you died. And that is successful enough. Now you need to give everyone medical attention and then fire that flare gun in about 30 minutes. Got it?"

The scout nods and picks up the flare gun as he cradles his hand to his chest. Beck takes his sword from the scout's scabbard to the scout's surprise and walks off to Forest.

Beck: "You won't be needing it."

Back in Ruins, Lester was out in front of Toriel's house reporting in to Gerson. Fen, Frisk and Pensha were in the marketplace with Don's gang enhancing relations with the residents of the city.

Lester: "No, I do not know what Chara's level of influence is on his mind."

Gerson: {Wasn't Frisk able to control Chara when he was pouring syrup on hashbrowns?}

Lester: "That was a prank Chara was pulling himself. Frisk told me he could only suggest through thought. Make a lot of noise at best."

Gerson: {Well that's boring. What about his combat abilities?}

Lester: "Frisk and Fen are going to help Don with training the Little Heroes Monday so I can tape it for study."

Gerson: {Great! You might want to stick with Frisk to make sure that nothing changed for worse.}

Lester: "One final thing. I found out my soul has Kindness within it and I am scared of using it. Confirmed it with goggles."

Gerson: {What brought this on?}

Lester: "I managed to get a look at Frisk's heart locket and the thing flashed green when I held it."

Gerson: {Ah. Then in that case, I am making monitoring Frisk your primary responsibility.}

Lester: "Really? What about my human condition project?"

Gerson: {Already taken care of. Besides, everyone in SoX knows you're total Hero Watch trash.}

Lester: "What?!"

Gerson: {Oh yes, we knew. 83% HWFrisk trash.}

Lester: "You... You went through my Underbook profile?!"

Gerson: {Calm down, sonny. It was just harmless fun. Why are you so worked up over this?}

Lester: "I like to keep my private s*** private! I don't want anyone to know I am a total Hero nerd!"

Gerson: {So much for Kindness, hehhehheh!}

Lester: "Ugh... look I don't appreciate being a pushover sometimes. Okay? I like helping people and doing medical crap but just because I have Kindness in my soul doesn't mean you guys can do bad things and expect me not to get pissed!"

Gerson: {Lester, we get on your butt and do little stupid things to get you to think about yourself and your well being. Because ever since you've joined SoX you've been busting your tail getting things done. Everyone has noticed that your physical and mental health is dropping.}

Lester: "Why can't you just tell me straight?"

Gerson: {We did. You didn't listen. It was for this reason we put you on this task.}

Lester: "You're kidding me!"

Gerson: {You have a habit of getting irritated when someone tries to repay you for all of the amazing things you do for others. Do you realize that? That is the Kindness in your soul, resonating within you.}

Lester: "No, I am trying to get the job done and everyone thinks I am doing them a favor."

Gerson: {Kindness is a one-way street, Lester. Unlike compassion there is no connection to be made between people. It is white magic. All it does is give because that is it's nature.}

Lester: "So my Kindness is turning me into an asshole? That's what you are saying?"

Gerson: {Yes and no-}

Lester: "****ing-"

Gerson: {Hold your horses, sonny! That isn't a bad thing!}

Lester: "Look I don't even know if I want to talk anymore."

Gerson: {Pipe down and listen! Just hear me out and then you can chew me out afterwards, okay?}

Lester: "... fine."

Gerson: {Your concern for Frisk's struggles most likely created a connection with Frisk which became permanent when you touched the locket. Now figure this... with his locket being a direct link to his soul, any connections he has would have an effect on his personality, being the sympathetic boy he is.}

Lester: "What does this have to do with my Kindness?"

Gerson: {Take your attitude and give it to Frisk.} 

Lester: "Okay? And?"

Gerson: {When people reciprocate it makes you try harder. So your Kindness' influence would make him do the same don't you think?}

Lester: "...hmph."

Gerson: {You two were meant to be friends. And I highly suggest you nurture and accept it. You are a HWFrisk trashlord. He is your god. You two are perfect for each other.}

Lester: "Sure... I'll continue being a 'trashlord'."

Gerson: {Trashlord or not, you need someone to care about you. Too much Kindness and not enough Compassion will erode your spirit.}

Lester: "I'll try."

Gerson: {Have a good evening, Lester.}

Gerson hangs up leaving Lester to fester about being called a trashlord.

Later that evening, his Almighty Immaculateness graciously approached Lester just in time for the evening sacrificial meal to address his presence.

Frisk: "Ah mah gahd Lester you missed the party we just came from!!"

Pensha: "Everyone was getting drunk and I sooooooooo wanted a beer. But I couldn't because drinking age SUCK!"

Frisk: "Don got so drunk he accidentally sat on his stinger and everyone just let it stay there for the whole time! And like, his venom was making him sober and he kept drinking all day trying to get drunk!"

Pensha: "And then after an hour he's like 'I'm on my 50th beer why the hell am I not drunk?!' and then like 20 minutes later he's like, 'Why does my ass hurt so much?' and he found out his stinger was lodged in his asscheek. He had to go to the hospital for antivenom and detox because his ass looked like watermelons."

Fen: "Yeah I never would have known Manticore venom counteracted alcohol."

Lester: "I don't mean to interrupt..."

Frisk: "What is it, Lester?"

Lester scoops Frisk up and hugs him.

Lester: "I am so glad you are with us Frisk. The very angel of the Prophecy walking, talking and living among us has done so much good for everyone and the only thing I can do is admire him."

Frisk: "Uuuh... Lester what is this about?"

Lester puts Frisk back onto the ground and straightens his shirt.

Lester: "My boss just called me a HWFrisk trashlord. And he is right. I've been an antisocial prick who's been too busy trying to make everyone feel better to realize all of the Kindness thrown back my way. So after some introspection, I accepted the fact that I am a trashlord and will dedicate myself to making sure your journey is as painless as possible as your healer. (bows sincerely) I am your biggest fan who's been there from the start. You can call me Poptato234."

Frisk: "Awkward... but okay! Let's head inside before the light crystals dim."

Inside the house, Lester and Pensha were playing scrabble while Frisk was drawing. A dictionary was spread open on the table with a notepad listing the progression of both of their scores. Lester was winning. Fen unfortunately was called back home.

Toriel was in the kitchen preparing the roast beef she left cooking in the oven since yesterday. Although it smelled great, the constant presence of the scent made everyone numb to it.

Frisk: "So Lester, do Gargoyles really turn to stone when exposed to the sun?"

Lester: "No, the outer layers of our flesh become rock-hard when exposed to UVA radiation. We can still move, but it feels like we are going against a river."

Frisk: "But you still can pose right? Like this?"

Frisk squats in place and opens his mouth.

Lester: "Yeah. I actually use a UVA lamp when I am helping my friends draw comics. I pose and they draw."

Frisk: "Oh cool! So that means you'll need like SPF 200 sunblock when I finally break the barrier so you can watch the sun with us."

Lester: "Pretty much. There is actually a store in New Home for all the gargoyles in the Underground."

Frisk: "SPF 200?"

Lester: "Yup."

Pensha: "What's the comics about?"

Lester: "Frisk kicking butt."

Pensha: "Fanfiction?"

Lester: "Yeah but there's some canon in it."

Lester finished placing his tiled down on the board. Pensha looked annoyed as she read a word she never heard of.

Pensha: "That word is BS. Let me look it up."

Pensha begins flipping through the thick dictionary to find the word "Skullduggery". Lester flicks his wings and sits back as he is waiting for Pensha.

Pensha: "Oh my god, heh, 'dishonorable proceedings'. Fine here are your damn 90 points."

Lester: "That's what being a researcher does."

Pensha: "I should read the dictionary more. I hate reading but playing scrabble is fixing that."

Frisk: "Interested in becoming well-versed like our physically absent comrade of ours?"

Pensha: "Shut up, Chara."

Lester: "Did Chara say that?"

Frisk: "Nope. Ever since Chara woke up his diction has corrupted my mind. Like I want to say 'well crap' but then 'this is becoming bothersome' takes over and it is REALLY freaking me out."

Lester: "Toriel can you confirm this?"

Toriel: "Frisk is telling the truth, Lester. Whenever Frisk and Chara have similar opinions, there is a brief conflict of thoughts before he verbally gives his opinion."

Lester: "For some reason I keep thinking there are some control issues going on inside Frisk's head."

Frisk: "You think Chara is still that demon you guys have been tracking all this time, haven't you?"

Lester: "Unfortunately. You just don't understand how much of a threat- well maybe you do. But still, precautions."

Frisk pinched his index and thumb together and gave Lester the okay. After dinner and a slightly heated conversation, Pensha convinced Frisk to let her give him a scrub in the bath. He put bubblebath into the water to make it sudsy.

Pensha was scrubbing the soapy luffa sponge while Frisk sat relaxed within the steamy water. He was hunched over and on the verge of falling asleep until Pensha pulled him back. Frisk bent his head back and looked at her from over the tub wall.

Pensha: "Hehe getting a little too relaxed aren't ya?"

Frisk: "A little..."

Pensha: "You want to see something freaky?"

Frisk: "... sure."

Pensha put her head on Frisk's shoulder and stuck her tongue out. But this time it seemed like it wasn't stopping. Pensha limped her long tongue on his chest and all Frisk could do was stare at it, disturbed and in silence. She smirked and began brushing his hair back with it.

Frisk: "Holy crap Pensha, how long is your tongue?"

Pensha: "Ahbow tuu fete." (retracts tongue) "All Giant Bats have long tongues. And the reason why you'll never see it is because it's disturbing to a lot of people in the Underground. Especially taboo with my people. I did it once to my dad and he took a belt to my ass. I even got a scar from that time! Want to see?"

Frisk: "Do I want to see it?"

Pensha: "No. But I trust you anyways."

Pensha continued scrubbing his chest as she rested her forehead on his.

Frisk: "... So that's why you wanted to do this."

Pensha stopped scrubbing before she dropped the luffa in the water and headed for the door. Frisk grabbed her tail and yanked her onto her butt. Pensha sits there for a moment and begins to cry. Frisk turns around and pulls Pensha backwards into a hug, resting his head on her shoulder.

Pensha: "I am so sorry, Frisk..."

Frisk: "Simple mistake."

Pensha: "why can't we just be the same?"

Frisk: "Obvious reasons... maybe something later will come up."

Pensha: "... maybe..."

Frisk: "Until then, tone down the psycho a bit, okay?"

Pensha lightly hits Frisk on the head and gets back onto her knees. Frisk turns around and hands Pensha the luffa.

Frisk: "Afterwards, its my turn to be the pervert."

Pensha: "No. You lost your ass privileges for the rest of the night."

Frisk: "That's okay, I'll just stare at your ass when you are sleeping." (wide grin)

Pensha: "Yeah you'd like that."

Pensha started tapping Frisk in the face with the luffa to mess with him. Frisk retaliated with suds to her muzzle. Pensha recoiled back as some of the suds went into her nose. They giggled and got back at eachother throughout the night until they went to bed.

 

[Location: Underground, Prison]

In prison separated from the populous, a felon accused of attempted manslaughter against someone who supported Frisk. He rots in his cell, staring at the cracks in the ceiling. Sleep begins to creep up on him and so he turns to his side for a more comfortable sleep.

??????: "Howdy!"

The inmate looked over his shoulder to find a flower sticking out of the drain in the center of his cell. He sat up to get a better look through the darkness and noticed the flower was smiling at him.

Inmate: "What the hell are you..."

Flowey: "Isn't obvious, you idiot? I am a flower! Flowey, the Flower!"

Inmate: "And I bet you are here to help me change my ways. Like it will matter. I am in here for life."

Flowey: "Not really, dummy. I am here to help you get everything you deserve. I know you deeply care for Monster-kind and the freedom they deserve. That man you attacked was just in the way of progress and wouldn't budge. I bet he threatened your life too."

Inmate: "That man did not understand what our first steps into the sun would be like. And so I gave him a taste."

Flowey: "What if I told you you could show that to everyone?"

Inmate: "Show everyone the hell we'd be walking into?"

Flowey: "Of course! And my friend here will give you everything you need!"

A human child with glowing red eyes and a green shirt walked out in front of the cell before turning to the inmate. Flowey's eyes were also glowing red.

Flowey: "So what do ya say?"

Inmate: "... Tell me what to do."

The inmate's gaze uncontrollably shifted to Chara whose stare drilled into his mind and froze him in place. The child approached him until they were face to face. The child opened his mouth and let out a demonic scream that blew away his soul.

Suddenly, the kid and Flowey were gone. He stood up from his bed and headed to the cell door which slide open on it's own. His mind was so consumed with his wishes that his body moved on it's own. He walked through the checkpoint and the guard didn't notice him at all.

He made his way through the hallways and out of Prison, heading towards Ruins.


	41. Catharsis

**Episode 41 - Catharsis**

****

[Date: July 4, 2011]  
[Location: Little Heroes Training Grounds]

Fen and Frisk were having a practice bout in front of Toriel's house. Participants from Little Heroes and family remained in the sidelines to spectate them battle.

Fen swung from below only for his attack to be kicked back. Fen swung Forgiveness around his head and twisted it over his shoulder to take a jab at Frisk. Frisk however knocked the attack to the side and stepped back. Fen, once again, swung Forgiveness around his head and into a huge arc.

Frisk quickly stepped forward to grab Forgiveness at the hilt and shove Fen away. Fen fell on his butt while Frisk struggled to control Fen's sword. The Little Heroes clapped at the performance.

Don: "You see that kids? Frisk managed to disarm a larger opponent by forcing Fen to overextend. By grabbing just below the sword's center of gravity and shoving Fen back, Frisk was able to yank out the sword from Fen's hands."

Frisk: "Here's your sword back."

Fen: "Man Frisk, you always get me with that."

Frisk: "I think there is a way to counter it."

Don: "Kids, pay attention!"

Frisk heaved up Forgiveness and held it like he was about to swing. Frisk slowly brought Forgiveness over his shoulder and pulled her inwards close to his chest before shoving forward with the broad side and then following through with the rest of the attack.

Fen: "Ah I see, bring it in close mid attack so my grip won't break."

Frisk: "Yeah basically. If you know your opponent is capable of easily disarming you, bring your sword close to you. You'll sacrifice power and range but make it nearly impossible to get screwed over."

Fen: "How do you know all this?"

Frisk: "Almost a decade of meditation."

Fen: "Wha?!"

Don: "You are one of those kind of fighters, aren't ya? Hehe. There are a few of those in my crew. They do the fanciest crap during training and they do it so well. But then I end up having to reteach them practicality."

Fen: "You know I've tried clearing my mind through meditation to try to get better but all it does is put me to sleep."

Frisk: "Meditation isn't just about clearing your mind. It's about removing all of the extra thoughts so you can completely focus on a single thing. What I do is I play an attack in my head about a hundred times before I actually do it. after a little bit it becomes part of muscle memory. That way when the time comes I know exactly what to do."

Fen: "That's really sweet, Frisk! I might try it whenever I have free time."

Don: "Alright everyone, time to practice disarming! Get into pairs and get some space between ya! Now the one with the sword will swing at the other, slowly but with enough power behind it. 

The one without will take the sword away just like Frisk did. Grab with two hands and pull the sword while you push them away with your shoulder. Do this at least 10 times each person in 30 minutes. Start!"

The teams began their training slowly, mostly struggling with the technique involved. Fen and Frisk sat down on the benches and watch the kids work on their disarms.

Fen: "Hey Frisk, did I tell you that I've been invited to beta test Witch Hunt?"

Frisk: "Oh cool! You excited to try it?"

Fen: "You bet! And I am getting paid for it. Dad's still debating whether I should be putting off school for a job with a better paycheck than his."

Frisk: "Link should let you. The game was fun when I was testing it and with that much money you could easily save up for college."

Fen: "Yeah and I am sure there will be time for catchup."

A Mercy Soldier sprinted up to Don and stood at at parade rest breathing heavily. Fen And Frisk peeked over and listened in on what he was saying.

Private: "Sergeant, Sir Beck is outside Ruins city limits under attack."

Don: "How many?"

Private: "I can't say. It's a sea of metal."

Don: "god dammit..."

Frisk: "Go get Beck's sword from my dresser, second one down, and meet me over the bridge in Plains."

Fen: "Gotcha."

Frisk sprinted off towards the main gate while Fen headed inside to look for the sword Lily left them.

Don: "Get backup for Frisk. Non-lethal combat only."

Outside Beck was surrounded just north of walking. His fur had streaks of blood from the cuts he endured throughout the ambush. Beck was worn down from the extensive exertion brought on from being chased all day.

A Guardsman came from behind and stabbed at him. Beck evaded to the side and drove the blade into the ground before throwing the Guardsman to the ground and punching his throat. The Guardsman croaked and squirmed on the ground trying to breath.

Another attempted to crush Beck with a warhammer but missed. The croaking Guardsman rolled out of the way as the hammer came down another time on Beck. He rolled forward and donkey kicked the Guardsman in the crotch who dropped to his face in pain.

A third Guardsman Sergeant was charging him with a greatsword when Frisk rushed him and threw a powerful sidekick into his kidney. The Guardsman stumbled as Frisk came at him with a swipe that disarmed him of his greatsword. 

The Sergeant tried getting distance, but Frisk stomped his knee into the ground before smacking the back of his head with Mercy. The privates backed up as Frisk pointed Mercy at them in challenge.

Beck: "Thank you Frisk... huff"

Frisk: "Fen should be here shortly with your sword."

Beck: "They have a kill order against me."

Frisk: "Did you kill anyone while you were gone?"

A couple of Guardsmen charged Frisk with warhammers and tried crushing Frisk's head from the side. Frisk ducked and let the hammers reflect off each other. The vibrations shot through the shafts and paralyzed the guardsmen enough for a counter.

Frisk spun around and smacked the shinguard of one of the Guardsmen with Mercy, denting it and fracturing their leg in the process. Beck chucked a large rock at the other's helmet making it fly off and the Guardsman stagger away. 

Beck: "Six, but they were all possessed like Victor."

Frisk: "After this, I am taking you to Ruins where Sergeant Landisberg will keep you safe."

Beck: "He's RG."

Frisk: "Not anymore." (pulls out Don's crest)

Beck: "I'll be damned."

Fen: "Beck, catch!!!"

Beck's sword whizzed through the air and landed near them. Beck grabbed it and picked up a nearby shield, shoving his arm into the shield's brace. Fen joined in with few Mercy Guard. Beck noticed the Delta Rune on their armor was painted over with a sword resembling Mercy over a shield and winglike laurel.

Fen: "Beck, meet the Mercy Guard, fully dedicated to the health of monster society."

Frisk: "I thought it was my personal army!"

MG Private: "Same thing."

Beck: "Let's just get this over with so I can get on with the day."

The group pushed outwards combating the Royal Guard. With the Mercy Guard not tied down by protocol and strict code, they managed to easily take on the Guardsmen outnumbered.

Citizens from Ruins began pouring out to see the fighting going on and cheered the Mercy Guard on as they whittled down the Royal Guard. Eventually the Royal Guard retreated, beaten and broken, but thankfully nobody was severely hurt.

Then a glowing blue spear fell from the sky. It lodged itself into the ground near the Mercy Guard who began to search for Undyne in panic. A shower of spears rained from above and followed the Guard back to Ruins where the crowd was.

Beck, Fen and Frisk got back to back searching for Undyne who they knew she hiding somewhere in the area. A spear came out of nowhere and struck Frisk in the chest where the heart locket was. The locket "caught" the spearhead in a flare of red pushed him back, knocking Beck and Fen over.

Beck: "S***! BLOCK FRISK!"

Beck saw Undyne fall from above with a spear aimed for Frisk's chest. Frisk saw the spear and rolled back, completely avoiding it. Fen charged up behind her and attempted to impale her leg, but she sidestepped the attack and kicked Fen in the gut.

The kick made a boom and knocked the wind out of him. Beck ran around Fen and attempted sweep Undyne with his sword who somersaulted out of the way. Frisk regained his footing and got back to back with Beck. They stood between Fen and Undyne, keeping a close eye on her.

Frisk: "Fen..."

Fen: "(coughcough) You two are not doing this by yourselves! (cough)"

Beck: "This is about Frisk and I. You should not have to get involved with our issues."

Fen: "This IS my issue!"

Undyne: "Does that mean you are prepared to die to protect your friends?"

Fen: "I-"

Frisk: "No, you are not Fen. And quite frankly, I would never be able to live with myself if you died."

Fen: "But Frisk-"

Beck: "Fen, my boy, you still have a life ahead of you. Don't sacrifice yourself in a war when you can help at home. Go to your parents and tell them you love them. Leave the big tasks to the big boys."

Frisk: "Please Fen..."

Fen: "... just don't die..."

Fen walks to the crowd of onlookers on the verge of breaking down, dragging Forgiveness behind. Link ran out to him from the crowd and brought him in.

Undyne: "He is a noble one for sure. It would have been a real shame if he got hurt... However one noble act does not make up for the hell you two have brought upon the Kingdom."

Frisk: "What stopped you from ripping me out of Ruins and killing me yourself?"

Undyne: "Don't take me as a common thug. I was going to settle this in a one on one, but your pet bat clung to you so desperately that fighting you would have been a tragedy. Now that you split the Underground, fighting is breaking out in every city and town and keeps escalating.

And now, an army is assembling to oppose the hopes and dreams of the people. Corrupting the desperate and turning them against their neighbors in the delusional ideal that this can be settled without your death.

AND YOU! You damn murderer! I used to admire you! Despite your origins you earned your place in the guard against all odds! You trained with the best of the best and were such an honorable legend up until you murdered Victor!!!

30 arrows, Beck... that's how many you shot that day. And then you killed six more in the same brutal fashion."

Beck: "There is more going on than your filet-o-brain can comprehend, Undyne!!"

Frisk: "Calm down and focus Beck."

Undyne: "You two can try to be heroes all day long. But in the end, all there is... is a murderer and an angel of strife."

Frisk: "It would have never gotten to this point if everyone would have let me talk to the King."

Undyne: "It never would have gotten this far if you would had just given yourself up!!"

Frisk: "Would you give yourself up knowing there were thousands of people who deeply cared for you?"

Undyne: "'Care for you'?! You manipulated these people with awe-inspiring antics because you KNEW every captain was coming to collect your head!! You turned everyone who gazed upon you into a meat shield so you could prance around the Underground unhindered!!"

Beck: "Frisk is living proof Humanity is capable of compassion. He is the very reincarnation of Siff! Does that not mean anything to you?! Do you know what would happen if that was taken away from everyone?!"

Undyne: "Whatever it takes to make things right again."

Beck: "You are a complete fool, Undyne!"

Undyne: "And you are blind, Beck! Humanity is evil! There isn't a day that goes by where we don't read about civil wars, fighting, 'hate crimes' and violence on the surface! Humans are toxic beings of hatred and destruction! What makes you think one child can vouch for an entire species?!"

Frisk: "It's a waste of time trying to talk sense into her, Beck. She is bent on killing us and putting our ideal 6 feet under."

Undyne: "Heh... 'ideals'. You really think your vision of our future is better one?"

Undyne takes a step and raises her spear next to her head pointing towards the two with another open hand outstretched.

Undyne: "Then I invite you two to prove it to me. Show me how strong your hopes and dreams really are!!"

 

[Location: New Home Chapel]

Asgore sat on one of the pews, head resting in his hands, nearly asleep. His palms were soaked. He was not wearing his crown, nor was he clad in his royal gowns and armor. Today he felt like a failure.

Sans: "Heh... what's with the civies?"

Asgore snapped up and looked over his shoulder. Sans had his feet propped up on the pew two rows back.

Asgore: "You really did it..."

Sans: "I don't go back on promises."

Asgore: "Now you know why I am in my bum clothes."

Sans: "Well, I have some good news today."

Sans pulls out a recorder from his jacket pocket and dangles it over the pew by the wrist strap. The recorder crackled to life and as the voices within the recording grew audible.

>> Lester: "SoX Recording, Article 3468...901 alpha tango zulu. Date: June 27, 2011. Author: Lester Lebeau recording a conversation with the First Child."

Asgore stared at the recorder, wide-eyed with shock.

>> Lester: "So explain everything that happened up to this point that you can remember."

...

>> Lester: "It's okay if this is getting uncomfortable... we can do this-"

(crackling)

>> Lester: "Alright then take your time..."

>> Chara: (sniffling)

>> Lester: "Let it all out."

(shuffling and more crying)  
>> Lester: "Break."  
>> Lester: "SoX Recording 3468901 alpha tango zulu dash two."

>> Lester: "... So Chara, you feeling better?"

>> Chara: "I am... I apologize for my breakdown."

>> Lester: "Perfectly fine after everything you've been through. So describe what life was like before you came. Like who your real parents are."

>> Chara: "... I killed them."

>> Lester: "You...?"

>> Chara: "Out of spite."

>> Lester: "Describe your parents."

>> Chara: "Fanatical. Delusional. They were incapable of holding positions of employment and failed at every endeavor they undertook. Then one day they fell their knees and praised me like I was some deity. It was a disgusting display of engrossment, expecting me to fill the the void of incompetence."

>> Lester: "They could have been simply proud of their child."

>> Chara: "No. They were members of some demonic cult and I was the fruit of their labor. But in their eyes, my purpose was one of power. Pure unfettered power. They wanted me to grow into the deity of their fantasies and grant them what they craved all along. I slowly fell into loathing humanity. Entirely appalled that I even slightly associated with them. So I decided to follow the path I was destined to take and wipe humanity from existence."

>> Lester: "But that wasn't you."

>> Chara: "That was me, Lester. I consciously wanted them all to die. They are a waste of flesh and I am fairly sure they still are a waste of flesh. And then... I experienced compassion. It was... painful."

>> Lester: "Painful?"

>> Chara: "Growing pains."

>> Lester: "Ah, I see. Your heart grew three sizes that day!"

>> Chara: "Haha."

>> Lester: "Anyways let's continue."

>> Chara: "Indeed, let's. I was soulless, indifferent to those around me. Everyone was a tool in my eyes. Then Asriel showed me compassion. That was the very first time It felt okay to be... human. The compassion I was given by Asgore, Asriel and Toriel helped me separate the demonic entity from my real identity. And so, for almost 2 years I finally felt free... what is it, Lester?"

>> Lester: "I want to say that the separation would be a good thing... except..."

>> Chara: "That was planned all along. 'Chara' doesn't matter. What matters is It's birth. It must be pure and so the slightest bit of humanity in me will only stifle growth. This plan is still in motion mind you."

>> Lester: "SoX is aware of it. So we can skip that part."

Asgore: "son..."

>> Lester: "So describe your life with the Dreemurrs."

>> Chara: "I was overall indifferent up until my birthday. Toriel somehow figured out the day I was born and threw a birthday party for me. I was 12 then. Then I was given my heart locket... that was when things began to spiral out of control. The demon was completely separated from me and started using me like one of it's thralls."

>> Lester: "Like possession?"

>> Chara: "Those who are weak, it possesses. Those who are strong, it manipulates. It manipulated me to kill myself and give my soul to Asriel. Then it tried to coax Asriel to kill everyone in my resident village. That was the first time I ever fought for someone. I..."

(crying)

>> Lester: "Chara you did everything you could-"

>> Chara: "DID I?! IT GOT WHAT IT WANTED! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I TRIED COMMITTING SUICIDE?! 16 TIMES!! I didn't want that THING near my parents! I wanted to die for so long because I wanted it all to stop!!!"

>> Lester: "Calm down, Chara!!"

>> Chara: "How can I calm down when my family is destroyed?!"

(bawling)

>> Lester: "Ssshhhh calm down Chara... that was the past. Everyone has forgiven you."

(sniffling)

>> Lester: (sigh) "So... you are born, brought into this world by a cult, fell to the Underground and became a Dreemurr. Then this thing separates itself from you, letting you to connect with your family and finally letting you kill yourself in order to gain power using Asriel as a vessel. All of this manipulation, correct?"

...

>> Lester: "I see why it decided to take this path. You are born and It is you. Knowing that humanity has a long way to go, your indifference will motivate you to leave and fall into the Underground. Then it uses the compassion to help you grow a heart and uses that to split you two apart, like a wedge. 

Then it torments you to suicide but then never lets you go through with it until only after you learn about the barrier and are consumed by depression. You would not be able to see the true plan at this point of it all and ruin it. You then willingly kill yourself and give your soul to Asriel who is manipulated by the entity into killing everyone."

>> Chara: "Exactly."

>> Lester: "So what stopped him?"

>> Chara: "... Determination. What it was trying to do went against Asriel's nature. I, being the human that I was, refused with my entire being to let this demon have it's way as well. Out of fury and desperation. But this destroyed me. Next thing I know, I wake up from a comatose-induced dream 30 years later."

>> Lester: "I think that is enough for today. Anything you want to add?"

>> Chara: "Mother... Father... Brother... I  a m  s o r r y."

>> Lester: "... You are a good kid."

(click)

Sans: "Your son is alive and he loves you very much."

Asgore: "Sans... this Grand Scheme you are always on about..."

Sans: "You finally believe me?"

Asgore: "Yes. And I understand everything you've done up to this point was meant to gauge Frisk's intent and help him grow."

Sans: "Not just that... help YOU grow."

Asgore: "I am a lost cause, Sans."

Sans: "Even a wretch like you can be redeemed."

Asgore: "It won't matter either way since the Royal Guard is out of both our hands. They've stopped listening to my commands and quite frankly, I don't want to push it. I'm too busy juggling the economies, finances and everything else. My energy is petering out. I need help getting the Underground together."

Sans: "Speaking of the Royal Guard... I quit."

Asgore: "What? Why?!"

Sans: "You were going to fire me anyways, right? I mean, I've done such a s*** job."

Asgore: "Sans, you became General not because of your power but because of your dedication to the Kingdom. I can't fire you."

Sans: "Point taken. I still quit. I am gonna look into this 'Mercy Guard' that popped up in Ruins."

Asgore: "'Mercy Guard'?

Sans: "Yeah it's basically like the Royal Guard with less restrictions and an awesome ideal. They managed to stop the fighting in Ruins. A real force against the turmoil. Anyway, I am going to go get a burger."

Asgore: "... Hey Sans... my decision has not changed. I will fight Frisk when he reaches New Home. If not for the Underground, for me."

Sans: "I wish you luck with that. I have bigger targets to worry about."


	42. Bravery

**Episode 42 - Bravery**

****

Frisk slid back on his feet and hand after recovering from blocking Undyne's dropkick. She charged at him to get another hit in.

Frisk stabbed his sword into the ground and swung around avoiding Undyne's lunge. Frisk used the momentum and ripped Mercy from the ground to swing upwards. The tip was driven across a part of her chestplate and pried it off. Knowing Frisk's tactics, she somersaulted out of the way and avoided the next attack aimed at her legs. 

It's been fifteen minutes in and Undyne has lost 2 of her 56 pieces of plating. Her tactic of keeping the two away from each other was not working as they were easily keeping up speed-wise.

Undyne spun her spear around and swung overhead at Frisk who smacked the spearhead to the side. Beck lunged at Undyne who backstepped to evaded the attack and counter. She spun the spear over her head and then swept with the full length of her spear. 

Frisk halted it by stabbing Mercy into the ground as Beck swung around into a Screen Divide. She hopped out of the way and into Frisk's Disarm which slid the blade between the plates of her pauldron and popped it off. Beck stabbed at her foot while she was leering at Frisk through her helm and took off a toeguard. 

Undyne quickly leapt up high and stabbed the ground with her spear. The ground around her glowed blue before erupting in a wave of blue spears. Beck and Frisk rolled away to avoid them.

Frisk: "You know we don't have to take off all the plates to make you vulnerable, Undyne."

Undyne: "Tch. Like hitting me with blunt weapons will do anything."

Beck: "Believe me Undyne, when your pressure points are exposed, you will be in for some serious trouble. We already have one of them exposed right now."

Undyne looks down at her chestplate and noticed her kidney was exposed. She looked back up and both of them were smug.

Undyne: "... You little s***..."

Beck: "He's right, though. And you really have not done much except kick us around. How many blows have you landed?"

Undyne: "Hmph. You two think you are so smug."

Frisk: "My offer is still on the table."

Undyne: "Your offer? You expect me to just step aside?! Everyone is judged by their fruits and so far all you've done is divide Monster-kind!! If I let you go free, you will destroy us all! You and that murderer are going to die today if it's the last thing I do!!"

Undyne throws a spear at Frisk aimed directly for his face. Frisk locket, which was glowing orange, briefly flared. Everything slowed down, including the spear. Frisk avoided the spearhead and grabbed the spear in midair before throwing it back at Undyne. The moment he released it, everything sped up again.

The spear was traveling so fast that Undyne could barely avoided it. It grazed her armor leaving a shallow gash. Undyne just stared in amazement at Frisk's reaction time. 

 

Beck took the opportunity hit her with a vicious barrage of swipes. Undyne kept on getting staggered by the sword's blunt edge and her armor was getting numerous dents everywhere. 

Beck spun around and swept her up before kneeing her in the kidney as she fell. Undyne rolled away to avoid further punishment and held her aching side.

Undyne: "How the hell are you two so good?!"

She stabbed her spear into the ground and pushed herself up onto her feet. She glanced at Frisk's locket which was glowing red and orange. Beck and Frisk went back to back again.

Undyne: "Ah, I nearly forgot how much of a cheater you are, Human."

Beck: "Show some damn respect. The human's name is Frisk. Would you like me to refer to you as 'Fish' from now on?"

Undyne: "The only thing that matters is his soul in Asgore's hands!"

Beck: "And that attitude is the very same reason you are getting your ass kicked!"

Frisk looked down and saw the orange glow, recognizing it as the color of Bravery and access to Time magic.

Frisk: "Hey Beck, I just found a way to end this faster."

Undyne: "Do tell..."

Frisk smiled smugly at Undyne.

Back in the training grounds, Don was getting attacked by a possessed monster. The kids scrambled inside and watched as Don was getting bloodied and beaten by this entity. Don was breathing heavily and coughing up blood.

Don: [This is not natural... I severed the bastard's tendons. He shouldn't be walking...]

Toriel ran outside to confront the entity. It jerked it's head and stared straight into her soul.

Don: "Go back inside!!"

It was too late. A large torrent of unearthly macabre thoughts and emotions filled her head. A pain enveloped her and brought her to her knees. The entity continued its march towards Don with its absent smile. 

Don forced himself onto his feet and held his sword out pointing towards the entity. It pressed itself into the tip and pushed forward. It almost became fully impaled... until it's eyes were engulfed in fire and exploded.

The possessed citizen flew back and hit the ground. Smoke left it's eye sockets as it contorted itself back onto it's feet. It faced Toriel and dropped it's maw to let out one of it's soul-crushing wails. 

Toriel, who was shivering with ire, snapped her fingers and turned it's lungs to ash. It's chest puffed out and flames shot from it's mouth. It grabbed for it's throat even though it's lungs and vocal cords were completely destroyed.

Toriel: "Hell SPAWN... you manipulated and killed my children. Destroyed my family."

mooooooooorrrrrrrre paaaaaaaiiiiiiiiinnnnnn

Don: "This thing is not of this world!! Do not draw it's attention Toriel!"

Toriel: "Your concern is noted, Don."

Toriel snapped her fingers again and blew up the monster's knee dropping it to the floor.

Toriel: "But this is the first time I have been given an opportunity to obtain some closure... and I shall obtain it by making this being's transition to hell as painful as possible."

Toriel begins snapping her fingers to and fro, causing the entity to erupt in fiery explosions, one after another. She gritted her teeth as the booms from the explosions bounced around the hall, deafening everyone. The explosions were pitting the training ground where the possessed body was.

Don: "Toriel!"

Toriel continued to set off explosion after rancorous explosion, caught in a raging trance. Don ran up to her and held her hands shut. She tried yanking them from his grip to no avail.

Don: "It's dead, Toriel! It's ****ing dead!! STOP!!"

Don wrapped her arms around herself and held her. She was breathing heavily, venting all of her frustrations out onto his shirt. She watched a severed finger twitch on the ground before it collapsed to ash. Toriel was hyperventilating.

Don: "Breathe, Toriel. Breathe. It's dead. You can stop now."

Toriel: "That thing ruined my life..."

Don: "Don't let it ruin yourself."

Toriel: (tearing) "My children would still be here if..."

Toriel broke down in front of the kids who were peeking outside from the house. Don patted her back and directed her inside. The kids scrambled away to let them in.

In the grass fields of Plains, the ground was torn up and Undyne was halfway stripped down to her chainmail. Beck and Frisk were taking turns dueling her. 

Both of them were racing around in an orange blur. Their movements were so fast Undyne could barely touch them or keep up. She would jump away, only to be flanked. They would charge her as she somersaulted away. Dirt kicked up with each step they took. 

 

Undyne skidded back when she noticed the coordinated attack coming. Frisk's heart locket flashed orange again and slowed down time. They were fully in sync with each other.

Beck: <You start, Frisk.>

Frisk: <Gladly...>

Frisk swept Undyne with his sword and continued to spin from the excess momentum. The attack was too fast for her to avoid and she was knocked into the air.

Beck: <It is time you learned magic.>

Beck ran from behind Frisk and grabbed his hand. Frisk swung Beck low to the ground and up until his knee met her side. Undyne was thrown higher into the air. Frisk spun around more and threw Beck up into Undyne again. He shoved his hindpaws into her stomach, launching her further.

Beck: <Channel the fire that burns in your spirit into your sword and imagine your sword's blade extends into infinity.>

Frisk spun around once more into a screen divide with the broadside aimed up at Beck. Beck landed on Mercy as Frisk swiped and launched Beck further until he was just above Undyne.

Beck: <Visualize her system of energy flowing through her... now strike through it.>

Beck slowly spun in midair getting ready for a Screen Divide while Frisk brought his sword back for his own attack. 

Beck: "NORTHERN CROSS!"  
Frisk: "NORTHERN CROSS!"

They both swung at Undyne in unison and created a cross pattern of energy driving straight through Undyne. Grass was being ripped up from the magical pressure caused by the swords. 

Undyne fell to the floor limp and motionless as the spectators jumped and cheered them from afar for their supposed victory.

Frisk lost feeling in his legs and fell to his knees. He was shivering from all of his adrenaline.

Frisk: "What was that..."

Beck: "huff... amazing. That's what it was."

Frisk: "I actually did magic. It took so much out of me though."

Beck turned around and tried lifting Frisk up from the ground. Frisk stabbed Mercy into the ground and helped push himself up.

Beck: "That was some teamwork."

Frisk: "Yeah, like we both knew exactly what to do."

Beck: "That's magic for ya... wait."

Undyne shifted an arm. Beck and Frisk were dismayed as Undyne inched her way onto her hands and knees. There was a growl under her breath.

Frisk: "And I was about ready to call it a day..."

Beck: "Wishful thinking."

Red arcs of lightning danced across her armor and began burning the surrounding grass. Heat blasted out around her, singeing Frisk's skin and Beck's fur.

Undyne shot up high into the air and threw her limbs out, covering the ceiling in blue glowing spears.

Undyne: "I AM DONE ****ING AROUND!! YOU DIE HERE AND NOW!!"

Beck went back to back with Frisk who's jaw was dropping at the sight of the wall of energy Undyne summoned. Beck placed a hand on Frisk shoulder and snapped him out of his despair.

Beck: "We got this. Focus and do your best."

Frisk: "... Right."

Undyne threw her arms forward and sent the uncountable amount of spears screaming towards them. The heart locket flared and squealed as it's magic engulfed them. Undyne curled her fingers into fists causing the shower of spear to divert themselves directly towards the two.

Time was slowed for Beck and Frisk allowing them to whip their swords around at impossible speeds to deflect the spears. The ground around them cracked and exploded as some spears were flying through the blur and ripping through the ground. 

The singing from their blades sounded like a chain being torn through a winch. It echoed throughout Plains. The amount of magical energy was so intense that surrounding foliage was catching on fire.

A minute passed and last of the spears fell. The blur of metal dissipated and they were both on their knees, bleeding and in pain. Their swords were red-hot and burning the ground.

Undyne fell from the ceiling and attempted to impale Frisk, but Beck knocked it away as Frisk rolled backwards. Undyne spun the spear around and swept Beck off of his feet before throwing him at a tree a distance away.

Beck flew fast into the tree and slammed against it with his lower spine. Beck's body wrapped around the tree and snapped with a painful pop. Beck slid to the roots and screamed in excruciating pain.

Frisk kept his distance from Undyne, who was slowly approached him. He held the tip of his sword out while his other hand rested on a deep gash on his stomach. Blood dripped from his head and into his eye and partially irritated it.

Undyne kicked Mercy away from Frisk and picked him up by the skull with one hand. Frisk, too weak to fight, could only grab her wrists trying to break free. The claws on her gauntlet were digging into his head.

Undyne: "You humans sure are something. I've yet to figure out what the hell you are made out of... but now? I don't care anymore. You've been the biggest pain in the ass I have ever dealt with. Fortunately that ends and so will everyone's time in this pit. Bye, Human."

Undyne took her free hand and formed a blue spear aimed directly at Frisk's chest. She was suddenly thrown to the side. As Undyne released her grip on his head, he saw Pensha's wing-fist put a huge dent in the side of Undyne's helm.

Frisk dropped to the ground as Undyne ragdolled into the side of a hill. Rock and dirt exploded from the hillside. Frisk weakly looked up to see Pensha standing between him and the damaged hill. Her right wing was sparking yellow.

Pensha: "Frisk... You have fought well and almost got yourself killed for it. But now it's my turn to put her in her place. I understand how deep your concern is for me... but I want to annihilate this ***** alone. Okay...?"

Frisk: "Don't overexert yourself... please promise me."

Pensha: "Go to Lester and heal up."

Frisk: "Pensha-"

Pensha: "I SAID GO!!"

Frisk got up and stumbled on over to Beck who was being treated by Lester. Pensha tensed up her wings and waited for Undyne to dig herself out. After a while she put a wing on her hip and grew a little impatient. Everyone waited silently to see if Undyne would move. 

...

Nothing.

Suddenly, the hillside rubble exploded a mere second before Pensha walked away. Undyne was trying to take off her damaged helmet but it was entirely stuck. Instead, she ripped it in half and threw the pieces to the side. Her unpatched eye was glowing a burning red.

Undyne: "Well then, little girl, I only put you off as a minor nuisance... But now, you have my full attention."

Pensha: "Good. I cannot describe how far past livid I am. You ruined my date and turned Frisk into a vegetable. Unforgivable..." 

Undyne: "And I am beyond patience! But you've made me realize, there is no way this will end until I've gotten rid of you. After I beat your ass into the ground, I am going to snap your boyfriend's neck and then skin his pet... How's THAT for unforgivable?!"

Undyne formed a sparking blue spear and launched it at Pensha at a blazing speed. Pensha held her wing up like a shield and smacked it back. The concentrated Justice in her wing inverted the spear and turned it yellow, making it look like a lightning bolt.

Undyne moved her head to the side as the spear roared past, blowing a hole all the way through the hill. The magical pressure caused by the bolt caused the ground underneath it's flight path to explode. Undyne rolled away to avoid it.

Pensha: "I hope you are good at boxing. It be a shame if this match was one-sided."

Pensha calmly dug her right foot back and brought her wing-fists up. Undyne took off her nearly destroyed set of armor and popped her entire body before dropping into a back stance.

Undyne: "Then I will match your boxing with my Shotokan.... HIYA!"

Undyne shot forward and threw a firm straight at Pensha's face. Pensha stepped back and to the left, switching up her stance and completely avoiding it. Undyne's fist shot between Pensha's right wing and head, where she dropped her wing to lock Undyne's arm in her's. Pensha then threw her other fist into Undyne's kidney

Undyne released herself and spun into a reverse roundhouse that Pensha ducked under. The leg plates clipped her ears. 

Pensha planted her left foot forward and twisted into a low straight at Undyne's right calf, aiming for a dead leg. Undyne dropped to avoid the punch, sweeping Pensha off of her feet and onto her back. Undyne grabbed Pensha's foot and swung her around, over and then into the ground. 

Pensha twisted her foot so she could face forward and punched the ground with earth magic. The ground softened into fine sand and broke Undyne's footing. Pensha pulled her and brought her directly over the pit as she rolled onto her back.

She used more earth magic to cover her wing-fist with a thick layer of rock before throwing it at Undyne. The rock buried itself into Undyne's gut and launched her away. She recovered midair and landed into a roll.

Undyne: "Earth magic? Do you really think you can beat me up by throwing rocks at my face? I am the Empress of Ass-Whoop, child!"

Pensha: "That is the idea, Undyne. I am going to turn your face into a bowl and take your title just to watch you suffer. And on that note, your Shotokan is s***."

Undyne: (twitch) "Okay tryhard, straightforward fisticuffs it is!"

Undyne charged forward once more into mutual combat with Pensha.


	43. Justice

 

**Episode 43 - Justice**

 

Undyne rushed Pensha who calmly stood her ground. Her footsteps exploded as she sprinted forward. Undyne threw a straight with her right at Pensha's face and missed. Pensha tilted to the side, getting brushed by the attack, and smacked Undyne with a right hook.

Undyne fell back and smacked her head on the ground as she tumbled forward. Pensha charged her and threw an uppercut at her face as she was recovering. Undyne flung herself back and somersaulted away. The dirt from under Pensha's wing-fist flew up from the magic pressure it caused.

Pensha dropped back into her stance but kept it loose. Undyne threw a reverse roundhouse kick into Pensha's blocking wing. The blow made Pensha skid a few inches to her right. 

Undyne planted her foot into the ground and shot a sidekick at Pensha's chest with her other leg. Pensha sidestepped and pulled her leg back before smacking and driving Undyne's head into the ground. Pensha walked back a bit to get some room while Undyne got back on her feet.

Pensha: "You are known for being a hardhead, but I never expected you to be a brick-for-brain."

Undyne: (brushing her a shirt off) "I was wondering when you'd notice."

Pensha: "Maybe if you focused on your technique rather than breaking rocks with your face you would have landed a hit by now."

Undyne: "Funny thing, that's exactly what I did to prepare myself for this."

Pensha: "... You gotta be joking."

Undyne: "Why would I be? Underbook said you were the burliest little s*** in Snowdin, and I thought why not."

Pensha: "Oh boy! More people talking s*** behind my back!"

Undyne: "Then maybe you should keep your attitude in check."

Pensha: "Point taken, but I'd rather have the attitude of a hothead than a impatient prideful *****."

Undyne: "And to think we wouldn't be in this situation if you just let me at your boyfriend."

Pensha: "I don't think you noticed but you nearly killed my check & balance twice! I am not going to let you lay another slimy claw on him!"

Undyne: "Oh Boo-****'n-hoo! You should saved yourself the heartache by dumping that meatbag like I said! Because by the end of today, you are going to be put in the hospital and he'll be in a coffin!"

Pensha: "Not before I turn your face into a bowl..."

People from the surrounding areas gathered in Plains to watch the long fight between Undyne and the members of the Little Heroes. Frisk was propped up against the bridge railing concerned over the fight. Lester was busy tending to Beck's and Frisk's wounds.

Frisk: "Pensha's not going to hold back Lester... I asked her to promise me and she told me to leave. I don't know what's going to happen to her if she pushes herself too hard."

Lester: "She planned this from the start."

Frisk: "She is going to kill herself!"

Lester: "If that happens I'll do everything in my power to bring her back. I have Kindness which means I have white magic."

Frisk: "Wouldn't raising the dead put too much strain on you? What's the point of doing that if all you'll do is endanger yourself?! It be better if I just killed myself and reset!"

Lester: "No way in hell I am letting you do that!"

Fen: "Both of you won't have to do anything. Pensha is fully capable of beating Undyne."

Frisk: "Undyne nearly killed Beck and I."

Fen: "Exactly. This is Undyne. THE Undyne. Pensha has already gotten several hits on her without taking any herself. I mean, hell, did you see her reflect that spear?"

Frisk: "But if she overexerts herself, her Justice is going to destroy her."

Fen: "If Pensha is going to overexert anything, it'll be her emotions, especially after watching Undyne nearly kill you."

Frisk: "Isn't justice tied to her emotions?"

Fen: "Yes, but all magic is powered by emotion, not extra stuff like Justice. You understand?"

Frisk: "That doesn't change the fact that if she uses too much Justice she is going to die, or worse!"

Beck: "Frisk... you knew this day was inevitable. You did your best to stave it off, just like you did your best to hold the Brigade Commander off. But someone had to drop her at some point..."

Fen: "Yeah, Frisk. You really need to chill out. You and Sir Beck wore Undyne down and now Pensha is going to finish it. She has it in her to get this over with."

Beck: "Frisk, my boy, no matter what happens here realize you and I took on Undyne with non-lethal intent. You upheld the philosophy your blade was born from. Do not corrupt it by doing something incredibly stupid."

Frisk looked back at the conflict in the center of Plains. Frisk frantically took out his Heart Locket and weaved the chain around his fingers. He held it to his head in both hands and prayed for Pensha as it glowed red through his fingers.

Fen placed his hand on Frisk's shoulder and prayed with him making the locket swim with Perseverance. Lester noticed the Heart Locket channeling the magic from Frisk and Fen and carefully scooted Beck near.

Lester: "We need to help Pensha."

Beck: "Aye..."

Both placed a hand on Frisk and closed their eyes to pray. Green and orange danced alongside the purple and red that swirled within.

On the field of combat, Pensha was blocking and weaving through Undyne's relentlessly unending assault. Pensha ducked underneath one of Undyne's dropkicks with wings unfurled. Undyne brought her foot up and attempted to heel her in the back of the head.

Pensha bent forward and flapped hard, shooting into the air and avoiding the blow. She flipped over and swiped down at Undyne's face with her clawed feet. They ripped through her tough skin and tore into her shirt. Her eye patch snapped off and slowly drifted to the ground.

Undyne flinched back in pain before Pensha pulled her back by the shirt and headbutted her. As Undyne's head was thrown back, Pensha drove a knee into her gut and then used one of her legs to drive the other into Undyne's bleeding face. Undyne fell back and slammed onto the ground, blinded by her blood.

Pensha curled up her wing tightly and brought it in front of her as yellow lightning engulfed it. Undyne tried wiping the blood away from her eye as Pensha moved to the side of her.

Pensha: "Frisk was right... this could have all been avoided if you weren't being such overzealous, diehard *****..."

Pensha jumped high into the air and prepared to slam Undyne into the ground.

Pensha: "Bye."

Undyne flipped over and shot into the air as Pensha's fist came down. The ground underneath and around her pitted and then exploded. The dust swirled upwards with Undyne, creating a small tornado.

Undyne threw her limbs out and started summoning an uncountable amount spears but was interrupted. Pensha burst through the funnel and tried smacking her into the ceiling of the extremely tall cavern. Undyne threw herself to the side and avoided Pensha's attack which interrupted the cast and made the spears dissipate. 

Pensha flew at Undyne and tried to flay her with the claws on her feet. Undyne kept her at bay with a volley of spears, but Pensha flew around the volley and wrapped Undyne in her wings.

The two spun around as they fell to the ground like a drill bit. Undyne attempted to muscle her way out of Pensha's grip but she only tightened it further. Bones were popping.

Pensha: "'Brains before brawns, Love.'"

Pensha let go just before they hit the ground and flew away, landing softly on the grass. Undyne slammed headfirst into the ground and disappeared into a hole.

There was rumbling beneath the ground which Pensha assumed was Undyne digging through the ground. Pensha's ears twitched trying to find where she was going. 

Suddenly, the earth behind her exploded. Pensha turned around to see Undyne rip a boulder eight times her size out of the ground that she was suplexing onto her.

Undyne: "NNNNNGGAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Pensha threw out her wings and caught the boulder. Her muscles bulged out counteracting the force of it. The entirety of Plains shook from the impact. Undyne saw foam flying out of Pensha's gritted teeth from underneath the boulder. Her wings were glistening with yellow electricity.

The rock slammed onto the ground, pushing Pensha back and making the ground shake more. Both of them headbutted the rock in half and then swung into each other's face with right hooks, smacking one another into the boulder halves.

The halves slid far away from each other. Pensha and Undyne slipped from the pitting in the rock and got to their feet. They charged at each other with fists cocked.

Frisk got a sinking feeling in his stomach. He called out to Pensha's soul as she stood there countering Undyne's flurry of punches with her own. The booms caused by the clash were blowing away dust and rocks. The air was crackling around them with red and yellow sparks of magic .

Frisk began to feel himself in Pensha's position as he focused on her. After he synchronized himself with Pensha, he used the Bravery swimming around in his chest to slow the moment down to a crawl. He saw each punch come at him as though it were part of his thoughts.

Frisk called out to Pensha's soul again.

Frisk: <..... Duck left, hook right.>

Pensha ducked her head left and underneath a punch before swinging a hook into Undyne's face. Undyne staggered back.

Frisk: <Left uppercut into her gut.>

Pensha brought her left wing back and then threw her fist into Undyne's gut until it was under her sternum. Undyne threw up liquid from her lungs and stomach.

Frisk: <Shoulder shove, bring right back.>

Pensha threw her body into Undyne and caused her to stagger backwards as Pensha brought her right wing-fist back. She tensed up before throwing it. Frisk directed his Determination, Beck's Bravery, Fen's Perseverance and Lester's Kindness into her fist as it pushed through the air towards Undyne's face.

Just then, an extremely powerful torrent of Justice filled her wing, pushing the rest of the magic out. The Heart Locket grew hot and burned Frisk's hand. Frisk opened his eyes as the locket hit the ground. It violently flared yellow before dissipating back into a dull red glow.

The was a loud bang from Undyne's position. Frisk looked up to see her fall to the floor as Pensha stumbled forward. He impulsively got up and sprinted towards Pensha. Some medics from Walking sprinted to Undyne with large med kits in hand.

Pensha stood over Undyne, breathing heavily. She was trembling as Justice arced over her whole body. 

Undyne laid on the ground, twitching. There was a pit in her head and and a little blood dribbling from her left eye socket. Her eye was rolled back into her head.

Pensha: "KNOCKDA****OUT, *****!!"

Pensha walked towards Frisk, Justice still arcing over her body. She rapidly lost feeling in her legs and fell to her knees. The arcs of Justice started turning her fur ashen and the ashen fur started to expand all over her body.

Frisk: "NononononoNONONO! NO!! NO!!"

Pensha's eyes rolled back into her head and she fell to her side. Frisk slid and caught her in his arms. The ashen spots grew larger as she remained unconscious.

Frisk: (shaking Pensha) "Pensha, wake up! Please wake up!! Pensha!! Pensha!! PENSHA!! DON'T DO THIS TO ME!! WAKE UP DAMMIT!!! PENSHAAAA!!!"

Lester picked up the Heart Locket and prayed. It flared green just briefly before returning to a dull red glow. Lester looked up to see that the spots on her fur stopped growing.

Frisk broke down and cried loudly into Pensha's shoulder which the onlookers from all around could hear it. A dull roar of concern swept across the crowds.

Frisk grabbed for Mercy and pulled it out, but was stopped by Pensha's wing which immediately pushed it back in. Pensha cuddled her head into Frisk's neck. Frisk looked up and saw her move. Her voice was weak.

Pensha: "three things... one... loosen your grip. i can barely breathe."

Frisk relaxed his shoulders and continued crying into her shoulder.

Pensha: "two... your crying is making my headache worse... and three... you reset and I will beat your ass on the spot next time I see you.... okay?"

Frisk: (sniffling) "Okay... (sob)"

Lester flew over with some medical supplies. An armored red wyvern with another medic flew over to Undyne. The medics surrounded her casting healing magic around her head.

Lester: "Lay her down on her back gently, Frisk. I need to check her vitals."

Lester felt for a pulse in her neck and held his fingers there for a moment. He stared at her chest for movement and felt her head for temperature. He looked upon the affected area on her head opened her left eye to find that her eye was black with a light blue pupil. Pensha flinched and covered her eyes.

Lester: "Can you hear me, Pensha?"

Pensha: "yeah... everything is bright."

Lester whistles to the crowd behind him signalling two SoX members to approach with a stretcher. He then turned to the other group.

Lester: "Do you guys need any help?"

The wyvern turned it's head to Lester and scowled. There was a slight growl to his voice.

Wyvern: "Handle your own men."

Lester: "Alright if you say so!... asshole."

The SoX members jogged up with the stretcher and laid it beside Pensha.

Lester: "Cover her and bring her to Toriel's house. Put her on dialysis and drip. Keep oxygen on standby if she starts having trouble breathing. Ready? One, two, three!"

Lester assists the SoX medics with lifting Pensha onto the stretcher. They lift the stretcher and briskly head towards Ruins. Frisk sat there on his knees, head and arms limping towards the ground as tears dripped onto the grass.

Lester: "Come on Frisk. We are done for the day."

He grabbed Frisk's hand and tried pulling him to his feet, but he didn't want to move. He kept sobbing. Lester grabbed his arms and pulled them over his shoulders. He used his tail to lift frisk up and then left it between his legs as a seat. Frisk threw his legs around Lester and locked his wrists to each other as he piggybacked.

Lester: "I shouldn't say it all worked out as that would be unfair to you. But I hope you realize after today that this was about more than Undyne's convoluted sense of duty."

Frisk: "pensha almost died..."

Lester: "And she would've... or worse. Just like you said. But... she wouldn't have risked her life just for the sake of revenge. While you were out, she and Fen looked up all they could on Justice.

Everything it could do, side effects, theories. Everything. If she was a 'Sock' she would have been a well respected member in our circles. In the end, she came to me and asked that I try to talk her out of fighting Undyne. And I couldn't."

Lester hefted him back up into a more comfortable position.

Lester: "When I asked her why she said, she told me 'Because Frisk needs all the help he can get'. She told me that she wanted to be more than your short-tempered girlfriend and that she could do this for you given everything she knew about Justice.

So with that said, she uh... was really determined. All of her arguments she made were hard to trump and it essentially boiled down to risk your life or risking her's. She really does love you. As a friend and as her favorite hero. I guess I am not the only trashlord in your life. Heh hehe."

Frisk: "Lester... is there any way SoX can help make Pensha a lawyer?"

Lester: "I don't see why not. We have the largest archive in existence. She'd have to be a member though to get access. I'll talk to her about it when she is better."

Frisk: "thank you."

Lester carried Frisk all the way past the Marketplace before he hopped down. They helped SoX members carry Beck and Pensha to Frisk's home where they used the bed in his room for Beck while hooking Pensha up on her stand. They kept her secured with a harness.

Frisk headed outside and spaced out on the benches as SoX was tending to Beck and Pensha.

Chara: [Frisk, this is not the end. They will be fine.]

...

Chara: [Moping is not going to fix your problems.]

...

Chara: [Use your Determination for something other than being such a stubborn child!]

Frisk: [You have no clue how much Pensha means to me and you have no right to tell me what to do.]

Chara: [Your emotions will consume you.]

Frisk: [Let them.]

Chara: ['Boo hoo! My mother died, my father is a drunkard and nobody cares about me! I had to take out a tyrant all by myself because everyone is so self-centered! Woe is me! Insert more self-victimizing dribble!']

Frisk: [And you killed your parents.]

Chara: [I killed them because they weren't parents at all. I was born to fulfill their cult's agenda, as a demonic offspring to whatever deity they worshiped. Nobody loved me like they would their own child. I was born a tool that could only have dreamed of having real parents. Your life is fine and dandy compared to mine. So stop crying and do what needs to be done.]

...

Chara: [Alright then, how about this bit of advice. Instead of feeling sorry for yourself, be proactive. Get mad at your situation and do something about it! Sorrow and low self-esteem suppresses your potential. But anger is action-oriented. It gets you mov-]

Frisk: [Yeah I get it. You are right. I am mad. I should be mad!]

Chara: [Get mad at those who've made your life a living hell! Take that rage and destroy that dummy! Think of everyone who has ruined your life and annihilate it!]

Frisk got up and approached the dummy with Mercy drawn, channeling all of his grief into it. Meanwhile, Lester was helping with hooking up monitoring equipment to Pensha who was fast asleep on her stand. Beck was put in a brace to keep his spine from moving and was left to nap.

Lester: "Keep an eye on them for 30 minutes and then you can get back to your station."

SoX Member: "Alright. I'll update you before I leave."

Lester: "Thanks."

Lester walks to Toriel's room and finds her tidying everything up. He knocks on the door frame.

Lester: "Sorry to bother you."

Toriel: "It is perfectly fine, Lester."

Lester: "I uh... am really sorry your son and his friends have to go through all of this."

Toriel: "There is nothing to apologize for, Lester. They are alive. Not particularly well, but alive nonetheless. And all we can do is move forward after some rest, of course."

Lester: "Of course. How is Frisk holding up? That event was pretty traumatic."

Toriel: "It was. I would be lying if I said he was well. He still has remnants of suicide in his mind, but then dear Pensha stops him every single time. It breaks my heart to see him this way, but Frisk is a strong boy. His recovery should be complete by the end of the day."

Lester: "Oh?"

Toriel: "Psychologically and physically. After I am finished reorganizing, I shall make dinner. A little extra healing magic in the mac and cheese put in should help everyone."

Lester: "Good deal!"


	44. Kindness

**Episode 44 - Kindness**

****

[Date: July 7, 2011]

Fen: "Frisk? Friiiiiisk, where are you?"

Fen searched throughout the house calling out Frisk's name. Pensha was sleeping in Frisk's room with Lester watching over her, notebook in hand. Toriel was out getting groceries.

Fen pulled out his phone and called Frisk. It rang once before it made a subtle popping noise and then silence. Fen spent a moment waiting for another ring and then pulled it away to see the call ended. 

>> RocFury: where are you?  
>> Frisk: why  
>> RocFury: pensha wants to talk to  
you  
>> Frisk: too mad right now to talk  
>> RocFury: why are you mad?  
>> RocFury: are you there????

Lester: "Is Frisk okay?"

Fen: "No. Apparently he is too angry to talk to me."

Lester: "Give him some time. He'll calm down.

Fen: "It's been three days... actually it's been longer and I am quite frankly getting tired of his attitude."

Lester: "So how will you find him?"

Fen: "I am going to see if there is an app for that."

Lester: "Something like that would go against privacy laws."

Fen: "Crap... wait I could just ask everyone in Ruins."

Lester: "Ah yes. The wonders of social networking."

>> RocFury: Anyone in Ruins spot Frisk  
anywhere?"  
>> Admin)LizGiddy928: Not at dusty's  
>> VeNuSpHlItRaP: i haven't seen him since  
that fight with undyne  
>> Mod)Frisk: don't even bother Fen  
>> Gordon290: I'm in town today. If I see   
him I'll post.

Fen's phone vibrates. A red circle with a "1" pops up over his contacts button.

>> Frisk: By the pond along the wall  
outside Ruins.

Outside Ruins, Frisk was leaned up against the wall looking out across the pond. It was crystal clear and smelled fresh. The bottom of the lake was covered in light blue crystals that constantly produced water.

Fen jogged up to Frisk who paid him no attention. Fen silently sat down next to him and stared with him.

...

....

Frisk: "What did Pensha want to talk to me about...?"

Fen: "She wouldn't tell me."

Frisk: ...

Fen: "So who are you mad at?"

Frisk: "everything... everyone."

Fen: "That's a lot to be mad at. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Frisk: "No..."

Fen: "Hey Chara, is there anything you can do to cheer Frisk up?"

Frisk: "Chara is just as pissed as I am."

Fen: "You know what your problem is? You are taking what you have for granted, just like the humans on the surface you constantly complain about. And when things get serious you get mopey or angry as hell. That's another thing you complain about."

Frisk: "Tch..."

Fen: "And that's okay. Humans will be humans. I just hope at some point you'll look back on everything and realize how many friends are ready to jump for you. 

Me for example... you are the first real friend I have ever had. I mean really real. Hanging out with you made me feel really confident and then watching you kick butt all over the place inspired me and still inspires me to follow in your footsteps. 

But I didn't do it for the glory, I did it because I wanted to hang out with you more. I could care less about fame. I am more of a recluse anyway."

Frisk: "I never really pinned you for a recluse."

Fen: "Well I am. When I am not messing around with you I am beak-deep in studying."

Frisk: "What did your dad say about the Witch Hunt thing, by the way?"

Fen: "Well, I talked with him about it and we came to a conclusion. If I can take classes while I am out doing hero stuff then he'll have no issue. So I asked on your channel and Grace2020 said she'd talk to her cousin about a mobile schooling app."

Frisk: "Great idea! I need to get back into schooling anyways. Should probably get the app before we leave Ruins for the third time."

Fen: "Don't worry about it. Little Heroes are required to download the app and maintain good grades now. Otherwise, their license gets revoked. Except you, of course, because you are 'special'."

Frisk: (singing) "Special education!"

Fen: "AAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!! AHA hehe.... I shouldn't be laughing so hard."

Frisk: "Welp, I am feeling better now. Let's head back."

Fen: "Right."

Back at Toriel's house, Pensha was awake and propped upright so she could drink her herbal tea. She blew over the steaming cup as Lester came in with a cup of sugar and a spoon. Her left eye was irritating her to the point she kept it closed.

Pensha: "thank you."

Lester: "Anytime. Your eye bothering you?"

Pensha: "somewhat. i can see out of my right just fine but it burns when I open my left one. what's wrong with it."

Lester: "Well, you overloaded on Justice to Frisk's horror... and despair and fury. And from the notes we have in SoX, Justice turns any magic affected by it on it's head. So assuming this, the side effect from overloading seemed to reverse coloring and functions. 

For example, your afflicted eye is black with a dark blue iris and you said everything was blinding you. It wouldn't make sense for light to be amplified which is why I want to run a few tests to understand it all."

Pensha: "what do you have in mind?"

Lester: "I am going to shine an extremely powerful light in your eye to start off with. If what I believe is correct, it should allow you to see. Eyes use light to allow us to view our surroundings. Light, of course, must be created while darkness is infinite."

Pensha: "you think I am seeing darkness? that sounds really cool."

Lester: "Now that I think about it, yeah it does! Anyways, close your eyes... eye."

Pensha shuts her other eye and waits quietly. Lester holds out his hands and summons a light bright enough to easily blind him. Lester covers his eyes with his free arm and focused on brightening the light.

Lester: "Okay, open your left eye only... what do you see?"

Pensha: "it's still kind of bright but I can see now."

Lester: "Hold on, cranking up the light."

Pensha: "yeah the room is now dim."

Lester: "On a scale of one to ten?"

Pensha: "four."

Lester: "Excellent! And with these notes we can work on further measuring darkness!"

Pensha: "how is measuring darkness useful? also what is SoX?"

Lester: "... Oh that's reminds me something Frisk asked me to do. SoX stands for Scribes of Xolani. We do a lot of deep research on everything you could possibly imagine. Even things that you'd find in science fiction."

Pensha: "yuk. reading."

Lester: "You had no problem researching Justice up with Fen."

Pensha: "that was important. you know that."

Lester: "Well, Frisk asked me to get you membership so you can jump-start your lawyer career. We have so many bits of reference material on Monster and Human law. It would be a few years worth of reading for you, but by the time you are done you'll be an ace lawyer."

Pensha: "what? even after what i did to him?"

Lester: "He hasn't gone back on it. But you can ask him yourself when he gets back. What's wrong?"

Pensha: "now i feel like total s***..."

The front door swung open bustling with the sound of tote bags and tinkling glass. Fen and Frisk followed Toriel inside with a mess of groceries and school supplies. She placed her wings in her lap and stared at the door waiting for Frisk to come through.

Fen: "We're back!"

Frisk: "I'll get the perishables, Mom."

Toriel: "Fen can get the groceries, my son. Someone is eager to talk to you."

Fen: "Yeah Frisk, I'll get them. Go to Pensha."

Frisk: "Okay."

Frisk walks in and sees Pensha's sullen frown and sits on the unoccupied side of the bed. Lester heads for the doorway.

Lester: "I am going to leave you two alone and help put away everything."

Frisk: "Thank you, Lester."

Lester disappeared into the hallway leaving them in silence. Frisk looked back at Pensha and noticed tears were forming in her eye.

Pensha: "frisk... there isn't enough apologizing in the world that will make up for what I did to you."

Frisk: "Yeah, well I am still mad. I understand how much of a hothead and hardhead you are, but the moment I found out your soul had justice in it I nearly passed out from fear.

But even before I knew, I kept asking you to hold back because I had a sinking feeling that flareups like that would get your hurt. So not only am I mad at you for not listening to me, but I am mad that I wasted months trying to get you to chill out."

Pensha crawled forward and placed her head onto his lap, blubbering into his long shorts. Frisk stroked her hair back.

Frisk: "Regardless what you would've done afterwards, I would have reset... because you are the first to make me feel like I was truly worth anything. Despite all the awkwardness and frustration we cause each other, despite us being so different, I would destroy the world if it meant getting you back. And I mean it.

When you were there dying in my arms, I felt a hole open up in my heart and it kept crumbling out from under me. I wanted to kill myself from the pain and the emptiness but I also knew I could give you another chance if I did. It made the decision easy. Then you stopped me.

Your nearly killed yourself and destroyed your body, all just to take out the one obstacle in my way. I'm still wondering why you didn't let me solo it knowing my death would just reset everything."

Pensha: "because then i'd have to watch you die over and over just to kick her ass. i wouldn't be able to handle that..."

Frisk: "... I am sorry for putting you in a tough position, Pensha. I shouldn't be mad at you if that's the case."

Pensha: (snorts) "you're worth it, frisk. i'm sorry to worry you like that."

Frisk: "Maybe if you let me drive that last punch home you wouldn't be sick."

Pensha: "that ***** needed as much justice to the face as possible."

Frisk: "Oh... mygod. Whatever. Pensha best bat." (smooches)

Pensha: "mmmm so what are you going to do now with me out of the picture?"

Frisk: "I'm taking Fen with me to every zone and stop all of the fighting."

Beck: "If I were to make a suggestion, Frisk? It would be more efficient if I took Don and a few Mercy Guards with me and take the south half of the Underground."

Beck shuffled into the room with a pair of crutches, tail dragging on the floor.

Frisk: "You can barely walk."

Beck: "Yeah, for now! I mean after my back has healed a bit."

Frisk: "It might take a while to heal, even with magic. How about this: Fen and I go through and fix the major problems while you and Don do cleanup. that way you and Don don't hurt yourselves from pushing too hard."

Beck: "Sounds like a plan! It should take me less than a week more to get up to par. In the meantime, there are a few things I recommend doing before you set off."

Beck fumbles around in his pockets and pulled out a small container of orange candies.

Frisk: "Tic-tacs? Beck I brush and rinse daily."

Beck: (facepaw) "No, Frisk. These are not tic-tacs from the surface. These are small pieces of concentrated healing magic. If you get hurt you pop one or two in your mouth to heal your injuries. Instructions are on the label."

Frisk: "So they are magic tic-tacs."

Beck: "Sure... magic tic-tacs. Point being, Lester is going to go through combat and white magic training and he isn't going to be there to help you."  
Lester: (from the living room) "Combat training?!"

Beck: "Yes combat training! White mages are always on the front line anyways!... back to what I was saying. The next thing you must work on is your ability to cast magic."

Frisk: "I don't know how to cast magic."

Beck: "You did when we were fighting Undyne."

Frisk: "That was total assistance."

Beck: "But it proves you are capable of Battle Mage magic, even if it taxes you. All that needs to be done is practice. Your magical capacity will grow and those tic-tacs are going to aid you."

Pensha: "oh Frisk, you are going to love using magic."

Frisk: "The only magic I have ever been able to control was soul magic."

Beck: "Then it's through soul magic you will branch out to the others."

Lester: (living room) "I'm not learning how to fight though!"

Beck: "Oh quit being a puss!"

Pensha: "don't worry Frisk. once you know how to channel it you'll be flinging spells left and right. my boyfriend's going to be so overpowered. heehee"

Frisk: "Just make sure you rest up, Pensha. After this is all over we can finish up our date through the Underground."

Pensha: "what if I am ready to join you before then?"

Frisk: "Work on becoming a lawyer. The sooner you start the sooner you can make your dream come true. And SoX will help you that."

Pensha: "thank you for everything you've done for me frisk."

 

[Location: Waterfall Emergency Room]

Undyne was unconscious on the hospital bed, but she was stable. A large cast wrapped around her head with holes for her eyes and mouth. Papyrus was setting up a vase with blue peonies on the nightstand.

Papyrus: "Wow, Pensha did a number on you. I got you some get well flowers. I wanted to get pansies but Sans argued against it. Can't really tell why but either way it worked out!"

Undyne: "they smell nice papy..."

Papyrus: "WHAT! UNDYNE ARE YOU AWAKE?!"

Sans: "That's the sound of her brain healing, Papyrus."

Papyrus: "HOW DID SHE-... How did she know I was talking to her?"

Sans: "I couldn't tell ya. She'll like them when she wakes up."

Undyne: "i'm awaaaaaaaake."

Papyrus: "Really?"

Undyne: "does it look like I am asleep to you?"

Undyne was looking straight at Papyrus from over the wrapping. Papyrus looked over her and saw her eye track him.

Papyrus: "Excellent! It seems your recovery is progressing smoothly!"

Undyne: "Papy what the hell is going on with your voice?"

Papyrus: "After a run in with one of Frisk's friends I came to realize how annoying my voice was. So I THE GREAT-... the Great Papyrus, have been making a habit of speaking normally."

Undyne: "I am proud of you, Papy."

Papyrus: "I also... have been getting better at cooking!"

Papyrus pulls out a plastic container with spaghetti and a fork. The room falls silent.

Papyrus: "Oh come on, I really have been trying hard! This batch took me two hours of prep and cooking to make!"

Undyne: "Two hours? Why the hell did it take you four times longer than normal?"

Papyrus: "Just try a bite. I promise you'll notice my improvements!"

Papyrus twirls the fork in the spaghetti and then stabs a piece of meat before hovering it over the cast. A little bit of sauce dripped on it.

Undyne: "Papyrus, no."

Papyrus: "Just one bite."

Undyne: "I don't want spaghetti, Papy."

Papyrus: "Then I am waiting until you do."

Sans: "Just do it for him Undyne. He's been wanting to see your reaction all day."

Undyne: "Kinda hard when your face is covered in gauze. Fine... hit me."

Papyrus carefully drops the end of the fork into the mouth slot of the cast. Undyne swished the spaghetti in her mouth before she began squirming and grunting.

Papyrus: "Oh come on it isn't that bad!"

Undyne: "Papyrus, get the nurse to take off this bandage and lift me up. Next time you visit I want you to bring the entire pot."

Papyrus lit up with glee.

Papyrus: "DOES THAT MEAN YOU LIKE MY SPAGHETTI?!"

Undyne: "Papyrus... if your spaghetti was a man I would be bi right now."


End file.
